


Мой дорогой

by HelenRad



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Hurt / Comfort, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 83,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad
Summary: В 1862 году Кроули не просто так задумался о страховке. У него были по настоящему веские причины.В тексте есть немного вольное обращение с прямыми цитатами
Relationships: Aziraphale / Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 32





	1. Кроули

Кроули не доверял словам. Разумеется, у него были на это причины, и, разумеется, он не собирался об этом говорить. Даже с ангелом. Особенно с ангелом. Некоторые вещи настолько не нуждались в обсуждении, что тратить на них слова было расточительством. Именно поэтому на обеспокоенный вопрос ангела, всё ли в порядке, он усмехнулся:

— А как у меня ещё может быть?

Потребовалось небольшое демоническое чудо, чтобы именно в этот момент на столе появились блинчики, и разговор ушёл в сторону от скользкой темы. Всё-таки отвлечь Азирафеля было легче, чем, к примеру, избавиться от дурацкого покалывания в кончиках пальцев и совершенно неуместной вспышки страха. Трусом Кроули тоже не был, но это не мешало ему проявлять осторожность. Разумную и очень осмотрительную.

— Мне кажется, ты слишком много думаешь, — Азирафель облизал ложечку и улыбнулся. — Давай я закажу тебе вина?

— Мне больше нравится коньяк, ангел.

— Кто бы сомневался.

Азирафель взглянул на Кроули с явным неодобрением, но всё же заказал коньяк. Неплохой, к слову. Ради такого коньяка можно было и рискнуть нарваться на неприятности. Хотя кого Кроули пытался обмануть? Коньяк, блинчики, вино, сёмга под укропным соусом — всё это было лишь приятным дополнением к компании ангела, ради которой можно было пренебречь даже возможным гневом начальства. Впрочем, назвать Люцифера «начальством» было не меньшим вызовом, чем спасение от казни ангела.

— ...а ещё мне удалось достать чудеснейшие гравюры Альбрехта Дюрера.

— «Страсти господни»? — Кроули скривился. — И чего все помешались на этих оттисках? Акварель у него гораздо приятнее.

— Ты тоже так считаешь? 

Кроули таял от улыбки Азирафеля. В общем-то, как и от его взгляда, и невероятного жизнелюбия. Чему удивляться? Азирафель — ангел, ему положено быть таким... гм-м... вдохновляющим. И смотрел он так, будто видел в Кроули что-то исключительно приятное. Так, наверное, могла бы смотреть Она, если бы Кроули не пал, и если бы его дела были Ей хоть немного интересны. Кроули грелся под взглядом Азирафеля, чувствуя себя старым змеем на горячем от солнца камне. И, конечно же, он разомлел и не сразу понял, что Азирафель его о чём-то спрашивает:

— Правда, дорогой мой?

Кроули был слишком дезориентирован этим обращением, а потому просто переспросил:

— Прости? 

— Ты ведь зайдёшь ко мне на неделе взглянуть на гравюры?

— Да... несомненно... если я ничем не буду занят...

По сути, у Кроули не было никаких занятий, но он не привык соглашаться сразу. Даже с ангелом. Не то чтобы он набивал себе цену, но ему нравилось представлять, как Азирафель станет его уговаривать... те пару мгновений, пока тот с улыбкой не скажет:

— Как тебе будет угодно.

Кроули было бы угодно увязаться за ангелом в Лондон прямо сейчас, чтобы завалиться в его книжный, устроиться там на диване с бокалом «Шатонёф-дю-пап», рассуждая об искусстве между нечастыми глотками. Но вместо этого он мог лишь кивнуть и, пообещав зайти в среду, вежливо откланяться. Он отлично чувствовал дистанцию и опасался перейти черту. В конце концов, времени у него было много. Слишком много.

На улице Кроули немедленно протрезвел и, насвистывая модную нынче в Париже «Марсельезу», отправился на улицу Лудильщиков, где снимал неплохой флигель. В Кале он намеревался выехать утром, а прямо сейчас планировал поспать. Ему было о чём погрезить, и лучшего места, чем пуховая перина, для этих целей ещё не придумали.

Ключ от своего замка Кроули потерял сразу же, как только его получил, но маленькие демонические чудеса избавляли от многих хлопот. Вот и сейчас дверь открылась, стоило лишь нахмурить брови. Кроули прошёл в комнату и принялся раздеваться, расхаживая вокруг кровати. Он всё ещё продолжал вести мысленный диалог с ангелом, со смехом рассказывая ему о том, как ловко провёл Гавриила, когда тот решил сменить Азирафеля на Земле. В его фантазии Азирафель не только смеялся в ответ, но и говорил о своей благодарности, примерно теми же словами, что и недавно в Бастилии.

_— Полагаю, мне следует тебя поблагодарить? — улыбался он._

_— Ни в коем случае! Знаешь, что мне будет за такое? — шипел на него Кроули._

_— Тогда просто приходи ко мне в гости, когда пожелаешь._

Кроули уже собирался остроумно пошутить про желания, когда вдруг заметил на подушке чёрный конверт. Сердце — а это точно было именно оно! — заныло от нехороших предчувствий, и он принялся лихорадочно соображать, где мог проколоться. Про его подвиги в Бастилии вряд ли кто-то узнал, и уж тем более не успел бы доложить, а значит, была надежда, что это самый обычный вызов на какое-нибудь совещание. Именно совещание. Нудное, совершенно бессмысленное и беспощадное. Отвертеться от которого было нельзя. Кроули попытался взять себя в руки. В конце концов, не так уж часто его вызывали. И для паники не было никаких поводов. И вообще...

Он торопливо оделся и даже взглянул на себя в зеркало, придавая костюму безупречный вид. Просто потому, что Внизу это бесило всех. Или почти всех. В любом случае, Кроули это нравилось. Он скорчил рожу своему отражению и демонически расхохотался, разрывая конверт. Как же он не любил эти перемещения! Даже верхом на лошади и то приятнее.

***

Внизу Кроули не нравилось: слишком темно, слишком душно, слишком уныло. Даже время текло тут совершенно иначе. Вот и сейчас не успел Кроули здесь оказаться, как начал поглядывать на часы, прикидывая, какое количества вина уместно захватить для любования гравюрами. Ящик — это чересчур самонадеянно?

— Мы с-собрались здесь, чтобы выс-слушать доклад демона Кроули о передовых методах каз-зни и привлечении новых душ-ш... 

Монотонный голос Вельзевул вызывал у большинства уныние, лишь один Хастур что-то записывал на мятом листке. Похоже, вёл протокол. Кроули не сразу понял, что означает наступившее молчание, и лишь когда все уставились на него, шагнул вперёд.

— Доклад... ну да, доклад.

— Ближ-же к делу.

Кроули плевать хотел на то, что он никогда не нравился Вельзевул, но ему приходилось соблюдать субординацию.

— Смертные изобрели головотяпные машины.

— Раз-зумеется, не без твоего участия? 

От холода во взгляде Вельзевул Кроули слегка занервничал. Почему-то в голову сразу полезли мысли о внезапной проверке отчётов и о соглядатаях, у которых было собственное видение его деятельности. О возможной утечке информации про некое Соглашение с неким ангелом Кроули старался не думать.

— Разумеется, — Кроули вызывающе усмехнулся.

— А костры? — оживился Хастур. — Они по-прежнему жгут друг друга, обвиняя в ведьмовстве?

— С кострами всё не так однозначно, — Кроули потёр руки. — Трупы сжигают. Сам видел. Отдельные сожжения тоже есть, но не столь массово, как в четырнадцатом веке.

— Я отмечу это в протоколе, — важно отозвался Хастур. — Мне кажется, что это твоя недоработка.

— Что значит «недоработка»?! Это прогресс! Сколько горит та ведьма? А сколько для этого нужно дров? И огонь всегда может распространиться на жильё... 

— И это неплохо! — Хастур назидательно поднял палец.

— Смертные не в восторге.

— Вот я и говорю, что недорабатываешь. То ли дело четырнадцатый век, — Хастур мечтательно прикрыл глаза.

— Кроули, продолж-жай!

— Для ознакомления с устройством головотяпной машины я отправился в Бастилию...

— Это как бастиарий или бедлам? — деловито поинтересовалась Дагон.

— Что-то среднее, — Кроули покрутил рукой. — У меня было несколько идей, как эту машину можно усовершенствовать.

— Надеюсь, ты помог смертным до них додуматься?

От тихого вкрадчивого голоса по спине Кроули побежали мурашки. Владыка редко удостаивал своим вниманием рядовые собрания, если, разумеется, не собирался развлечься. Или кого-то наказать. Что, впрочем, почти всегда совпадало. Вельзевул склонила голову в почтительном поклоне, тогда как остальные демоны, приветствуя Повелителя, едва ли не мели своими патлами грязный пол зала заседаний. Кроули не был исключением: искоса разглядывая ноги приближающегося Владыки, он склонялся ниже и ниже. Надежда, что его вызов никак не связан с появлением Люцифера, таяла быстрее, чем запасы блинчиков на тарелке ангела. Кроули зажмурился, отгоняя неуместные мысли, и вздрогнул, услышав:

— Дорогой мой, я хочу знать подробности.

— Подробности... ну да... конечно... — язык во рту ощущался чем-то лишним. — Головотяпная машина состоит из рамы, на которую крепится тяжёлое лезвие и...

— Ты ведь нарисуешь для нас эту машину?

Кроули отважился взглянуть на Повелителя, и во рту стало кисло. Наверное, так чувствуют себя кролики перед удавом... или мыши... или какие-нибудь птицы. Удав не станет разбирать, кто перед ним, просто сожрёт. И не подавится. Владыка Ада явился на собрание в одном из своих лучших обличий. И даже не поленился надеть чёрный шёлковый костюм. Кроули тяжело сглотнул:

— Да. Мне не трудно.

Он разогнулся и увидел появившуюся на стене школьную доску, возле которой лежал кусочек мела. 

— Смотрите все! — объявил Люцифер и обманчиво ласковым тоном добавил: — Разве он не хорош собой?

Всё было гораздо хуже, чем можно только представить. Кроули кое-как нарисовал гильотину — будь она проклята! — и принялся рассказывать, как она работает. Слушал его, пожалуй, лишь Лигур, а остальные просто пялились на то, как Владыка подошёл к Кроули, пальцем приподнял его подбородок, поворачивая голову, а потом неторопливо начал расстёгивать пуговицы на его сюртуке. Их можно было понять — Внизу слишком мало развлечений, чтобы быть переборчивыми, а здесь такое представление для избранных.

Сюртук свалился на пол, и Люцифер уничтожил его движением пальца, которым затем по-хозяйски погладил губы Кроули, слегка надавив на них, вынуждая открыть рот. 

— Что скажешь, Вельзевул? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Люцифер, поглаживая язык Кроули.

— Перс-спективное из-зобретение.

— Именно. Хотя, конечно, игрушки испанской инквизиции мне нравились больше.

— Вы правы, Владыка, — поклон Вельзевул продемонстрировал почтение. — Кроули с-стал немного халтурить.

— Думаешь, он разучился играть? — Люцифер ухватил Кроули за подбородок, разглядывая его, как занятную безделушку.

— Вам виднее, Владыка.

— Разумеется, — Люцифер отпустил Кроули и строго взглянул на Хастура. — Отметь в протоколе, что я забираю демона Кроули. Продолжайте без нас.

Люцифер задумчиво оглядел собравшихся, смахнул пылинку с плеча Дагон и неторопливо направился к выходу. Кроули не оставалось ничего иного, как пойти за ним следом, стараясь ничем не выдать своего отчаяния, когда заметил откровенно завистливые взгляды. В полутёмном коридоре ему пришлось почти бежать, чтобы не отстать, зато не осталось времени как следует испугаться. Люцифер и раньше публично демонстрировал своё расположение, и Кроули даже считал это выгодным и удобным. Глупец. 

В покоях Владыки Кроули бывал очень редко и никогда без специального приглашения. Люцифер как-то обмолвился, что Кроули единственный из всех, кто может его развлечь. Сомнительная похвала, особенно если учесть, что здесь так мало развлечений и так много времени. 

— Как дела у наших врагов?

Вопрос застал Кроули врасплох.

— Каких именно?

— У нас не так много врагов, дорогой мой, — поморщился Люцифер. — Мне казалось, тебе не составит особого труда проследить за одним ангелом, который, как и ты, болтается на Земле с самого её сотворения.

— Не составит, — эхом отозвался Кроули.

— И ты ведь знаешь, как поступить, если вдруг он попадёт в какую передрягу?

— Знаю, — похолодел Кроули.

— Например, в той же... — Люцифер пощёлкал пальцами, ожидая подсказки.

— Франции, — напомнил Кроули.

— Именно там, — Люцифер улыбнулся кончиками губ. — Если с ангелом вдруг случится какая-нибудь неприятность, которая закончится его развоплощением, меня это порадует.

Кроули боялся дышать. Он прекрасно знал, что такие разговоры не ведутся без причины — Повелитель определённо что-то знал, о чём-то догадывался и уже сделал какие-то выводы.

— Здесь очень уныло, — доверительно сообщил Люцифер. — Догадываешься, зачем я тебя позвал?

Кроули мог лишь кивнуть. Он всегда был оптимистом и считал, что по сравнению с Падением меркнут остальные беды, однако не стоило забывать об адских развлечениях. За одного так и не развоплощённого ангела Владыка мог развоплотить любого демона. И не просто развоплотить — когда Кроули рассказывал Люциферу об опыте испанской инквизиции, того заинтересовали многие изобретения смертных, и наверняка он что-то доработал. Творчески.

— Раздевайся, дорогой мой.

От ласковой улыбки Люцифера Кроули затошнило, но противиться приказу он не мог. Единственное, на что ему хватало сил — это не думать об ангеле. Хотя именно эти воспоминания придавали сил.

— Очки тоже сними. Я хочу показать тебе некие гравюры, — прошептал Люцифер. — Мне кажется, тебе понравится такое.

Кроули кивнул. Полностью обнажённый, он стоял перед Люцифером, не зная, чего ждать дальше. Повелитель обошёл его, изучающе разглядывая, и махнул рукой в сторону, где материализовалось кресло, щедро утыканное шипами. Именно на таких инквизиторы допрашивали грешников.

— Присаживайся.

Щелчком пальцев Люцифер зафиксировал сначала колени Кроули, а потом и руки, после чего отошёл, любуясь картиной. Боль можно было терпеть, если не шевелиться: тогда шипы просто впивались в тело, но хотя бы не разрывали его. На мгновение Кроули зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

— Всё-таки фантазия смертных далека от совершенства, — Люцифер погладил двух горностаев, прежде чем посадить их Кроули на колени, и едва слышно прошептал ему на ухо: — Но мы всё исправим.

Фантазия Кроули была гораздо лучше, чем у смертных, оттого он мог вообразить и не такое. Прямо сейчас воображение подкидывало ему картины, настолько леденящие душу, что не получалось сосредоточиться на словах Люцифера.

— А ты никогда не задумывался о том, что могли бы изобрести смертные, обладай они хотя бы наполовину такой живучестью, как у тебя?

Трудно оставаться неподвижным, когда на твоих коленях устраиваются проворные горностаи, в то время как Владыка Ада поглаживает твои губы, но Кроули почти справился. И, кажется, немного развеселил Люцифера, который с довольной улыбкой очертил пальцем его шею.

— Играть с тобой гораздо интереснее. 

Очевидно, так оно и было. Острый, как клинок, коготь, отросший на пальце Люцифера, оставлял на груди Кроули кровавый след, но этого, похоже, было мало. 

— Ты знаешь, что при отсутствии зрения остальные чувства становятся острее?

Кроули догадывался, и сейчас ему явно предстояло лишний раз в этом убедиться, потому что на глазах появилась непроницаемая повязка. От запаха крови горностаи на коленях оживились, и Кроули ощутил прикосновение к груди маленьких лап с острыми когтями. Зубы у этих тварей должны быть не менее острыми — недаром Внизу ходили слухи об экзотических пытках, когда горностаи выгрызали внутренности у ещё живой жертвы. Кроули никогда раньше не приходилось видеть ничего подобного, но ведь всё когда-нибудь случается впервые.

Наказаниям в Аду уделялось особое внимание. Никто не сомневался, что любой проступок заслуживает самой строгой кары, и никто не надеялся её избежать. Люцифер пока ещё ни в чём не обвинил Кроули, но его намёки не сулили ничего хорошего. Даже дружеский разговор с ангелом мог стать причиной наказания, не говоря уже о совместной попойке или — и особенно! — о Соглашении. И никакие былые заслуги не спасут, тем более что Кроули отлично знал цену расположения Люцифера. Но одно дело — подыграть ему на публике, изобразив любимую игрушку, и совсем другое — на самом деле стать предметом его игры.

Кроули прекрасно представлял свою участь и надеялся, что всё закончится быстро, а прямо сейчас он мог лишь вздрагивать, чувствуя, как на груди и животе появляются раны, то ли от зубов горностаев, то ли от руки Люцифера. Каждое движение заканчивалось тем, что шипы сильнее впивались в тело, и казалось, что это не закончится никогда.

— Мне очень нравится это твоё тело, — от хриплого шёпота Люцифера волосы на шее Кроули встали дыбом. — Очень чувствительное... очень отзывчивое... и такое ранимое...

Каждое слово отзывалось болью, и Кроули не сдержал тихий стон.

— Мне нравится, — прошептал Люцифер. — Но никакой ангел не сумеет его оценить.

Связь с Азирафелем Кроули собирался скрывать любой ценой. Не хватало ещё поставить его под удар. Люцифер славился мстительностью, принимавшей самые изощрённые формы, и не было никаких гарантий, что он оставит в покое ангела, который стал причиной развоплощения демона. Кроули не обольщался — это тело потому и было смертным, что не предназначалось для таких пыток, а Владыка был вправе сделать с ним всё что угодно.

Кроули показалось, что его груди коснулся язык, начиная вылизывать одну из ран. В любой момент его могли сменить зубы или ещё что похуже, и Кроули ждал этого с замиранием сердца.

— За что я тебя люблю, — вкрадчиво заговорил Люцифер, — так это за непокорность. Ты не сдаёшься и даже не думаешь каяться. Тем приятнее будет сломать тебя, чтобы собрать снова. Но не сейчас... ты должен сам попросить меня об этом. Чтобы я избавил тебя от недостойных желаний, ведь только мне это под силу.

Глаза Кроули заболели от внезапного света, и он запоздало понял, что повязка исчезла. Как и горностаи. Шипы медленно втянулись в кресло, и он со свистом выдохнул через стиснутые зубы. Голова кружилась от эйфории — глупое тело реагировало на избавление от мук. Когда Кроули решился взглянуть на Люцифера, то вновь оцепенел: на губах повелителя алела кровь, а его взгляд горел исследовательским интересом.

Кроули всё ещё был прикован к креслу, и Люцифер не спешил его отпускать. Вместо этого он запустил руку в его волосы и принялся ласково массировать затылок, чудом избавляя от боли и исцеляя раны. Второй рукой он успокаивающе поглаживал грудь Кроули, заставляя чаще биться сердце.

— Так тебе нравится больше, дорогой мой?

— Да, Повелитель.

— Мне тоже, — Люцифер положил руку на живот Кроули, почти обнимая. — Так гораздо приятнее.

Люцифер не просто освободил его от колодок, удерживающих в кресле, но и размял сначала предплечья, а потом и бёдра. Задержав ладонь на колене, он потрепал Кроули, как любимого питомца:

— Ты понял, что не стоит расстраивать меня?

— Я всё понял, Владыка.

Одевался Кроули, отчаянно скрывая дрожь в руках, и, кажется, это ему даже удалось. Он всё ещё не знал, как спросить, можно ли уйти, и очень обрадовался, когда Люцифер отпустил его царственным жестом:

— Свободен.

Только в коридоре, прислонившись к холодной и влажной стене, Кроули вспомнил, как дышать, и понял, что обошлось. В этот раз обошлось. Не привычные к свету глаза болели даже от не самых ярких факелов — очки он забыл в покоях Повелителя, но возвращаться за ними не собирался. Хорошего помаленьку.

Он не сразу заметил Эрика — одного из самых низших демонов, который пялился на него с откровенной завистью. Кроули оскалился:

— Что, хотел бы оказаться на моём месте?

— Да, — Эрик захлопал густыми ресницами и обиженно надул губы. — Я бы был всем доволен.

— Владыке такие не нравятся, — криво усмехнулся Кроули. — Ему нравится, чтобы сопротивлялись.

— Так я тоже могу. Хочешь? Ты меня можешь связать и делать всё что угодно... только замолви словечко, а?

— Да пошёл ты!

— Хочешь, я тебе отсосу? Или...

Кроули презрительно фыркнул:

— Хастуру отсоси!

Однако этой небольшой перепалки оказалось достаточно, чтобы нашлись силы появиться в зале заседаний с гордо поднятой головой. Разумеется, ещё никто и не думал расходиться, а кипа листов перед Хастуром уже напоминала увесистый гримуар из хорошо знакомого Кроули книжного магазина.

— За сим, прекрасное собрание, сообщаю, что вынужден вас покинуть. Дела, сами понимаете, — он изобразил шутовской поклон.

— Демон Кроули, — Вельзевул поморщилась, как от зубной боли. — Ты уходишь по заданию Владыки?

— По его личному распоряжению, — Кроули многозначительно улыбнулся и поиграл бровями. — Не каждый может соответствовать высоким стандартам.

— Куда уж нам, — скривился Хастур. — Мы — честные демоны, а не какие-то ебливые суккубы.

— И у нас, честных демонов, — подхватил Кроули, — много дел. Не скучайте. Чао!

Вельзевул, видимо, решила, что Кроули заслужил право так наглеть, и ничего не сказала, когда тот направился к выходу. Однако в относительной безопасности он почувствовал себя, лишь оказавшись в своей квартире. Хотел бы он думать, что Внизу о ней не знают, но это было бы слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Кроули чувствовал себя настолько опустошённым, что отказался от мысли навестить Азирафеля. Первым делом он разделся и уничтожил одежду, ещё хранящую следы прикосновений Люцифера. Стало немного легче, но для полного обретения душевного равновесия Кроули улёгся на кровать и завернулся в одеяло. Сон всегда помогал пережить ему любые невзгоды.

***

Кроули просыпался несколько раз, но всё-таки засыпал снова. Почему-то казалось, что стоит немного переждать, и всё снова станет как раньше. В конце концов, они с Азирафелем часто подолгу не виделись, но это ничему не мешало. Совсем ничему... и думать о том, что между ними просто ничего не происходило, Кроули не собирался. Ангел, определённо, находил какое-то удовольствие в его компании, а это что-то да значило!

В общей сложности Кроули проспал почти шестьдесят девять лет. Это он выяснил, когда выбрался, наконец, из дома и сильно удивился изменившейся моде. Да и смертные вели себя как-то непривычно, слишком много внимания уделяя манерам и внешнему виду. Но вино урожая 1793 года ему отыскали и даже сложили бутылки в приличный ящик, за что Кроули решил дать этому времени ещё один шанс.

То, что за столько лет ни он, ни его отчёты Внизу никому не понадобились, здорово обнадёжило Кроули. И всё-таки он выждал неделю, прежде чем отправиться к Азирафелю, прихватив ящик вина. В конце концов, не распродал же ангел свои гравюры? Этого — как его там? — Дюрера. Кроули нанял экипаж и, называя адрес Азирафеля, испытал лёгкое волнение, от которого, впрочем, быстро избавился. По дороге он остановился у лавки бакалейщика и купил неплохой сыр, названный романтичным торговцем «райским наслаждением».

На входе книжного магазина красовалась табличка «закрыто», но Кроули такие мелочи никогда не смущали. Он знал, что если хорошо постучать, Азирафель обязательно подойдёт к двери, чтобы лично высказать наглецу своё мнение о неподобающем поведении.

— Кроули?! — от этой ангельской улыбки на душе всегда становилось теплее, пусть даже она почти сразу сменилась сугубо деловым интересом. — Какими судьбами?

— Ты приглашал меня на гравюры, — напомнил Кроули и вручил Азирафелю сыр. — Я не мог устоять.

— Долго же ты собирался, — поморщился Азирафель. — Вообще-то у меня на этот вечер были другие планы.

— Я могу зайти позже. Завтра, через неделю, когда скажешь. А пока просто прими вино. Не пропадать же ему? Я купил его почти сразу, но всё как-то не получалось зайти. Дела, сам понимаешь.

— Понимаю. Но ты ведь всё это время не работал. Я проверял.

— Работал, — Кроули поморщился, — просто в другом месте. Земля большая.

— Не настолько, — Азирафель чопорно поджал губы, всё ещё раздумывая, пускать его или нет.

Кроули никогда не ждал милостей от природы, поэтому решил немного сыграть на ангельской природе приятеля.

— Я только что вернулся, а тут всё изменилось. Смешно сказать, но я совсем не ориентируюсь в жизни нынешнего Лондона...

— Это называется «прогресс».

— Очевидно. Но прогрессивная одежда не очень удобна.

— Скорее, непривычна, — Азирафель с интересом оглядел Кроули. — Тебе идёт.

— Спасибо, — Кроули поправил очки. — Когда ты сможешь уделить мне вечер?

Расчёт оказался правильным, и Азирафель проявил поистине ангельское милосердие:

— Заходи сейчас.

В гостиной ангела время словно остановилось. Кроули с удовольствием устроился на диване, который уже привык считать своим, и наугад ткнул пальцем в книгу:

— Этой не было!

Похоже, он угадал.

— Я купил её с рук. Удивительно, насколько смертные не ценят старинные издания.

— Пф-ф! Они просто хотят есть.

— Я тоже люблю поесть, но ни за что не расстался бы...

— Ох, ангел, просто поверь, что голод смертные переносят гораздо тяжелее, чем отсутствие чтения на ночь.

На мгновение Азирафель погрустнел, но потом взглянул на Кроули и улыбнулся:

— Но всё определённо меняется к лучшему.

Наверное, это и было одно из пресловутых ангельских чудес, потому что Кроули сам не понял, как разулыбался в ответ и на миг поверил, что и в самом деле всё будет хорошо. К такому невозможно было привыкнуть, и каждый раз оно ощущалось как чудо. Даже для того, кто не верит в чудеса. Даже для Кроули. Разумеется, во всём виновато проклятое воображение, но как же хотелось надеяться, что каждая улыбка ангела предназначалась лично для Кроули. Исключительно для него и ни для кого больше.

— У тебя где-то были гравюры, — напомнил Кроули прежде всего себе, чтобы не забыть о цели визита.

— Конечно, — Азирафель снова улыбнулся и добавил: — Дорогой мой.

Сердце пропустило удар. Кроули прекрасно знал, каково быть непрощаемым, но прямо сейчас с ним происходило нечто совершенно противоположное, и было совсем не важно, что это всего лишь за долгое отсутствие. Удивительное чувство. Но сильнее всего удручала невозможность отказаться от этих крох тепла и принятия, чего бы оно ни стоило. Не то чтобы Кроули собирался расплачиваться и всё такое. Наоборот, он рассчитывал сохранить в тайне свою слабость и уязвимость, как и свою привязанность. В конце концов, у Люцифера были дела и поинтереснее, чем слежка за одним из своих демонов. Одним из многих, о котором он не вспоминал веками и без которого прекрасно обходился.

Кроули похвалил гравюры. Да что гравюры! Он мог бы написать сонет любимому креслу Азирафеля, только бы он улыбнулся так ещё раз. Разумеется, этого никогда не будет, но помечтать-то можно? Кроули отпил прямо из горлышка бутылки, раздумывая, стоит ли трезветь, если в голову лезут такие дурацкие мысли, а Азирафель, наверное, решил его добить, потому что не просто улыбнулся, но и сел рядом, устроив руку на спинке дивана так, словно приобнял Кроули, и принялся рассказывать про эти чёртовы картинки.

Надо ли говорить, что Кроули не расслышал ни слова из-за дурацкого шума в ушах? Он скосил глаза так, что те заболели, и разглядывал, как приоткрываются губы Азирафеля, как тот их облизывает, и как розовеет мочка его уха. Хорошо, что очки скрывали жадный взгляд, сохраняя видимость пристойности. Всё же Кроули хоть и умел держать себя в руках, но он был демоном, и прямо сейчас ему приходилось не просто. 

— Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, да... конечно, — Кроули сглотнул и прокашлялся, избавляясь от наваждения. — Акварели Дюрера чудо как хороши.

— Я говорил о твоей шляпе.

— Что? — Кроули с трудом удалось закрыть рот, чтобы не выглядеть полным идиотом. — С ней-то что не так?

— Сейчас такие не носят, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Заметно, что тебя давно не было. А смертные уделяют много внимания таким мелочам.

— Правда? — опешил Кроули.

— Именно. Джентльмены сейчас носят цилиндры и трости.

— Кто?

— Всё-таки ты действительно долго отсутствовал, а потому сильно отстал от прогресса, дорогой мой, — Азирафель чуть отодвинулся. — И, боюсь, ты будешь выделяться среди прочих.

— Я всегда выделяюсь, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Но я учту твои пожелания.

— Будь так любезен, — Азирафель чопорно сложил руки на коленях. — Я бы хотел пригласить тебя на прогулку. В Сент-Джеймсский парк. Там сейчас очень мило.

— А почему не на какой-нибудь бал?

— Фривольные балы вышли из моды, — вздохнул Азирафель. — Их заменили тихие семейные ужины.

— Как сейчас у нас? — оживился Кроули.

— Почти. Ты пойдёшь со мной в парк?

— Когда скажешь.

***

Кроули ещё раз придирчиво осмотрел своё отражение. Если при встрече даже ангел заметил, что с его костюмом что-то не так, значит, это уже была не мелочь. Особенно если учесть, что сам Азирафель за модой совсем не гнался. Но сегодня Кроули был собой доволен. Высокий цилиндр, трость с навершием в виде змеиной головы, стильные очки — образ был демонически прекрасен, жаль, что не каждый может оценить иронию.

Однако прямо сейчас Кроули направлялся на встречу с таким ценителем и рассчитывал неплохо провести время. А заодно и насобирать материал для очередного отчёта Вниз. Эти отчёты хоть и не проверяли, но читали с огромным интересом и даже использовали в долгосрочном планировании. Но о такой ерунде Кроули уже не задумывался — ему хватало других забот. Например, напроситься к ангелу на ужин, раз уж таковы традиции этого времени.

— О! Прекрасно выглядишь, — взгляд Азирафеля потеплел. — Тебе очень к лицу эти...

— Очки?

— Бакенбарды, — улыбнулся ангел. — Они придают тебе очень респектабельный вид.

— Чертовски респектабельный, — усмехнулся Кроули. — И что мы будем делать в парке?

— Кормить уток, разумеется.

— Смертные теперь так развлекаются? — Кроули скривился с притворным отвращением. — А как же их обычные забавы? Неужели мне нечем будет даже похвастаться?

— Говори тише, — Азирафель чуть опустил голову и, бросив быстрые взгляды по сторонам, почти прошептал: — Уверен, что тебе будет, о чём отчитаться. Хватает всякого. Но за закрытыми дверями.

Кроули прищурился, прикидывая, как это можно соотнести с его демоническим влиянием. Выходило неплохо. Оставалось лишь разузнать кое-какие детали и написать грандиозный отчёт за все эти годы. Рядом с Азирафелем на него снисходило вдохновение.

— Ты меня чертовски обнадёжил, ангел. Теперь можно и уток покормить.

— Надеюсь, тебя это позабавит.

Солнце отражалось в воде многочисленными бликами, и Кроули приходилось щуриться, хотя тёмные стёкла очков здорово выручали. Утки в Сент-Джеймсском парке явно привыкли к подачкам и сразу же устремились к потенциальным благодетелям. Кроули не удержался — хлебная корка в желудке утки стала куском свинца и утянула прожорливую сволочь на дно.

— Зачем ты так, дорогой мой?

В голосе Азирафеля было столько сожаления, что утка всплыла, как пробковый поплавок, и, ничего не понимая, закачалась на волнах. Кроули изобразил полное неведение, но, похоже, ему не удалось обмануть ангела.

— По-моему, это смешно, — проворчал он, сдаваясь.

— Не настолько. И не вздумай провернуть этот трюк с лебедями. Они такого точно не заслужили.

Кроули поморщился. На его непритязательный взгляд лебеди отличались от уток лишь снобизмом, сопоставимым с их размерами. Хотя, конечно, шеи у них были гораздо привлекательнее хотя бы тем, что напоминали змей. Как и их шипенье.

— Расскажешь, где тебя столько лет носило? — не унимался Азирафель.

— Не то чтобы было о чём рассказывать, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Годы прошли как во сне.

Что бы ни говорили про лживых демонов, откровенно врать он не любил, считая большим искусством введение собеседника в заблуждение правдивыми сообщениями, пусть и с некоторыми недоговорками.

— Ты был в колониях?

— Неважно, где я был, главное, что тебе не пришлось чересчур напрягаться, чтобы бороться с моими кознями. И твоё начальство должно было оценить.

— Они и оценили, — Азирафель натянуто улыбнулся. — Мне объявили благодарность.

— Вот видишь, как всё хорошо.

— Ты не понимаешь, Кроули. Я живу в Сохо, держу книжный магазин, и у меня в десятки раз меньше посетителей, чем в доме через дорогу. А там, на минуточку, дом свиданий.

— Ангел, ты ведь не любишь продавать свои книги, — попытался его утешить Кроули. — Так что всё отлично.

— Если бы, — Азирафель вздохнул. — Разумеется, мне не полагается осуждать решения руководства, но церковь сейчас поддерживает мнение, что мужчинам стоит посещать женщин легкого поведения, в первую очередь, для укрепления «психического здоровья», тем более оправдание этому было найдено в трудах Августина Блаженного.

— Не самый худший выбор.

— Тебе бы только ехидничать, Кроули! А знаешь, как полагается лечить «женскую истерию»?

— Нет, — Кроули почувствовал, что за этими словами скрывается нечто весьма интересное. — Расскажи.

— Захочешь, сам узнаешь, — отмахнулся Азирафель.

Разумеется, Кроули узнал. Тем более что на ужин ангел его не пригласил и даже отказался от совместного обеда в небольшом ресторанчике, сославшись на неотложные дела. Хотя, возможно, ему просто не понравилась эта забегаловка — выпивка там оказалась просто отвратительной.

Кроули сходил на биржу, побродил по Сохо и Сити, поговорил кое с кем и вечером сел за отчёт. Ему было о чём доложить и чем похвастаться. Без всякого стеснения он приписал себе сомнительные достижения смертных, сопровождая их остроумными — в этом он не сомневался! — комментариями. Ничуть не сомневаясь, он присвоил себе развязывание Крымской войны, второй опиумной войны в Китае и, вдохновившись словами ангела о колониях, организацию восстания сипаев в Индии.

После такого Кроули показалось очень логичным присвоить и изобретение специальных устройств для мастурбации, которыми, как стыдливо намекнул Азирафель, лечилась женская истерия, и — чего уж там! — открытие первого дома свиданий он тоже связал со своим именем. Отчёт получился очень внушительным, и Кроули рассчитывал, что после такого его точно надолго оставят в покое. В этом-то и состоял его гениальный план.

Кроули показалось, что Азирафель тоже по нему соскучился. А если даже не так, то было очень легко представить, как ангел с улыбкой говорит, что часто вспоминал Кроули, и ему его сильно не хватало. Встречались они теперь не реже двух раз в неделю, чинно прогуливаясь в парке или дегустируя вино в гостиной книжного магазина. Азирафель даже признал права Кроули на свой диван, позволяя устраиваться на нём без лишних церемоний. Так, однажды Кроули провёл вечер, удобно устроив ноги на спинке дивана, наслаждаясь неплохим виски прямо из бутылки.

Азирафель с удовольствием рассуждал о литературе, а после второй бутылки «Шатонёф-дю-Пап» начал декламировать Шекспира, с мечтательной улыбкой признавая:

— Над ним не властно время!

— Ангел, это были мои слова, — напомнил Кроули.

— Правда? — довольно искренне изумился Азирафель. — Как та твоя монетка для жребия?

Эту тему Кроули развивать не хотел. Монета и впрямь была не самая обычная. Но ангелу тогда точно было необходимо развеяться, в то время как Кроули в Эдинбурге не ждало ничего интересного, кроме рутины.

— Но комедии у Шекспира всё равно лучше, — пробурчал Кроули.

— Ну, за успех «Гамлета»! — Азирафель отсалютовал бокалом, закрывая тему.

Кроули уже начал привыкать к такой жизни, пока однажды, вернувшись после очередного тихого вечера в книжном, не обнаружил на своей подушке письмо в вызывающе чёрном конверте, скреплённое восковой печатью с оттиском перстня Вельзевул. Он сжал зубы и разломал печать, вскрывая послание.

« _Демон Кроули!_

 _Твои деяния во славу Сатаны заслуживают поощрения._  
 _Тебе надлежит явиться в субботу в полдень, чтобы лично доложить обо всём и получить причитающееся_ ».

Витиеватая подпись Вельзевул вспыхнула, а следом и всё письмо занялось огнём, сгорая и осыпаясь пеплом. Кроули щелчком очистил руки. С одной стороны, такое приглашение давало надежду, что всё идёт по плану, а с другой... в субботу они должны были с Азирафелем кормить в парке уток. И именно в полдень.

***

Зал заседаний был пуст, и беспокойство Кроули уже грозило перерасти в лёгкую панику. Последняя встреча с Люцифером оставила мало простора для воображения. Значит, «лично доложить обо всём и получить причитающееся»? Вполне в духе Владыки. И бежать некуда... почти. Разумеется, если бы Кроули захотел, то скрыться среди звёзд для него не составило бы особого труда, но разве можно назвать жизнью то жалкое существование? Уж лучше небытие.

— Явился, пижон? — Хастур подпирал плечом стену и всем своим видом выражал недовольство. — Мне сказали тебя проводить.

— Куда?

— В зал церемоний, — Хастур сплюнул под ноги и оскалился. — Давай поживее, у нас, честных демонов, много дел.

Кроули пошёл за герцогом Преисподней, одолеваемый самыми дурными предчувствиями. Внизу никогда не было зала церемоний, и он бы не появился без желания Люцифера. Думать, что ради него в Аду возникло новое место, было чересчур самонадеянно, но других идей у Кроули не было.

— Вот он, — отчитался Хастур. — Привёл.

— Свободен.

Таким тоном с герцогами разговаривал только Люцифер, но Кроули не сразу узнал его голос. Виной этому было раскатистое эхо в зале, столь же пустом, сколь и огромном.

— Добро пожаловать домой, дорогой мой.

Тон Владыки не оставлял места для фантазий, такое понимал даже Хастур, который, протискиваясь в дверь мимо Кроули, пожелал ему самых страшных мучений. 

— Спасибо за приглашение, Повелитель.

— Мне кажется, нам можно обойтись без лишних церемоний, — Люцифер, плотоядно улыбаясь, несколько раз обошёл Кроули, прежде чем встать за его спиной. — Я читал твой отчёт.

Неужели всё-таки проверил? Кроули стоило огромных усилий не повернуться. Вместо этого он замер и, ожидая чего угодно, попытался свести всё к шутке, пусть и неудачной.

— Смертные отмечали у меня литературный дар. Надеюсь, мне удалось вас позабавить, Владыка.

— Ты в этом хорош, — сильная рука дёрнула Кроули за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. — А ещё ты слишком много думаешь о сексе.

— Похоть — один из смертных грехов, — едва слышно прохрипел Кроули.

— Один из твоих любимых грехов... 

Дыханье Люцифера обжигало ухо Кроули, но уклониться было немыслимо.

— Да, — прошептал он. — Я стараюсь.

— Я это заметил. Поговаривают, что ты и в этом хорош, — усмехнулся Люцифер.

Кроули мечтал провалиться к центру земли. Если про него и ходили такие слухи, то Внизу его имя неизменно связывали с именем Владыки Ада. Неужели у кого-то хватило дури намекнуть об этом Повелителю? Кроули надеялся, что идиот перед развоплощением ещё и помучился, но мстительное удовлетворение никак не было сопоставимо с ужасом перед собственной участью.

— Нет предела совершенству, — Кроули понимал, что почти обречён.

— И неужели ты не сумел соблазнить наивного ангела? — Люцифер прижался к спине Кроули. — Ты — легендарный эдемский змей, причина падения смертных.

— Это могло быть неверно истолковано Наверху.

— Да брось ты! Мне кажется, что ты недостаточно старался.

А вот это уже был почти приговор. Владыка Ада был скор на расправу с нерадивыми демонами. Ну, или с теми, кого он таковыми посчитал. Теперь о мгновенном развоплощении можно было лишь мечтать.

— А может, тебе просто не хватает опыта? Или знаний? — Люцифер выпустил Кроули из стальных объятий и обошёл его, заглядывая в лицо. — Что скажешь?

— Он ангел, — прошептал Кроули. — Я не мог...

— Не мог, несмотря на то, что хотел? С этим надо что-то делать. Я не позволю, чтобы Наверху посмеивались над моими лучшими работниками. Такими изобретательными... такими изворотливыми... 

Кроули застыл, а Люцифер сначала развязал его галстук, потом расстегнул новомодный сюртук, затем жилет и сорочку.

— Ты мне совсем не помогаешь, — тон Повелителя стал немного капризным. — Думаешь, я всё сделаю за тебя?

Ответ на это мог быть лишь один:

— Как вам будет угодно, Владыка.

— Мне угодно, чтобы ты был немного поживее... хотя... я передумал.

Люцифер усмехнулся, и в центре зала появилась пыточная дыба. Её украшала причудливая резьба, а ножки стола, на котором крепился раздвижной механизм, были исполнены в форме когтистых лап дракона из нескольких пород дерева. Штурвал механизма был из слоновой кости, а цепи, похоже, из золота.

— Раз уж тебе так нравится изображать жертву, поиграем по твоим правилам. Раздевайся.

Кроули послушно разделся и сам залез на пыточный стол, протягивая руки к цепям. Люцифер усмехнулся и даже не подумал прикоснуться к нему, чтобы сковать. Цепи подчинялись воле Владыки Ада гораздо охотнее Кроули, и уже через несколько мгновений штурвал начал медленно поворачиваться, запуская механизм.

Повинуясь взгляду Люцифера, штурвал то замирал, то совершал один оборот, сопровождая движение таким скрипом, что сводило зубы. Впрочем, Кроули быстро перестал обращать внимание на этот дурацкий скрип, а скоро и сам взвыл, заглушая остальные звуки. Механизм остановился, но легче от этого не стало. Кроули казалось, что вот-вот у него начнёт рваться кожа, а потом и он сам разорвётся надвое, к радости Люцифера. Однако тот не спешил поворачивать штурвал, вместо этого достав нож и начав надрезать растянутые до безумия кожу и мышцы.

Потом штурвал стал поворачиваться в другую сторону, а раны затянулись словно сами собой. Кроули не обольщался — всё это была лишь игра, в которую при желании можно было играть очень долго. Едва ли не вечность, если не надоест. Судя по всему, Люциферу не надоедало, потому что после короткой передышки колесо вновь пришло в движение, заставляя кричать от боли, которая потом снова отступила, чтобы всё началось сначала. Снова и снова.

Очнулся Кроули оттого, что Люцифер принялся вылизывать его раны. Кажется, он ослабил механизм, потому что цепи теперь лишь удерживали Кроули на месте, не давая пошевелиться. Боль уходила с каждым движением языка Люцифера, и не просто уходила — она сменялась потрясающей эйфорией облегчения и освобождения.

— Ты только взгляни на себя, — в этот же миг потолок осветился, становясь зеркальным. — Сколько в тебе жажды... желания... страсти... огня... Что он понимает, твой глупый ангел?..

Прикосновения Люцифера стали нежными и по-настоящему желанными. Всё ещё помня о боли, Кроули с жадностью принимал ласку, щедро даримую хозяином, и готов был стонать от удовольствия, забыв обо всём и выпрашивая ещё и ещё.

— Вот видишь, дорогой мой, как всё просто? Ты нуждаешься в твёрдой руке, и никакой ангел не сможет тебе этого дать. Только я... ты меня слышишь?

— Да-а...

— Ты сам распускал слухи, будто я интересуюсь тобой определённым образом... ты слал провокационные отчёты...

Кроули плохо соображал, что с ним происходит, но Люцифер был прав. Именно так всё и было. 

— Да-а-а...

— Тебе это нравится, — как Люциферу удавалось говорить, вылизывая его сосок, Кроули не понимал, но был готов подтвердить каждое слово Владыки, пока тот дарит такое наслаждение. — Ты настоящий демон. Порочный и похотливый. И ты стыдишься своей природы, а потому заслуживаешь наказания. Но ведь ты готов исправиться и принять то, что я могу тебе дать?

— Да-а-а-а!

На мгновение Кроули показалось, что зеркало над его головой разлетелось на миллиарды осколков, и он дёрнулся в своих путах, обдирая в кровь запястья и щиколотки.

— Вот и всё, — усмехнулся Люцифер, вытирая о его живот испачканную руку. — И стоило так сопротивляться?

Кроули зажмурился и прикусил язык, чтобы с него не сорвалось предательское «да!» Хотя именно сейчас он хотел сдохнуть. Больше всего на свете.

***

Когда Кроули вернулся домой, его знобило. Именно поэтому он забрался под одеяло и, укрывшись с головой, попытался понять, что произошло. Конечно, надо было разобраться с этим раньше, но кто же знал, что всё настолько плохо?! То, что за ним следили, теперь было совершенно очевидно, но кто? Кроули пытался сосредоточиться на загадке, лишь бы не вспоминать мстительное удовлетворение во взгляде Люцифера и его тихий шёпот: «В следующий раз тебе придётся попросить».

Просить Кроули точно не собирался, а мысли о «следующем разе» внушали такой ужас, что хотелось взвыть. Значит, надо было разработать какой-то план, чтобы выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации. Желательно без потерь. С планированием у Кроули были сложные отношения, наверное, из-за того, что он предпочитал импровизацию. Как же хорошо живётся тем, кто умеет не просто учитывать стратегические перспективы, но и выстраивать свою жизнь так, чтобы перемены случались только к лучшему. Ангел был как раз из таких...

Кроули вздрогнул. Теперь даже мысли об Азирафеле приносили тревогу. Над головой приятеля сгущались тучи хотя бы потому, что Люцифер дважды был им недоволен. Хотя, с другой стороны, что может сделать Люцифер ангелу? Проклятое воображение тут же нарисовало несколько картинок до того ярких и отвратительных, что пришлось зажмуриться. Нет! Это совершенно точно исключено. Иерархия, порядки, кодексы — всё пойдёт прахом, если Владыка Ада самолично нарушит закон и Устав. И всё же это не отменяло возможности каких-то козней или интриг, которые могут скомпрометировать ангела и привести к прекращению его миссии на Земле. И тогда Небеса пришлют кого-то вроде Михаил или Сандальфона, а Кроули останется лишь сбежать в отдалённый уголок Вселенной, где можно будет пережить потерю.

Он выпутался из одеяла и принялся нервно расхаживать по комнате. Кроули не чувствовал ни холода, ни жара — он вообще ничего не чувствовал, кроме боли, рвущейся наружу из той бездны, в которую рухнула его душа после встречи с Люцифером. Но у демонов же нет души? Как нет и сердца... и способности любить... откуда тогда берутся эти мысли? И эта боль?

Кроули был демоном, пусть и не самым образцовым, но был! И внимание Люцифера должно было ему польстить, а _особенное_ внимание должно было польстить _особенно_. Почему же этого не происходило?! Почему он метался сейчас по собственной спальне, как раненый зверь? Почему ему было так больно? Он несколько раз ударил кулаком по стене, разбивая в кровь руку, и закричал, ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Почему?! Почему именно я?! Зачем мне это всё? Зачем?!

Он снова бил стену, рыча и бесясь от невозможности получить облегчение.

— Зачем Ты отняла крылья, но оставила воображение! Зачем?! Для чего мне это? Зачем мне эта боль, если я не умею любить?!

Ответом ему была тишина. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на что-то иное.

— Ты отвергла меня, сделав демоном. Падшим. Непрощаемым. Так почему бы Тебе не сделать меня таким, как все?! Как Хастур? Лигур? Дагон?! Почему Ты не сделала меня обычным?!

Кроули без сил прислонился к стене и медленно сполз по ней, усаживаясь на пол. Он запрокинул голову, продолжая бормотать:

— Зачем Ты позволяешь мне мечтать о несбыточном?! Ты думаешь, что я недостаточно наказан? Мне это не нужно! Я — демон! Ты больше ничего не сможешь мне сделать... ничего...

Решение пришло мгновенно и показалось таким прекрасным, что Кроули расхохотался:

— Ничего у Тебя не выйдет, понятно?! Я уйду от Твоих насмешек и издевательств. 

Кроули показал потолку средний палец и зло оскалился. Себя он уже давно перестал жалеть, а мучиться точно не собирался. Хватит! 

— Я тоже Тебя не люблю! И не собираюсь прощать. Думаешь, только Тебе можно?!

Он легко поднялся и щёлкнул пальцами, желая напиться. Виски приятно обожгло горло и согрело внутренности. Милые смертные знали толк в выпивке. А ещё они умели планировать. Всякое. И пытались предусмотреть всё — иногда у них даже получалось. В отличие от смертных, Кроули точно знал, что нельзя предусмотреть всего, но всегда верил в свою удачливость. В конце концов, именно ему удалось обжиться на Земле, получив самую лучшую компанию. Из всех возможных.

Алкоголь не подводил Кроули никогда. Жуткое напряжение отпустило, и можно было, наконец, спокойно всё обдумать. От встреч с ангелом в любом случае он отказываться не собирался, значит, надо было найти способ сделать их безопасными. Ужины в доме Азирафеля, как ни грустно, придётся прекратить. Если подумать, то эти визиты ещё не успели стать привычными, а значит, их даже нельзя считать потерей.

Кроули завалился на диван в гостиной и осушил бутылку, задумчиво разглядывая потолок. Конечно, первым делом надо предупредить ангела. Только вот как это сделать, чтобы тот не решил расторгнуть Соглашение и не прекратил общаться с Кроули? Он лишь недавно слегка расслабился. Может быть, предупредить в общих чертах? Так и сказать:

_— Знаешь, ангел... я тут подумал... и решил, что надо быть осторожнее..._

Кроули поморщился и стукнул кулаком по спинке дивана, с удивлением замечая разбитые костяшки. Нет! Так не пойдёт!

_— Ангел, я подумал, что нам стоит систематизировать места встреч..._

Бр-р! Ещё хуже.

_— Ангел, я тут прочитал книгу о конспирации..._

Нет! Во-первых, Азирафель тоже захочет прочитать эту книгу. Во-вторых, её не было. А в-третьих, Кроули не собирался портить свою репутацию книгоненавистника.

_— Ангел, мне тут кое-кто посоветовал быть осторожнее. Ничего такого, о чём тебе бы стоило волноваться... Я всё сделаю сам..._

Или всё-таки сначала попросить о... Кроули пощёлкал пальцами, подбирая нужное слово. Точно! Страховка же. И звучит солидно, и ангела не напугает. И вообще...

_— Ангел, я тут подумал... если что-то вдруг пойдёт не так... ты не подумай... всё так..._

Проклятье! Кроули представил насторожившегося соглядатая, потом насторожившегося Азирафеля и понял, что намекнуть на то-самое-средство ангелу не получится, а сказать прямо — не повернётся язык. Из опасений быть услышанным. Оставалось одно — написать!

Казалось бы, чего проще? Но перо царапало бумагу и оставляло кляксы, стоило на него надавить чуть сильнее. «Страховка» — напомнил себе Кроули. Это просто страховка. На самый крайний случай. Мысли о крайнем случае заставили Кроули вздрогнуть и добыть себе вторую бутылку виски. «Страховка на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так!» — сообщил он потолку и выпил. Потом он выпил ещё, и это помогло написать два слова. В общем-то, больше и не требовалось.

Записка жгла карман Кроули, и сколько бы он ни пытался уверить себя, что всё хорошо, ничего не выходило. Он стоял на берегу пруда в Сент-Джеймсском парке и чувствовал себя столь же обнажённым, как на последней встрече с Люцифером. За каждым кустом ему мерещились шпионы, и даже утки стали внушать кое-какие опасения. Ангел опаздывал, и Кроули нервно сжимал рукоятку трости, размышляя, что станет делать, если Азирафель не пойдёт сегодня в парк, невзирая на хорошую погоду, на которую пришлось потратить полноценное чудо. И всё же он пришёл! Кроули едва дождался, когда Азирафель подойдёт и встанет рядом, разглядывая подплывающих уток, будто те были для него важнее всего.

— Я тут подумал. Вдруг что-то пойдёт не так, — Кроули с трудом подбирал слова. — У нас много общего.

— Пусть мы оба начали как ангелы, но ведь ты падший, — напомнил Азирафель, смахнув крошки с цилиндра.

— Я не то чтобы упал. Скорее, скатился по наклонной, — как же Кроули не любил это обсуждать! — У меня просьба.

— У нас есть договорённость, Кроули. Не мешать друг другу. И помогать, если нужно.

— Это на случай, если запахнет жареным, — Кроули нащупал в кармане записку и сжал её.

— Я люблю жареное, — признался Азирафель.

Разумеется! Кто бы сомневался? Но Кроули не терял надежды донести до ангела важность задачи.

— Если что-то пойдёт не так... мне нужна страховка.

— Какая?

— Я написал. У стен есть уши. И у деревьев тоже. Даже у уток... у них же есть? Чем-то же они слышат других уток?

Кроули протянул Азирафелю записку и замер, ожидая решения.


	2. Азирафель

« _Святая вода_ ». Азирафель трижды перечитал записку, пока до его сознания не дошло, что он всё понял правильно. В такие минуты он жалел, что сквернословие объявили пороком и приравняли к смертному греху. И ангелу не пристало... проклятье!

— Это исключено, — изо всех сил Азирафель старался сохранить спокойствие и не выйти за рамки приличий.

— Почему? 

Кроули был сама невозмутимость. Будто каждый день просит то, что может его полностью уничтожить. Не просто развоплотить, а навсегда... совсем.

— Это тебя погубит. Я не помогу тебе убить себя, Кроули. 

Азирафель попытался вернуть записку. Всегда ведь можно сделать вид, что подобного не было? Особенно одному чересчур импульсивному демону, который сам не понимает, о чём просит.

— Мне не для этого, а для страховки, — Кроули старательно уворачивался от руки с запиской.

Какого чёрта?!

— Я не идиот, Кроули, — терпение Азирафеля подошло к концу. — Ты представляешь, что будет, если они узнают, с кем я тут братаюсь? Это абсолютно исключено.

— «Братаешься»? — вскинулся Кроули.

— Называй, как хочешь. Я не вижу смысла это обсуждать, — отрезал Азирафель.

— Мне есть с кем побрататься, ангел, — теперь он почти шипел.

— Конечно!

— Ты мне не нужен.

— Это чувство взаимно. Очевидно! — Азирафель отбросил бумажку, ничуть не удивившись, когда та вспыхнула, едва коснувшись поверхности воды.

— Очевидно...

Азирафель был уверен, что Кроули скривился от злости и отвращения, но оглядываться не собирался. Это было выше его сил. Экипаж быстро довёз его до дома, но за время поездки успокоиться не удалось. Дверь громко хлопнула, отражая отношение Азирафеля к произошедшему. Вероятно, он был не самым достойным ангелом, раз ссора с демоном привела его в такое расстройство. В общем-то, они ссорились и прежде, но Кроули никогда не говорил, что Азирафель ему не нужен. 

Кроули, Кроули... Он, разумеется, враг. Но враг на протяжении шести тысяч лет — это почти друг. Человек мог быть плохим или хорошим по собственному выбору. Этот выбор определял всё! При этом смертные не сумели бы проявить лучшие качества, не будь у них возможности стать совершенными чудовищами. А вот ангелам и демонам раз и навсегда предначертан определенный путь. Разный, чёрт бы его побрал! И ангелу не следует волноваться о том, что какой-то демон решил себя уничтожить. Наоборот, ему бы полагалось порадоваться. И Азирафель наверняка смог бы проявить ангельскую природу, если бы дело касалось любого другого демона. Не Кроули. Только не его.

Разумеется, Кроули счёл себя оскорблённым и перестал появляться в книжном. Азирафель же был далёк от таких глупостей и решил просто подождать. Когда-нибудь обиженный змей должен был объявиться. Рано или поздно. Однако просто ждать не получалось — тревога, поселившаяся в душе после пугающей просьбы, никуда не делась и требовала объяснения. И, как назло, других мыслей, кроме как о предстоящем Армагеддоне, не было. 

Ожидание затягивалось. Не то, чтобы Кроули и раньше не пропадал так надолго — это было вполне в его духе, особенно после ссоры! — но прежде он не помышлял ни о какой страховке. Что если именно сейчас ситуация ухудшилась до критической? Азирафель задумчиво облизал десертную ложечку и отложил её в сторону. Конечно, у него нет возможности расспросить о подробностях коллег Кроули, зато он может навестить свою контору и, возможно, узнать что-нибудь новенькое. Идея не вызывала особого воодушевления — общаться с Гавриилом Азирафель не любил! — но за неимением альтернативы приходилось довольствоваться малым.

Для визита Наверх нужно было отыскать подходящий повод, но ничего лучше очередного отчёта Азирафель не придумал. В общем-то, и такое сгодится при правильном подходе. Наверное, так он не старался со времен заключения того-самого-Соглашения, о котором не стоило упоминать всуе. Тогда Азирафель ожидал мгновенного разоблачения или иных неприятностей, потому был предельно осторожен и вдумчив. С годами, конечно, стало чуть проще — отчёты были ничем иным, как рутиной, и каждый раз волноваться, отправляя письмо, как-то не получалось. Зато отлично получалось разнообразить плоды успеха, и Азирафель по праву гордился своей фантазией, позволяющей вести размеренную жизнь, ничем особо не жертвуя.

Азирафель давно перестал переживать, докладывая о деяниях смертных как о собственных достижениях. В конце концов, его влияние определённо было благотворным, и кто сказал, что роль агента светлых сил подразумевает личное участие во всех событиях? Смертные и сами со всем прекрасно справлялись, а правдиво изложенные факты — не меньший вклад в общее дело, чем небесная кара или чудесное спасение. Азирафель внимательно перечитал отчёт, внеся некоторые несущественные правки, прежде чем переписать его начисто. Затем он привёл в порядок костюм и прошёлся по комнате, обдумывая разговор с Гавриилом.

_— Я бы хотел обсудить божий замысел..._

Нет. Так не пойдёт.

_— Гавриил, я тут подумал..._

Да что ж такое?! Азирафель поморщился, понимая, что слишком давно не был Наверху и не совсем представляет, как лучше начинать беседу с начальством. На Земле постоянно менялись правила общения, манеры и условности. Особенно в этом торопливом девятнадцатом веке. А ведь Наверху бдительно следили за прогрессом, внедряя всё, что только можно внедрить.

После недолгих колебаний Азирафель решил импровизировать и поправил шейный платок, завязывая его бантом по последней моде. Гавриил всегда придавал большое значение внешнему виду, да и Михаил не были чужды эти условности.

Вход в противоборствующие конторы был один, но если Наверх вела широкая мраморная лестница в тысячу ступеней, то Вниз — узкая винтовая, ступени которой были стёрты до безобразия. Поговаривали, что неплохо бы сделать ремонт хотя бы в холле и привести всё к единому стилю, но никак не могли договориться о дизайне. Шутка ли, согласовать сначала во всех небесных сферах, а потом и в кругах Ада.

Так или иначе, Азирафель не любил эту лестницу, к которой его земное тело было плохо приспособлено. Он успел один раз подвернуть ногу и заработать отдышку, пока поднимался. Пришлось остановиться на последней площадке, чтобы перевести дыханье и собраться с мыслями. Если и впрямь велась подготовка к Последней Битве, то следовало придумать, что говорить про огненный меч, который до сих пор числился за Азирафелем, если судить по инвентарной карточке, которую обновляли раз в двести лет.

— Азирафель, ангел Восточных врат, как приятно видеть тебя этим чудесным днём, — улыбка Уриил была настолько же приветливой, насколько официальной. — Ты по какому делу?

— Отличный день, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Я с отчётом. Хотел бы лично объяснить некоторые детали.

— Прекрасно, давай я занесу его Гавриилу и сообщу тебе, когда он будет готов тебя принять. Ты можешь пока пройти в комнату ожидания.

Когда Азирафель последний раз был в офисе, комнаты ожидания ещё не было, и ожидающие аудиенции ангелы толпились перед кабинетом Гавриила, обмениваясь новостями. В общем-то, на это и был расчёт. 

— С удовольствием подожду.

В комнате ожидания были расставлены многочисленные диваны, однако вопреки расчётам Азирафеля все они оказались пусты. На вопрос, где же посетители, Уриил пожала плечами:

— Теперь все приходят по предварительной записи. Чтобы избежать хаоса.

— Хаос — это нехорошо.

— Отвратительно.

С одной стороны, отсутствие посетителей обнадёживало — проходи сейчас подготовка к Последней Битве, здесь было бы не протолкнуться, но с другой... вдруг каждый уже занят исполнением своего поручения? Диван оказался слишком низким и мягким, отчего Азирафель почувствовал себя немного глупо — элегантно встать с такого не получилось бы даже у Кроули.

Азирафель успел избавиться от опасных мыслей и встать с дурацкого дивана как раз вовремя: дверь кабинета открылась, и на его пороге появился Гавриил. Он широко улыбнулся:

— Рад видеть тебя, Азирафель. В отличие от твоего отчёта — тот не выдерживает никакой критики.

Азирафелю стало немного не по себе — неужели он исчерпал лимит везения, и отчёты всё-таки кто-то проверил? Очевидно, что общение с Кроули не прошло даром, потому что вместо того, чтобы ощутить хоть что-то похожее на раскаяние, он довольно спокойно заметил:

— Боюсь, что ты всё неправильно понял, Гавриил.

— Да что тут можно не так понять?! Я давно тебе хотел это сказать, но всё не было подходящей возможности.

Гавриил поманил Азирафеля за собой, и стоило переступить порог его кабинета, дверь захлопнулась, лязгнув замками, будто камера в какой-нибудь Бастилии. Или мышеловка.

— Я готов всё объяснить, — снова начал Азирафель.

— Объяснения здесь не помогут, — Гавриил усадил его за стол, сдвинув в сторону пачки аккуратно сложенных отчётов. — Ты должен всё переписать.

— В смысле?

Гавриил взглянул на него, как на идиота:

— «Переписать» означает написать всё заново. Правильно и красиво.

— Но... — Азирафель уже ничего не понимал.

— Никаких «но»! Это немыслимо. Какой у тебя интервал между строками?

— В смысле? — теперь Азирафель и вправду чувствовал себя идиотом.

— В прямом. У тебя самое худшее оформление отчётов. Сначала я делал поблажку на специфику твоей работы, но моё терпенье не безгранично. Бери перо.

— Зачем?

— Будешь всё переписывать. При мне. И незачем на меня так смотреть. Всем трудно, но все это делают. Посмотри, как прогрессирует Сандальфон. Сначала его отчёты были хуже твоих, но ведь научился!

Гавриил с гордостью положил на стол перед Азирафелем два исписанных листа, разница между которыми была минимальна.

— Что ты на это скажешь?!

— Вот здесь след от стёртой кляксы... кажется, — Азирафель уже ни в чём не был уверен.

— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?! — Гавриил в ужасе вскинул руки, а потом схватился за голову. — Так не пойдёт, Азирафель. Тебе придётся научиться серьёзнее относиться к своей работе...

Отчёт Азирафель переписал восемь раз. Ему даже стало казаться, что Гавриил получает огромное удовольствие от его унижения, но такого просто не могло быть, ведь это противоречило самой ангельской сути. Скорее всего, Гавриил просто слишком серьёзно относился к своим обязанностям. Только вот легче от этого не было. Так или иначе, пристальное внимание Гавриила ничуть не улучшало ситуации, и когда, наконец, отчёт был признан «приемлемым», Азирафель покинул кабинет шефа, чувствуя себя почти выпотрошенным.

Он даже по лестнице спускался, держась за перила и продолжая морщиться от недовольства собой. Отвратительное чувство! Только оказавшись на улице, Азирафель смог вздохнуть и привести мысли в порядок. Стоило признать, что этот визит был удачным хотя бы потому, что дал ответ на вопрос о скором Армагеддоне. Разумеется, он был предначертан и когда-нибудь обязательно свершится, но в очень отдалённой перспективе, иначе Гавриил не стал бы уделять столько внимания расстоянию между строками и наклону букв. Всё же увлечение каллиграфией больше подходит для мирного времени.

Азирафель не поскупился на чудо, чтобы добраться до парка в комфортном экипаже, а потом долго бродил по аллеям, пока ноги сами не привели его к месту последней ссоры с Кроули. Он принялся бросать уткам хлебные корки, чудом появившиеся в кармане, и понял, что не может перестать думать о дурацкой просьбе. Святая вода уничтожает демонов окончательно и бесповоротно, и Кроули не мог этого не знать. Что же его заставило рассматривать такой вариант?

Очевидно, что судьба демона не должна была хоть сколько-нибудь тревожить любого ангела. Любого, только не Азирафеля. Эта тревога нарушала все нормы, правила и каноны. Очевидно. Столь же очевидно, как и то, что ангелу невозможно водить дружбу с демоном. Невозможно, немыслимо... Азирафель отряхнул крошки с перчаток и едва слышно пробормотал: «Непостижимо!» Вполне возможно, что и Кроули понял это. Хотя, не исключено, что ему напомнили. Отсюда и мысли о страховке, и очень может быть, что именно поэтому он больше не появляется. Это решение стоило признать столь же мудрым, сколь и смелым — Азирафелю на такое просто не хватило бы силы духа. И, наверное, стоило быть благодарным Кроули. Стоило, но выходило не очень. Пока.

Азирафель поправил цилиндр и направился в клуб. С одной стороны, ему следовало отвлечься, а с другой, там подавали великолепную сёмгу под укропным соусом. Азирафель когда-то сам основал этот клуб недалеко от дома и долгое время был его почётным председателем, но с годами отошёл от дел и просто приятно проводил там время. В конце концов, где ещё вести беседы о литературе, живописи, театре и философии за бокалом неплохого «Мерло»? Азирафель взглянул на часы и понял, что ему надо поспешить, чтобы успеть к началу обеда.

— Мистер Фелл, как я рад вас видеть, — распахнул объятья майор Джоббс. — Вы очень кстати. Сегодня к нам пожаловал друг мистера Кэрролла. 

— Великолепная новость! Мы с мистером Кэрроллом состоим в дружеской переписке, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Вы не могли бы представить меня мистеру...

— Уайту, — просиял Джоббс. — Я знал, что вы захотите свести с ним знакомство, и потому пригласил его в наш клуб. Он недавно в Лондоне, но ничто не выдаёт в нём провинциала, его манеры безукоризненны, а речь изящна.

Азирафель позволил увлечь себя в комнату, которая до сих пор именовалась библиотекой. Хотя стеллажи в ней уже давно были чересчур свободны — лучшие экземпляры перебрались в книжный магазин, где им было самое место! — но атмосфера всё ещё была самой располагающей к задушевным беседам.

— Мистер Уайт, позвольте представить вам мистера Фелла, — заворковал Джоббс. — Это завсегдатай нашего клуба, очень достойный джентльмен и тоже знакомец мистера Кэрролла.

— Мы дружим по переписке, — счёл своим долгом пояснить Азирафель.

Мистер Уайт ему сразу понравился, и дело было даже не в пресловутых манерах и привлекательной внешности. Он оказался очень интересным собеседником, а его чувство юмора весь вечер радовало Азирафеля, вызывая улыбку и служа отличной приправой к его рассказам. А ещё мистер Уайт обладал незаурядным умом и невероятным очарованием. Надо ли говорить, что к концу вечера они обменялись визитными карточками и договорились встретиться в клубе завтра? Визитная карточка мистера Уайта, к слову, была очень оригинальной — тиснёные золотом на чёрном фоне буквы привлекали внимание и не позволяли забыть имя владельца «Феликс Л. Уайт». Впрочем, Азирафель уже успел узнать, что «Л» означает «Льюис».

Азирафель предпочитал не сходиться со смертными — слишком короткий век всё же накладывал отпечаток на их личности, делая излишне торопливыми и поверхностными. Однако сейчас он был готов сделать исключение для нового знакомого. Возможно, еще и потому, что эгоистично собирался закрыть брешь, образовавшуюся в душе после ухода Кроули. Кроме того, Феликс пообещал представить Азирафеля своему другу Чарльзу Доджсону, которому любезно отдал своё второе имя в качестве литературного псевдонима. Оксфорд был недалеко от Лондона, и Азирафель давно уже хотел пожать руку автору невероятной «Алисы в Стране чудес». В общем, обстоятельства складывались на редкость удачно, и можно было позволить себе небольшой отпуск. Во время академических каникул.

***

Хоть Азирафель и просил называть себя по имени — он назвался «Антонио», никак не расшифровав «З» в визитной карточке, — Феликс предпочитал обращаться к нему по фамилии. Он даже подвёл под это собственную теорию:

— Знаете, Фелл, у вас ведь внешность почти ангельская, и тем забавнее звучит фамилия. Очень интересный контраст, если вдуматься. И, клянусь, вы бы не придумали ничего лучше, если бы вам пришлось выбирать.

Азирафель почувствовал себя польщённым. Разумеется, это имя было целиком плодом его воображения после того, как он решил, что немного конспирации ему не повредит. До сих пор лишь Кроули сумел оценить его иронию, и вот теперь, как оказалось, Феликс. Новый приятель вообще отличался незаурядным умом, а беседы с ним довольно часто заканчивались спорами, но при этом Азирафель уже был готов пересмотреть свои принципы общения со смертными. А Феликс продолжал удивлять, затеяв однажды очень любопытный разговор.

— Смотрю я на вас, Фелл, и не могу понять, — свет интересно играл в бокале вина, отбрасывая на лицо Феликса багряные отблески, — вы же любите жизнь?

— Конечно, — согласился Азирафель. — Разве её можно не любить...

— Когда она столь быстротечна, — подхватил Феликс, салютуя бокалом. — Однако вы совсем не умеете отдыхать.

— Разве? Мне казалось...

— Милый, милый мистер Фелл, — рассмеялся Феликс. — Вы живёте в Сохо, и неужели вы ничего не замечаете вокруг?

— Если вы о тех домах свиданий, то эта тема мне неинтересна, — нахмурился Азирафель. — И не будем больше об этом.

— А что вы скажете о сугубо мужском клубе? — Феликс искушающе улыбнулся. — Никаких свиданий, всё абсолютно конфиденциально.

— И опять-таки, для чего эта конфиденциальность? Вы же не предлагаете мне нечто противозаконное? К тому же я состою в клубе, и мне этого до...

— Ох, мистер Фелл. А умеете ли вы танцевать? — перебил Феликс.

— Разумеется, нет. Но в этом нет никакой необходимости.

— Слышали бы вы себя сейчас! «Нет необходимости», — Феликс поморщился. — А как же удовольствие?

— От сомнительных телодвижений? Нет уж, увольте.

— Вы просто не пробовали, милый Фелл. Это выглядит примерно так же, как если бы вы отказались пробовать устрицы. Или какао. Всё новое выглядит сомнительно, но зато здорово расширяет границы мироздания.

В словах Феликса определённо был смысл. Надо сказать, что в танцах Азирафель разбирался примерно как утка в торговых банках и никогда не думал о них как о чём-то, чего бы хотелось попробовать. Но ведь и устрицы на первый взгляд выглядели неаппетитно.

— Феликс, вы же понимаете, что такой досуг подходит не всем?

— Разумеется. В крайнем случае, мы оттуда уйдём, и вы уверитесь в своей правоте.

— Вы же, очевидно, считаете, что всё будет иначе?

— Не попробовав, не узнаешь. К тому же там отличная кухня. И приятный регламент: до двух часов ночи гости клуба ведут обычную светскую жизнь — философские беседы, шампанское и танцы.

— А после?

— Приватность гостей клуба не может нарушить ничто, — Феликс многозначительно взглянул на Азирафеля и допил своё вино. — Ничего такого, чего бы вы ни захотели. Ну же! Решайтесь, друг. Жизнь так коротка, а вы ещё толком всего не попробовали.

Про срок жизни Азирафель мог бы и поспорить, но в целом... если он не удосужился постичь науку танца за шесть тысячелетий, то вполне может никогда этого не попробовать. А тут ещё и обстоятельства самые благоприятные.

— А где находится этот ваш клуб?

— На Портленд Плейс, — улыбка Феликса стала многообещающей. — Вам там понравится.

Клуб Ста Гиней уже с порога поражал роскошью и свободой нравов. Разумеется, о разнузданности Римской империи речь не шла, но как же Азирафель отвык слышать смех, фривольную музыку и декламирование стихов! Он с лёгкостью окунулся в атмосферу ожидания праздника и понял, что готов пробовать что-то новое.

— Что скажете, Фелл?

— Вполне достойное место, — одобрил Азирафель.

Клуб и в самом деле ему понравился. И не последнюю роль в этом сыграло ощущение свободы, которой здесь дышало всё. Азирафель уже забыл, как бывает, когда смертные немного отступают от жёстких правил, которыми сами же себя и ограничили. Он даже выкурил трубку, чего никогда себе не позволял, и с удивлением заметил члена палаты пэров, примеряющего кокетливую шляпку.

— Это он зачем? — едва слышно поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Намекает, что сегодня будет исполнять партию леди, — Феликс спрятал улыбку в бокале виски. — Многие джентльмены здесь называются женскими именами, но, по большому счёту, это ничего не означает.

— Совсем ничего?

— Совершенно. Более того, иногда это говорит о противоположных намерениях.

Азирафель не слишком понял, о чём речь. Ведь не могли же все эти джентльмены иметь несколько экзотические предпочтения? Точно не могли! Но тогда...

— Улыбнитесь, дорогой Фелл. Вы слишком много думаете. Уверяю вас, всё намного проще и приятнее. И вы во всём совсем скоро разберётесь.

Азирафель не возражал, с удовольствием наблюдая за здешней публикой, и стоило признать, что Феликс был чудесным компаньоном и проводником. Он так остроумно комментировал комические куплеты, исполненные то ли мистером Джоббсом, то ли мистером Дропсом, что Азирафелю стоило большого труда не расхохотаться. Впрочем, некоторые джентльмены себя не сдерживали, и их поведение и близко не осуждалось, как это было принято в обществе. Очевидно, не зря этот клуб был настолько же закрытым, насколько и тайным.

Азирафель понемногу осваивался. Он похвалил мистера Самуэля за великолепно исполненную увертюру и слегка поспорил с мистером Мейсоном про недавно изданный сборник литографий. А вкусив безупречно приготовленных «Дьявольских яиц», он ощутил в себе силы разучивать танец. Однако у Феликса была идея поинтереснее:

— Что вы думаете о нескольких индивидуальных уроках, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом?

— Это было бы неплохо, но... — Азирафель замялся, но Феликс с неподдельным интересом ждал, когда он продолжит. — Разве смысл не в том, чтобы учиться всем вместе?

— Именно, — вкрадчиво прошептал Феликс. — Вы новичок в этом деле, и вам было бы неплохо разучить основные па, чтобы догнать остальных. Впрочем, вы можете попробовать обойтись без дополнительных занятий.

— Пожалуй, вы правы, мой дорогой друг, — Азирафель не смог понять, отчего Феликс вдруг насторожился, и продолжил: — Мне действительно нужны эти уроки, и раз уж вы всех здесь знаете, то, может, познакомите меня с наставником?

— Конечно, дорогой Фелл. Я вас познакомлю. И чтобы избежать недомолвок, скажу сразу, что я тоже даю здесь уроки.

— Вы?

— Новичкам иногда просто необходимо обрести уверенность в собственных силах. Как вас представить мистеру Добкинсу? Многие члены клуба пользуются псевдонимами.

— А почему бы вам самому не дать мне несколько уроков?

— Мне не хотелось показаться навязчивым.

Всё-таки Феликс был сама любезность и предупредительность. И, разумеется, Азирафель заверил его, что их дружба выдержит испытание наставничеством. Так они и оказались в небольшом кабинете, где одну стену полностью закрывало зеркало, к которому был приспособлен поручень. 

— Вы готовы мне довериться? — Феликс улыбнулся и, получив подтверждение Азирафеля, продолжил: — Тогда раздевайтесь.

Азирафель снял сюртук и аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула, после чего выжидательно взглянул на Феликса:

— Что дальше?

— Подойдите к станку.

— Простите?

— Поручень в танцевальном зале называется «станком», — пояснил Феликс. — Встаньте к нему боком и выпрямите спину.

— Так? — Азирафель послушно выполнил указания.

— Почти.

Такой взгляд Азирафель видел у скульптора, когда тот изучал кусок мрамора, пытаясь разглядеть будущее творение. Феликс прищурился и слегка надавил Азирафелю между лопаток. 

— Так лучше, — прошептал он в самое ухо.

— Очевидно, — кивнул Азирафель. — Что дальше?

— А дальше попробуем сделать из вас искусного танцора, mon cher ami.

Руку Феликс так и не убрал, слегка поглаживая Азирафеля по основанию крыльев, о которых просто не мог знать. Это было даже приятно, но не более. Азирафель терпеливо ждал, когда Феликс начнёт объяснять, что, собственно, надо делать. Но тот медлил.

— А сколько обычно длится урок? — решил внести ясность Азирафель.

— Чуть больше часа.

Феликс прикусил губу, на мгновение показавшись разочарованным, — с чего бы это? — а потом принялся объяснять основы танца. Выходило даже интересно, если разобрать каждое движение на составляющие, а потом складывать из них новые комбинации.

— Похоже на мозаику, — озарило Азирафеля. — Из этого можно складывать всё что угодно.

— Именно, мой дорогой. Этим-то мы как раз сейчас и займёмся.

Феликс заставлял Азирафеля тянуть носок, прохаживаясь вдоль станка, и задавал ритм его шагам, громко хлопая. Стоило признать, что это было даже весело. Наконец он объявил урок оконченным, и Азирафель вздохнул.

— Как у меня получается? — поинтересовался он.

— Я думал, будет хуже.

Смеялись они вместе, и Азирафель чувствовал огромную признательность Феликсу за то, что тот не жалеет времени на эти уроки. А может, он рассчитывает на вознаграждение? Однако когда Азирафель попытался деликатно выяснить, как происходит вознаграждение таких уроков, Феликс усмехнулся:

— Я могу себе позволить благотворительность. Мне просто нравится проводить с вами время, дорогой Фелл. А кроме того, может, я рассчитываю получить от вас что-то иное?

— Что именно? — насторожился Азирафель.

— Да что угодно, — Феликс игриво подмигнул: — Вашу бессмертную душу, к примеру?

— Пф-ф! Ну и шуточки у вас! Хорошо, что никто не услышал, — Азирафель оглянулся с притворным ужасом.

— Вы ведь сохраните это в тайне?

— Мне будет нелегко, но я справлюсь, — пообещал Азирафель.

Про душу Феликс, конечно, сильно преувеличил, но от Азирафеля ему явно что-то было нужно. Оставалось понять, что именно. Не то чтобы такие игры со смертными были привычны, но это дело определённо должно скрасить конец лета. Как и посещение клуба Ста Гиней, как и поездка в Оксфорд к мистеру Чарльзу Доджсону, которого Азирафель продолжал называть Льюисом Кэрроллом, пусть и про себя. Жизнь неожиданно наполнилась событиями, но девятнадцатый век не зря называли безумным — восемнадцатый на его фоне казался уже чересчур спокойным и даже тихим. Так, например, в прошлом веке мальчишкам, разносящим новостные листки, и в голову бы не пришло кричать об убийстве в Уайтчепеле, чтобы продать газету.

— Вам не нравится? — Феликс заметил, как поморщился Азирафель, но жестом подозвал мальчишку, чтобы купить серо-жёлтый листок.

— А что здесь может нравиться? Убийство становится товаром.

О спокойной и приятной прогулке в парке следовало забыть. Феликс, казалось, питал страсть к новостям, которые стало принято называть «горячими», и теперь собирался обсудить их с Азирафелем.

— Всё-таки, дорогой Фелл, вы немного ангел. Сейчас уже таким никого не удивить. Кроме вас.

— Мне не нравится думать о том, что люди убивают друг друга. Просто так.

— Убита падшая женщина, и вам, как настоящему ангелу, это должно понравиться.

Азирафель поморщился:

— Вы это делаете специально, чтобы заговорить о танцевальном клубе?

— Вы очень проницательны, милый Фелл. Не стоит так переживать из-за неудач.

— Феликс, это немного другое. 

— Но вы отказались от уроков.

— Я решил сделать паузу и присмотреться к методе мистера Ривза. Мне кажется, она мне подойдёт больше.

— И всё-таки вы обиделись. Возможно, я был неубедителен, объясняя, что вы меня не так поняли, — Феликс досадливо прикусил губу. — Я вовсе не претендовал на ту порочную «степень близости», как вы выразились.

— Очевидно, так оно и было, — с лёгкостью согласился Азирафель. — Вы же не станете убеждать меня рискнуть нашей дружбой? Тем более что я склонен неверно истолковывать ваши знаки внимания.

Феликсу хватило мудрости не спорить, и он даже поднял ладони, признавая капитуляцию. Но до настоящего великодушия ему было далеко:

— Мне кажется, то убийство в Уайтчепеле не последнее.

— Возможно, — согласился Азирафель. — Как это ни прискорбно.

— И всё же, мой дорогой, мне есть чем вас удивить.

— Правда?

— Да! — Феликс понизил голос до шёпота, так любимого всеми заговорщиками. — Я достал шикарный экземпляр «Нечестивой Библии». 

За такую новость Азирафель был готов простить многие прегрешения. И сдержать довольную улыбку у него тоже не получилось.

— Не томите, Феликс! Какую из?

Вопрос был интересным. Наборщики библий были всего лишь людьми, и им было свойственно ошибаться, несмотря на контроль и сверхурочные. Все эти библии, названные «нечестивыми», имели свои имена, связанные с ошибками при печати. Так, у Азирафеля уже были Неправедная Библия, Библия Проклинающая, Паточная Библия, Библия стоящих рыб, Библия Крестозадвижения... 

— Библия Прелюбодеев, — Феликс торжествующе улыбнулся. — Та самая, изданная Бейкером и Лукасом в 1632 году, где в седьмой заповеди тоже пропустили частицу «не», получив в итоге: «Прелюбодействуй».

— Вы же позволите мне взглянуть?

— Конечно, мой дорогой. Сегодня вечером мы с ней будем у вас.

Азирафель предвкушающе потёр руки. Он не сомневался, что обязательно выкупит у Феликса этот экземпляр, и тогда его коллекция станет полной. У него был козырь — второй экземпляр Библии Проклинающей, купленный по случаю и отреставрированный лично, вполне мог стать частью оплаты. Любой коллекционер не поскупился бы за него, и Феликс остался бы только в выигрыше.

Чтобы отметить покупку, Азирафель купил пару ящиков чудесного «Шатонёф-дю-Пап» и головку сыра. Орехи и мёд должны были подчеркнуть вкус и придать застолью законченный вид. Впрочем, можно было ещё сварить какао и купить отличное печенье, которое пекла супруга бакалейщика только для постоянных посетителей.

Феликс не опоздал. Ровно в семь часов вечера он позвонил в дверь книжного и с улыбкой протянул Азирафелю увесистый свёрток:

— Наслаждайтесь, дорогой Фелл.

Азирафель надел тонкие белые перчатки и принялся распаковывать книгу. У него перехватило дыханье от предвкушения, и его ожидания полностью оправдались. Библия Прелюбодеев была в отличной сохранности — её явно не часто брали в руки.

— Великолепный экземпляр!

Казалось, Феликс радовался вместе с ним. Он широко улыбался и поглаживал навершие своей щегольской трости. Азирафель мысленно поставил Библию Прелюбодеев на полку, а затем переложил её в ящик секретера. Пожалуй, там ей самое место!

— Феликс, вы ведь знаете, о чём я вас спрошу? — деликатно начал Азирафель.

— Догадываюсь, но всё равно хочу это услышать.

— Я бы хотел приобрести у вас эту книгу. Не могли бы вы назвать свою цену?

— Бессмертная душа подойдёт?

— Вам бы всё смеяться. И всё-таки?

Азирафель не сомневался, что Феликс заранее всё обдумал, потому что ответил он довольно быстро:

— Фелл, мой дорогой, раз уж вы не хотите рисковать душой, так, может быть, вы пожертвуете телом?

Наверное, взгляд Азирафеля был достаточно красноречив, потому что Феликс поспешил пояснить свои слова:

— Всё не так страшно, mon cher ami. Я просто хотел реабилитировать себя в ваших глазах и показать, что нет ничего страшного в получении чувственного удовольствия. Я не сделаю ничего такого, что вам не понравится, и вы в любой момент можете всё остановить. У вас очень напряжены мышцы спины, и я бы мог вам помочь расслабить их с помощью массажа. Вы много работаете, мой дорогой. 

— Феликс, я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем вам это нужно, но цена за книгу меня по-прежнему интересует, — Азирафель не любил недомолвок.

— Стало быть, моё предложение вам не интересно? Я не буду настаивать, Фелл, мне просто хочется помочь вам разнообразить свою жизнь. Она так скоротечна, и столько бы ещё можно было попробовать. Раздвинуть горизонты, так сказать.

— Меня не интересуют такие отношения. Простите, Феликс, если это обижает вас, но мне бы не хотелось портить дружбу физиологией, — Азирафель постарался остаться тактичным.

— Вы думаете, я предлагаю вам секс?

— Нет? — удивился Азирафель.

— Разумеется, нет, — Феликс презрительно усмехнулся. — Это было бы слишком просто. Нет, я предлагаю вам игру.

— Вот как? — Азирафель взглянул на Библию и ощутил азарт. — И каковы же правила?

— Я не сделаю ничего, о чём вы меня не попросите.

— А в чём суть?

— Вы позволяете мне проявлять по отношению к вам знаки внимания...

— Если мне не понравится, я могу это остановить, или такое будет означать конец игры? — перебил его Азирафель.

— Разумеется, вы вольны остановить меня, когда я, по вашему мнению, нарушу какие-то границы.

— Хорошо, — Азирафель потёр руки. — Призом, как я понимаю, будет Библия Прелюбодеев?

— Вы всё поняли правильно.

— И в каком случае я её получу?

— В любом по прошествии шести месяцев. Или же гораздо раньше, если только попросите меня. 

— О чём?

— Не останавливаться.

— А вы знаете толк в искушениях, — усмехнулся Азирафель.

— Про меня даже болтали, что я их придумал, — Феликс азартно прикусил губу. — По рукам?

— Сначала ответьте на один вопрос. Только честно.

— Начинается! — Феликс наигранно схватился за голову.

— В чём ваш интерес? — Азирафель поймал взгляд Феликса. — Вы собираетесь отдать мне уникальную вещь. Просто так.

— Не просто...

— Просто, — с нажимом повторил Азирафель, — потому что я не собираюсь вам потакать, и вам об этом отлично известно. Итак, Феликс, раскройте свои карты.

— В самом начале игры? Только не это! — он весело расхохотался. — А впрочем, в этом есть смысл.

Феликс разлил вино по бокалам, пристально глядя Азирафелю в глаза. Сейчас он, как никогда прежде, напоминал хищника, подстерегающего добычу. Ну-ну! Если ты ангел, это еще не означает, что ты идиот. Смертные иногда вели себя слишком странно, чтобы их можно было понять, и Феликс не был исключением.

— Мне скучно, дорогой Фелл. Чертовски скучно. У меня есть деньги, связи в обществе, некоторое влияние... — начал он.

— И вы хотите развлечься?

— Поиграть. Ничего личного. Исключительно для удовольствия. Взаимного, — Феликс протянул Азирафелю бокал. — Мир?

Сердиться на него не получалось, да Азирафель был и не против игры, заранее зная её итог. Разумеется, это было не совсем честно по отношению к Феликсу, но тот был предупреждён, и это его не остановило. Пожалуй, всё-таки Библию Прелюбодеев лучше будет хранить в секретере.

— Мир, — согласился Азирафель.

Договор скрепили пятью бутылками вина, и мир показался Азирафелю поистине чудесным местом, особенно когда Феликс оставил книгу, собираясь уходить.

— Я всё равно намерен с нею расстаться, — улыбнулся он. — А вам было бы неплохо познакомиться с ней поближе.

— А вы не боитесь... — Азирафель многозначительно замолчал.

— Я вам доверяю, мой дорогой. Вы же ангел.

Спорить Азирафель не стал. Он потратил пару недель на изучение Библии и, едва сдержав вздох, отдал её, когда пришла пора возвращать. Все эти дни Феликс был исключительно предупредительным и не позволял себе ничего лишнего. Он словно выжидал, очевидно, рассчитывая на какие-то дивиденды, и Азирафель не стал ему в этом мешать. Забирая Библию, Феликс, словно невзначай, поинтересовался, не жалко ли Азирафелю с ней расставаться.

— Я умею ждать, — отметил Азирафель. — Вы сами обозначили срок. Или решили передумать?

— Всякое может случиться, — Феликс понизил голос до почти интимного шёпота. — Вы всё ещё не хотите расстегнуть пару пуговиц на своём сюртуке?

— Как-то не горю желанием.

— А я ведь тоже умею ждать, — Феликс взял руку Азирафеля, прощаясь, и задержал её чуть дольше обычного, пальцем погладив запястье. — Я не слишком самонадеян?

— Самую малость, — подтвердил Азирафель.

— Я написал мистеру Доджсону, — улыбнулся Феликс. — Он ждёт нас в воскресенье к обеду. Не возражаете, если я за вами заеду?

— Нисколько.

Для поездки в Оксфорд Феликс выбрал хэнсомовский кэб, более маневренный и значительно более тесный, чем брумовский. Что ж, наблюдать за безобидными, в общем-то, уловками Азирафелю было скорее забавно. Он уселся на сиденье, более мягкое, чем ожидал, и ничуть не удивился, когда Феликс протянул ему руку:

— Вы позволите?

— Что именно?

— Взглянуть на вашу ладонь.

— Зачем?

— Не зря же я всю неделю брал уроки хиромантии? Хочу узнать ваши маленькие секреты.

— Пожалуйста.

Феликс принялся вдохновенно рассказывать о линиях жизни и судьбы, расхваливая линию ума и отмечая «звёзды таланта», и при этом, пользуясь случаем, наглаживал пальцем ладонь Азирафеля, что было даже приятно. Но не более того. Дорога заняла четыре часа, которые скрасила непринуждённая беседа. Жалуясь на недостаток свободного пространства, Феликс приобнял Азирафеля, но больше не позволил себе никаких вольностей. 

Дом Чарльза Доджсона был окружён садом, маленьким и ухоженным ровно настолько, чтобы не вызывать пересудов соседей. В разросшихся без твёрдой руки садовника зарослях вишни Азирафель заметил качели и небольшой стол, на плетёное кресло рядом с которым был небрежно наброшен клетчатый плед. Хозяин встретил их в доме у накрытого к чаепитию стола.

— Вы будете смеяться, — радушно улыбнулся мистер Доджсон, — но теперь все мои чаепития соседи считают «безумными».

Азирафелю показалось, что они давным-давно знакомы. Наверное, так оно и было, ведь в оживлённой переписке они обсуждали многие волнующие темы, а Феликс вообще был старинным приятелем Чарльза. Однако когда десерт был съеден, Феликс вдруг поинтересовался:

— Что-то случилось, Чарли? На вас лица нет.

Удивительно, но после этих слов и Азирафель заметил неладное — хозяин явно плохо спал минувшей ночью, а заикался точно больше обычного, если судить по репликам Феликса.

— Это, наверное, глупо, но я чувствую себя неважно.

— Вы заболели? — Азирафель прикинул, как маленькое чудо может помочь Чарльзу, так, чтобы никто ничего не заметил.

— Меня пугают новости из Лондона, — удручённо признался он. — Эти убийства... сестра моей кухарки живёт в Уайтчепеле и рассказывает страшные вещи. В газеты попадает не всё, но... если так пойдёт... это ужасно!

— Вы об убийствах этих падших женщин? — хладнокровно уточнил Феликс.

— Да. Никто не знает, что в голове у такого человека... или, точнее, дьявола в человеческом обличье. И никто не может поручиться, что следующей не станет почтенная мать семейства, — Чарльз покачал головой. — Он вспорол живот бедной женщине. Настоящее исчадье Ада!

— Вы слишком впечатлительны, мой дорогой Чарли. И уверяю вас, дьявол бы не стал пачкать руки...

— Ох, Феликс! Иногда ваши шутки меня пугают.

И Азирафель был с ним полностью согласен. Отмахнуться от этих слов не получалось, и от тревоги за Кроули заныло сердце. А что если это одно из его демонических заданий? Разумеется, сам он точно бы не стал пачкать руки, но вот вдохновить вполне мог, а после получения такого задания он мог и задуматься о страховке. Ох, Кроули, Кроули... во что ты опять вляпался?!

— Скажу больше, — Феликс заговорщически понизил голос: — Иногда мои шутки пугают и меня самого.

  
***

Убийства взбудоражили общество, объединив его самым причудливым образом. Заговорить о загадочном и ужасном Джеке-Потрошителе теперь могли где угодно, и эти разговоры подхватывали и состоятельные джентльмены, и констебли, и разносчики газет, и кэбмены. Азирафель чувствовал, как волна массовой истерии охватывает Лондон, но поделать ничего не мог. Убийца сам подогревал интерес к своей персоне, отправляя письма с признаниями и сообщениями о своих планах прямо в Скотленд-Ярд. Как же Азирафель хотел быть уверенным, что Кроули здесь ни при чём! Но тот как сквозь землю провалился, и это могло быть не только образным выражением смертных, но и в самом прямом смысле.

Разумеется, Азирафель обо всём доложил Наверх, получив в ответ лишь пожелание держать руку на пульсе и пространные рассуждения о вражеских кознях. И ведь в этот раз, похоже, Гавриил был прав — скорее всего, убийцу кто-то вдохновлял. Зря, что ли, тот был настолько уверен в своей неуязвимости? После того как к одному из писем оказалась приложена половина почки жертвы, а само письмо было озаглавлено «Из Ада», Азирафель решил разыскать Кроули. В конце концов, у них было Соглашение, и вместе они бы придумали, как разобраться с проблемой.

Если бы всё было так просто! Азирафель никогда не задумывался о том, где может жить демон, достаточно того, что он регулярно появлялся на горизонте, привнося в жизнь какое-то оживление. Сейчас оживления было чересчур много, а Кроули всё равно никто не мог заменить. Даже Феликс. Особенно Феликс. Они с Азирафелем по-прежнему ходили в клуб Ста Гиней, где начали разучивать гавот, который показался приятным разнообразием в череде серых будней. Это занимало вечера, а каждое утро Азирафель начинал с прогулки по Сохо, удаляясь всё дальше и дальше от дома.

Если поначалу казалось, что отыскать дом Кроули будет довольно просто — Азирафель чувствовал его присутствие, как, впрочем, и всех остальных эфирных и оккультных сущностей! — то скоро его уверенность поугасла. Или Кроули снова уехал из Британии, или его забрали Вниз. Эти мысли радовали и пугали одновременно. Радовали потому, что обеспечивали Кроули хоть какое-то подобие алиби, а пугали неизвестностью. Если Кроули не было в Лондоне, когда здесь происходило такое, то это позволяло сделать очень неприятные выводы.

Отчёты Кроули вполне могли проверить, а ведь в Аду не присылают строгих записок. И все безобразия сейчас может чинить какой-то другой демон, который горит желанием что-то доказать и сделать всё правильно. И ему достаточно появляться здесь время от времени, чтобы Лондон начал сходить с ума от страха. 

— Вас что-то тревожит, Фелл. Не хотите поделиться? 

Всё-таки Феликс был довольно проницательным для смертного. Он мог чувствовать перепады настроения и достаточно точно их интерпретировать. А ещё он, как умел, старался проявить заботу.

— Мне кажется, что сейчас в Лондоне все обеспокоены из-за убийств.

— Вам-то что за печаль? Вы не женщина, да и вашим целомудренным поведением вряд ли могли бы заинтересовать Потрошителя. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Азирафель, — вы умеете утешать.

— И всё-таки, — Феликс постукал по колену тростью и с интересом взглянул на Азирафеля. — Мне кажется, что вы кого-то ищете. У вас есть женщина, чья судьба вас беспокоит?

— Не женщина. Вообще не человек, — он прикусил язык и покачал головой, пытаясь отвлечь Феликса от своей оплошности. — Я пытаюсь расследовать это дело. Всего лишь.

— Всего лишь? И всё же мне видится в ваших действиях что-то личное.

— Вы ошибаетесь.

После того памятного разговора Феликс проявлял удивительную деликатность, ничем не выдавая своего интереса к тому, чтобы Азирафель попросил его о чём бы то ни было. Деликатность и редкий такт. Но, похоже, лимит его терпения подходил к концу.

— Бросьте, Фелл! Я успел вас достаточно узнать, чтобы разглядеть сердечную привязанность, как бы вы ни старались её отрицать.

— Нет, Феликс. Вы ошибаетесь.

— Нет?! Зачем вам этот «не человек», если он уже давно забыл о вашем существовании?

— Не понимаю, о чём вы.

Внезапно Феликс оказался слишком близко. Он сделал шаг, и Азирафель отступил, упершись спиной в стену. Если Феликс и был в бешенстве, то его состояние выдавали лишь побелевшие губы и затрепетавшие крылья носа.

— Не надо со мной играть, Фелл, — очень тихо, но отчётливо проговорил он.

— Почему? У нас только начало получаться.

— Что именно?

— Играть, — Азирафель смахнул с плеча Феликса пылинку и ласково потрепал его по руке. — Наконец-то я начал понимать смысл всего этого.

— Чего?

— Игры, Феликс. Только игры.

— И в чём же он?

— В умении слышать друг друга. И договариваться. Очевидно.

— Очевидно, — прошипел Феликс, отступая. — Куда уж очевиднее?!

Азирафель мог лишь порадоваться, что не поддался порыву и не привлёк пылкого приятеля к поискам Кроули. Интуиция подсказывала, что это было бы чересчур опрометчивое решение. Всё-таки в одном Феликс оказался прав — это было личное.

Больше они к опасной теме не возвращались, и небольшая размолвка не помешала Азирафелю снова поехать к Чарльзу в Оксфорд в компании Феликса. Это была чудесная поездка. Оказалось, что Чарльз увлекается изготовлением фотографических карточек. Он с гордостью похвастался своей коллекцией, одной из жемчужин которой был портрет принца Леопольда. 

— Чарльз, вы настоящий волшебник! — восхитился Азирафель. — Никогда не видел столь тонкой работы.

Феликс поддержал Азирафеля, и в ответ на их совместные восторги Чарльзу не оставалось ничего, кроме как предложить сделать им парный художественный портрет. Разумеется, это была обычная дань вежливости, но отказываться Азирафель не собирался, и уже через час они с Феликсом старательно позировали, замирая в позах, угодных художнику. Однако даже это не смогло унять растущую тревогу.

Чтобы немного отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, Азирафель решил попробовать лично отыскать Джека-Потрошителя. Благое дело должно было привнести гармонию в существование, уравновесив влияние сил зла. Первым делом он посетил Скотланд-Ярд и с помощью маленького чуда ознакомился с материалами дела.

Азирафель считал себя знатоком человеческих душ, но сейчас был готов согласиться с Кроули. Тот частенько утверждал, что Преисподняя никогда не была средоточием порока, а небеса — оплотом добродетели. И те и другие — всего лишь игроки в великой космической шахматной партии. И только в глубине человеческой души можно обнаружить нечто неподдельное: истинную благодать и настоящее убийственное зло.

Начать с того, что подозреваемых оказалось почти двести человек, и каждый из них теоретически мог быть жутким убийцей. Причём очень убедительной выглядела версия, что Джек-Потрошитель — женщина. Над жертвами не было совершено сексуального насилия, а вещи погибших были сложены «в женской манере». Нашлись и мотивы — якобы женщина не могла иметь детей и поэтому мстила проституткам. Кроме того, «Письмо из Ада», похоже, было написано женской рукой.

Азирафель остался в полицейском департаменте на ночь, благо никому в голову не пришло ему перечить. Он изучал дела подозреваемых, выписывая в записную книжку всё, что могло понадобиться для выяснения истины. Кто, как не он мог добиться правдивого чистосердечного признания?

Список подозреваемых произвёл на него сильное впечатление. Самым именитым фигурантом дела был внук королевы Виктории Альбер Виктор — наследник короны, который не смог занять престол. Журналист Роберт Донстон Стевенсон и доктор Томас Нейл Крим тоже заинтересовали Азирафеля, как, впрочем, и Лиззи Уильямс — жена королевского врача Джона Уильямса, которого считали главным подозреваемым по делу Джека-Потрошителя. Но страшнее всего для Азирафеля оказалась простая серая папка, на обложке которой каллиграфическим почерком было выведено: «Чарльз Доджсон, он же Льюис Кэрролл».

Азирафель снял очки и потёр уставшие глаза. За окном забрезжил серый осенний рассвет, в свете которого подъезжающий кэб показался призрачным порождением тьмы. И почему-то совсем не удивил появившийся из утреннего тумана человек, перед которым кэбмен услужливо открыл дверь, соскочив с нагретого места. Копыта лошади застучали по мостовой, и через минуту кэб словно растворился в тумане. Азирафель смотрел ему вслед, разминая затекшую после ночного бдения шею. Загадок становилось всё больше, потому что Феликс Льюис Уайт минувшим вечером должен был уехать в Оксфорд на встречу с другом, как оказалось, подозреваемым в преступлении, и вернуться он обещал лишь в воскресенье.

*** 

Иногда Азирафелю казалось, что он упустил что-то важное, с чем и связаны его неудачи. Он собирался найти Кроули и отыскать Джека-Потрошителя, однако не преуспел ни в первом, ни во втором. Более того, он умудрился потерять Феликса. Теперь он уже был почти уверен, что то видение из-за не слишком чистого стекла кабинета Скотланд-Ярда было галлюцинацией. Чем иначе объяснить, что Чарльз готов был поклясться, что Феликс уехал от него воскресным утром? И точно так же, как и Азирафель, Чарльз больше не получал от него никаких вестей.

Зато в клубе Ста Гиней про Феликса никто и не вспомнил. А на вопрос Азирафеля, кто же тогда давал ему рекомендацию, мистер Ривз сильно удивился:

— Мистер Фелл, но как так? — он выглядел потрясённым. — Это же я вас привёл. А потом у меня вы брали уроки танцев. Кстати, вы пропустили уже четыре занятия, вы собираетесь продолжить?

Азирафелю ничего не оставалось, как подтвердить свои намерения выучить гавот на уровне знания «Послания к Коринфянам». Мистера Ривза такой ответ полностью устроил, хотя, прощаясь, он и посоветовал не злоупотреблять опиумом. Чтобы окончательно подтвердить или развеять подозрения, Азирафель расспросил майора Джоббса и почти не удивился, когда тот не сумел вспомнить мистера Уайта ни как друга мистера Кэрролла, ни как собственного протеже. С другой стороны, Чарльз прекрасно помнил Феликса и был уверен, что тот направился в Америку, то ли Северную, то ли Южную.

Поиски Кроули тоже не принесли плодов, зато в деле Джека-Потрошителя Азирафель увяз полностью. Он побеседовал со всеми, кто попал под подозрение полиции, чудесным образом добиваясь полной откровенности, и испытал за это время больше разочарований в смертных, чем за предыдущие шесть тысячелетий. Невольно он спровоцировал психический срыв у принца Альбера Виктора, после которого ушлые родственники упрятали бедолагу в психиатрическую клинику. Борьба за трон оказалась отвратительно грязным занятием.

У Лиззи Уильямс тоже случился нервный срыв, но у неё не было заботливых родственников, поэтому к ней судьба оказалась гораздо благосклоннее, как и Азирафель, который зарёкся от угроз и стал действовать гораздо деликатнее и нежнее. А ещё он поспособствовал тому, чтобы избавить бедную женщину от лишних уже обвинений.

Джорджа Чэпмена Азирафель жалеть не стал. Тот убил трёх своих жён и пытался расправиться с четвёртой, но Джеком-Потрошителем не был, потому что боялся крови и своих жертв травил мышьяком. После разговора с ним Азирафеля мутило, потому что преступник очень красочно расписал, как умирали его бывшие жёны, угостившись десертом. Именно поэтому Азирафель в воспитательных целях не стал мешать, когда Чэпмена задержали в тюрьме, а потом отправили на каторгу до конца жизни. Не то чтобы это кому-то из преступников помогало, как и не спасало их жертв, но в этом воздаянии был какой-то смысл. Очевидно.

А ещё Азирафель добился чистосердечного признания доктора Томаса Нейла Крима. Джеком-Потрошителем тот тоже не был, зато был врачом, специализировался на тайных абортах и отравил нескольких состоятельных пациентов. Крима в итоге отправили на виселицу именно за ту серию отравлений, и этот аферист решил сыскать хоть какую-то славу. Его последними словами были: «Я, Джек...» Договорить у него, по понятным причинам, не получилось, но шуму его слова наделали много.

Зато с каким удовольствием Азирафель развалил дело Чарльза Доджсона! Оказалось, его заподозрил писатель Ричард Уоллас на основании придуманных анаграмм. Своими подозрениями он поделился с Департаментом полиции, измарав целую гору бумаг. Возможно, направь он свой энтузиазм на написание книги, из-под его пера вышел бы шедевр, но, к сожалению, смертные часто распыляли себя на мелкие и недостойные дела. К великому сожалению.

Записная книжка Азирафеля пополнялась каждый день. Особенно интересным оказалось дело журналиста Роберта Донстона Стивенсона. По мнению свидетелей, он проявлял повышенный интерес к делу и увлекался «чёрной магией». Повышенный интерес проявлял и сам Азирафель, а вот с «чёрной магией» стоило разобраться. Такими словами смертные чего только не называли! Кроме того, оказалось, что он не только был знаком с Феликсом Льюисом Уайтом, но и прекрасно его помнил!

Азирафель как раз подводил итоги после разговора со Стивенсоном, занося в записную книжку возникшие вопросы и составляя план дальнейших действий, когда его прервал дверной звонок. Трель, когда-то казавшаяся мелодичной, сейчас раздражала, и Азирафель поднялся из своего кресла, будучи очень недовольным. За дверью стоял посыльный.

— Что вам угодно?

— Вы мистер Фелл? — посыльный потянулся к большой сумке, висящей у него на боку.

— Допустим.

— Вам посылка, сэр!

Никаких посылок Азирафель не ждал. Однако за всю историю своего долгого пребывания на Земле посылки он получал всего два раза. И оба раза от Кроули. Неужели...

— Я где-то должен расписаться?

— Нигде, сэр. Однако вашу личность должны подтвердить соседи. Таково условие доставки.

Дурацкое условие! Личность Азирафеля могла подтвердить мисс Доббсон — склочная старуха, от которой потом будет непросто отделаться. И Кроули, кстати, об этом знал! Неужели это такая мелкая месть за ту обиду? Азирафель усмехнулся и направился через дорогу к дому мисс Доббсон. Посыльный семенил следом. 

Разумеется, соседка подтвердила личность Азирафеля и попыталась напроситься к нему на вечерний чай. Пришлось сказаться больным и пожертвовать небольшим чудом, чтобы она вспомнила о неотложном деле и прекратила удерживать Азирафеля за пуговицу сюртука. На редкость невоспитанная особа!

— Вы удовлетворены, молодой человек?

— Полностью! — посыльный наконец достал из сумки довольно увесистый пакет и протянул его Азирафелю. — Это вам, сэр. С наилучшими пожеланиями.

Когда у Кроули бывали другие? Домой Азирафель вернулся в приподнятом настроении, сразу же принимаясь ломать сургучные печати и разворачивать многочисленные слои обёрточной бумаги. Слой за слоем, слой за слоем. Выругавшись на такое расточительство, Азирафель убрал последний лист и замер, разглядывая Библию Прелюбодеев издания 1632 года. Ту самую, надежда на получение которой сгинула в осеннем лондонском тумане. 

— Не может быть!

Ответом ему стала звенящая тишина. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на что-то иное... Форзац Нечестивой Библии украшала надпись: « _Мистеру Феллу, ангелу, игроку и партнёру по увлекательному танцу_ ». Феликса всегда отличали пунктуальность и чувство юмора — сегодня исполнилось полгода той самой договорённости. Когда Азирафель вдоволь налюбовался на подарок и уже собирался положить Библию в секретер, из неё выпала фотокарточка, зажатая между страниц. Чарльз Доджсон был отличным фотохудожником, и Азирафель удивился тому, насколько счастливыми на этом снимке казались они оба — и сам Азирафель, и Феликс, обнимающий его за плечи.

И всё же радость от пополнения коллекции омрачилась лёгким разочарованием: Азирафель по-прежнему не знал, где искать Кроули. А найти его стоило хотя бы потому, что поиски Джека-Потрошителя вновь зашли в тупик. Азирафель как раз возвращался после непростого разговора со Стивенсоном, когда вдруг почувствовал присутствие оккультной сущности. Так обычно ощущался Кроули.

Азирафель безуспешно закрутил головой, пытаясь увидеть недруга-друга, однако никого похожего в толпе не оказалось. Но чувство никуда не девалось.

— Иди прямо до следующего переулка, — от тихого голоса Кроули сердце забилось гораздо быстрее, и Азирафель не сумел сдержать улыбку. — Там третий дом слева, чёрная дверь будет не заперта.

Воодушевлённый Азирафель ускорил шаг и через пару минут оказался перед приметной чёрной дверью, которая без звука открылась, стоило легонько нажать на ручку.

— Кроули, какого чёрта?! — начал Азирафель.

— А вот это ты мне скажи, как тебе удалось привлечь внимание полиции и даже обзавестись собственным топтуном?

— Кем?

— Ангел, только не говори мне, что ты не заметил слежку.

— Я тоже рад видеть тебя, Кроули, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Ты здесь живёшь?


	3. Кроули

Только Азирафель мог улыбаться так, будто не видел никого прекраснее Кроули, и только он мог не замечать очевидного. Например, опасности. И остальных незначительных мелочей, вроде пристального интереса полиции и недобрых намёков главарей преступных кланов, которых было уже слишком много даже на вкус Кроули.

— Нет, ангел, я здесь не живу. У хозяина этого дома внезапно появилось срочное дело в Суссексе, поэтому нам никто не помешает поговорить.

— Правда? — Азирафель оглядел комнату и, приметив небольшое кресло, поспешил его занять. — Тогда рассказывай.

— Что именно? — опешил Кроули.

— Где ты пропадал? И вообще, Джек-Потрошитель — это ваших дьявольских рук дело?

— Я здесь ни при чём, — привычно начал оправдываться Кроули. — Они это сами. В смысле, смертные. Мои каверзы были гораздо невиннее тех, что они придумывают себе сами. У них к этому просто талант. Своеобразный природный дар. Будто им и без того мало неприятностей и всяческих опасностей, и надо сделать всё как можно хуже. Они тратят на это уйму энергии...

— И всё-таки где ты был?

У Кроули никогда не получалось сбить с толку Азирафеля и надолго отвлечь его от мыслей, какими бы странными они порой ни были. Однако признаваться в том, что сначала он был сам не свой от обиды, затем пару недель напивался в не самой удачной компании, а потом просто спал, Кроули не собирался.

— Ну, не всем же вести скучную и праведную жизнь! У меня были дела.

— В Лондоне?

— Разумеется, нет. Мне пришлось пожить немного в Шотландии и вдохнуть жизнь в их унылые легенды.

— Теперь они не такие унылые?

— Теперь нет. И ещё я познакомился с одним изобретателем. Он говорит, что совсем скоро создаст самобеглую карету, и о лошадях можно будет забыть!

— И ты в это веришь? — Азирафель снова улыбнулся. — Разве тебе по должности не положено сомневаться и сеять смуту?

— Именно этим я и занимался, — огрызнулся Кроули.

Конечно, изобретателя он встретил накануне в одном очень приличном питейном заведении, когда решил немного разведать обстановку, чтобы не оплошать. Как в прошлый раз, когда даже ангел заметил, что он отстал от моды.

— Ну-ну, — Азирафель выразительно взглянул на Кроули. — Скажи, а ваши не могли прислать сюда вместо тебя кого-то другого?

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— В деле Джека-Потрошителя слишком много загадок. А кроме того, у некоторых смертных кто-то изменил воспоминания.

— Так вот почему ты так сильно влез в это дело! — сообразил Кроули. — Надеюсь, ты не сделал ничего такого, чтобы себя скомпрометировать? 

— Конечно, нет, Кроули! — нахмурился Азирафель. — Так что ты говорил про слежку?

— Тебя ни на минуту не оставляют одного. И несколько раз покушались на твою записную книжку. И это только за тот час, что я наблюдал!

— Неужели?

Ангел выглядел таким удивлённым, что пришлось раскрыть ему глаза на все эти мелочи. Кроули не стал церемониться:

— Очевидно, что для ареста нет достаточного основания, а вызовом на беседу тебя боятся спугнуть.

— Но я же...

— Я всё придумал! — Кроули посетила удачная мысль, и он воодушевился. — Мы с тобой теперь будем встречаться тайно.

— Почему?

— Мне не нужны лишние подозрения, — почти правдиво ответил Кроули. — Места встречи зашифруем... скажем, обозначив цифрами, и никто ничего не поймёт. И не выследит.

Кроули не стал сообщать детали. Зачем Азирафелю знать, что следить, скорее всего, будут не блещущие интеллектом Хастур или Лигур? Как была бы лишней и информация об интересе Люцифера — таким не хвастаются, да и впечатлительный ангел вполне мог решить, что безопаснее будет вообще отказаться от встреч. Причём, безопаснее для Кроули, будто он сам не сможет разобраться со своими проблемами. Да и вообще...

— Ты же хочешь разобраться в этом деле?

Больше аргументов у Кроули не осталось, но, похоже, он всё-таки угадал — Азирафель любил находить всякие тайные факты, расшифровывать это всё и раскладывать по полкам своих книжных шкафов.

— Конечно, хочу. Но тебе не влетит? Гавриил уверен, что тут замешен кто-то из ваших.

— Заодно и проверим.

— Но ты не попадёшься?

Ангельская забота почти что вдохновляла Кроули на подвиги, поэтому мелкие неприятности он не рассматривал. А крупных надеялся избежать.

— Если уж за столько лет ни разу не попался, то с чего вдруг начинать сейчас?

— И то верно, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Но мне всё равно надо знать, где ты живёшь.

— Зачем это? — насторожился Кроули.

— Чтобы в крайнем случае я мог тебя отыскать... ну, или понять, что тебя нет в Лондоне, и оставить тебе записку.

— Зашифрованную, — пробурчал Кроули, лихорадочно соображая, куда ему лучше переехать, чтобы не показывать то непотребство, которое было его домом.

— Это было бы здорово, — просиял Азирафель. — Так ты назовёшь свой адрес?

— Дело в том, что я как раз сейчас задумал переезд. Но как только устроюсь на новом месте, обязательно тебе сообщу.

— Будь так любезен, — Азирафель достал из кармана записную книжку. — А теперь давай поразмышляем вместе.

Размышлять вместе с ангелом Кроули совершенно не мог. Он беспрестанно отвлекался на профиль Азирафеля и, слушая его голос, упускал слова. Все до единого. Наверное, надо было собраться и выслушать, но, с одной стороны, Кроули радовался, что они с ангелом так легко помирились, ничего не выясняя и ничего друг другу не доказывая, как, к примеру, пару веков назад. А с другой стороны, у Азирафеля наверняка уже был какой-то план, на который можно было всецело положиться. Если честно, то Кроули это дело волновало только как ангельское хобби. То есть, он, конечно, сделает всё, чтобы помочь, но и не сильно расстроится, если ничего не выйдет. Главное — обезопасить Азирафеля от ненужного внимания.

— И что ты об этом думаешь? 

Под внимательным взглядом Азирафеля Кроули едва не смутился. Ушам точно стало горячо — хорошо, что они скрыты волосами.

— Я всецело с тобой согласен, ангел. И поддерживаю тебя.

— Стало быть, надо продолжить допросы?

— А почему нет? Только допрашивать будем по ночам.

— Почему?

— Фактор внезапности, — довольно усмехнулся Кроули. — Ну и по ночам свидетелей меньше.

Азирафель ненадолго задумался, но согласился:

— Только из-за сложности этого дела, дорогой мой.

Кроули не мог его не поддержать:

— Нам надо выпить!

К чести Азирафеля тот не стал изображать чрезмерную добродетель, когда Кроули достал хозяйское вино и бокалы, и вечер можно было счесть удачным. Несколько раз ангел пытался рассказать про свой клуб, но отвлекался на что-то более интересное. Кроули не настаивал. Как-то раз он, из чистого любопытства, побывал в клубе Азирафеля. Хорошей там была только выпивка, всё остальное было столь же пафосно, сколь и уныло.

Домой Кроули попал лишь под утро. Он, конечно, любил вздремнуть, почитая сон одной из радостей жизни в земном мире, но сейчас был слишком занят, чтобы тратить драгоценное время на это занятие. Ему нужно было выбрать себе квартиру. Такую, чтобы при случае туда можно было пригласить ангела, и чтобы этому ангелу не пришло в голову сравнивать её со своим книжным. И Кроули примерно представлял, что ему нужно. Оставалось лишь воплотить.

***

Нынешняя квартира Кроули напоминала ему логово, где можно было укрыться от всего и переждать неприятности — удобная, надёжная, но совершенно далёкая от эталонов красоты и стиля. В ней так легко засыпалось, потому что никому из смертных и в голову бы не пришло тревожить его сон. Кроули довольно усмехнулся: он и сам не знал, как ему удалось добиться такого эффекта, но у смертных, стоило им только взяться за ручку его двери, душа уходила в пятки. Это если образно выражаться. А на деле их брала такая жуть, которая ещё долго потом являлась в кошмарах. Но со всем этим великолепием Кроули был готов расстаться только ради мимолётной фантазии об ангеле, пьющем вино в его гостиной.

Дальше Вестминстера Кроули забираться не планировал — ему нравился этот райончик! — он лишь выбирал между Сохо, Мейфэром и Белгравией. С небольшим отрывом победил Мейфэр. Исключительно из-за одного винного магазинчика. Хотя, конечно, в Сохо их было значительно больше, но селиться в одном районе с ангелом Кроули всё-таки не рискнул, пусть даже Внизу, наверняка каким-то непостижимым способом, и узнали про его ссору с ангелом, и даже Вельзевул сквозь зубы выплюнула «благодарность за благоразумие». Если ты демон, это еще не означает, что ты идиот.

Кроули не собирался сильно рисковать или там отчаянно нарываться на неприятности. Достаточно того, что они у него были и, похоже, закончились. В конце концов, что у них там совсем, что ли, делать нечего, только следить за единственным демоном на Земле? Пф-ф! Если уж его отчёты удосужились прочесть всего один раз... знать бы ещё, что их на такое сподвигло! Шесть тысяч лет он прекрасно обходился без контроля, обойдётся ещё столько же.

Маленькое демоническое чудо помогло найти шикарные апартаменты в Мейфэре, достаточно просторные, чтобы можно было проявить фантазию в их обустройстве. Кроули ни в чём себе не отказывал. Он даже зачем-то вмуровал в стену сейф, который было непросто вытащить из банка. Никому из демонов даже в голову бы не пришло искать в стене тайник, а там можно было хранить всё что угодно.

Кроули чувствовал себя просто великолепно. Ему не составило труда пустить ищеек по новому следу, чтобы те оставили в покое Азирафеля, который поклялся наблюдать за этим делом издалека. Кроме того, он обживал новую квартиру, которую планировал сделать самой великолепной во всём Мэйфере. Ему уже удалось раздобыть настоящий королевский диван и пару кресел, но это было только начало. Разумеется, с ангелом они пока встречались в конспиративных местах, и такая игра в шпионов очень нравилась Кроули, так как привносила в их долгие и не самые простые отношения нотку свежести.

— Дорогой мой, — Азирафель находился в той чудесной стадии опьянения, когда не просто любил весь мир, но был ещё готов рассказать об этом. — А как ты относишься к танцам?

Вопрос поставил Кроули в тупик. Всем известно, что ангелы не танцуют, в отличие от демонов, а стало быть, здесь был какой-то подвох.

— Неплохо, — Кроули вдруг озарило. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя научил?

— Не то чтобы научил... — Азирафель лукаво улыбнулся и добавил интимным шёпотом. — Я уже умею.

— Танцевать?

— Именно, — он несколько раз кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. — И довольно неплохо. Просто я уже состою в этом клубе достаточно времени, и мне предложили привести партнёра по танцам. Ничего личного, но я сразу подумал о тебе.

— Постой, ты приглашаешь меня в танцевальный клуб в качестве партнёра? — Кроули привстал, чтобы лучше слышать ответ.

— Ну да. Мне кажется, что в том клубе такие правила, — Азирафель поморщился и, щёлкая пальцами, попытался подобрать слова. — Понимаешь, некоторые танцы танцуют в паре, и чтобы выходило хорошо, нужно много тренироваться. Как-то так.

Даже в затуманенном алкоголем мозгу Кроули что-то не складывалось.

— Конечно же, я составлю тебе компанию, ангел, но что это за клуб такой?

— Он называется немного странно для танцевального клуба, но уверяю тебя...

— Как он называется, ангел?

— Клуб Ста Гиней.

М-да... Кроули налил себе выпить, но передумал и приложился прямо к горлышку бутылки, лихорадочно соображая, как сказать ангелу, что тому намекали вовсе не на танцевального партнёра. Да и вообще, каким ветром Азирафеля занесло в тот элитный клуб со специфическим вступительным взносом, где джентльмены не скрывали своих предпочтений, так рьяно неодобряемых религией?

— Тебе ведь нетрудно, дорогой мой?

Кроули закашлялся, почти захлебнувшись вином, но нашёл в себе силы остаться серьёзным.

— Ничуть! Конечно же, я с тобой туда пойду. Как партнёр.

— Спасибо, дорогой, — Азирафель мечтательно улыбнулся. — Мы будем танцевать гавот.

Кроули пожал плечами. Гавот так гавот... хотя ему бы больше понравился вальс. 

— Отлично, ангел, когда?

— Послезавтра вечером. Я представлю тебя джентльменам и заплачу за тебя вступительный взнос. Так принято.

Кроули прикусил язык, чтобы не поинтересоваться, кто же привёл в тот клуб Азирафеля и с какой целью. Вопрос мог прозвучать слишком ядовито и задеть нежные чувства ангела, которому настолько претила эта часть отношений смертных, что он предпочитал её и вовсе не замечать. В конце концов, Кроули и сам в состоянии всё это выяснить. И принять меры. В карательных мероприятиях ему не было равных!

Для похода в клуб Ста Гиней Кроули обновил свой гардероб, намереваясь произвести на всех выгодное впечатление. Он как раз повязывал галстук модным бантом, когда в дверь постучали. Он никого не ждал и не собирался отвечать, но не узнать голос Хастура просто не мог:

— Кроули, открывай, я знаю, что ты там.

— Хастур?

— Нет, дух святой! — Хастур расхохотался собственной шутке и кивнул кому-то на лестнице:

— Парни, заносите!

Грузчиков он подобрал себе под стать — маргинального вида и с сильным запахом перегара, — однако работали они очень слаженно. Не прошло и двадцати минут, как они втащили в пустовавшую комнату два огромных деревянных ящика и деловито принялись сбивать доски обшивки.

— Что это? — от дурных предчувствий у Кроули дёрнулся глаз.

— Подарок от нашего господина, — Хастур сплюнул на пол и зло взглянул на Кроули. — Будто у меня нет других дел.

— Так отказал бы... я бы не обиделся.

— Да плевать мне на тебя! — Хастур снова плюнул. — И на тебя плевать! И на твою жопу плевать! И на...

— Заметно.

— Мы это... всё... — Один из грузчиков снял мягкую шляпу и теперь нерешительно мял её в руках. — Закончили...

— Молодцы, парни! Можете идти, — Хастур поморщился, о чём-то вспоминая, и полез в карман сюртука, доставая внушительный кошель. — По тридцать серебряников каждому.

— А ты шутник, дядя, — усмехнулся бригадир, принимая деньги.

— Ещё какой, — согласился Хастур. — Люблю посмеяться.

Грузчики уходили под его хохот. Только когда захлопнулась дверь, пытка хохотом прекратилась, и Кроули наконец-то смог взглянуть на подарок без риска сорваться и наделать глупостей.

— Что это, Хастур? — он указал на роскошный письменный стол с каменной столешницей и кресло, больше похожее на трон.

— Подарок нашего любимого господина, — ощерился Хастур. — Видимо, дань твоим умениям. Мне этого не понять.

— Куда уж тебе!

— Поговори мне! — Хастур достал из кармана грязного сюртука портсигар и щелчком пальцев запалил сигарету, с жадностью затягиваясь. — Я пришёл проследить за тем, как тебе доставят подарок, и намекнуть, что за такие подарки надо благодарить. Лично. Намёк понял?

Кроули мог лишь кивнуть. Куда уж понятнее.

Уходить Хастур не торопился. Он с интересом разглядывал кресло и, кажется, даже пересчитывал все завитушки и острые углы.

— Умеют делать, — наконец пробормотал он и полез за следующей сигаретой.

Со зрелищами пора было завязывать.

— Полюбовался? — Кроули не собирался быть вежливым. — Теперь проваливай.

— И не надейся, — улыбка Хастура всегда была жутковатой, а сейчас стала почти инфернальной. — Я тебя провожу.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, я сам.

— Конечно, сам. Я буду просто идти рядом. Пока ты идёшь.

— Это ты так намекаешь, что можешь меня доставить силой?

— Конечно, могу. И ты это знаешь. Но лучше, если ты пойдёшь сам. Чтобы не помять твой милый бантик, — Хастур скривился, будто запил лимон кислотой. — И поторопись, за опоздание меня могут лишить премии.

— Не хотелось бы, — пробормотал Кроули.

— И я о том же.

Выйдя на улицу вместе с Хастуром, Кроули почувствовал себя арестантом. Не хватало только кандального звона. Впрочем, при желании его совсем нетрудно было представить, и у Кроули заныли зубы.

— Не кривись, красавчик, — усмехнулся Хастур. — Когда ты надоешь Владыке, и к тебе будет не протолкнуться, ты здорово повеселишься.

— Неужели и ты зайдёшь?

Хастур остановился так резко, что Кроули едва на него не налетел. 

— Я?! К тебе?!

— Нет? — Кроули весело фыркнул. — Ты меня расстраиваешь.

Хастур задумчиво почесал переносицу, разглядывая Кроули, а потом довольно оскалился:

— Зайду. Только для того, чтобы понять, что он в тебе нашёл... хотя ты и не в моём вкусе.

— У тебя просто вкуса нет, — оскорбился Кроули.

Отвечать Хастур не стал — ускорив шаг, он принялся расталкивать прохожих, и Кроули изо всех сил делал вид, что не имеет к этому придурку никакого отношения. Дистанцию удавалось держать вплоть до самой лестницы Вниз, где Хастур резко развернулся и, ухватив Кроули за полы сюртука, слегка встряхнул:

— Я тебя ещё навещу, — мрачно пообещал он. — Потом.

— Перебьёшься, — огрызнулся Кроули.

— Всё зависит от тебя и твоих талантов, — Хастур запрокинул голову и расхохотался. — И всё равно ты когда-нибудь оступишься.

— Ты тоже смотрел бы под ноги. Ступени крутые.

Пока Хастур соображал, чего бы такого ответить пообиднее, Кроули преодолел последний пролёт и быстро пошёл по полутёмному коридору. Куда идти, он прекрасно знал, и не сказать, что это его сильно радовало. Хастур догнал его у самого входа в комнаты Люцифера.

— Ты слишком спешишь, пижон.

— Завидуешь?

Ответа Хастура Кроули не услышал, потому что массивная дверь открылась, стоило её слегка задеть.

— Повелитель, я привёл вам демона Кроули, как вы и хотели, — тут же начал докладывать Хастур. — Ваш подарок тоже доставлен в лучшем виде.

— Ты умеешь доставлять подарки, Хастур, — улыбнулся Люцифер, не удостоив Кроули взгляда. — Пожалуй, тебе стоит подумать о вознаграждении. Напиши ходатайство на моё имя, я завизирую. Не благодари!

Хастур молча кивнул и вышел из комнаты, ни на мгновение не повернувшись к Повелителю спиной. Только когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, Люцифер обратил внимание на Кроули.

— Тебе понравился мой подарок, дорогой мой?

— Да, Повелитель. Я не стою даже обшивки этого кресла, и тем сильнее благодарен...

— Помолчи. Хастур ушёл, можешь сильно не стараться. Я и без того знаю, что ты доволен.

Кроули склонил голову, всё ещё не понимая, чего ждать от этого визита. Ни пыточного кресла, ни дыбы в комнате не было, однако Люцифер вполне мог создать их прямо из воздуха. Особенно когда был в таком настроении. Лиричном.

— Итак, как бы ты хотел меня отблагодарить?

— Как вам будет угодно. Я сделаю всё...

— Не сомневаюсь, — перебил его Люцифер. — Тогда почему бы нам не провести этот вечер как-нибудь по-особенному?

— Без пыток?

Кроули прикусил язык, но было уже поздно. Дурацкие слова не только вырвались на волю, но и достигли слуха Повелителя. Впрочем, его это, кажется, позабавило. Самую малость.

— Не любишь пыток, дорогой мой? — голос Люцифера был почти сочувственным. — Я тебя понимаю. А как ты относишься к танцам?

— Так же, как и к выпивке, — попробовал отшутиться Кроули.

— Какой же ты забавный, — Люцифер подошёл и ласково потрепал Кроули по щеке. — Ты словно создан для игр.

Кроули похолодел. Он примерно представлял себе любимые игры Повелителя и совершенно не хотел в них участвовать. Даже наблюдать за ними... даже издалека...

— Сегодня мы с тобой займёмся танцами, — прошептал Люцифер, поправляя бант на шее Кроули. — Отлично выглядишь.

— Благодарю, Повелитель.

— Ещё рано, — Люцифер щёлкнул пальцами, и в комнате появился огромный рояль. — Тебе нравится атмосфера романтики?

— Не знаю, — просипел Кроули. — Не пробовал.

— Я так и думал.

Люцифер взглянул на потолок, где сразу же материализовалась люстра, наверное, в тысячу свечей, затем на крышке рояля появилось шампанское в ведёрке со льдом и два изящных бокала. Кроули занервничал, не представляя, как принимать такие знаки внимания: проявлять инициативу, или наоборот?

— Маэстро, музыку!

За роялем появился то ли человек, то ли призрак, то ли ещё какое исчадие ада и сразу же начал играть вальс.

— Ну же, Кроули, расслабься. Ты слишком напряжён, — одной рукой Люцифер обнял Кроули за талию, а второй принялся поглаживать змейку на виске, ласково и почти нежно. — Давай, я шагаю, ты отступаешь...

Кроули послушно позволил вести себя и вертеть, как тряпичную куклу. Пожалуй, ему не хватало лишь пышных юбок, чтобы сходство было полным. И, кажется, Люцифер умел читать мысли, потому что после очередного щелчка пальцев Кроули ощутил, как его талию сдавил корсет, а плечам и спине стало прохладно из-за очень глубокого декольте.

— Ты так прекрасен, дорогой мой, — зашептал на ухо Люцифер. — Ты просто создан для этой эпохи. 

Кроули кружился в безумном вальсе, ничего не замечая, кроме обжигающе горячей ладони Люцифера на своей обнажённой спине и не менее горячего взгляда, под которым он чувствовал себя полностью обнажённым. Губы Кроули пересохли от внезапной жажды, но он опасался провести по ним языком, чтобы не спровоцировать Люцифера на что-то большее, чем танец.

— Тебе надо выпить, дорогой...

С последними аккордами музыки Люцифер нехотя выпустил Кроули из объятий и повёл к роялю, цепко удерживая за локоть. Шампанское, конечно, не вода, но им вполне можно утолить жажду.

— Позволь мне напоить тебя?

Он мог только кивнуть, а Люцифер наполнил бокал и ласково погладил Кроули по спине, пальцами зарываясь в волосы на затылке. Он поднёс к губам Кроули бокал, вынуждая обхватить губами край холодного стекла.

— Давай, дорогой мой...

Кроули едва не захлебнулся, пытаясь выпить всё, что Люцифер заливал ему в рот. Наверное, это было очередное чудо, потому что в обычный бокал просто не могло вместиться столько жидкости. Кроули чувствовал, как тонкая струйка сбегает из уголка рта и по шее скатывается на грудь. Пышный лиф платья намок, и казалось, этому не будет конца. Однако вскоре Люцифер решил, что достаточно, и, отбросив бокал, пальцем собрал шампанское с груди и шеи, после чего сунул его в рот, искушающе улыбаясь:

— Я слышал, смертные пьют вино с ключиц своих пассий. Наверняка в этом что-то есть... Маэстро, продолжайте!

Кроули едва успел отдышаться, как Люцифер снова обнял его за талию.

— А чтобы не кружилась голова, глаза следует закрыть...

Не успел Люцифер договорить, как очки исчезли, и вместо них на глазах Кроули появилась плотная повязка, наверняка в тон платья для соблюдения эстетики.

— Возможно, это будет очень быстрый танец, — прошептал Люцифер на ухо Кроули, стискивая его в объятьях. — Но, возможно, и нет.

Кроули ничего не видел, но всё равно не закрывал глаза, чтобы ничего не упустить. Люцифер был отличным танцором — он кружил Кроули по огромному залу, провокационно поглаживая по спине, и его дыханье ничуть не сбилось, хотя он не переставал говорить интимным полушёпотом:

— Ему тоже понравилось танцевать... это я привёл его в тот клуб и научил всему... я показал ему звёзды... он не устоял... так же, как и ты сейчас...

Кружение неожиданно прекратилось, и Кроули ощутил спиной холодную гладкую поверхность, кажется, крышки рояля. Теперь он зажмурился, силясь принять неизбежное.

— Ты не представляешь, как тебе к лицу контрасты... чёрное и белое... лёд и пламя...

Для Кроули весь мир сколлапсировал в одну точку — точку, где ладонь Люцифера, пробираясь под пышную юбку, накрыла колено и продолжила двигаться выше. 

— Ты примешь всё, что я захочу тебе дать... и ты будешь меня просить о большем, как просил он...

Кроули едва удавалось расслышать слова Люцифера из-за грохочущего прямо под ним вальса, каждый звук которого отзывался во всём теле — маэстро старался на совесть. И что-то в этих словах было такое, чего хотелось не слышать, не понимать, но оно было очень важным. Очень.

— Я хочу видеть, как ты просишь... 

Треск рвущейся ткани возвестил о том, что юбка безнадёжно испорчена, но Люциферу этого было мало: он разворачивал Кроули, как подарок, как приз, раскладывая его на крышке рояля, словно трофей. Он с силой развёл руки Кроули, то ли с намёком на распятие, то ли просто стараясь причинить максимальный дискомфорт.

— Мне нравится, что ты пытаешься мне перечить... тем приятнее будет заполучить тебя полностью... чтобы ты мчался ко мне по первому зову... по щелчку пальцев... чтобы ты выпрашивал то, что я могу тебе дать... как он...

Нежность полностью ушла из прикосновений Люцифера — теперь он грубо ласкал Кроули, почти причиняя боль. Почти... потому что удовольствие в его прикосновениях тоже было — та малая толика, которой хватило, чтобы почти ненавидеть себя. 

— Ну же... признай, что ты мой... признай, что ты это делаешь для меня... признай, что ты этого хочешь...

Кроули содрогнулся под финальное крещендо вальса, полностью признавая своё фиаско, покоряясь воле Люцифера. Повязка спала, и он попытался сморгнуть слёзы, мешающие разглядеть отражение в зеркальном потолке. Кроме бесконечных свечей, он не видел ничего, хотя именно сейчас было жизненно необходимо знать, где находится Люцифер. Чтобы проявить должную почтительность, будь она неладна.

Кроули поспешно сел, сообразив, что в комнате больше нет Люцифера. Словно издеваясь, неведомый маэстро продолжал играть очередной вальс, но кого это сейчас трогало?! Кроули спустился на пол и, чувствуя предательскую дрожь в руках, попытался собрать тряпки, бывшие его одеждой.

— В корсете и чулках ты похож на дорогую куртизанку Парижа, там знают толк в удовольствиях, — появившийся из ниоткуда Люцифер разглядывал Кроули, как любимого питомца.

— Рад, что сумел развлечь вас, Повелитель.

— Уверен, тебе есть чем ещё меня удивить. Мне нужна компания для чаепития, ты ведь никуда не торопишься?

— Нет, Повелитель. Мне одеться?

— Нет. Ты достаточно одет для чашечки чая. Присаживайся.

Кроули чувствовал себя достаточно раздетым, но отказать Владыке Ада не мог. Он уселся на диван, небрежно скрестив ноги, и постарался вести себя как можно непринуждённее. Судя по всему, такая политика достаточно забавляла Люцифера, не провоцируя на большее.

— Милейший, в вашем репертуаре есть музыка поживее?

Рояль на мгновение затих, и скоро неизвестный музыкант негромко заиграл на нём что-то достаточно бодрое, чтобы порадовать Люцифера.

— Другое дело. Теперь нам не хватает собственно чая.

Кроули ожидал, что Люцифер сотворит его точно так же, как и всё остальное, однако у Повелителя были другие планы. Вместо чайника в его руке появился колокольчик, и он прозвонил, словно подзывая официанта в ресторане. 

— Вельзевул, приготовь нам чай.

Не то чтобы Кроули был против, что чай ему подаст лично князь Преисподней, но он отлично понимал, что расплата за такое всё равно когда-нибудь наступит и будет нешуточной. Значит, прямо сейчас можно было насладиться моментом.

— Мне с молоком, Вельзевул, — улыбнулся Кроули.

Взглядом Вельзевул можно было гнуть металл и высекать искры из булыжников мостовой, но она умела держать себя в руках. Особенно когда Люцифер расхохотался и доверительно поинтересовался:

— Ну, разве он не прекрасен?

— Вос-с-схитителен, — прошипела Вельзевул и улыбнулась.

Хорошо, что Кроули был не из пугливых и вообще любил, когда творилась всякая жуть. А Люцифер вальяжно развалился в кресле и, принимая из рук Вельзевул чашку, заметил:

— У меня есть приятель, смертный, к сожалению, но не в этом суть. Он писатель...

Кроули едва слышно выдохнул. Почему-то ему казалось, что Люцифер должен упомянуть одного ангела, но смертный, да ещё писатель... пф-ф!

— В его книге есть описание очень интересной сцены, которая так и называется «безумное чаепитие», — Люцифер довольно улыбнулся. — Мне кажется, он обладал неким пророческим даром.

Губы Вельзевул растянулись в услужливой улыбке, но взгляд по-прежнему оставался холодным и цепким:

— Вы бы хотели обсудить дела, Повелитель?

— Дела подождут. Я хотел бы просто насладиться вечером. Нечасто выпадает всё сразу: и настроение, и компания, и удовольствие. 

Люцифер похлопал по подлокотнику кресла и так выразительно взглянул на Кроули, что ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как пересесть. Вельзевул вела себя так, будто находилась на самом обычном светском рауте, где откровенное поглаживание полуголого демона — обыденность, которой никого не удивишь. Хотя кто знает вечеринки правителей Преисподней? Может, там так всё и бывало, а это Кроули слишком отуземился и отвык от такого.

Время на этом «безумном чаепитии» тянулось слишком странно, чтобы понять, сколько его прошло. Кроули не мог сказать, была ли это одна ночь или их был десяток, и очень удивился, когда всё закончилось. Люцифер просто поднялся, столкнув Кроули с кресла, как нашкодившего кота:

— Музыки достаточно. Все свободны. Мне надо подумать.

Владыка не успел договорить, как Вельзевул уже оказалась возле выхода, невозмутимо прощаясь. Кроули замешкался, но не успел и рта открыть, как очутился в полутёмном коридоре, сжимая в руках свою одежду. Вельзевул выразительно хмыкнула и исчезла, оставив его приводить себя в порядок самостоятельно.

Домой Кроули вернулся, чувствуя себя полностью опустошённым. Сейчас впору бы лечь спать, но бросить Азирафеля он просто не мог. Дело того убийцы, подозрительный клуб, странные знакомства... нет! Он должен лично во всём разобраться. А тут ещё и странные слова Люцифера — Кроули было необходимо понять, кого он имел в виду и с кем его сравнивал. Неизвестно почему, но он знал, что это очень важно.

Кроули обошёл свою новую квартиру, оставляя напоследок комнату с подарком Люцифера. И стол, и кресло выглядели пугающе чужими. Первым порывом Кроули было запереть дверь и больше никогда не появляться в комнате, которую он сначала хотел сделать своим кабинетом, но потом одумался. Нет! Так дело не пойдёт! Это всего лишь вещи, и пусть от них не избавиться, но им не заполучить над ним власти! Кроули решительно уселся в кресло и закинул ноги на стол, чувствуя мстительное удовлетворение. Почитать этот подарок он точно не собирался.

  
***

Стол чертовски раздражал. Неужели Люцифер думал, что Кроули предпочтёт такого монстра элегантному секретеру? Мысленно обустраивая кабинет, Кроули представлял что-то уютное и изящное, такое, что наверняка привело бы Азирафеля в восторг. Но выбирать не приходилось... Кроули мрачно оглядел серые стены и решил, что они чудесно уравновешивают подарок. Как и отсутствие ковра. Похоже, придётся ориентироваться на другие вкусы. Так или иначе, Кроули окончательно потерял интерес к дизайну своей квартиры и приобрёл привычку раскачиваться в кресле, устроив ноги на столе. Иногда при этом он вспоминал о своей змеиной сущности и шипел на серебряных змей, обвивающих каменные ножки стола.

К ангелу он отправился, выждав пару недель с несостоявшегося похода в клуб. Кроули казалось, что пара ящиков вина и крем-брюле, чудом доставленное из Парижа, должны реабилитировать его если не полностью, то достаточно для конструктивного диалога. Азирафель был дома.

— Привет, Кроули, как дела?

— Отлично! Я тут... — Кроули покрутил головой, выглядывая, куда сгрузить бутылки. — Принёс.

— Мило, — Азирафель сунул руки в карманы и принялся раскачиваться на пятках, не торопясь освободить проход.

— Это крем-брюле, — поспешил открыть козыри Кроули. — Настоящее, из Парижа.

— А вино?

— Шатонёф-дю-Пап, 1858 года.

— Неплохой был год, — немного смягчился Азирафель. — У тебя что-то ещё?

— Есть разговор, — Кроули понизил голос и подмигнул, — касающийся одного интересующего тебя дела.

— Проходи.

— Не могу. Разве ты не заметил, что я одет, как носильщик?

— Прости, но нет.

Ехидство ангела давно перестало задевать Кроули, но сейчас стало немного обидно. Спрашивается, для чего он уделял столько внимания гардеробу, если роба носильщика смотрелась почти так же? 

— Я пришёл сказать, что мы встречаемся на месте номер четыре. Через три часа.

— Где это?

Кроули не зря навестил Суссекс и организовал одному милому смертному целую кучу дел. Зато теперь всё было идеально.

— На конспиративной квартире, — прошептал Кроули. — Там, где мы разговаривали, когда я вернулся.

Расчёт на то, что не в меру обидчивый ангел и любопытен тоже сверх всякой меры, полностью оправдался. 

— Там было неплохое вино, — мгновенно сориентировался он.

— И оно ещё осталось. Много.

— Хорошо, молодой человек, — громче, чем требовалось, сказал Азирафель. — Вот вам на чай.

Он сунул в карман Кроули мелкую монету и, взяв увесистую корзину, закрыл дверь перед его носом. М-да... похоже, ангел всё же обиделся за клуб.

Кроули немного побродил по Сохо, пытаясь понять, не следит ли за ним кто. Ничего не обнаружив, он всё равно несколько раз отводил глаза окружающим, прежде чем отправиться на место встречи. Просто из любви к искусству.

Удивительно, как быстро может промёрзнуть дом без хозяина! И месяца не прошло, а здесь уже было невозможно находиться. Кроули похвалил себя за предусмотрительность — мог ведь прийти лишь к моменту встречи! — и разжег огонь в камине. Он опасался лишний раз чудесить, поэтому пришлось суетиться, как простому смертному.

Азирафель был ангельски пунктуален. Он вошёл без стука и, с интересом оглядев комнату, поинтересовался:

— У тебя лимит на чудеса?

— Не хотелось привлекать лишнего внимания, — небрежно бросил Кроули. — Присаживайся.

Азирафель сел в облюбованное кресло, чопорно сложив руки на коленях:

— Итак?

— Вина? — Кроули указал взглядом на кофейный столик, заставленный бутылками.

— Самую малость, — Азирафель пригубил предложенный бокал и вопросительно взглянул на Кроули.

— Я хотел обсудить с тобой расследование.

Кроули угадал с темой — Азирафель задумчиво достал из кармана записную книжку, надел забавные очки и принялся рассказывать о своих многочисленных беседах с подозреваемыми. По всему выходило, что загадочный преступник так и не попал под подозрение полиции, но зато были раскрыты некоторые сопутствующие дела. 

— Ангел, но это же здорово!

— В смысле? — Азирафель взглянул на Кроули поверх очков.

— Смотри, — Кроули удобнее устроился на диване и продолжил: — Они все всего лишь смертные, стало быть, души тех падших женщин теперь наверняка попадут к вам, в то время как убийца точно к нам. Улавливаешь мысль?

— Не совсем.

— Да тут же баланс один к пяти! Как минимум. Плюс все те, кто раскаялся перед казнью, или не сотворил, чего задумал. Я всегда говорил, что смертные всё делают сами!

— Полагаешь?

— Да уверен! Ты вполне можешь позволить себе отдых. После всего, что сделал. 

— А в полиции по-прежнему мною интересуются?

Кроули настолько расслабился, что чуть было не признался, что уже всё уладил.

— Они так быстро со счетов не списывают. Сам понимаешь, подозрительный элемент, всё такое.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Азирафель, будто для него это имело какое-то значение.

— Но это вовсе не помешает тебе вести обычную жизнь.

— Думаешь?

— Не сомневаюсь. И я по-прежнему могу сходить с тобой в тот клуб, — Кроули поморщился, скрывая неловкость. — Ну, как партнёр.

А вот это он, кажется, зря сказал. Азирафель решительно отставил бокал и нахмурился:

— Знаешь, Кроули, если я и буду искать партнёра для похода в тот клуб, то это точно будешь не ты.

— Но почему?

— Потому что у тебя слишком непредсказуемый график появлений, — улыбка Азирафеля больше не согревала. — Ты не подумай, я не ставлю тебе это в укор, но рассчитывать на тебя никак нельзя.

— Но у меня были дела.

— Возможно. Я не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что ты танцевал где-то в другом месте.

Азирафель был прав, но от этого становилось ещё обиднее.

— Как это похоже на тебя, ангел! То мы с тобой почти друзья, а то тебе даже жалко для меня какой-то воды...

— Не какой-то, а святой! И ты не спешишь сообщить мне, зачем она тебе.

— Друзья могут просто так доверять...

— Мы с тобой не друзья! Мы ангел и демон. И я по-прежнему считаю, что давать тебе святую воду было бы большой глупостью, — повысил голос Азирафель.

— Тогда глупостью можно считать и наше общение! — запальчиво выкрикнул Кроули.

— Не могу не согласиться!

Азирафель встал, как ни в чём не бывало отряхнул пальто, застегнул его на все пуговицы и вышел, даже не оглянувшись. Первым делом Кроули перебил все бутылки, потом разломал кресло и уже подумывал над тем, чтобы спалить этот чёртов дом, но решил не привлекать к нему внимания. Мало ли зачем он ещё может понадобиться? А хозяин будет знать, как надолго оставлять своё имущество!

Кроули вернулся домой и с удовольствием уселся в кресло-трон, лишний раз поправ стол. Легче не стало — даже после пары бутылок виски. Ну, разумеется! «Мы не друзья!», «Мы ангел и демон!»... и никакого доверия быть не может. Настроение было настолько отвратительным, что хотелось им щедро поделиться с этим чёртовым миром! А то чего это они?!

Напиваться Кроули любил в самых грязных пабах, где при желании всегда можно найти подходящую для удара рожу, и не одну! Он не привык себе отказывать в таких мелочах и с удовольствием перемещался из паба в паб, сея смуту и разрушения. Демон он или кто?

— Кроули! Какого чёрта?!

Кроули с трудом разлепил глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что за придурок рискнул его будить в самый разгар веселья.

— Хастур! Какая прелесть... ты тоже решил оторваться и пуститься во все тяжкие? Пойдём со мной... мне тут один адресок дали... тебе там точно понравится...

— Тебя вызывает Повелитель, а ты...

— Да пошёл он в жопу, этот повелитель... без него тошно...

Губы у Хастура мелко затряслись:

— Ты?! Повелителя?! В жопу?! 

Кроули на миг показалось, что мир расцветился множеством фейерверков, а потом вдруг стало очень темно.

  
***

Демоны могут протрезветь, если приложат к этому усилия. Ангелы тоже, в этом Кроули имел возможность убедиться. Но вот избавить от избытков алкоголя кого-то, кроме себя, не могут — смертных, разумеется, можно было не считать. Похоже, Люцифер об этом не знал, потому что Кроули пришёл в себя отвратительно трезвым. Голова болела, а левый глаз почему-то не открывался.

— И что это было? — холодно поинтересовался Люцифер.

Кроули пригладил ладонью растрёпанные волосы и изобразил почтительный поклон:

— Когда именно, Повелитель?

— Не далее, чем сегодня вечером.

— Я встретил Хастура, предложил ему выпить, а дальше, как в тумане...

— Хастур? — Люцифер на мгновение отвёл взгляд от Кроули. — И ты?

— Я никогда, мой Повелитель! 

— Никогда не пил? — Люцифер криво усмехнулся. — Это надо исправить. Ты заслужил награду. Хотя бы за то, что нёс Кроули на руках.

Хастур почтительно принял из рук Владыки Ада золочёный бокал и, с подозрением обнюхав его, залпом выпил. После чего икнул и блаженно улыбнулся:

— Благодарю, Повелитель.

— Мы ещё опиум собирались курить, — подсказал Кроули.

— И не собрались? — бровь Люцифера поднялась, подчёркивая иронию.

— Не сложилось, — Кроули скорбно вздохнул.

— Хастур, можешь идти, ты блестяще справился с задачей, — Люцифер махнул рукой, открывая дверь. — А с тобой, дорогой мой, мы немного повеселимся.

Кроули сильно пожалел, что не может снова напиться до беспамятства. Тогда была бы вероятность, что основное «веселье» пройдёт незамеченным. Но когда это Люцифер спешил учесть чьи-то желания? Дверь за Хастуром закрылась без единого звука, и Кроули подошёл к Повелителю, повинуясь едва заметному жесту.

— Такими делами лучше заниматься на диване...

Люцифер приобнял Кроули за плечи и потянул куда-то вниз. Наверное, там был диван, и хоть ниже уже падать было некуда, сердце сжалось от предчувствия близкой опасности.

— Что же ты, дорогой мой? Ты же собирался продолжить веселье?

Кроули бесстрашно улыбнулся:

— Вы любите опиум, Повелитель?

— Достаточно того, что его любишь ты. 

Кроули не то чтобы любил... не так давно он доказывал, что на демонов вся эта ерунда не действует... хозяину паба... а проверить до сих пор не удосужился, потому что алкоголь был привычнее и гораздо приятней. Хотя бы на вкус. С другой стороны, танцы и чаепитие больше не казались Кроули чем-то весёлым.

Кальян соткался прямо из воздуха. Таких огромных Кроули прежде никогда не видел, но Люцифер всегда любил поражать воображение, даже в мелочах. Стеклянная колба была столь же щедро украшена самоцветами, как и костяной мундштук — золотом. Серебряную шахту венчала золотая чаша, в которой дымились, тлея, шарики опиума. Люцифер властно притянул Кроули в объятья и поднес к его губам мундштук.

— Хочешь пососать? — прошептал он на ухо.

Кроули облизал мгновенно пересохшие губы и приоткрыл рот. Люцифер медленно водил мундштуком по его губам, не давая обхватить его, дразня и явно получая от этого огромное удовольствие.

— Ну, давай же... бери... ещё... вот так, дорогой мой... вот так...

Наконец Кроули затянулся и, не рассчитав, вдохнул слишком много. Комната сразу же подёрнулась лёгкой дымкой, начиная покачиваться в такт движениям руки Люцифера, поглаживающей шею Кроули.

— М-м-м... — тревоги, волнения и обиды уходили прочь вместе с сизым дымом, оставляя потрясающую лёгкость во всём теле.

— Ты такой недоласканный, такой отзывчивый... кого ты сейчас представляешь?

Кроули с огромным удовольствием под ставлял под ласку шею и даже, кажется, тёрся головой, как кот, о что-то теплое и твёрдое. Он хотел сообщить, что только ангел мог так угадать с тем, что ему нужно, но, к сожалению, ему не удалось сложить в слова разные буквы, липнущие к языку.

— М-м-м... н-н-н... нгх... 

— Кроули, ты можешь говорить?

— Н-н-н... г-г-г...

— Не продолжай! Просто слушай.

Кроули мог бы гордиться тем, что понимал каждую букву, но, к сожалению, их было так много, что за ними терялся какой-то смысл. Иногда ему казалось, что речь идёт об Азирафеле, и тогда он старался сосредоточиться, только всё равно ничего не получалось. Кроули был воздухом, волной, камнем и дымом одновременно. Он струился, лежал и перетекал с места на место, меняя форму. Иногда он вдыхал едкий дым и видел звёзды и туманности. Тогда он хотел остановить время и сообщить Азирафелю, что сам создавал их, и дарит ему все, особенно Млечный путь. Кроули щедро рассыпал звёздную пыль, закручивая её в спирали будущих галактик, и боялся не успеть отдать всё... всё, что у него было... ангелу...

Очнулся Кроули от резких ударов по щекам. Сквозь щёлки глаз он с тоской взглянул на этот несовершенный мир, понимая, что находится на кровати в своей новой квартире, а над ним склонился Хастур.

— Я тебе не нянька, понял?

Сил хватило только промычать.

— Я не собираюсь всю жизнь носить тебя на руках.

Кроули хотел сказать, что не очень-то и хотелось, но кроме мычания у него не вырвалось ни звука. Ну и чёрт с ним! Не хватало ещё переживать из-за Хастура.

— Если бы Повелитель не пообещал мне награду Тёмного Совета, я бы оттащил тебя в тот кабак, где нашёл, и продал бы хозяину. Учти, он имел на тебя виды. 

Кроули перевернулся на бок и вместо того, чтобы сказать: «Хастур, ты — молодец!», начал блевать на пол какой-то белой пеной. Неужели его всё-таки занесло в море?

— Ты совсем отуземился, демон Кроули, — Хастур осуждающе поднял палец. — Если бы ты так не нравился нашему Повелителю, я бы продал тебя в бордель. Там тебе самое место.

«Чего это?!» — хотел возмутиться Кроули, но вместо этого отчётливо сказал:

— Нгх!

— Ты полный придурок, парень, — вздохнул Хастур. — Ты ступил на скользкую дорожку, и я должен тебе сказать, что ты плохо кончишь! Я в этом ничуть не сомневаюсь.

Уходя, Хастур оставил на полу возле кровати стакан с водой, за что Кроули был ему дьявольски благодарен. Он осторожно перевернулся на спину и, дождавшись, когда потолок перестанет раскачиваться, тихо фыркнул. Сейчас он даже огорчился, что остался без единственного доступного ему собеседника, ведь очевидно же, что ангел больше никогда... — Кроули всхлипнул, жалея себя, — никогда-никогда не заговорит с ним. Потому что всё очень сложно. Потому что ангел теперь с Люцифером.

Кроули стиснул виски, надеясь, что так голова будет меньше болеть. Он не мог понять, как так получилось, но почему-то откуда-то знал, что Азирафель предпочёл Люцифера. Не то чтобы это было чем-то удивительным — Кроули когда-то и сам повёлся и на этот голос, и на силу, и на пламенные речи... и на красоту... и где он в итоге оказался?! Не может же Азирафель этого не понимать? Его надо предупредить!

Попытка подняться оказалась неудачной — глупое тело жило своей жизнью, сейчас, похоже, исключительно растительной. Или, может быть, оно считало себя камнем? Кроули долго тошнило, но, как ни странно, от этого стало чуть легче. Он выпил оставленную Хастуром воду и снова рухнул на кровать — имитация жизни требовала сейчас невероятных усилий. Но хоть тело и отказывалось подчиняться, мысли понемногу приходили в порядок. Сначала он вспомнил, что умеет творить чудеса, и стало почто хорошо, но тогда в голову полезли совершенно дурацкие мысли. Ангел с Люцифером... что за бред?! Этого просто не может быть! Однако почему-то он помнил фотографию, на которой Люцифер обнимал Азирафеля за плечи, и они оба смеялись, словно счастливые любовники. Слишком отчётливо... слишком ярко... слишком непостижимо... Разве такое могло быть?!

***

Начало двадцатого века застало Кроули врасплох. Пока смертные переживали смерть королевы Виктории и обсуждали закат эпохи, он раздумывал о том, как прогресс может повлиять на его Соглашение с ангелом. Особенно растущие скорости передвижения. Поездки верхом давно канули в ту самую реку с незапоминающимся названием, которой смертные ограждали свой мир от мира мёртвых. Появились паровозы, а самобеглые кареты, о нужности которых Кроули когда-то заспорил с Азирафелем, становились всё быстрее и быстрее. Теперь они получили собственное имя, гордо именуясь «автомобилями», и даже стали делиться на марки.

Когда в Суррее построили настоящую гоночную трассу Бруклендс, Кроули отправился на её открытие, собираясь стать зрителем первых гонок. Угол наклона трассы на поворотах достигал шестидесяти трёх градусов. Инженерный расчет был очень точным и простым: благодаря такому профилю поворотов автомобили могли держать скорость в пределах семидесяти миль в час без интенсивного торможения. Об этом ему поведал молодой человек, назвавшийся Уолтером Оуэном Бентли и скромно именовавший себя инженером. Оказалось, что он вместе с братом в компании «Бентли и Бентли» продаёт французские автомобили марки _DFP_ и работает над тем, чтобы усовершенствовать их двигатель. Кроули особо не прислушивался к тому, что тот говорил про поршни, будучи уверенным, что пользоваться вещами можно, даже не зная их истории и внутреннего устройства.

— Мистер Кроули, вы только представьте! Это уникальная трасса, и она точно послужит развитию автомобилизма! — Уолтер с энтузиазмом потирал руки. — Лучшая автомобильная реклама — это, прежде всего, победы в гонках. 

Кроули немного не так представлял себе рекламу, но вполне мог согласиться с таким подходом.

— А вот скажите, Уолтер, вот сделаете вы этот поршень, а что дальше?

— Вы не понимаете, алюминиевый поршень за счёт своей лёгкости и прочности повысит производительность двигателя, и из него можно будет выжать большую скорость.

— Это всё здорово, но дальше-то что?

— Машины будут лучше продаваться, — в голосе Уолтера послышалась лёгкая неуверенность.

— И?

— Я вас не понимаю, — нахмурился Уолтер.

— Почему бы вам не создать свою машину?

— Но...

Кроули любил наблюдать, как смертными овладевает какая-то новая идея. Уолтер не стал исключением.

— Допустим. Но сначала мне всё же лучше проверить эту идею на двигателях _DFP_.

— Чтобы сократить собственные затраты? Умно! — одобрил Кроули.

Он не пожалел небольшого чуда на привлечение средств к Уолтеру Бентли, не сомневаясь, что тот потратит их на интересное дело. Следить за его деятельностью Кроули не собирался

Двадцатичетырехчасовой заезд на рекорд скорости и дистанции состоялся всего на одиннадцатый день после открытия трассы. Кроули был поражён в самое сердце — британец Селвин Эдж на автомобиле _Napier 804_ проехал 1582 мили со средней скоростью 66,5 миль в час и побил предыдущий рекорд в 1096 миль, установленный в 1905 году в Индианаполисе. Развить такую скорость на автомобиле, больше похожем на карету без крыши и с неудобными сиденьями, который нужно было заправлять, разгонять и иногда тормозить... Немыслимо. Или, как любил говорить один ангел, непостижимо.

Кроули по-настоящему заинтересовался автомобилями и даже решил приобрести один такой себе. Разумеется, самый лучший. Он настолько увлёкся этой темой, что даже на очередной отчёт Вниз явился в кожаной куртке, шлеме и специальных очках.

— Явился, пижон, — тут же отметил Хастур. — Всё развлекаешься? А у нас тут серьёзные дела.

— Неужели решили наконец-то сделать лифт? — огрызнулся Кроули.

Как же ему было здесь тесно и душно! Хорошо ещё, Люцифер не явился, хотя это и могло случиться в любой момент. Вельзевул почему-то не было, и собрание вёл Хастур, преисполненный чувства собственной значимости. 

— Внимание, демоны, — начал он. — Мы собрались здесь для обсуждения оптимизации отчётности.

— А что, всё остальное уже оптимизировали? — Кроули выразительно взглянул в сторону проржавевшей лестницы Наверх.

— Демон Кроули получает выговор с занесением в личное дело, и если не прекратит нарушать дисциплину своими глупыми словами, то подвергнется наказанию, — объявил Хастур. — Итак, у нас есть проблема...

— Да неужели? — Кроули терпеть не мог угроз, особенно таких дурацких.

— Демон Кроули остаётся после собрания и поступает в моё распоряжение, — монотонно продолжил Хастур. — Каждая попытка прервать речь председателя собрания будет стоить ему дополнительных суток штрафных работ.

— Какого чёрта?!

— Двое суток.

— Хастур, ты совсем ёбнулся?!

— Трое суток.

— Ты об этом пожалеешь!

— Четверо суток...

Кроули понял, что с этим идиотом рискует остаться Внизу навсегда, а потому, негодуя, заткнулся. Он больше не слушал этого придурка, молча раскачиваясь на стуле. Хастур злился, но пока Кроули не издавал ни звука, терпел. Докладывал, он, кстати, про внедрение чудо-машинки для скрепления отчётов, которую с придыханием называл «степлером». Ну-ну! Зря Хастур думает, что Кроули наказан на четверо суток. Как бы не так! Даже будь у Хастура воображение, его бы не хватило, чтобы понять, как сильно он попал.

Кроули довольно спокойно выслушал задание «привести в порядок стены». Лично ему было всё равно, что делают демоны Ада со стенами, чтобы те так выглядели. Да пусть бы хоть лизали! А вот то, что это бесило Хастура, уже было гораздо интереснее.

— Я повешу на стены плакаты, — объявил Кроули.

— Что это? — насторожился Хастур.

— Такие, типа афиш... смертные украшают ими общественные места.

— А ты, я смотрю, совсем отуземился, — буркнул Хастур, но выдал бумагу, краски и кисточку строго по накладной. — Потом отчитаешься.

— Сделаю в лучшем виде!

К оформлению стен родной конторы Кроули подошёл с энтузиазмом — ему нравились творческие задания. Первым из-под его кисти вышел плакат «Для достижения лучшего эффекта пробей себе глотку степлером». Потом были: «Чтобы избежать травм, не учи меня, как делать мою чертову работу!», «Дьявол находит работу для бездельников — изобразите занятость!», «В случае пожара отправьте благодарность в отдел адского пламени», «ВЫШЕ НОС! Помни — самое худшее еще впереди». Кроули не забыл и про трогательное напоминание не лизать стены, закончив венцом творения «Ты ничего не значишь». Плакаты он приклеил на стены со всем старанием, вложив если не душу, то что-то очень похожее.

Хастур молчал, но его ноздри раздувались так выразительно, что Кроули не пожалел ни об одном мгновении потраченного времени. Оно того стоило! Как ни странно, но от гнева герцога Ада Кроули спасла Вельзевул. Даже не взглянув на Хастура, она прошипела:

— Демон Кроули! С-с-смертные з-з-затеяли большую войну. Почему ты ещё з-з-здес-с-сь?!

По лестнице Кроули поднялся гораздо быстрее, чем если бы его вёз так и не построенный лифт. Вельзевул не обманула — у смертных действительно началась какая-то заварушка. Если бы не этот идиот Хастур, Кроули вполне мог приписать её себе и получить приличную премию! 

По привычке, сложившейся веками, первым делом Кроули отправился к ангелу и сильно удивился, не обнаружив его дома. Поиски привели в военный госпиталь, где Азирафель, похоже, изображал санитара. По скромному мнению Кроули, ангелу было бы проще изображать сестру милосердия, приложив к этому минимальные усилия — женщин в госпитале было большинство! — но Азирафель никогда не искал лёгких путей. Повод для примирения был просто идеальный. Кроули быстро облачился в строгое чёрное платье, стянул талию поясом белого фартука и, спрятав волосы под чепец, через пару минут оказался в той же перевязочной, что и ангел. Его появление не осталось незамеченным:

— Кроули, ты? Что ты здесь делаешь?!

— То же, что и ты.

— Но ты не можешь... — Азирафель быстро огляделся, чтобы убедиться в приватности.

— Брось! Мне велели работать, но не объяснили правила.

— И поэтому ты помогаешь раненым?

— Почему нет?

— Но...

— И даже не спросишь, не моих ли это демонических рук дело? — ехидно поинтересовался Кроули.

Азирафель в ответ лишь поморщился:

— В этот раз я точно знаю, что они сами... всё сами...


	4. Азирафель

Кроули в ответ изумлённо поднял обе брови, и Азирафель со вздохом продолжил:

— Наши запретили мне вмешиваться.

— И поэтому ты здесь?

Азирафель потёр ладонями лицо и нехотя признался:

— Я не смог делать вид, будто ничего не происходит, после того как навестил «театр боевых действий».

— Зачем тебе это понадобилось?

— Не спрашивай! Окопная война не сравнится ни с какой головотяпной машиной.

— И всё-таки?

В голосе Кроули было что-то такое, что Азирафель решил признаться:

— Мне было скучно, и я решил написать отчёт по всем правилам. Как предписывает инструкция... ты, конечно, неплохо всё придумал, но мне захотелось чего-то нового... настоящего...

— И вот ты здесь, — Кроули печально покачал головой.

— После того, как Гавриил сказал мне, что всё идёт согласно Её замыслу, и начал рассуждать о праведных муках... — Азирафель поморщился. — Мне кажется, он слишком увлекся теорией.

— Ты критикуешь начальство? 

И почему вопросы Кроули превращали всякие мелочи едва ли не в настоящий бунт?

— Мне просто не нравится война. Ни окопная, ни какая, — жаловаться на Гавриила Азирафель не собирался. — А у тебя что за задание?

В ответ Кроули принялся пространно рассуждать о временах, нравах и недальновидной работе с кадрами.

— По-моему, тебя просто выгнали.

— У нас такого не бывает, — поёжился Кроули. — Это Хастур занялся оптимизацией.

Азирафеля передёрнуло. О последнем визите Наверх у него остались самые неприятные воспоминания. Помимо того, что его не поддержали идейно, так ещё Гавриил долго выговаривал ему, что согласно последнему распоряжению листы отчёта надо скалывать степлером — будь он неладен! — иначе никакой оптимизации документооборота не будет.

— Ты слишком занят этим вечером?

Кроули встрепенулся:

— Как раз не знал, чем его занять.

— Вот и прекрасно. Я бы хотел открыть бутылку Каберне Совиньон.

— У меня есть отличный штопор.

Возможно, с точки зрения Гавриила Кроули был неподходящей компанией для Азирафеля. Наверняка и Внизу были уверены в том же. Однако за всё время их работы на Земле не было издано ни одного приказа, запрещающего им общаться, ни одного распоряжения, ни даже какой-нибудь захудаленькой инструкции. Разумеется, Азирафель понимал, что никому в их конторах просто в голову не приходило, что ангел и демон могут вот так запросто встретиться, чтобы скоротать вечер. И хорошо, что не приходило! Кто знает, чем бы это обернулось. 

На углу возле книжного магазина Азирафель встретил мисс Ридженс. Эта славная мисс поселилась в доме покойной мисс Доббсон и, похоже, переняла все её манеры. Вот и сейчас она осуждающе взглянула на Азирафеля и, поджав губы, прошептала трагическим шёпотом:

— В такое тяжёлое для страны время...

Азирафель, недоумевая, промолчал, зато Кроули вдруг подхватил его под руку и весело рассмеялся:

— Стране нужны солдаты!

К счастью, в этот момент дверь книжного отворилась, и они с Кроули оказались в доме.

— Что ты себе позволяешь? — зашипел Азирафель, будто его всё ещё могли услышать.

— Да брось ты, ангел. Этой старой кошёлке всё равно никто не поверит, что ты водишь домой падших женщин, — Кроули хищно улыбнулся.

— Каких ещё женщин?!

Азирафель потрясённо замолчал, понимая, что Кроули всё ещё в платье. Проклятье! Что должна была подумала эта старая леди?.. И как теперь быть?

— Расслабься, ангел. Утром она ничего и не вспомнит.

— Ты её плохо знаешь, — ворчливо отозвался Азирафель, — разнесёт на весь квартал.

Кроули щёлкнул пальцами:

— Готов поспорить на бутылку... что там у тебя было?

— Каберне Совиньон, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Разве у тебя нет лимита на чудеса?

— Согласно отчёта, этим чудом я склонял ко греху одну праведницу, — Кроули довольно оскалился. — Столько лет никому не удавалось... явно из-за соседства ангела.

Как же Азирафель соскучился по таким шуткам! Он довольно рассмеялся и разлил вино по бокалам. Удивительно, но одного присутствия Кроули хватило для того, чтобы Азирафеля оставило уныние, а какая-то просто невероятная тяжесть на душе растаяла, явно без остатка растворившись в вине. Сейчас собственные упаднические мысли казались странными, а выводы о скором Армагеддоне и гибели человечества — преждевременными. 

— А ты, кстати, всё ещё танцуешь? 

Кроули с таким интересом разглядывал вино в бокале, что ему даже не хотелось отвечать.

— В смысле?

— Ну, ты ещё посещаешь тот клуб?

— Гавот вышел из моды, — Азирафель печально улыбнулся. — А потом началась война, и стало не до танцев.

— Это хорошо, — оживился Кроули. — В смысле, я хотел сказать, что... неважно, ангел! Хорошо, что ты научился танцевать и всё такое... в общем, не бери в голову! Хочешь, я расскажу тебе про автомобили?

Азирафель порадовался тому, что Кроули захотел сменить тему разговора. Ведь он бы непременно решил докопаться до истоков увлечения танцами, а вспоминать Феликса и его таинственное исчезновение, наводящее на самые странные мысли, Азирафель не был готов.

— Конечно, расскажи. Это те самые самобеглые кареты, из-за которых на всех дорогах установили ограничение скорости?

— Именно! 

Кроули снял очки и, размахивая ими, принялся рассказывать о различных марках этих самых «автомобилей», преимуществах алюминиевых поршней и зеркалах заднего вида. Разумеется, он обругал ограничение скорости и упомянул, что на трассе в Бруклендсе машины разгоняются до каких-то совершенно невероятных скоростей, и для этого даже трасса на поворотах имеет уклон больше шестидесяти градусов. Азирафель любил наблюдать, как Кроули увлекается, когда им овладевает какая-то идея, а потому непозволительно расслабился и немного бездумно кивнул на предложение «самому взглянуть».

— Отлично, ангел! Я так и знал, что тебе захочется это самому увидеть. Давай в ближайшие выходные? Из-за этой дурацкой войны там, конечно, всё не так активно бурлит, но тебе такое понравится.

Азирафель немного сомневался, что ему «такое» может понравиться, да и вообще у него были другие планы — например, разобрать пару стеллажей в кабинете. Он куда-то дел рукопись из приобретённого недавно архива Робеспьера, которую собирался изучить. А ещё было бы неплохо перебрать коллекцию нотных партитур и навести в ней порядок.

— Я не люблю, когда бурлит, — поморщился Азирафель.

— Так и я о чём! Там сейчас затишье даже по сравнению с седьмым годом, когда всё только начиналось. Я заеду за тобой утром.

— Заедешь?! Ты уже купил себе этот мобиль?

— Автомобиль, ангел, я не купил, а пока только собираюсь. Поэтому заеду за тобой в экипаже.

В принципе, спорить с Кроули Азирафель не любил. У него с ним и без того было одно очень принципиальное разногласие, по сравнению с которым меркли даже гастрономические пристрастия, не говоря уже о политических.

— Хорошо. Только не слишком рано.

— Тебе это понравится, ангел, вот увидишь!

Кроули быстро допил вино из своего бокала и засобирался «готовиться к поездке в Бруклендс», будто для неё была нужна какая-то особая подготовка! Иногда его бьющая через края энергия заставляла Азирафеля пересмотреть и свои приоритеты. В такие дни затевались самые большие авантюры, вроде ремонта в магазине или покупки очков, без которых Азирафель поначалу мог прекрасно обходиться, а потом привык настолько, что очки стали такой же неотъемлемой частью работы с документами, как белые перчатки — для работы с букинистическими редкостями.

— Где хоть находится этот Бруклендс? — успел поинтересоваться Азирафель прежде, чем Кроули улизнул.

— В Суррее.

Что ж, в Суррее так в Суррее. Не очень-то и далеко.

***

Кроули, и правда, явился не очень рано. Азирафель успел выпить какао и съесть тост с малиновым мармеладом, прежде чем раздался звонок в дверь. Однако внешний вид Кроули слишком отличался от чего-то привычного, чтобы не вызвать вопросов.

— Дорогой мой, я тоже должен?.. — Азирафель запнулся, подбирая слова.

— Что именно? — Кроули с недоумением на него уставился. — Ты про шлем?

— Не только...

Кожаные брюки, в которых явился Кроули, были столь тесными, что хотелось спросить, каким чудом демон в них влез. А ведь были ещё и кожаная куртка, кожаные перчатки с широкими раструбами на рукавах, ну и, разумеется, шлем с очками. Азирафелю приходилось видеть смертных, одетых таким же чудным образом, но он никогда не думал, что Кроули понравится эта мода. Особенно брюки, которые у смертных не были такими узкими, тут Кроули явно что-то недопонял.

— Нравится? — улыбка Кроули показалась немного диковатой.

— Привыкну, — пожал плечами Азирафель. — Если это не обязательная форма.

— Не обязательная, ангел, и ты уже можешь выходить.

Азирафель подхватил специально приготовленную корзинку для пикника, отчего Кроули насторожился:

— Это ещё зачем?

— Мы будем на природе и наверняка проголодаемся, а с этой войной... я уверен, что в Суррее негде пообедать. Вот я и позаботился. Каберне Совиньон, кстати, я тоже взял.

Кроули, если и хотел поспорить, то после упоминания вина стал более покладистым и только пробурчал что-то про оккультную природу, не требующую пищи. Ну-ну! Алкоголя эта природа тоже не требовала, но это никак не влияло на его употребление.

В Бруклендс они добрались довольно быстро, и Кроули не стал отпускать экипаж, наверняка только потому, что не хотел таскаться с увесистой корзиной. Азирафель не возражал, с интересом рассматривая ангары и прислушиваясь к шуму этих самых мобилей, доносящемуся откуда-то из-за деревьев.

— Нам повезло, — объявил Кроули. — Сегодня будет пробная гонка. Автомобилей, правда, всего три, но ты всегда можешь представить, что здесь творилось в довоенное время... совсем недавно. Оказывается, я пропустил мобилизацию и то, что многие гонщики ушли на фронт.

— Ты пропустил начало войны?

— А что здесь особенного? Смертные всегда с кем-то воюют. Иногда только сильно увлекаются, и тогда начинает твориться какая-то ерунда. Нет, я, разумеется, замечал, что машин становится всё меньше. Поговаривали даже об отмене национального Гран-при Великобритании, но даже для смертных это оказалось чересчур... чего ты на меня так смотришь, ангел?

— Я думал, что ты больше интересуешься делами людей.

— А чем я, по-твоему, тут интересуюсь? Просто войны — это не совсем мой профиль. Мне больше нравится следить за прогрессом смертных, чем за тем, как они убивают друг друга. С огромным энтузиазмом, к слову... можно подумать, что тебе такое нравится.

Азирафель всё ещё не понимал, как можно было пропустить начало войны, которую люди уже успели назвать «Великой», но Кроули в своё время умудрился не заметить Испанскую инквизицию... видимо, это и было постоянство.

— Какой у нас план? — поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Смотреть гонки.

— А ты разве не будешь участвовать?

Кроули несколько мгновений молчал, а потом уверенно направился к ангару:

— Разумеется, буду. Подожди меня здесь, ангел.

Пока Кроули где-то носило, Азирафель успел познакомиться с милым молодым человеком, который представился как Хью Лок-Кинг, и от которого удалось узнать всё о трассе. Оказывается, Бруклендс по форме был похож на неправильный овал и состоял из двух прямых и двух виражей, отличавшихся значительным бэнкингом. Кажется, так он называл кривизну трассы, но это было не точно. С одной стороны был расположен «Байфлит-бэнкинг» с радиусом пятьсот шестнадцать и высотой шесть с половиной ярдов, с другой — «Мемберс бэнкинг», меньший по радиусу и длиной всего триста тридцать три с половиной ярда, но куда более высокий, до десяти ярдов при угле наклона больше шестидесяти градусов. Азирафель добросовестно записал в блокнот новые сведения, чтобы потом обсудить их с Кроули.

— Так какая, вы говорите, ширина трассы?

— От десяти до шестнадцати ярдов, — новый знакомец так гордился этой трассой, будто сам её построил. — Это просто венец инженерной мысли!

Азирафель любезно с ним согласился, и тут, на его счастье, из ангара вышел чертовски довольный Кроули.

— Доброго дня, мистер Лок-Кинг, — поприветствовал он собеседника, прежде чем увлечь Азирафеля в сторону. — Ангел, я всё устроил!

— Что именно?

— Ты будешь наблюдать за гонками с лодки! Это самый лучший ракурс.

— А ты?

— А я буду участвовать, как ты и хотел. На «Роллс-Ройсе 40/50».

Кажется, это было здорово, и Азирафель сдержанно похвалил это странное достижение.

— Ты не понимаешь, ангел! Это же «Серебряный призрак»!

— Угу! — Азирафель кивнул. — Понимаю.

Восторг Кроули ничуть не уменьшился, и за те полчаса, что оставались до начала гонки, он успел устроить Азирафеля в лодке, несколько раз повторить, что его можно будет наблюдать на серебристо-серой машине, и пообещал потом организовать пикник. Только не пояснил, кого и с кем.

Наверное, идея участвовать демону в гонках со смертными всё же была не самой лучшей. Азирафель понял это, когда машины пронеслись перед ним в третий раз. Смертные не отставали, Кроули явно злился, и всё это могло закончиться не слишком хорошо. Кроме того, пошёл дождь, и сидеть в лодке стало крайне неудобно. Азирафель чувствовал себя голубем в Сент-Джеймсском парке — когда с уток стекала вода, а голубь был вынужден сидеть нахохлившись... к чёрту! Небольшое чудо слегка примирило Азирафеля с реальностью, и наблюдать за тем, как три автомобиля гоняются друг за другом по широкой дороге, стало не так уныло. Очевидно, смысл был в том, чтобы разогнаться сильнее и обогнать всех остальных. Во всяком случае, Кроули старался проделать именно это.

Азирафель уже мысленно подбирал слова поощрения, которые прозвучали бы достаточно вежливо, намекнув при этом, что даже пикник не исправит такую потерю времени. Надо будет так и сказать:

— _Кроули, всё это, конечно, замечательно, но я не такой яростный поклонник прогресса, как ты..._

Или не так... Азирафелю показалось, что время немного замедлилось, когда серебристый автомобиль слегка стукнулся о бок зелёного так, что у него отлетело колесо.

— Кроули!

Потребовалось чудо, чтобы серебристый автомобиль не улетел в реку, а его зелёный соперник не последовал за ним. Азирафель был вне себя. Мало того, что он не видел особого смысла в этом дурацком катании по кругу, так Кроули при этом рисковал ещё своим земным телом! А если бы он развоплотился самым чудовищным способом? 

Кроули догнал Азирафеля у самого экипажа, когда тот уже собирался уезжать.

— Ангел, куда ты? А пикник?

— Я сыт твоими гонками, дорогой мой.

— Тебе не понравилось? — Кроули выглядел расстроенным.

— Что ты, я в диком восторге.

— Но... может, просто выпьем? Ты ведь хотел...

— Как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Но почему? Это же было весело.

— Мне не было весело. Особенно смотреть на твои попытки развоплотиться.

— Но всё ведь хорошо.

— Очевидно, что не всё!

Азирафель уехал один, оставив Кроули в этом дурацком Суррее разбираться со всякими «Серебряными призраками». И развоплощаться в одиночку, если уж на то пошло! И совершенно точно Азирафель никогда больше не приблизится к этим дурацким гонкам и автомобилям — то ли дело экипаж! Солидно и спокойно.

  
***

Кроули объявился через месяц. В этот раз он вновь нашёл Азирафеля в перевязочной госпиталя и, приняв самый невозмутимый вид, начал обрабатывать раны. Похоже, он прибегал к каким-то демоническим чудесам, потому что краем глаза Азирафель видел, что хоть раненые и вскрикивали от боли, но результат воздействия был, очевидно, благоприятным. К окончанию процедур Кроули устало поправил чепец, оставив на его белой ткани кровавый след, а потом долго мыл руки раствором формалина.

— Не нравится мне это всё, ангел, — пожаловался он. — Не знаешь, когда закончится эта дурацкая война?

— Не знаю.

— А тебе точно никакое поощрение за это не светит?

— За что именно?

— За прекращение этой бессмысленной бойни.

— Нет.

Кроули с отвращением обнюхал ладони и вспомнил, наконец, о чуде, чтобы их очистить.

— Ангел, ты просто представь, как было бы хорошо, если бы они отвлеклись на что-нибудь другое?

— Например?

— Ну, не знаю... ты точно ничего не хочешь предпринять?

Азирафель поморщился, вспоминая напутствие Гавриила.

— Нет, Кроули. Нам не положено.

— И вот зачем тогда нас сюда направили, если мы ни на что не можем повлиять?

Иногда Кроули задавал слишком много вопросов.

— Потому что мы не выбираем. Потому что у нас нет собственной воли. Потому что существует изначальный замысел, — мало того, что Азирафель и сам был от всего этого не в восторге, так ему ещё и приходилось объяснять прописные истины. — Выбирай любую причину.

— Но это же нелепо, — сердито отозвался Кроули. 

— Нет, — Азирафаэль не собирался сдаваться. — Всего лишь непостижимо.

Хотел того Кроули или нет, но его слова будоражили воображение, приводя к довольно странным умозаключениям. Когда Азирафель стал всерьёз рассуждать о том, какой из доступных ему катаклизмов может повлиять на ход истории, он понял, что пора как-то ограничить общение с демоном, пусть даже для этого придётся пожертвовать собственным душевным равновесием. В конце концов, когда-то им удавалось не общаться веками, и не случалось ничего страшного. Сейчас же Азирафелю просто был нужен небольшой перерыв, который смертные с недавних пор стали называть «тайм-аут». Всего-навсего!

Азирафелю пришлось уговаривать себя, напоминая, что Кроули это тоже пойдёт на пользу, но когда тот в следующий раз появился в госпитале, ничего не вышло. Ничего правильного, если быть точнее. Они снова разговаривали о разном, и Азирафель уже не был столь уверен, что общение с демоном чревато катастрофой. Немного помучившись, он принял решение просто не нарушать инструкций и правил, среди которых не было ни слова про запрет на беседы с противником, напротив, всячески приветствовались попытки обращения в свою веру. Фигурально выражаясь. До какого-то момента это всё выходило великолепно...

— Кроули, — гневно начал Азирафель, — только не говори, что ты здесь ни при чём!

— Но я действительно...

— Это уже переходит все границы! Ты зачем это устроил?!

— Что именно? — теперь уже Кроули зашипел.

— Революцию! Ты так решил закончить войну?!

— Мне не надо было ничего устраивать! Они всё сами!

— У тебя вечно «всё само» происходит! — не выдержал Азирафель.

— Но ведь так оно и есть! Ты не можешь меня просто так обвинять. Без доказательств.

Азирафель хотел было ответить, что демоны априори виноваты, но вовремя вспомнил, что Кроули и тут успел отличиться и даже умудрился спасти ангела, и вообще...

— Но ты ведь сам говорил, что нужна какая-то заварушка, чтобы все отвлеклись.

— И что с того?! Я вообще много чего говорю. А видел бы ты мои отчёты!..

М-да... С подачи Кроули и Азирафель поднаторел в _излишне гладких_ отчётах, но это ещё ничего не значило.

— Тебе положено.

— Угу, ведь я же демон!

— Вот именно, дорогой мой. И что теперь с этим делать?

— Отчитываться, конечно!

— Но как?! Я видел революцию, — Азирафель поёжился. — Я не могу за такое отчитаться.

— Ещё как можешь! Ты знаешь их цели? Да и война теперь непременно закончится. Мне кажется, что она всем надоела.

Кроули оказался прав во всём. Война действительно закончилась, а отчёт Азирафеля о подготовке революции имел большой успех Наверху. Его даже переписывать пришлось только один раз, и то лишь потому, что Гавриил не сразу всё дочитал. Однако ни о какой награде архангел даже не помыслил. Всё-таки Внизу больше ценили труд своих сотрудников. Или только Кроули всегда и во всём выделялся? Он мог.

Азирафель наслаждался миром. Он с удовольствием ходил на выставки, хотя и не был большим поклонником новомодных течений в живописи, но ему нравилась эта атмосфера праздника. Устав от войны, смертные словно торопились жить, и это настроение оказалось чертовски заразным. Кроули, кстати, тоже начал подолгу пропадать, и Азирафелю не хотелось думать, что его вызывают, чтобы дать очередное задание. Неужели они не заслужили отпуск? Особенно настойчиво эти мысли одолевали после того, как Кроули назначал встречу в очередном зашифрованном месте, и приходилось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы понять, о чём речь.

— Кроули, ну почему старая беседка в Баттерси-Филдс — это третье место? Куда логичней было сделать её пятым, а третьим — ту скамейку в Сент-Джеймсском парке.

— Ангел, ты ничего не понимаешь в конспирации. Это специально шифруется, чтобы кроме нас никто ничего не понял.

— Но я тоже не всегда понимаю, — вздохнул Азирафель. — Сразу.

— В этом-то и суть! Если даже ты не понимаешь, то остальные и подавно не догадаются.

— Но они же могут проследить!

— Ты каждый день куда-то ходишь. Им надоест.

— Но мне казалось, что дело Джека-Потрошителя давно осталось в прошлом, — нахмурился Азирафель.

— Если ты однажды попался на крючок, то тебе всегда стоит быть настороже, — веско ответил Кроули. — Но вообще-то я позвал тебя, чтобы устроить сюрприз.

— Сюрприз? Ты же знаешь, я не большой любитель внезапностей.

— Тебе это понравится! — пообещал Кроули. — Пойдём.

Он так решительно направился к выходу из парка, что Азирафель в который раз задался вопросом о целесообразности куда-то приходить, чтобы затем быстро оставлять это место.

— Дорогой мой, незачем так спешить, — он попытался урезонить Кроули. — Сегодня чудесный день, и было бы прекрасно просто прогуляться...

— Да-да, а затем зайти в «Ритц» на десерт, — перебил его Кроули. — Нет, ангел, всё это можно проделать в любой день и необязательно в таком порядке.

— Но что тогда...

— А вот! — Кроули взмахнул рукой. — Знакомься.

— Но с кем? Тут ведь никого нет.

— Конечно, нет! Я постарался. Смотри, это же «Бентли Speed Six»!

— И почему это должно мне понравиться?

— У неё двигатель шесть с половиной литров, и она может разогнаться до ста миль в час! И даже больше. Ты посмотри на неё! Разве она не прекрасна?!

Азирафель с интересом осмотрел чёрный автомобиль, сверкающий на солнце всеми посеребрёнными деталями. Эстетически это было приятное зрелище. Стоило признать, что облик этого автомобиля был на редкость гармоничен. Азирафель открыл дверь и заглянул в салон, чувствуя запах дорогой кожи и ещё чего-то неуловимого.

— Садись, ангел. Сиденья словно созданы для комфорта! И наконец-то закрытый кузов.

Кроули так откровенно хвастался, что кое-что становилось понятно.

— Ты её купил? — всё же уточнил Азирафель.

— Да!

— Зачем?

— Но ведь это же удобно! И быстро! И комфортно... тебе понравится.

Азирафель вспомнил дурацкие гонки и понял, что ему уже не нравится.

— И как сильно она разгоняется?

— Я же тебе говорил — до ста миль в час! И это не предел.

— Спасибо за информацию.

Азирафель без сожаления вышел из автомобиля.

— Ангел, ты чего?! Ты разве не хочешь?..

— Нет, дорогой мой! Но ты, похоже, хочешь развоплотиться крайне неприятным способом. Пожалуйста, но без меня.

  
***

Кроули явно обиделся. Не то чтобы он раньше не пропадал, но тогда он исчезал радикально, а сейчас Азирафель всё равно чувствовал его присутствие, и несколько раз мимо него на большой скорости проносился автомобиль Кроули. Этот... как его там? «Шестой Бентли». Или это у него был двигатель шесть литров? Кстати, чего? Азирафель постарался разобраться в вопросе, но кроме головной боли ничего не приобрёл: поршни, цилиндры, подача топлива... ничего такого, что могло бы ему пригодиться. Даже авангардная живопись была ближе и понятнее.

Азирафель с удовольствием посещал выставки, обедал в ресторанах и сильно удивился, однажды обнаружив за собой слежку, или, как некуртуазно выражался Кроули, «топтуна». Первым порывом было вызвать Кроули на секретное место номер три, но по зрелом размышлении Азирафель не стал этого делать. Наверное, он слишком долго прожил на Земле, да ещё и в компании неугомонного демона, раз ситуация показалась ему занятной. Ведь, если хорошенько подумать, напрашивался очевидный вывод — он ничем не рисковал. Законы смертных давным-давно стояли на страже жизни, стало быть, имея дело с представителями закона, за сохранность тела можно было не волноваться.

Азирафель попытался понять, чем он привлёк к себе внимание, ведь дело Джека-Потрошителя ушло в архивы ещё лет десять назад и, и что бы ни говорил Кроули, проблема была в другом. В чём — предстояло выяснить, и Азирафель отдался новому делу с той же страстью, как когда-то изучению гавота. Для начала он разработал себе целую программу посещения публичных мероприятий, чтобы понять, какие из его дел интересны наблюдателям. Через пару месяцев он вынужден был признать, что либо интересен сам по себе, либо его наблюдатели с удовольствием тратят казённые деньги на скачках, в дорогих ресторанах и даже кабаре, куда Азирафель заглянул из любопытства.

В театре его соседкой неожиданно оказалась молодая леди без сопровождающего. Очевидно, такое становилось обыденностью, но Азирафель никак не мог привыкнуть к столь стремительному прогрессу, а потому попытался намекнуть, что в случае чего леди может рассчитывать на его поддержку. Она молча выслушала его тактичную речь, а потом протянула руку, очевидно, для рукопожатия:

— Лиззи Каплан, — улыбнулась она. — Суфражистка.

— А-а... Антонио Фелл, — Азирафель бережно сжал пальцы соседки и, неожиданно для себя, добавил: — Букинист.

— Вам нравится постановка? — Лиззи небрежно кивнула на сцену.

— Не то чтобы очень...

— Не нравится! Так я и думала, — она встала и снова протянула Азирафелю руку: — Пойдёмте.

— Куда? — опешил он.

— Не «куда», а «откуда». Пойдёмте отсюда прочь.

Из всех знакомых женщин Азирафеля так вел себя только Кроули, когда ему приходила идея сменить образ. Наверное, именно это и стало причиной того, что через пять минут Азирафель оказался на шумной Пикадилли, галантно придерживая над Лиззи зонт и слушая её рассуждения о театре.

— Шекспир бы перевернулся в гробу, увидев такое...

Азирафель не стал комментировать это более чем спорное утверждение, потому что Лиззи продолжила:

— Хотя в его времена публика была гораздо взыскательнее, и я уверена, что на таких постановках было бы очень... — Лиззи фыркнула, прежде чем добавить: — Немноголюдно.

— Боюсь, что вы правы, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Конечно, я права!

Азирафель угостил Лиззи ужином и сам не понял, как согласился отправиться с ней завтра куда-то на пленэр в Гайд-парк.

— Вы пишете? — изумился он.

— После того, как женщины Великобритании были уравнены в избирательных правах с мужчинами, я могу себе это позволить.

Азирафеля немного волновало такое внимание юной леди, но он успокаивал себя тем, что суфражистки не ставят себе целью счастливое замужество. Впрочем, это не помешало ему осторожно попытаться выяснить у Лиззи её матримониальные планы.

— Ох, милый мистер Фелл, уверяю вас, у меня и в мыслях не было так вас смущать. Кроме того, будем честными, вы мне в отцы годитесь и вовсе не в моём вкусе.

Азирафель мог лишь надеяться, что облегчение, которое наверняка отразилось на его лице, не было столь явным, чтобы обидеть Лиззи. Правда, через некоторое время он обнаружил, что его присутствие вовсе не мешает ей заводить знакомства с другими мужчинами и даже кокетничать с ними. 

— Лиззи, иногда мне кажется, что вы закурили исключительно для того, чтобы наслаждаться готовностью джентльменов поднести к вашей папиросе огонь.

— Вы меня раскусили, милый мистер Фелл. А ещё я вас представляю как своего супруга.

— Что?!

— Я надеялась, что вас это рассмешит, — Лиззи опустила взгляд, изображая скромность. — На самом деле мне не нужны эти случайные романы, ревнивые поклонники...

— Но зачем тогда вы с ними так откровенно... простите мне мою бестактность, мисс, но вы ведь даёте им ложные надежды.

— Вот ещё! Я никому ничего не обещаю, — она капризно надула губы, но не удержалась и хихикнула. — Видели бы вы себя сейчас!

Азирафель даже не сомневался, что выглядел несколько глуповато, но, с другой стороны, он никогда прежде близко не общался с женщинами такого толка, а манеры Лиззи слишком сильно напоминали ему о Кроули, что, должно быть, сыграло с ним злую шутку.

— Лиззи, может, не стоит играть в такие игры? — осторожно начал Азирафель.

— Вы боитесь за свою репутацию? — в больших глазах Лиззи заблестели слёзы.

— Что вы, мисс! Мне уже терять нечего, но вы... вы ведь могли бы...

— А почему вы решили, что я ничего не могу? Вы знаете, что за нами следят?

— Кто?

— Не знаю. Вы умеете уходить от хвоста?

— Нет, — честно признался Азирафель. — Мне это не нужно.

— Это нужно всем, — безапелляционно заявила Лиззи. — Я вас научу. 

Азирафель вспомнил, из-за чего однажды свёл общение со смертными к минимуму. Если он и играл в такие игры, то исключительно для развлечения, и в любой момент мог всё переиграть в свою пользу. Но всё это становилось чрезвычайно затруднительным, если рядом находился какой-нибудь чересчур любознательный человек. Разумеется, Азирафель мог и ему отвести глаза, но считал это прямым нарушением Её воли о свободе выбора и чувствовал себя при этом преотвратно.

— Давайте начнём с чего-нибудь простого, — не унималась Лиззи. — Например, уйти незамеченным из этого ресторана. Вот что бы вы сделали?

— Заплатил швейцару, — улыбнулся Азирафель, — и он бы выпустил меня через чёрный выход.

— Нет! Его всегда можно перекупить. Я предлагаю вам вылезти в окно туалетной комнаты.

— Но... зачем?

— Неужели вы не хотите попробовать?

Азирафель улыбнулся Лиззи и направился в сторону комнат для джентльменов. Разумеется, ни в какое окно лезть он не собирался, но чем не повод избавиться от спутницы, которая становилась слишком назойливой? Если ему нужно было уйти незамеченным, он это делал. Причём усилия для этого требовались минимальные и никогда не тянули на полновесное чудо. 

Азирафель вернулся домой и уже успел переодеться в домашнюю куртку и сварить себе какао, когда в дверь позвонили. Обычно только Кроули позволял себе являться по ночам, но у него всегда были для этого веские причины. Однако на этот раз за дверью оказалась Лиззи Каплан. Она заговорщически прижала палец к губам и прошла мимо ошалевшего от такого сюрприза Азирафеля.

— Лиззи, что случилось?

В ответ Лиззи устало улыбнулась и закурила, пуская дым элегантными кольцами.

— Разрешите представиться, мистер Фелл, — в её тихом голосе зазвенела сталь: — Роуз Монтгомери, капитан Британской военной разведки.

— Антонио Фелл, — Азирафель уселся в своё кресло и поправил галстук. — Всё ещё букинист.

— Вы очень интересный человек, мистер Фелл, — улыбку Лиззи-Роуз можно было бы назвать радушной, если бы не холодный взгляд.

— Спасибо, Роуз, вы тоже.

— Если вам так привычнее, вы можете называть меня Лиззи.

— Как вам будет угодно, — вежливо кивнул Азирафель. — Полагаю, в обществе вас знают под этим именем.

— Вы очень проницательны, мистер Фелл.

— И всё-таки, чем я могу быть вам полезен? Я слишком далёк от разведки, шпионажа и остальных радостей военного противостояния.

Роуз несколько мгновений изучающе рассматривала Азирафеля, прежде чем занять диван, который до неё облюбовал Кроули. Она поискала взглядом пепельницу, которую специально для неё пришлось сотворить чудом и достать из ящика секретера, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений. 

— Вы патриот, мистер Фелл, — Роуз стряхнула пепел и снова затянулась. — Мне известно о вашей работе в госпитале. Вы это делали исключительно по зову сердца.

— Скорее, я пацифист, — Азирафель всё ещё не понимал, зачем он понадобился ведомству военной разведки. — Мне жаль людей, пострадавших в совершенно не нужной им войне.

— Я бы всё равно назвала эти чувства патриотическими, но вы можете считать, как вам будет угодно.

— И всё же, зачем я вам понадобился?

Роуз долго молчала, пристально разглядывая тлеющий кончик папиросы, а потом с грустью взглянула на Азирафеля:

— Грядёт ещё одна война. Версальский мир сильно унизил Германию, и она готовит реванш. Заводы «Фоккевульф» в Бремене, «Дорнье» в Фридрихсхафене, «Хейнкель» в Варнемюнде, «Юнкерс» в Дессау, «Мессершмитт» в Аугсбурге наладили выпуск самолётов, равных которым нет. Пока нет. Во всяком случае, чтобы наладить массовое производство, нужно время, которого остаётся крайне мало.

— Но как же ограничения на численность армии?

— Реорганизованная авиакомпания «Люфтганза» получила вполне мирное разрешение на коммерческие рейсы в Западной Европе и уже стала в техническом отношении самой современной авиакомпанией в мире. Есть информация, что в нарушение Версальского договора в четырёх лётных школах «Люфтганзы» проходят подготовку боевые экипажи, приобретая опыт полётов в ночных и всепогодных условиях.

В этой холодной, расчётливой и, несомненно, умной женщине Азирафель совсем не узнавал взбалмошную Лиззи. Метаморфоза оказалась слишком разительной, и стоило большого труда не упустить главное. 

— Это всего лишь самолёты... вряд ли они будут иметь такое значение...

— Поверьте, мистер Фелл, это будет в большей степени война технологий и машин, чем когда-либо в истории.

— Возможно. И это возвращает нас к моему вопросу. Зачем вам я?

— Вы очень интересный человек, мистер Фелл, — повторила Роуз. — И у вас очень интересные связи.

Азирафель похолодел. Неужели Кроули опять влез в какое-то сомнительное предприятие?

— Что вы, милая Лиззи, я веду очень обособленную жизнь.

— Я это заметила, — усмехнулась Роуз. — Я имею в виду ваш круг общения. Вся эта публика в театрах, на вернисажах, в ресторанах. Разумеется, это не шпионская сеть, но благоприятная среда для неё. Поверьте, информация иногда стоит дороже всего.

— Но я ничего не знаю... и ни с кем не общаюсь... — Азирафель немного смутился. — Я имею в виду настолько близко, чтобы это могло кого-то заинтересовать.

— И в то же время вы производите впечатление именно такого человека: в меру общительного, в меру любезного, в меру умного, — Роуз усмехнулась. — Вы уж простите меня за прямоту. Но мне понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы разглядеть в вас нечто совершенно иное.

Азирафель был заинтригован:

— И что же?

— Ум, волю и поразительную исполнительность, при полном нарушении инструкций.

— Даже так? — Азирафель покрутил шеей, поправляя галстук. — И что же вас привело к таким выводам?

— Ваше исчезновение из ресторана. Никто не заметил, как вы это сделали, и в то же время вы не воспользовались тем выходом, который советовала я.

— Почему вы так думаете?

— Вас там ждали.

— Зачем?

Роуз пожала плечами и, достав ещё одну папиросу, задумчиво её прикурила.

— Агентурная работа включает в себя разные методы. В том числе и шантаж. Джентльмен, покидающий ресторан через окно уборной, вызывает некоторые вопросы, согласитесь?

— Зачем вы мне это говорите?

— Потому что я была против таких методов и оказалась права.

— И при этом вы не отвечаете на простой вопрос, — Азирафель бросил быстрый взгляд на Роуз. — Зачем я вам?

Роуз рассмеялась так искренне и заразительно, что невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Вот именно это я и писала в отчётах! Вы производите обманчивое впечатление человека, которому очень легко внушить всё что угодно и заставить танцевать под свою флейту.

— Вы иногда интересно выражаетесь, — прищурился Азирафель. — Но вернёмся к нашим баранам.

— Ну, хорошо. К баранам так к баранам. Вы похожи на свечу в стакане и привлекаете к себе внимание, даже ничего для этого не делая.

— Это плохо?

— Это здорово. Если вы и дальше будете действовать так же, то с вами захотят познакомиться поближе и вражеские агенты. Разумеется, чтобы использовать в своих интересах.

— Милая Лиззи, но вы продолжаете игнорировать мой вопрос. Как меня можно использовать? 

— Вражеские агенты непременно захотят вас использовать как источник информации. Только не говорите, что вы не знаете каких-то государственных тайн, — голос Роуз понизился до вкрадчивого шёпота. — Совсем не обязательно иметь доступ в правительство, чтобы знать то, что имеет ценность для наших врагов.

— Я вас не понимаю.

— Всё очень просто. Иногда мелочи играют решающую роль. Паника на бирже, слухи о смене кабинета министров, даже мимоходом оброненная фраза о дефиците шёлка для шейных платков расскажут опытному агенту больше, чем пересказ стенограммы протокола закрытого заседания парламента.

Чем больше Азирафель слушал Роуз, тем сильнее уверялся в её правоте. Она, определённо, разбиралась в этой кухне, фигурально выражаясь. И всё же... всё же...

— А каким образом дефицит шёлка может быть интересен нашим врагам?

Роуз выпустила несколько аккуратных колечек дыма и мечтательно прикрыла глаза, на мгновение становясь похожей на ту Лиззи, с которой Азирафель имел дело.

— Милый мистер Фелл, а из чего, по-вашему, делают парашюты?

Азирафелю оставалось лишь дурашливо поднять ладони:

— Сдаюсь! 

— Значит ли это, что вы готовы сотрудничать с нами?

Азирафель несколько мгновений раздумывал над ответом. Что, собственно, он теряет? Если подумать, то это неплохая альтернатива гавоту. Да и Гавриилу будет в чём отчитаться — в конце концов, вражеские агенты тоже люди, и с ними вполне можно сотрудничать. А уж как удивится Кроули! Он-то привык считать Азирафеля гедонистом, далёким от политики и людских страстей.

— Очевидно.

— Вы хорошо подумали, мистер Фелл? — взгляд Роуз стал пронзительно испытующим. — Назад пути не будет.

— Может быть, вы тогда посвятите меня в какие-то детали? Чтобы развеять последние сомнения.

— Мои или ваши? — усмехнулась Роуз.

— Наши, — Азирафель примирительно улыбнулся. — Итак?

Оказалось, что Роуз нужно было всего-навсего получить принципиальное согласие Азирафеля на «оперативную работу». В чём будет заключаться эта работа, Роуз рассказала в общих чертах, и с её слов Азирафель понял только, что ему не придётся делать ничего особенного. Всё так же ходить в театры и рестораны и ждать. Ждать, когда к нему подойдут. Роуз гарантировала безопасность Азирафеля, что было даже немного забавно — ему никто и не думал угрожать. В общем, ничего сложного!

Прощаясь, Роуз поцеловала Азирафеля в щёку и пожелала «сладких снов» немного игривым тоном. Жизнь, определённо, налаживалась! А ещё она становилась как минимум нескучной, и для этого Азирафелю не понадобилось мчаться по Лондону с бешеной скоростью, или гонять кругами по дороге со «значительным бэнкингом».

— Сладких снов, Лиззи!

***

Несмотря на то что Азирафель стал агентом британской разведки, в его жизни мало что изменилось. Он получал огромное удовольствие, торгуясь на аукционах и ужиная в отличных ресторанах, а между делом выполнял мелкие поручения Роуз — передавал какие-то мелочи, не заслуживающие внимания. Что интересно, он больше не замечал за собой слежки, что наводило на мысль о доверии, которое он не собирался подрывать. Иногда он обедал с Роуз, ведя приятные беседы о живописи эпохи Возрождения. Он не мог похвастаться, как Кроули, личным знакомством с Микеланджело, заинтересовавшись творчеством этого гениального смертного лишь через несколько лет после его смерти, но и без того ему было о чём рассказать.

Кроули объявился, как обычно, без предупреждения, назначив встречу в секретном месте номер три. Азирафель едва не опоздал, забыв шифр и явившись в Сент-Джеймсский парк. Впрочем, пунктуальность никогда не была сильным местом Кроули — тот либо приходил очень рано и страдал от ожидания, либо опаздывал, вызывая у Азирафеля не то чтобы гнев... так, лёгкое раздражение. Но иногда его опоздания бывали очень кстати. Как, например, сейчас. Невзирая на то, что сам появился лишь пару минут назад, Азирафель выразительно посмотрел на часы.

— Да будет тебе, ангел! — поморщился Кроули. — Знаешь, где мне пришлось припарковаться? Там какой-то митинг, и все улицы перекрыты.

— У тебя всё хорошо?

— У меня всё просто зашибись как здорово! — Кроули снова поморщился. — Но речь сейчас о тебе.

— А со мной-то что?

— У тебя не было в последнее время каких-нибудь подозрительных знакомств?

— У меня вообще не бывает подозрительных знакомств, — Азирафель гордо вздёрнул подбородок.

— Угу... особенно если вспомнить времена Джека-Потрошителя.

— Там была совсем другая история. А вот ты выглядишь каким-то уставшим.

— Много дел, — скривился Кроули. — Сам знаешь, сначала работаешь, потом отчитываешься, а потом удивляешься, куда делось всё время.

— Чем ты сейчас занят?

— Всякой ерундой, — уклончиво ответил Кроули. — Ничего серьёзного.

— У меня, в общем-то, тоже, — вздохнул Азирафель. — Сплошная рутина.

Не рассказывать же о своих подвигах в делах британской разведки? Во-первых, и подвигов-то никаких не было, а во-вторых, кажется, это была военная тайна. Роуз говорила о чём-то таком, но Азирафель не придал особого значения. Хотя, если бы пришлось выбирать, кому рассказывать о таком, Азирафель бы, ничуть не сомневаясь, выбрал Кроули, а не Гавриила.

— Но знаешь... — казалось, что Кроули подбирал слова, чего за ним как-то не водилось. — Ты постарайся быть осторожнее со смертными.

— Зачем мне это?

— Иногда они думают, что действуют сами, но на самом деле... как-то так...

— Я тебя не совсем понимаю.

Кроули несколько раз прошёлся у Азирафеля за спиной, прежде чем показаться на глаза:

— Ты помнишь Джека-Потрошителя?

— Разумеется.

— Думаешь, он сам до такого дошёл?

— Ты знаешь, кто его направил?

— «Направил» — немного не то слово... он мог просто оказаться чересчур восприимчивым, а потом — бах! — и уже достаёт кишки...

— Кроули, ты что-то знаешь?

— Скажем, я кое о чём догадываюсь, — гримасу Кроули можно было назвать болезненной. — Ничего личного... или такого, с чем обычно бегут в полицию... но в общем...

Кроули явно что-то скрывал, но, похоже, хотел и не мог сказать. И это наводило на очень невесёлые размышления.

— Кроули, а ты не мог бы выражаться чуть яснее?

Кроули долго метался по беседке, то открывая рот, чтобы заговорить, то начиная отчаянно жестикулировать, а потом вдруг замер с таким выражением лица, словно его посетила гениальная идея.

— Ангел, один из твоих знакомых вовсе не тот, за кого себя выдаёт. От него уж точно добра не жди!

— От него?

Кроули кивнул, вкладывая в это движение большее значение, чем подтверждение согласия.

— Но у меня нет таких знакомых.

— Нет? — Кроули недоумённо взглянул на Азирафеля поверх очков. — Ты хочешь сказать?..

— У меня нет знакомых, подходящих под твоё описание. Я вообще ни с кем не поддерживаю отношения.

На мгновение лицо Кроули просветлело, но потом он снова нахмурился:

— В общем, будь осторожен, ангел. Я тебя предупредил. Он не будет играть честно или по правилам.

Сказать, что Азирафель был тронут словами Кроули, означало бы сильно преуменьшить.

— Спасибо тебе, дорогой мой. Я буду бдительным.

— Уж будь так любезен, — улыбка Кроули стала чуточку глумливой. — И никому не верь!

— А тебе?

За стёклами тёмных очков Азирафель не мог видеть глаз, но зато очень остро чувствовал взгляд. Кроули пару мгновений молчал, но потом выдохнул:

— Мне тоже не верь. Я же демон! Тебя подвезти?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Ну, тогда я... пошёл?

Вопреки своим словам он ещё немного постоял на ступенях беседки, а потом махнул рукой. Кроули уходил так быстро, что казалось, будто он сбегает, и Азирафель едва сдержался, чтобы его не вернуть. Можно было, конечно, убедить себя, что чувство потери возникло из-за какой-то странной недоговорённости, оставшейся между ними, но Азирафель не привык себе лгать. Ему в самом деле не хватало общения с Кроули, и он отчаянно скучал по их беззаботным попойкам и непринуждённым беседам. Азирафель уже был готов признать, что то их разногласие было совсем несущественным, и даже согласиться на поездку в автомобиле, если это сделает Кроули счастливым. Всё же в эту встречу он выглядел чересчур озадаченным и уж точно не весёлым.

К предупреждению Кроули Азирафель отнёсся серьёзно. На всякий случай он внимательно изучил тех смертных, которые по каким-то причинам его окружали. Самой подозрительной из всех была Роуз, но это скорее издержки её профессии, к тому же Кроули ясно дал понять, что присмотреться надо к «нему». Оставалось ждать. А тем временем обстановка в мире ощутимо накалялась, и о войне не говорил только немой, исключительно потому, что не мог. Роуз тоже активизировалось, и теперь не проходило недели без её поручений. Разумеется, Азирафель мог отказаться быть курьером, но мало того, что не в его правилах было отказывать леди, так ещё он с удивлением обнаружил в себе патриотический настрой. Очевидно, именно это и имела в виду Михаил, когда говорила «отуземился». Но сохранять холодную беспристрастность было тем труднее, чем лучше Азирафель представлял все ужасы войны.

— Мистер Фелл, вам нужно будет познакомиться с одним человеком, — Роуз выглядела по-прежнему очаровательно, однако тени вокруг глаз и чрезмерная бледность выдавали огромное напряжение. — Он коллекционер.

— Как неожиданно.

— Это ещё не всё. Есть точные сведения, что он шпионит в пользу Германии.

— Но если это известно, то почему вы его не схватите?

— Нас интересуют его связи, а кроме того, нам необходимо выяснить, что ему нужно.

— Схватить и допросить, — пожал плечами Азирафель. — Вы же знаете, как это делать.

— Всё не так просто, — Роуз задумчиво достала портсигар из маленькой сумочки и закурила. — В разведке нет случайных людей, и если они задействовали коллекционера, значит, им что-то нужно именно в этой сфере. Которая очень близка вам.

— Это надо выяснить? — догадался Азирафель.

— Именно. Было бы неплохо, если бы вы сумели расположить его к себе, — Роуз прикусила губу, и в её взгляде появилась тревожность. — Сможете ли вы?

— Я это сделаю, — Азирафель кивнул. — Было бы неплохо, если бы вы мне показали его. Хотя бы издали.

— Это исключено. Он не должен видеть нас вместе, — Роуз достала из сумочки несколько фотографий. — Вам придётся узнать его самому.

— Как его зовут?

— Генрих Глоцир. Но...

— Я справлюсь, — успокоил её Азирафель.

Роуз пожелала ему удачи и ушла, оставив в глубоких раздумьях. Интересно, не об этом ли человеке пытался предупредить Кроули? И стоит ли сообщить Кроули об этом? Или всё же сначала выяснить, что к чему?

  
***

Третьего сентября 1939 года Британия вступила в войну, а восьмого сентября Азирафель вышел из дома для встречи с вражеским шпионом. Разумеется, эту свою активность он решил не отражать в отчётах Наверх, не без оснований полагая, что Гавриил не одобрит подобную самодеятельность. Иногда Азирафелю казалось, что Наверху слишком сильно оторвались от земных дел и стали забывать Изначальный замысел. Впрочем, этими мыслями он тоже ни с кем не делился, прекрасно помня и о собственном предназначении, и о свободе воле, и о ереси.

Генрих Глоцир показался Азирафелю совершенно не похожим на шпиона. Он с упоением говорил о своём увлечении собирательством редких книг, и его чувства были до странного близки Азирафелю. Всё же шпионаж не был основной деятельностью мистера Глоцира, и это оказалось даже мило. Ведь гораздо приятнее иметь дело с тем, чьи взгляды схожи с твоими! Азирафель даже немного расслабился и рассказал о нескольких экземплярах своей коллекции.

— Пророчества?! — Глоцир стал похож на охотничью собаку, замершую в стойке. — Вы тоже интересуетесь старинными пророчествами?!

— У меня даже есть экземпляр матушки Шиптон, который она лично залила сидром.

Азирафель скромно умолчал о дарственной надписи, адресованной лично ему, но и без этого его слова имели успех.

— Грандиозно! — Глоцир снял очки и промокнул скупую мужскую слезу белоснежным батистовым платочком. — Мистер Фелл, это просто колоссально! Никогда не думал, что встречу такого человека, как вы! 

Азирафель за свою жизнь встречал множество разных коллекционеров, не все из которых были в здравом уме, но при этом были страстными охотниками за редкостями. Возможно, Глоциру повезло меньше, ведь век смертных так короток.

— Мне тоже очень приятно, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — А вы не пробовали сами расшифровывать эти пророчества?

— Как же! В этом-то вся их прелесть. У меня есть второе издание Нострадамуса, и мне удалось сделать довольно точные расшифровки некоторых пророчеств, касательно нашего времени...

Время пролетело незаметно, и, уходя, Азирафель охотно согласился на следующую встречу. Он почти не удивился, заметив Роуз в кафе недалеко от своего дома. Конечно, её интересовали подробности знакомства с Глоциром, и Азирафель с удовольствием удовлетворил её любопытство.

— Вам он понравился, — удивилась Роуз.

— Да, наверное, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Он очень милый и совершенно неопасный.

— Вы удивительно проницательны. Но нас интересует тот, кто стоит за ним.

— И кто это? 

— Освальд Харми.

— Не знаю такого.

— Вам надо добиться встречи с ним.

— Зачем?

— По документам он подданный нейтральной Норвегии, причём обладает дипломатической неприкосновенностью. Нам нужно добиться его депортации, но, к сожалению, он очень осторожен.

Азирафель плохо разбирался в разведывательных делах, потому и слушал Роуз вполуха. Он пообещал разобраться с этим самым Харми, не сильно веря в результат. Но Роуз порадовало даже обещание.

Глоцир продолжал вести себя очень нетипично для шпиона. Во всяком случае, Азирафель был уверен, что шпиону обязательно полагалось что-то выяснять, и даже заготовил на этот случай несколько увлекательных историй из жизни матушки Шиптон. Однако время шло, а Глоцир ничего не выведывал, вместо этого предлагая Азирафелю увлекательную работу по расшифровке пророчеств. Постепенно их разговоры становились всё более личными, и Глоцир признался, что сочувствует режиму фюрера в Германии.

Поскольку Азирафель уже знал, что Глоцир шпион, то это признание его ничуть не удивило, но зато следующее предложение почти повергло в шок.

— Мистер Фелл, у меня есть покупатель на книги, которые, как вы говорили, у вас имеются.

— Но я не собирался продавать свои книги!

— Мистер Фелл, но вы же хозяин книжного магазина, — удивился Глоцир. — Если бы вы были хранителем музея, я бы понял ваше негодование.

— Я не собираюсь расставаться с коллекцией!

— Пожалуйста, не отвечайте «нет!», хорошенько не обдумав моё предложение. Речь идёт о больших деньгах.

— Вы же говорили, что стеснены в средствах?

— Дело в том, что недавно ко мне обратился очень уважаемый человек. Он собирает Пророчества по заданию фюрера и готов озолотить продавца. Я лишь посредник и консультант, — Глоцир смущённо улыбнулся. — Моя задача подтвердить подлинность книг.

— Нет, нет и нет!

Азирафеля до глубины души возмутило предложение Глоцира. Предлагать ему такое! Немыслимо! Он уже собирался хлопнуть дверью, когда услышал:

— Пожалуйста, мистер Фелл, подумайте. Мистер Освальд Харми готов заплатить, сколько скажете. Вы станете сказочно богаты.

Пожалуй, лишь упоминание об этом загадочном мистере Харми заставило рассказать о вопиющем предложении Роуз. Однако вместо того, чтобы встать на сторону Азирафеля, она заговорила совсем о другом!

— Мистер Фелл! Поздравляю вас, это удача.

— Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю...

— Вы блестяще справились с задачей. Теперь Освальд Харми у нас на крючке. Вы, конечно, согласились?

— Как вы могли такое подумать?! Я не собираюсь расставаться с книгами! К тому же он хочет первоиздания.

— А как же ваш патриотизм?

— Знаете, Роуз, победа в войне уж точно не зависит от разбазаривания моей библиотеки.

— Успокойтесь, мистер Фелл, — Роуз примирительно подняла ладони. — Это была моя шутка, к сожалению, неудачная. Разумеется, никто не собирается лишать вас ваших сокровищ.

— Но как иначе вы собираетесь ловить этого Харми? — слегка успокоился Азирафель.

— Мы его разыграем. Вы придёте на встречу, которую он назначит, и для отвода глаз принесёте книги, а мои люди окружат вас, и таким образом мы сразу же покончим с этой шпионской сетью, куда вас пришлось внедрить.

— Меня? Внедрить? — удивлению Азирафеля не было предела.

— Ну, разумеется, мистер Фелл. Вы очень ловко внедрились в самый эпицентр этой гнусной шпионской сети, и теперь, с вашей помощью, мы с ними покончим. Конечно же, все книги останутся у вас, и вы почти ничем не рискуете... в этом соль агентурной работы.

Она развеяла последние сомнения Азирафеля, пообещав лично возглавить операцию и появиться в решающий момент. Скрепя сердце Азирафель согласился, и к его удивлению, Глоцир воспринял это как должное. Он с такой горячностью бормотал о деньгах, будто сам не понимал, что эти книги бесценны. И всё же Азирафель решил схитрить. Книгу матушки Шиптон он взял лишь во втором издании, и Роберта Никсона, к счастью, у него было два. Для веса он добавил ещё пару романов Отуэлла Биннса и «Бюрократию» Макса Вебера.

Встречу Глоцир назначил почему-то в церкви и ночью. Однако это была не единственная странность. Хамоватый Харми откуда-то знал о Книге Пророчеств Агнессы Неттер, сравнив её со сказочным Граалем, к которому пожелал ещё добыть Копьё судьбы.

Но всё пошло немного не так, когда Харми и Глоцир вдруг достали пистолеты, которые направили на Азирафеля. И где же Роуз и её люди?

— Как жаль, что вас придётся устранить. Что делать? Ещё одна жертва бомбёжки, — скучающим голосом начал Харми.

— Как неблагородно, — Азирафель всё ещё не понимал, зачем его убивать.

— Вы совсем не волнуетесь, мой друг?

— Он не волнуется!

Наконец-то! Звук шагов Роуз приятно ласкал слух Азирафеля. Похоже, она была вооружена, потому что Глоцир и Харми как-то поникли и даже опустили свои пистолеты.

— Кто это? — голос Глоцира немного дрогнул.

— А это, мои лицемерные нацистские знакомцы, — довольно улыбнулся Азирафель, — та причина, по которой эти книги никогда не попадут в Берлин, а ваша гадкая шпионская сеть проведёт остаток войны за решёткой. Позвольте представить Роуз Монтгомери, капитана Британской военной разведки.

— Благодарю вас, — Роуз чем-то щёлкнула.

— Наши знают о вас всё, — торжествовал Азирафель. — Она внедрила меня в вашу сеть и сейчас скажет вам, что это здание окружено британскими агентами, а вас обоих — как удачно выражаются американцы! — оставили с носом.

— Да вот только... — Роуз немного замялась.

— Ладно! — Азирафель решил взять всё в свои руки и крикнул как можно громче: — Все сюда! Живо! Окружите их! — однако, к его потрясению, никто не появился. — Роуз, где же ваши люди?

— Мы все здесь, — улыбнулся Глоцир, опуская поднятые в капитуляции руки.

— Позвольте вам представить фройляйн Гретту Кляйншмидт, она работает на нас, — довольно усмехнулся Харми и перешёл на немецкий: — Ты провела этого беднягу-букиниста? Прекрасно, дорогая.

— Это было нетрудно, дорогой. Он такой доверчивый.

Предательство Роуз было особенно обидным. Почему-то от неё Азирафель не ожидал ничего подобного.

— Оставили с носом... надо запомнить, — Глоцир принялся собирать книги в саквояж.

— На чём мы остановились? Ах да. На вашем убийстве, — Харми вновь направил на Азирафеля ствол пистолета.

— Меня нельзя убивать. Из-за бюрократии.

Азирафель был в отчаянии, чувствуя, что это развоплощение дорого ему обойдётся. Мало того, что придётся объяснять Гавриилу свои не одобренные Наверху инициативы, так ещё был риск больше не попасть на Землю. В качестве наказание за своеволие. Проклятье! Азирафель прикусил язык, чтобы не выругаться в церкви и не усугубить своё положение. Именно в этот момент дверь снова хлопнула, и сердце Азирафеля дрогнуло от радости. Это был Кроули.

— Простите, освящённая земля, — объяснил тот свою танцующую походку. — Словно раскалённый песок.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — зашипел Азирафель.

— Вызволяю тебя из передряги, — Кроули подходил ближе, будто так и надо.

— Я должен был догадаться, — осенило Азирафеля, когда он не заметил у демона никакого оружия. — Конечно, они работают на тебя.

— Нет, это шайка нацистов-недоумков, которые шантажируют и убивают людей. Я не хотел, чтобы ты опозорился.

— Мистер Энтони Джей Кроули. Ваша слава опережает вас, — отмер Харми, направляя на него пистолет.

— Энтони? — удивился Азирафель, долгие годы называвший себя «Антонио».

— Тебе не нравится? — казалось, что Кроули занимает только это.

— Нет. Я этого не говорил. Привыкну.

— Знаменитый мистер Кроули? — удивилась Роуз. — Как жаль, что вы оба должны умереть.

— А что означает «Джей»? — заинтересовался Азирафель.

— А-а... э-э-э... просто «Джей», — Кроули с удивлением уставился на купель. — Ты посмотри! Целая чаша святой воды. И без охраны.

— Хватит болтать. Убей обоих, — распорядился Харми.


	5. Кроули

Пора было действовать. Конечно, непросто выглядеть убедительным, когда невозможно устоять на месте, но Кроули постарался:

— Очень скоро немецкий бомбардировщик сбросит бомбу, которая попадёт сюда. Если вы побежите очень быстро, то, может, даже выживете. Умирать скверно, но потом будет ещё хуже.

— Думаете, мы в это поверим? Сегодня будут бомбить Ист-Энд.

Этот смертный уже начинал раздражать. Кроули снисходительно фыркнул:

— Да, но неожиданное демоническое вмешательство собьёт их с курса. Вы зря теряете драгоценное время. И если через тридцать секунд сюда попадёт бомба, то понадобится чудо, чтобы мы с моим другом выжили.

Кроули мог лишь надеяться, что Азирафель поймёт его намёк и сообразит, что демон не способен на полноценное чудо на освящённой земле. Ангел не подвёл:

— Настоящее чудо? — в его взгляде мелькнуло понимание.

— Убей их, они меня раздражают, — распорядился один из смертных.

Единственное, на что сейчас был способен Кроули, это замедлить время, чтобы Азирафель успел сосредоточиться на чуде. Ну и немного отвлечь этих идиотов, воздев руки к потолку церкви и обращая их внимание на отвратительный звук падающей бомбы. Через несколько долгих мгновений всё было кончено... 

Когда пыль от разрушенных взрывом стен немного улеглась, Кроули смог, наконец, взглянуть на Азирафеля. Он выглядел... очень странным, и Кроули стало страшно даже думать о том, что мелькнуло во взгляде ангела.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Отвечать на такое Кроули оказался не готов.

— Да ну тебя! 

Он надел очки, чтобы не выдать чувств, которые могли бы показаться неуместными и даже шокирующими. Если честно, то он и сам оказался не готов к ошеломляющей потребности стиснуть Азирафеля в объятьях или хотя бы просто коснуться его, чтобы убедиться, что он жив и что всё у них получилось. К счастью, Азирафель ничего не заметил, продолжая говорить:

— Нет, правда... возьми хотя бы бюрократию... — он вдруг потрясённо замер, выдыхая: — А книги?! О... я забыл про книги... их, наверное, разнесло в...

Кроули лишний раз порадовался своей предусмотрительности, на которую у него оставались силы. Он разжал ещё не окостеневшие пальцы трупа, освобождая ручку саквояжа с книгами, и, вручая его ангелу, небрежно бросил:

— Небольшое дьявольское чудо от меня. Тебя подвезти?

Азирафель промолчал, и Кроули тряхнуло, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись поверх ручки саквояжа. А когда ангел почти нежно погладил его запястье, он едва не развоплотился.

— Тебя подвезти? — повторил Кроули, кашлем маскируя срывающийся голос.

Он не рассчитывал на согласие и просто искал подходящий повод, чтобы сбежать к себе. Ему слишком многое надо было обдумать, да и вообще...

— Да.

Несколько дезориентированный Азирафель был не похож на себя, наверное, поэтому он и не вспомнил, что обещал даже не приближаться к машине, оказавшись на переднем сидении с саквояжем на коленях. Кроули ужасно боялся спугнуть нежданную удачу, поэтому сел в «Бентли», даже не хлопнув дверью, и поехал по ночному Лондону так неторопливо, как только мог. Молчание в машине было завораживающе многообещающим, и Кроули ничуть не удивился, когда, остановившись у самого входа в магазин Азирафеля, услышал:

— Зайдёшь?

Наверное, глупое земное тело жило по каким-то своим законам, потому что Кроули забыл обо всех своих принципах, осторожности и прочих заморочках, выходя из машины следом за Азирафелем и шагая через порог туда, куда было строго запрещено.

— Мне надо выпить, — объявил Азирафель.

Кроули мог только кивнуть, усаживаясь на диван. Он принял из рук ангела бутылку и припал к горлышку, чувствуя невероятную жажду.

— Спасибо тебе, — голос Азирафеля и раньше бывал тихим, но никогда прежде в нём не было столько нежности. — Ты сильно рисковал.

— Да ну тебя!

— Как ты узнал?

Рассказывать о последней встрече с Люцифером Кроули точно не собирался, а потому просто пожал плечами:

— Чудом. Лучше скажи, зачем тебе понадобилось работать на Германию? Ты же вроде против войны и всего этого...

— Я был уверен, что Роуз работает на Британскую разведку, — удручённо вздохнул Азирафель.

— Невелика разница, — буркнул Кроули.

— Нет, я, правда, не ожидал, что так всё обернётся. 

— Бывает. 

— Это точно...

Азирафель принёс откуда-то из-за стеллажей ящик вина и поморщился:

— Ты об этом меня предупреждал?

Кроули едва сдержал дрожь. 

— Да.

— В какой-то момент всё вышло из-под контроля.

— Я так и понял. 

Кроули не мог сказать, что за этими идиотами-смертными стоял сам Люцифер, который с удовольствием дёргал за одному ему известные ниточки, развлекаясь. Как не мог сказать, что едва не поверил Владыке Ада, когда тот рассказывал про _особые_ отношения с одним ангелом. Да и про всё остальное тоже лучше помалкивать — есть вещи, о которых Азирафелю точно не стоило знать.

Напряжение понемногу отпускало, и уже через полчаса Азирафель расслабился настолько, что снова начал улыбаться и даже шутить. А потом неожиданно признался:

— Кроули, мне понравился твой автомобиль.

— Э-э... нгх...

— Правда. Я готов признать, что твоё увлечение приносит столько же удовольствия, как и коллекционирование, — Азирафель чопорно поджал губы и добавил: — Хотя точно так же может быть опасным.

А потом Азирафель увлечённо заговорил о книгах. С тем же успехом он мог говорить и на каком-нибудь незнакомом Кроули диалекте, потому что слова, как оказалось, не играли никакой роли. Ангелом можно было просто любоваться, скрыв глаза чёрными стёклами очков. Кроули отмечал все его неосознанные жесты, в которых было столько чувственности, что надолго хватит подпитывать тайные фантазии. Было настолько страшно неосторожным словом или жестом разрушить волшебство момента, что Кроули лишь плавно кивал, прикусив язык. Особенно когда Азирафель начинал откровенно хвастаться последними «интересными находками».

— Кроули, ты должен это видеть, — Азирафель достаточно охмелел, чтобы встать лишь со второй попытки. — Эта Нечестивая Библия досталась мне при довольно интересных обстоятельствах, о которых я, может, ещё расскажу... потом...

Он, покачиваясь, дошёл до секретера и долго целился ключом в замочную скважину, пытаясь открыть маленькую дверку. Наблюдение за ангелом привело к тому, что Кроули пришлось открыть ещё одну бутылку, чтобы смочить разом пересохшее горло.

— Ты только посмотри, какая уникальная сохранность, — Азирафель с такой нежностью наглаживал корешок книги, что Кроули снова потребовалось выпить. — И ни одной испорченной страницы. 

— Нгх... — не смог промолчать Кроули.

— Тебе тоже нравится, дорогой мой? — взглядом Азирафель можно было топить полярные шапки.

— Кх-ха...

Азирафеля ощутимо качнуло, и он плюхнулся на диван в такой близости от Кроули, что даже дышать стало невозможно.

— Не возражаешь, если я буду держать её у себя на коленях?

Кроули кивнул, плохо соображая, с чем только что согласился.

— Тебе будет хорошо видно, если ты немного подвинешься, — улыбнулся Азирафель и, дождавшись ответного ёрзанья Кроули, одобрил: — Именно так, дорогой мой. Смотри...

Наверное, так чувствует себя выброшенный на берег дельфин, или кит. Кроули не мог оторвать взгляд от форзаца книги, где до боли знакомым почерком было написано: « _Мистеру Феллу, ангелу, игроку и партнёру по увлекательному танцу_ ». 

— Не может быть... — Кроули не узнавал свой голос. — Этого просто не может быть!

— Что-то случилось, дорогой? — встревожился Азирафель.

— Откуда у тебя это? — Кроули ногтем подчеркнул жуткую надпись.

— Я же говорю... удивительная история... — Азирафель поморщился. — Это Феликс.

— Феликс? 

У Кроули на миг появилась безумная надежда, что он просто ошибся. Мало ли похожих почерков? И разве мало идиотов, стремящихся к оригинальности?!

— Да, Феликс... погоди, тут где-то была его фотокарточка... где же она?

Когда Азирафель достал снимок, зажатый листами книги, Кроули показалось, что диван под ним обратился бездной. Это падение было очень похоже на то... а боли и ужаса в нём оказалось, пожалуй, даже больше.

— Кроули, что случилось? — голос Азирафеля доносился будто из-под толщи воды или из-за пелены густого тумана. — Кроули, дорогой... мой...

— Мне надо идти... срочно...

Кроули выбрался из объятий дивана и попятился, не в силах повернуться к Люциферу спиной. Пусть даже это было лишь его изображение.

— Кроули, но... — Азирафель перевёл растерянный взгляд на фотографию. — Ты знаешь этого человека?

— Это не... — договорить Кроули не смог. — Прости, ангел...

Он не понял, как оказался за рулём «Бентли», но сразу же вдавил в пол педаль газа, пытаясь убежать от своего самого жуткого кошмара. Двигатель взревел, и машина помчалась по тёмным улицам. Кроули не разбирал дороги и сильно удивился, оказавшись на развалинах церкви. Затормозил он так же резко и долго сидел, обняв руль и не понимая, что делать дальше. Через несколько минут или часов — кто ж их считает?! — Кроули вышел из машины и побрёл к развалинам. Ему надо было убедиться, что кому-то сейчас хуже, чем ему. Пусть даже это всего лишь идиоты-смертные, нашедшие свою смерть.

Разумеется, от чаши со святой водой не осталось ничего, зато уцелела каменная птица, и Кроули зачем-то решил её присвоить. Наверное, на память. Только чудо помогло устроить её на заднем сидении «Бентли», но зато, таская тяжёлую каменную статую, можно было ни о чём не думать. Почти ни о чём. Потому что перестать представлять Азирафеля с Люцифером не получалось. Как не получалось понять, как такое могло выйти... у Азирафеля... с Люцифером... тут явно не обошлось без какой-то мистики.

Птица расправила крылья в конце коридора его квартиры, словно всегда там и находилась, и почему-то тяжесть на сердце стала ощутимо меньше. Сейчас Кроули цеплялся за слова Азирафеля и за его растерянность. Совершенно очевидно, что он не знал, с кем имел дело, и принимал Люцифера за простого смертного — звучит, конечно, невероятно, но ведь Владыка Ада славился и острым умом, и невероятной силой, поэтому вполне мог скрыть свою сущность от ангела... ну, чисто теоретически!

Кроули понимал, как жалко выглядят его попытки всё объяснить, но иначе просто не мог. Любой другой ангел мог вести такую игру, но только не он, не этот ангел, не Азирафель и не с Люцифером... А в голове всё громче и громче звучали слова Повелителя, которые, казалось, объясняли всё. Кроули уселся на пол и сжал виски.

— Демоны не должны доверять друг другу, — напомнил себе он. — Никому нельзя верить. А Владыке Ада особенно.

Кроули зажмурился, но всё равно не мог перестать мысленно разглядывать фотографию, на которой Люцифер обнимал Азирафеля, будто имел на это право. Будто их что-то связывало друг с другом. И ведь была ещё надпись на Нечестивой Библии. Как там? « _Мистеру Феллу, ангелу, игроку и партнёру по увлекательному танцу_ ». Что-то с этой надписью было не так, но что?! Для начала Азирафель не был игроком, в отличие от Люцифера. Или всё-таки...

Кроули несколько раз ударил кулаком по каменному полу. Боль слегка прояснила мысли и позволила отстраниться от ситуации. Было очевидно, что Кроули не знал всего, а самый простой способ узнать — спросить Азирафеля, но как же страшно это было! Кроули отдавал себе отчёт в том, что согласен обмануться и понести наказание вплоть до окончательного развоплощения, только бы не разочароваться в ангеле. Потому что именно этот ангел был для него началом и концом всего, именно вера в Азирафеля удерживала Кроули от безумия и дарила надежду на то, что всё будет хорошо. Крохотную, но всё же... 

— _Азирафель, расскажи мне о Феликсе. Что у вас с ним было?_

Это звучало настолько отвратительно, что Кроули расхохотался. До слёз. Почти до истерики. Он снова принялся бить кулаком пол, а потом запрокинул голову и закричал:

— Надеюсь, Ты довольна! Всё, как Ты любишь, правда?! Тебе, наверное, смешно да? Хорошо... Ты никого не любишь, жалость Тебе неизвестна, боль тоже... но зачем Тебе это? Хочешь явить новую радугу? Или просто развлекаешься, как он? Думаешь, Ты лучше его?! Ну, тогда посмотри на меня... я отличная игрушка, отличный экземпляр... со мной можно сделать всё что угодно, потому что я проклятый. Навсегда! Но почему Ты позволяешь играть с ангелом?!

Кроули закашлялся, сорвав голос, и, как всегда, не получил никакого ответа. Небеса по-прежнему были глухи и к мольбам, и к крикам, и к стонам, и даже захудалая радуга не мелькнула за окнами — над Лондоном занимался самый обычный рассвет. Кроули обхватил себя руками и зло оскалился:

— Я всё равно буду ему верить... и мне плевать, что Ты об этом думаешь!

Кроули обернулся змеем и заполз в кровать, кольцами сворачиваясь под одеялом. В этом облике у него не оставалось мыслей и чувств — одни инстинкты. И эти самые инстинкты велели ему затаиться и выждать время.

— Демон Кроули, что ты себе позволяешь?!

У Хастура был отвратительный голос. Особенно по утрам. Особенно когда он орал. Кроули медленно просыпался, а Хастур не унимался:

— Немедленно превратись обратно и отпусти меня, иначе я уничтожу твоё тело!

Угроза была совершенно не пустячной. У герцога Преисподней хватило бы сил и умений справиться с Кроули в любом виде. Пришлось превращаться обратно. 

— Тебе не нравятся мои горячие объятья? — усмехнулся Кроули, отходя от Хастура на пару шагов. — Странно. Все обычно в восторге.

— Ты полный придурок, Кроули, — сварливо сообщил Хастур. — И в следующий раз я не буду терпеть твои шуточки.

— А на что ты рассчитывал, вламываясь ко мне в спальню? Застукать меня на горячем?

— Э-э? — Хастур ощутимо напрягся. — Ты что сейчас имел в виду?

— Ничего извращённого. Расслабься.

— С тебя станется, — Хастур прищурился. — В следующий раз мы придём к тебе с Лигуром.

— Не-не-не, парни! — развеселился Кроули. — Я в тройничках не участвую. Лучше возьмите Дагон.

— Придурок, — Хастур восхищённо прицокнул языком и сплюнул на пол. — Я пришёл к тебе по приказу Владыки.

— Жаль. Я надеялся, что сумел заинтересовать тебя в прошлую встречу.

— Ты тогда облевал мне ботинки, — уточнил Хастур

— А ты оставил мне воду, и я подумал, что у нас есть шанс.

— Я бы тебя убил, — ласково улыбнулся Хастур, — но ты чем-то приглянулся нашему Владыке.

— Я вообще очень обаятельный, — Кроули пытался угадать, когда этот идиот уже сорвётся.

— Нет. Я думаю, что у тебя просто классная жопа. Ну и все эти твои змеиные штучки. Именно поэтому Владыка хочет видеть тебя. Прямо сейчас.

Ничего другого Кроули, в принципе, и не ожидал. Почему-то только сейчас он задумался о том, куда попали души тех смертных из церкви, и о том, какова вероятность, что Люцифер решит с ними побеседовать. Во рту стало кисло.

— Красивая скульптура, — Хастур уставился на птицу из церкви с видом знатока. — Это кто, лебедь?

— Утка, — огрызнулся Кроули. — Типичная утка.

— Как живая, — согласился Хастур и добавил: — Поторопись. Владыка ждать не любит.

  
***

Люцифер не только не любил ждать, но и совершенно не умел этого делать. Он расхаживал по огромному залу, принявшему по его прихоти облик библиотеки, и был похож на тигра, напряжённо бьющего по полу кончиком хвоста.

— Ты заставляешь себя ждать, демон Кроули.

— Он чуть не задушил меня, когда я его будил, — наябедничал Хастур. — В своей змеиной форме.

— Ты спал? — Люцифер показался удивлённым. — В такую ночь?

— Да, — Кроули склонил голову в почтительном поклоне. — Прошу меня простить, Владыка.

Повинуясь взгляду Люцифера, дверь сначала открылась, выпуская Хастура, а потом захлопнулась с тихим щелчком. Кроули постарался избавиться от мыслей о смертных, ангеле, взорвавшейся церкви, дурацкой каменной птице, но, кажется, не сильно преуспел и теперь ждал своей участи.

— Что ж... ты в очередной раз удивил меня, Кроули. Мне казалось, что тот ангел что-то значил для тебя.

Кроули ничего не понимал, а потому решил помалкивать, стараясь не выпускать Люцифера из вида. Тот задумчиво прошёлся вдоль стеллажей и взял с полки книгу, небрежно смахнув с неё пыль.

— У тебя было время, чтобы предупредить его... немного, но было, однако ты предпочёл впасть в спячку...

Люцифер открыл книгу и вроде бы начал читать. Кроули, не зная, чего от него ждёт Повелитель, просто замер, стараясь ничего не пропустить.

— Твой выбор достоин награды, однако я ещё не решил какой, — Люцифер даже не смотрел на Кроули, только от этого было не легче. — Я мог бы доставить тебе удовольствие или наградить орденом, который ты носил бы на перевязи, чтобы все знали о твоих талантах. Садись.

Кроули медленно опустился на возникший рядом с ним диван, стараясь не думать, зачем Люциферу понадобилось копировать мебель из гостиной Азирафеля и как часто Владыка Ада там бывал. Он вообще старался ни о чём не думать, а ещё ему очень хотелось избавиться от своего дурацкого воображения, рисовавшего просто космическое разнообразие наград Повелителя. А тот продолжал говорить, и каждое его слово отзывалось липким ужасом дурных предчувствий.

— Разумеется, дорогой мой, не стоит исключать и того, что ты просто не успел. И тебе только и оставалось, что слушать эхо выстрелов в старинной церкви. Говорят, там чудесная акустика...

Теперь Кроули уже молчал потому, что горло сжало спазмом ужаса и безнадёжности — Люцифер прекрасно знал о его слабости, и его не обмануло ни показное равнодушие, ни дьявольская почтительность, ни слова Хастура, которые могли бы стать алиби в ином случае.

— Ты можешь не рассказывать об этом, — Люцифер улыбнулся. — И награждать тебя, выходит, не за что. Правда, дорогой мой?

— На всё ваша воля, — выдохнул Кроули.

— Не могу не согласиться, — Люцифер сел рядом и взял Кроули за руку, поглаживая ладонь. — Мне кажется, ты нуждаешься в утешении. Скорее всего, ты теперь увидишь этого ангела только во время Последней битвы. Или не увидишь — там будет слишком большая толпа из желающих снести с плеч твою прекрасную голову.

Люцифер потянул Кроули за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, и пальцами слегка придавил сонную артерию, желая почувствовать биение сердца. Кроули хоть и боялся дышать, но сердце в его земном теле колотилось, отбивая совершенно невероятный ритм.

— И ты его даже не узнаешь, потому что у него будет другое тело. Но так даже лучше, потому что тогда ничто не помешает тебе поднять на него меч. И всё будет кончено.

Из всей этой проникновенной речи Кроули понял лишь то, что Люциферу и в голову не пришло, что демон может войти в церковь, выгадывая пару минут. И про авианалёт на церковь Владыке Ада тоже ничего не было известно, а допрашивать смертных — явно ниже его достоинства.

— Как сладко стучит твоё сердце, дорогой мой, — Люцифер избавил Кроули от галстука и расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, поглаживая шею и ключицы. — Тебе будет легче, когда ты забудешь этого ангела, и я хочу это увидеть. Ты не можешь служить мне и желать кого-то другого. Ты можешь желать лишь меня... Согласен?

Кроули закрыл глаза и кивнул, соглашаясь. Желать ангела, определённо, было плохой идей. Лишённой всякого смысла в своей безнадёжности.

— Я всё ещё хочу, чтобы ты сам пришёл ко мне, когда тебе захочется ласки. И сам попросил. Я могу дать тебе всё, что ты хочешь. 

Люцифер принялся вычерчивать какие-то фигуры на его груди, и Кроули не сразу почувствовал, что ноготь Повелителя острее ножа. Только когда губ коснулся окровавленный палец, Кроули ощутил, как саднит изрезанная кожа. Привкус меди на языке вызвал лёгкую тошноту, но это можно было пережить, потому что слова Люцифера впервые не достигли цели. Азирафель не развоплотился, его никто не станет заменять, а Владыка Ада знает не всё. И даже лучше, если он спишет со счетов одного ангела. Ведь это означает, что он оставит его в покое.

— Всё-таки ты любишь погорячее, — шептал на ухо Люцифер. — Никакой ангел не сможет дать тебе то, что нужно. Никто не сможет удержать тебя в узде. Никто, кроме меня... открой глаза. Я хочу видеть, как тебе хорошо. Дорогой. Мой!

Кроули чувствовал себя выжженным дотла. И при этом совершенно не сломленным и не побеждённым. Потому что Азирафель сотворил то чудо, и никакие Небеса его не получат. Он остался на Земле, а это значит, что он остался с Кроули. И это чудо стоило чего угодно.

— Тебе к лицу эта расслабленность, дорогой мой... пожалуй, мне надо чаще тебя баловать, — Люцифер отстранился, и в его пальцах появилась сигара, которой он несколько раз затянулся, а потом приложил к губам Кроули, предлагая разделить. — Теперь, когда на Земле нет резидента Сверху, тебе тоже нет особой нужды там торчать.

— В смысле?

— Разумеется, за смертными надо будет приглядывать, но без должного сопротивления тебе не нужно больше торчать там безвылазно.

— Но...

— Ты хочешь поспорить?

— Нет.

— Вот и отлично. Хастур что-то говорил о твоих оформительских талантах. Мне кажется, будет справедливым назначить тебя руководителем хозяйственной службы, — Люцифер выглядел так, словно придумал очень смешную шутку.

— Но я не разбираюсь в этих делах, — Кроули едва удалось скрыть отчаяние.

— С твоими талантами для тебя это пара пустяков. Мне помнится, ты рассказывал о прогрессе? Было бы неплохо всё здесь немного улучшить. И, кстати, что ты говорил о метро?

— Что там есть эскалаторы, — обречённо выдохнул Кроули, ругая себя за длинный язык.

— Вот-вот! Эскалаторы. Нам такие тоже нужны. Эта лестница — полное убожество. А ещё нам нужен лифт.

— Лифт?!

— Да. Для скоростного спуска и подъёма. И ещё нам нужно электричество, — Люцифер снова улыбнулся.

И с ним было трудно не согласиться. Совсем недавно Кроули и сам убеждал Азирафеля в том, что ангелы и демоны не в силах сделать ничего, чего бы люди сами себе ни причинили, зато они творят много такого, до чего никаким оккультным силам никогда не додуматься, причем нередко — с использованием электричества. А всё потому, что смертные обладали тем, чего не было ни Наверху, ни Внизу. У них было воображение. Ну и электричество, разумеется. А теперь, стало быть, этот прогресс добрался и сюда. Ну-ну.

  
*** 

Кроули вошёл на собрание, открыв дверь пинком. Просто потому, что мог себе это позволить. Разумеется, он никак не ожидал, что председательствовать будет лично Вельзевул, но всё равно вышло неплохо.

— Демон Кроули, — мрачно отметила Вельзевул. — Как неожиданно.

— Руководитель хозяйственного департамента, — оскалился Кроули. — С сегодняшнего дня.

— Ты умеешь делать карьеру.

— Я в этом необычайно хорош, — скромно поклонился Кроули и добавил: — Мы будем устанавливать эскалаторы и лифт, но для начала я проведу сюда электричество.

Хастур скривился, как от зубной боли:

— Зачем?

— Хороший вопрос, Хастур, — Кроули махнул рукой, указывая на него пальцем. — Это называется «прогресс».

— Шеф знает? — бровь Вельзевул причудливо изогнулась, подчёркивая интерес.

— Это его идея, — Кроули злорадно отметил, как перекосило Хастура от его слов. — Для начала мне нужен экранированный кабель сечением на двести сорок. Двадцать миль.

— Это же... — Хастур задохнулся. — Никакой сметы не хватит!

— А ещё мне нужны рабочие руки, — продолжил Кроули, не слушая жалких возражений. — Пару-тройку сотен, и я переверну здесь всё.

— Я уточню у шефа, — пресекла Вельзевул зарождающуюся бурю со стороны Хастура, — надо ли здесь всё переворачивать.

— Сколько угодно, — Кроули на мгновение почувствовал себя триумфатором. — Мне даже разрешено использовать кнут для стимуляции нерадивых работников.

Про кнут, разумеется, был художественный домысел, но именно он послужил той соломинкой, что сломала хребет буйвола. Хастур принялся что-то чёркать в своих бумагах со зверским выражением лица, а потом зло бросил:

— Возьмёшь сотню Эриков. Для начала.

— И кабель, — напомнил Кроули.

— Чтоб ты сдох! — согласился Хастур.

Надо сказать, что план Кроули сложился ещё во время аудиенции у Люцифера и теперь стремительно обрастал деталями. Первый пункт плана был уже практически выполнен — Хастур, кажется, сообразил, что будет гораздо лучше, если Кроули вернётся на Землю, Вельзевул же пока терзали сомнения. Что ж, оставалось донести эту нехитрую мысль до остальных.

Кроули расписался в накладной за кабель и сразу же потребовал себе место для приобъектного склада.

— Кроули, — взвыл Хастур, — зачем тебе это?

— Так положено! А ещё мне нужен сторож. Адская гончая подойдёт.

И работа закипела. Эрики таскали кабель по коридорам и с восторгом внимали речам Кроули, адская гончая выла в тупике коридора и так рвалась с цепи, что пришлось укреплять стену. Хастур напивался в подсобке с Лигуром и жаловался на свою непростую жизнь:

— Какого чёрта?! — возмущённо вопрошал он. — Почему я, герцог Преисподней, должен прогибаться под этого сопляка с тощей жопой?!

Что ответил Лигур, Кроули слушать не стал, полностью удовлетворённый «процессом внедрения прогресса». Он уже предвкушал, как привычные к темноте и мраку демоны встретят его иллюминацию. Слом лестницы шёл ударными темпами, как и расширение проёмов для установки эскалатора. Строительные леса приятно поскрипывали, и были уже первые жертвы среди наблюдателей. 

— Электричество, — вещал Кроули, расхаживая перед строем воодушевлённых Эриков, — это столп прогресса. Если овладеть им, мы покорим бездны и вознесёмся к облакам. Разумеется, я выражаюсь фигурально. А сколько перспектив открывает перед нами электрический стул?! Чего ты хотел?

Один из Эриков вышел вперёд и, немного смущаясь, с обожанием уставился на Кроули:

— Что такое столп прогресса?

— О! Это сложная конструкция, и мы все стоим у его истоков.

Эрики согласно закивали, и у Кроули появилась гениальная идея:

— А чтобы наш прогресс не остался незамеченным, мы будем петь!

— Что?! — хором отозвались Эрики.

— Повторяйте за мной! «Отречёмся от старого мира, отряхнём его прах с наших ног...»

Гимн революционной Франции Эрики спели просто отлично — громко, протяжно, и слова они выучили почти мгновенно. Кроули примерно рассчитал, кто должен был сломаться первым, поэтому, когда к нему пришёл Лигур, вопрос был один:

— А где Хастур?

— Пьёт, — Лигур мрачно почесал шею, украшенную подобием то ли ошейника, то ли обруча. — А тебя хочет видеть Владыка Ада. Немедленно.

— Отлично, — Кроули вдохновенно потёр руки. — Присматривай тут за Эриками, я быстро.

— Я тебя провожу, — недобро прищурился Лигур. — На всякий случай.

Кроули с сомнением оглядел Лигура и фыркнул:

— В таком костюме ты сильно рискуешь. 

— Чем же?

— Вызвать неудовольствие Повелителя. В последнее время его увлекли идеи прогресса, а твой наряд уже несколько тысячелетий как устарел.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Лигур с достоинством одёрнул тогу.

— Строгий костюм, туфли и плащ. Тебе пойдёт. Хастуру, кстати, тоже. Вы же герцоги Ада, а выглядите, как оборванцы.

— Ты говоришь чушь!

— Ты ещё вспомни ересь, — Кроули вздохнул и продолжил отчески заботливым тоном: — Ох, дождёшься ты, Лигур, и не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.

— За себя переживай!

В общем-то, Лигур был прав, и Кроули действительно стоило волноваться за собственное благополучие. Но, во-первых, ему отчаянно хотелось вернуться на Землю, а во-вторых, сколько уже можно? К любой угрозе рано или поздно привыкаешь, и что ещё Люцифер может с ним сделать? Кроули поморщился, представляя и что, и как, но утешил себя тем, что это всё ничуть не хуже Падения или окончательного развоплощения, а значит, можно будет пережить.

— Я его привёл, Владыка, — поспешил доложить Лигур, лишь только открылась дверь.

— Свободен, — распорядился Люцифер, жестом приглашая Кроули войти.

Всё же в _особом_ положении были свои _особые_ прелести. Пусть даже они ограничивались возможностью взглянуть свысока на герцога Преисподней и, глумливо улыбаясь, посоветовать ему пойти в жопу.

— Ты развернул бурную деятельность, Кроули.

— Выполняю ваше распоряжение, Повелитель. Со всем старанием и уважением.

— На тебя жалуются, — заметил Люцифер.

— Что они понимают в прогрессе? — Кроули склонился ещё ниже.

— Хастур несколько раз порывался тебя развоплотить.

— Кто ж знал, что у него такая тонкая душевная организация? — Кроули улыбнулся, вспоминая площадную ругань герцога Преисподней после того, как на него набросилась адская гончая. — И он ничего не понимает в нормах отхода при списании материалов. Два процента для кабеля — это немного.

— Допустим, — теперь Люцифер уже откровенно забавлялся. — А зачем ты заставляешь своих рабочих ходить строем и с песнями?

— Это их организует.

— Но «Марсельеза»?

— Почему нет? Мне нравится прованский прононс.

— И Вельзевул опять-таки бесится.

— Похоже, тут у всех проблемы с восприятием. А уж князю Преисподней и вовсе не к лицу такая трепетность.

— Вельзевул опасается, что ты готовишь восстание, — Люцифер прищурился, разглядывая Кроули.

— Чушь! Зачем оно мне?

— Чтобы вернуться на Землю.

Кроули похолодел, но нашёл в себе силы презрительно скривиться:

— У меня же там больше нет противника.

— Мне нравится, как ты блефуешь, скрывая истинные чувства. Хотя сейчас уже мог бы и признать свою слабость к некоему ангелу.

Кроули понял, что ступил на очень тонкий лёд, но не собирался сознаваться ни в чём. Потому что тогда риск остаться навсегда Внизу возрастал многократно. Впрочем, и яростно отрицать свою заинтересованность было глупо. 

— Никакие слабости не мешают мне служить вам.

Ответ полностью устроил Люцифера. Он, наконец, улыбнулся и потрепал Кроули по голове, как любимого питомца.

— Именно поэтому ты такой забавный, дорогой мой. И именно поэтому я хочу тебе кое-что сообщить. Надеюсь, тебя это порадует.

Такие вступления Люцифера до дрожи пугали Кроули, но показывать этот страх было гораздо опаснее всего остального.

— Я с радостью приму от вас всё.

— Я это знаю, — Люцифер очертил губы Кроули кончиком пальца и ласково погладил шею, интимно шепча на ухо: — Твой ангел жив, а значит, наша игра продолжается. 

  
***

Пользуясь особым положением, Кроули не просто завёл себе подобие квартиры, но и не стал отказываться, когда Люцифер предложил ему забрать копию дивана Азирафеля. Думать о том, зачем это понадобилось Владыке Ада, не хотелось — вместо этого Кроули представлял себя в гостиной ангела и готовился к сложным переговорам. После того как была разрушена лестница Вниз и появились стальные направляющие будущего эскалатора, Наверху тоже чрезвычайно оживились. Гавриил любил выпендриваться ничуть не меньше Люцифера и просто не мог уступить первенство в прогрессе и пережить то, что лифтовая шахта начала заливаться Снизу. И это он ещё не видел иллюминации, которую Кроули приберёг для особого случая.

— Кроули, открой!

Дверь отворилась по щелчку пальцев, и в комнату ввалились Хастур с Лигуром, которых чрезвычайно сблизили совместные возлияния на фоне строительных работ. Вставать, чтобы поприветствовать герцогов Преисподней, Кроули не собирался. Он лишь удобнее устроил ноги на спинке дивана и взглянул на незваных гостей, сдвинув очки на кончик носа:

— Смету уменьшать не дам! 

Герцоги переглянулись, и, поиграв желваками, Хастур вышел вперёд:

— Ты зачем начал разбирать канализацию?!

— Капитальный ремонт, — Кроули презрительно фыркнул: — Она там со времён сотворения. Пора бы уж. Деревянные трубы давно уже устарели, нам нужен чугун.

— Но его нет, — Хастур угрожающе ощерился.

— Когда поставщики попадут к нам, ты сможешь на них отыграться, дружище, а пока...

— Они проебали все сроки, — зашипел Хастур. — Да я их...

— Разумеется, — Кроули был сама любезность, — но чуть позже.

Хастур начал раздуваться, как его жаба, и в переговоры вступил Лигур:

— Кроули, ты зря разобрал старые трубы, не дождавшись поставки новых. 

— Да ну! Календарный график работ согласован лично Владыкой, и я не собираюсь сдвигать сроки демонтажа, — Кроули снисходительно взглянул на начавшего закипать Лигура. — А ещё я намерен строго спросить с тех, кто срывает сроки поставки.

За поставку строительных материалов отвечал Хастур, с кончиков пальцев которого сейчас срывались искры.

— А ещё Повелитель запретил курение на всех объектах стройки и приобъектном складе, — ласково улыбнулся Кроули. — Приказ выйдет завтра.

— Ах ты ж, сука! — взъярился Хастур. — Думаешь, если у тебя смазливая морда и тугая жопа, так тебе всё сойдёт с рук?!

Хастур попытался наброситься на Кроули, но Лигур скрутил и вывел его из комнаты, бормоча о том, что «Владыка не одобрит» и «надо немного потерпеть».

— И чего, собственно, приходили? — поинтересовался Кроули у закрывшейся двери и бодро поднялся с дивана. Таблички с перечёркнутой сигаретой сами себя не нарисуют.

Время Внизу тянулось просто бесконечно, и совсем скоро Кроули уже не мог определить, как долго он здесь прозябает. Злить Хастура и играть на нервах Вельзевул было даже забавно, вот только это ничуть не приближало его к желанной цели. Но самой настоящей пыткой стали вечера у Люцифера. Владыка, казалось, перестал интересоваться Кроули, рассказывая ему «пикантные подробности» о своих встречах с Азирафелем. Слушать бесконечные истории Люцифера оказалось настолько невыносимо, что Кроули всерьёз задумался о том, как снова вернуть его внимание. Несколько раз он даже попытался спровоцировать Повелителя, но не добился ничего, кроме довольной усмешки Люцифера:

— Ох, дорогой мой, сколько же в тебе желания. Такой чувственный, такой горячий... 

Кроули склонил голову, безуспешно подставляясь под ласку.

— Ты сам знаешь, что тебе делать, — Люцифер многообещающе коснулся пальцем губ Кроули. — Только попроси, и у тебя будет всё. Тебе надо только попросить.

В тот момент показалось, что это и впрямь отличная идея, и Кроули почти поверил, прошептав:

— Пожалуйста...

В ответ Люцифер лишь рассмеялся:

— Поконкретней, дорогой мой. Скажи, чего именно ты хочешь. Я не сделаю ничего, о чём ты не попросишь. Совсем ничего, ты меня понимаешь?

Кроули кивнул, и тогда Люцифер продолжил:

— Скажи это, ну же...

Возможно, ему действительно стоило это сказать, и тогда всё бы закончилось: Люцифер потерял бы к нему интерес и — чем чёрт не шутит? — выпустил бы отсюда. Возможно. Вот только заставить себя открыть рот и произнести это Кроули не мог. Как не мог и поверить в то, что Люцифер рассказывал про Азирафеля.

— Ну же! — терпенье Владыки, очевидно, заканчивалось, и он властно потянул Кроули за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. — Давай!

Язык словно прилип к нёбу, и Кроули зажмурился, ожидая гнева Владыки Ада.

— Сколько можно упрямиться? — голос Люцифера дрогнул от недовольства. — Ты же и сам знаешь, что приползёшь ко мне, и я это знаю. Это лишь вопрос времени. Правда, дорогой? Мой!

Кроули прикусил язык, чтобы не вскрикнуть от боли, когда Люцифер слишком сильно и резко дёрнул его за волосы, и совсем не удивился, услышав:

— Убирайся. Я подожду. У нас с тобой в запасе всё время мира.

И это была чистейшая правда. Чего-чего, а времени здесь было слишком много. Слишком. Особенно остро это стало ощущаться, когда Люцифер перестал приглашать Кроули «скоротать вечер». Казалось бы, это должно было только радовать, однако слухи о том, что Владыка развлекается на Земле, приводили в отчаяние, как и мысли об этих развлечениях. Кроули проклинал свою неуёмную фантазию и, чтобы как-то отвлечься, целиком отдавался работе, плоды которой были заметны всем. Эскалаторы были готовы к торжественному пуску, но сначала нужно было «дать свет». Так сказать, устроить наглядную презентацию. Ну и получить хоть какое-то удовольствие.

— Адские твари! — Кроули расхаживал по залу заседаний, с гордостью поглядывая на лампочки, которые трудолюбивые Эрики всю ночь красили в разные цвета. — Вы стали свидетелями уникального события. До нас добрался прогресс! И электричество! Долгие годы мы прозябали во мраке, но теперь с этим покончено. Сейчас я махну рукой, и зажгутся четыре тысячи ламп, принеся свет и рассеяв мрак. И мы все станем сильнее! И гораздо страшнее для наших врагов! Музыка!

Когда Эрики запели «Марсельезу», у Вельзевул задёргался глаз, что Кроули тоже решил считать своей победой. Потом он махнул рукой, один из Эриков дернул ручку рубильника, и Ад вздрогнул от жуткого воя. Всё же свет тысяч ярких ламп, внезапно вспыхнувших разными цветами — это было стильно! Хотя, конечно, кое у кого глаза оказались совершенно не приспособлены, чтобы взирать на такую красоту.

Триумф Кроули оказался недолгим. Вельзевул лёгким движением руки отправила подземелья Ада обратно в древнюю тьму, и Кроули сам не понял, как оказался в небольшом кабинете, прижатый к стене князем Преисподней.

— Ты ш-ш-то твориш-ш-шь, с-с-сука?! — Вельзевул не просто встряхнула Кроули, но и от души приложила его затылком об стену. — Или ты думаеш-ш-шь, ш-ш-што раз-з-з ты ублаж-ж-жаеш-ш-шь Владыку, то у тебя ес-с-сть какие-то ос-с-собые права?!

— Это был его приказ!

— Как и из-з-здеватьс-с-ся над Хас-с-стуром?! — шипела Вельзевул. — Какого х-х-ера ты з-з-запудрил моз-з-зги Эрикам? С-с-соз-з-здаёш-ш-шь с-с-свою армию?!

А вот это уже было очень серьёзное обвинение, и Кроули стало страшно, что он перегнул палку. Всё же слухи, что он больше не в фаворе, вкупе с личной неприязнью князя Преисподней — гремучая смесь.

— Убирайс-с-ся отс-с-сюда!

Именно этих слов Кроули ждал больше всего на свете, но почему-то оказался к ним совершенно не готов.

— А что с-скажет Владыка?

— Раз-з-зберус-с-с-сь!

Вещей у Кроули не было никаких, поэтому он сразу же направился к выходу, торопясь уйти, пока Вельзевул не одумалась. Уже поднимаясь по неподвижным пока ступеням эскалатора, он заметил Хастура, который срывал со стен таблички с перечёркнутой сигаретой и остервенело их топтал. В принципе, всё вышло даже неплохо, Кроули мог гордиться собой.

  
***

«Бентли» стояла на прежнем месте и сильно запылилась, однако на её полированной поверхности не было ни царапины. Кроули похвалил себя за предусмотрительность — небольшое демоническое чудо в таком деле никогда не бывало лишним. Он щёлкнул пальцами, уничтожая пыль, и забрался в салон. Знакомый запах мгновенно напомнил о той самой ночи, и Кроули обнял руль, утыкаясь в него лбом. Что может быть лучше возвращения домой?! Он повернул ключ в замке зажигания и несколько мгновений слушал пение мотора, прежде чем плавно двинуться с места. 

Разумеется, первым делом Кроули проверил, всё ли в порядке у Азирафеля. К счастью, он вовремя вспомнил об играх Люцифера и просто притормозил, проезжая мимо книжного. Свет в его окнах согрел сердце, и у Кроули хватило выдержки, чтобы не остановиться. Ничего-ничего! Не всё сразу.

Он ещё немного покатался по Лондону, радуясь, что следов прошедшей войны почти не осталось, и даже кинул несколько кусков чудом появившегося в кармане хлеба уткам в Сент-Джеймсском парке. Просто потому, что мог. Домой он отправился в отличном настроении, обдумывая, чем бы ему таким заняться, чтобы немного подправить репутацию. Не то чтобы ему это было сильно надо, но к работе он всё же относился ответственно и не хотел, чтобы Внизу об этом забывали. 

Многолетнюю пыль в квартире он убрал небольшим чудом, после чего достал из ящика стола бутылку виски и принялся раскачиваться на «троне», устроив ноги на пафосной каменной столешнице. Ему надо было понять, как обнаружить Люцифера и не попасться ему на глаза. Особенно если тот сейчас появляется у Азирафеля. 

Вторую бутылку виски Кроули допил, уже находясь в состоянии глубокой расслабленности, когда реальность начинает казаться приятной, а мысли приобретают удивительную стройность и многогранность. В таком настроении Кроули мог вспоминать встречи с Азирафелем, домысливая несказанное, и у него это выходило так здорово, что хотелось верить в возможность чего-то большего, чем просто совместный ужин или даже пикник.

Кроули как раз представлял себя развалившимся на клетчатом пледе рядом с Азирафелем. Он уже даже видел, как в глазах ангела отражается весеннее небо, отчего они кажутся голубыми. А ещё он почти явственно ощущал тепло его тела и даже слышал голос:

— _Позволь искусить тебя десертом_. 

И Кроули позволял. В его мечтах Азирафель кормил его блинчиками, а он слегка задевал губами кончики его пальцев, балдея от невероятной близости. А если немного прищуриться, то можно представить, как лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь кроны деревьев, согревая и позволяя любоваться Азирафелем сквозь тёмные стёкла очков, ничем не выдавая своего интереса.

Когда Кроули открыл глаза, то не сразу понял, что записка, чудом появившаяся на его столе, настоящая, а не предмет грёз. Он дёрнулся, чтобы быстрее схватить её, и грохнулся на пол, но даже близко не почувствовал боли. Почерк Азирафеля он мог узнать из всех, и сейчас не верил своим глазам, читая и перечитывая:

« _Место №3. Завтра. В 15.51. Очень жду_ ».

Первым делом Кроули протрезвел, чтобы поверить в происходящее. Записка не исчезла, и почерк Азирафеля ничуть не изменился. Очевидно, ангел всё-таки заметил «Бентли» и захотел встретиться. И это было лучшее, что случилось в этот день. Кроули поднёс записку к лицу, принюхиваясь. Если бы он даже сомневался, то теперь окончательно уверился, что писал Азирафель. Как слепой, Кроули принялся гладить это листок бумаги, испытывая боль оттого, что должен его уничтожить. Никто не должен был узнать о нём. Никто. А Кроули будет просто помнить...

Записка мгновенно вспыхнула, осыпавшись на пол серым пеплом, который Кроули уничтожил щелчком пальцев. И тогда радость сменила тревога — ведь очевидно, что у Азирафеля что-то случилось, если он решил рискнуть, назначая встречу. А если вспомнить интерес к нему Люцифера... Кроули принялся кружить по комнате, борясь с желанием наплевать на всё и помчаться к Азирафелю прямо сейчас. Но так точно было нельзя... немыслимо... непостижимо...

Утро застало Кроули в кресле. Он настолько устал от мыслей и переживаний, что просто сидел, уставившись в стену, не реагируя на стук в дверь, который становился всё громче.

— Кроули, открывай! Я знаю, что ты там!

— Знание — сила, — безучастно отозвался он, начиная раскачиваться.

— Кроули!

— Да пошёл ты! — однако ссориться с и без того обиженным герцогом Преисподней вовсе не входило в его планы, поэтому Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, отпирая дверь. — Заходи, Хастур. Не могу сказать, что сильно рад.

Однако Хастур был не один, а в компании пары грузчиков, которые, повинуясь его приказу, втащили в квартиру ящик. На этот раз они не стали ждать оплаты или одобрения, так поспешно покинув квартиру Кроули, словно за ними гнались адские гончие. Хастур проводил их презрительным хохотом, захлопнув за ними дверь с ужасным грохотом. 

— Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда Повелителю надоест твоя тощая жопа.

— Так не терпится подставить свою?

— Да пш-шёл ты!..

— Обязательно. Когда-нибудь после, — Кроули поморщился, разглядывая ящик. — Ты что опять притащил?

— Подарок Повелителя, — оскалился Хастур. — С наилучшими пожеланиями.

Разумеется, Хастур не удержался и сплюнул на пол, прежде чем закурить. Но зато и убрался он почти сразу, не дожидаясь, когда Кроули распакует подарок. В коробке оказалась скульптура, которая очень ярко свидетельствовала о вкусах Люцифера. «Борьба» — прочитал Кроули на металлическом шильдике основания. М-да... Разумеется, это была борьба. Ангела и демона, навеки застывших в очень провокационной позе, таких же обнажённых, как в день сотворения. По идее создателя, демон побеждал — или нет, как посмотреть. Кроули погладил крылья демона и перенёс это произведение искусства в коридор, поставив напротив птицы из церкви. Для гармонии.

В Баттерси-Филдс Кроули отправился заранее. Исключительно для того, чтобы разогнать случайных свидетелей, если бы такие вдруг выискались. Ну и вообще, ему надо было проветриться. Очень.

Азирафель появился в точно назначенное время и несколько мгновений просто улыбался, не торопясь начать разговор. Кроули не выдержал первым:

— Здравствуй, ангел.

— Здравствуй, Кроули, — Азирафель шагнул навстречу, словно собираясь обнять, но в последний миг остановился. — У меня есть дело.

— Я это понял, ангел. Что-то случилось? — скрывая волнение, Кроули старался говорить как можно небрежнее.

— Да... то есть... — Азирафель потёр лицо ладонью и вздохнул. — На самом деле я не знаю. В общем-то, я просто почувствовал твоё присутствие, и мне показалось, что увидел твою машину, вот и...

— Всё-таки что-то случилось, — Кроули подошёл ближе, чтобы Азирафелю не приходилось повышать голос. — Во что ты опять вляпался, ангел?

— Я не... — Азирафель сердито взглянул на него, но продолжать не стал, вместо этого выдохнув: — Мне надо посоветоваться.

Похоже, всё было ещё хуже, чем показалось Кроули вначале.

— Хорошо. Если я смогу...

— В том-то и дело, что сможешь, — взгляд Азирафеля стал больным. — Помнишь, несколько лет назад я показывал тебе одну фотокарточку?

Такое, пожалуй, забудешь!

— Да.

— Отлично, — Азирафель потёр руки. — Ты его узнал, ведь так?

Кроули не мог ответить прямо. Люцифер был его Повелителем, Владыкой, хозяином. И не только его — демоны о таком не говорят, а Кроули был демоном. Совершенно очевидно, что Люцифер хотел сохранить инкогнито, и откровенничать с ангелом на эту тему означало предать своего господина. С другой стороны, Азирафеля надо было предупредить... и цена не имела особого значения.

— Ты его узнал?

Кроули отвернулся, чтобы не видеть разочарования во взгляде ангела, и едва заметно кивнул.

— Я не почувствовал его сущности. Такое возможно?

— Это требует сил, — почти прошептал Кроули. — Очень много сил.

— Я понял, дорогой мой, — Азирафель стиснул предплечье Кроули, прощаясь, и, кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, добавил: — Ты очень помог, спасибо!

Он уходил по дорожке слишком поспешно, будто боялся, что Кроули попытается его остановить. А он бы и попытался — если бы такое было возможно.

***

Кроули перестал получать задания и не мог понять, радует его это или огорчает. Одно дело — из любви к искусству прокалывать колёса машин, мешающих парковке, и совсем другое — художественно отражать это в отчётах, зарабатывая премии и благодарности. Наверное, всё же он был слегка дезориентирован, потому что когда решил скоротать время во сне, у него ничего не вышло. После того, как не получилось уснуть на кровати, Кроули попытался проделать это на стенах и даже на потолке, но счёл опыт неудачным и решил поискать другие развлечения.

К его счастью, пережив одну из самых кровопролитных войн, смертные стали больше ценить жизнь и простые развлечения. Даже чопорные клубы не устояли перед натиском жадной до развлечений молодёжи и стали меняться — сначала неуловимо, вводя в свою программу музыкальные и танцевальные вечера, а потом радикально, превращаясь в музыкальные клубы. Кроули приложил руку к возникновению и становлению «модов», отдавая дань привычке и мысленно строча отчёты Вниз. По его скромному мнению, за такое Внизу ему должны были аплодировать стоя. Ну или хотя бы забыть подвиги, совершённые при строительстве парадного входа, эскалаторов и лифтов. Не Хастур, конечно, — тот был злопамятной сволочью! — но вот Вельзевул вполне.

А ещё Кроули увлёкся кинематографом. Ну, как увлёкся? Он облюбовал один небольшой и очень уютный кинотеатр недалеко от дома и не пропускал ни одной премьеры, по настроению устраивая себе индивидуальные просмотры фильмов или, наоборот, чудом набивая зал зрителями, чтобы разделить эмоции. У него даже появились любимые герои, о которых он мог бы рассказать лишь Азирафелю, но тот не спрашивал. Наверное, к счастью. Хотя Джеймс Бонд точно должен был ему понравиться.

Кроули недолго изнывал от вынужденного безделья. В конце концов, он решил считать своё нынешнее состояние отпуском и начал получать удовольствие. Почему, собственно, нет? Единственное, что его удручало — невозможность частых встреч с Азирафелем. Кроули помнил об интересе Люцифера и проявлял здоровую осторожность. А ещё в любой момент ждал вызова Вниз, не веря, что игра закончилась. Владыка Ада ничего не забывал и не оставлял незаконченных дел. И у Кроули были все основания, чтобы так считать.

Утки в Сент-Джеймсском парке становились всё избалованнее. Они больше не хватали хлеб на лету, а важно подплывали к намокшим коркам и лениво перебирали куски. Кроули нравилось думать, что их так раскормили секретные агенты, назначающие встречи в самом безопасном месте. С точки зрения конспирации, разумеется.

— Нет, ангел, ты только посмотри на этих приверед! Простой хлеб им уже не подходит.

— Кроули, дорогой мой, если ты так будешь швырять куски, к тебе не подплывёт ни одна утка. Они просто пугаются.

— Раньше им это не мешало... сколько там лет назад?

— Сто пять, — Азирафель поморщился. — Скажи, а с чем тогда была связана твоя просьба?

— Страховка, ангел, — Кроули почувствовал, как у него перехватило горло. — Это была простая страховка.

— А почему именно тогда?

— Зачем эти уточнения? Ты ведь не собираешься...

— Не собираюсь, — Азирафель отвернулся, чтобы бросить кусок хлеба уткам, за которым те, кстати, бросились наперегонки. — Скажи, а как у вас обстоят дела с телами?

— В смысле?

— Насколько трудно получить обычное человеческое тело?

Кроули мгновенно насторожился, понимая, что могло вызвать такой интерес. Вернее, кто. Однако говорить на эту тему было крайне опасно. И неосмотрительно. И вообще... но промолчать Кроули тоже не мог.

— Смотря кому. 

— То есть, в принципе, возможно получить больше одного?

— Смотря кому. Ты понимаешь, я говорю гипотетически, — Кроули бросил выразительный взгляд на уток.

— Да, дорогой мой. Я помню про уши, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Больше они к этому разговору не возвращались, но растревоженное воображение Кроули стало подбрасывать ему картину за картиной — одну ужаснее другой. Люцифер вполне мог менять тела и являться к Азирафелю в разных обличьях. Как мог и скрывать свою сущность, а ещё быть дьявольски обаятельным. И соблазнение придумал тоже он.

Кроули срочно требовалось придумать что-нибудь этакое, чтобы отвлечь Владыку Ада от ангела. Напоминать о себе Кроули не планировал, памятуя, что некоторое лихо лучше не будить, но сейчас выбора у него особенно и не было. Нужно какое-нибудь громкое дело, и идея привлечь сатанистов стала казаться Кроули всё более заманчивой. Хотя он и не любил эту братию — при встречах с ними Кроули всегда испытывал неловкость. Оскорблять их, конечно, было нельзя, но он невольно чувствовал то же, что ветеран войны при виде соседа, явившегося в камуфляже и при оружии на собрание районной группы добровольного содействия полиции.

Хотя некоторые сатанисты старой школы и были вполне приятными людьми: раз в неделю произнося положенные слова и совершая положенные ритуалы, они выгодно отличались от неофитов. Тем только дай волю — непритязательная заурядная жизнь не для них, и Кроули никогда не знал, на кого нарвётся. Уж лучше тогда иметь дело с самыми обычными преступниками. Кроули никогда не осуждал смертных, которые нарушали закон, зарабатывая себе на хлеб — такие люди зачастую оказывались гораздо полезнее любого идеологически грамотного сатаниста. Да и провернуть ограбление казалось Кроули гораздо интереснее любой чёрной мессы.

И всё-таки принять решение было непросто. В конце концов, предпочтения самого Кроули в таком тонком деле не имели решающего значения. Ему требовалось отвлечь внимание Люцифера от ангела, а для этого был очень важен масштаб — ну и красота! — идеи. Принять решение, как ни странно, помогла наклейка на стекло машины, в виде следа от пуль. Кроули увидел такую на заправке и ради того, чтобы её заполучить, даже заправил свою «Бентли». В первый и, очевидно, в последний раз. Стильная наклейка перекликалась с мотивами бондианы и прекрасно дополняла образ самого Кроули.

Найти подходящих людей оказалось довольно легко. За определённую сумму они были готовы ограбить всё что угодно. Даже церковь. Ночью. Кроули ещё не решил, что ему нужно оттуда унести, и подумывал об очередной статуе. Или красивом светильнике — в кабинет бы такой неплохо вписался! — а заодно можно попросить набрать святой воды. Для отвлечения внимания. Всё же быть главарём преступной группировки Кроули даже нравилось.

— Мы будем грабить церковь? Тут, случайно, не замешено ведьмовство, мистер Кроули? — взломщик, пришедший на замену рекомендованного Норкера, казался немного странным.

Кроули, как мог, попытался его отвлечь от скользкой темы, даже ответил на совершенно дурацкий вопрос о кошке. Благо остальных интересовали практичные проблемы, вроде оплаты работы. Стоило пообещать им по три сотни, как все ненужные вопросы отпали. Можно было сказать, что встреча прошла очень удачно. Кроули уже собрался уезжать, когда его нагнал юный взломщик с просьбой уделить ему минутку. Минутка у Кроули была. И не одна. С любопытством всё тоже было в порядке.

— Да, младший капрал Шедвелл. А какого полка? Вы не похожи на военного.

— Именно об этом я и хотел с вами поговорить. Помните, как сегодня вечером я задал конкретный вопрос насчёт колдовства? — Шедвелл многозначительно поиграл бровями.

— Да.

— Я имею честь служить в славной организации. Она огромна. Наша тайная армия борется с колдовством. 

Как же смертные любят всякие тайные общества и организации! Особенно если там приветствуется какая-то форма. Новое кредо вкупе с новым нарядом привлекает почти всех.

— Я рад за вас.

— Армия ведьмоловов. Вы слышали о ней? — прищурился Шедвелл.

— Но она же тайная?

— Кто знает, когда джентльмену вроде вас может понадобиться такая армия. Тому, кто разбрасывается сотнями фунтов. Если мы будем нужны, армия к вашим услугам.

В принципе, предложение было довольно интересным.

— Целая армия?

— Подумайте. Вы знаете, где меня найти.

Вот уж, действительно, никогда не угадаешь, где найдёшь, а где потеряешь. Кроули довольно улыбнулся и направился к «Бентли». Он уже уселся за руль, когда вдруг ощутил чужое присутствие. Очень неожиданное.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — насторожился Кроули, не в силах придумать разумное объяснение внезапному появлению ангела в машине.

— Нужно поговорить, — Азирафель вымученно улыбнулся.

А вот теперь Кроули стало по-настоящему страшно. Он точно знал, что обязан этой встрече лично Люциферу, и это наверняка не сулило ничего хорошего. Он лишь постарался, чтобы его голос не дрогнул:

— О чём?

— Я работаю в Сохо и много чего слышу, — уклончиво начал Азирафель. — Ты затеваешь какую-то аферу, чтобы ограбить храм. 

М-да... Кто ж знал, что вместо Люцифера на эту приманку поведётся один чересчур внимательный ангел? А Азирафель продолжил с несвойственной ему горячностью:

— Кроули, это опасно! Святая вода не просто убьёт твоё тело, а уничтожит тебя полностью.

— Ты высказал своё мнение сто пять лет назад, — невесело усмехнулся Кроули.

— И я его не изменил. Но я не позволю тебе рисковать жизнью. Даже ради чего-то опасного. Так что можешь отменить ограбление, — похоже, каждое слово с трудом давалось Азирафелю, но он явно не собирался на этом останавливаться, достав из-под плаща небольшой термос, очень выразительно окрашенный в цвета, любимые в Шотландии. — Не отвинчивай крышку.


	6. Азирафель

— Она настоящая? 

Кроули выглядел таким ошарашенным, что Азирафель решил его успокоить:

— Святейшая.

— Несмотря на то, что ты сказал? 

Надо же быть таким недоверчивым! Азирафель кивнул, силясь улыбнуться.

— Мне тебя отблагодарить? — продолжал допытываться Кроули.

Почему-то в этот момент вспомнилась сцена в Бастилии и демоническая реакция на попытку сказать простое «спасибо». Только теперь Азирафель сумел понять Кроули, но легче от этого не стало.

— Лучше не надо.

Кроули всё понял правильно:

— Тебя подвезти куда-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо, — Азирафелю захотелось его поддержать. — Не делай обиженный вид, может, когда-нибудь мы ... не знаю... устроим пикник... поужинаем в «Ритце»...

— Я подвезу тебя, куда скажешь, — перебил он.

— Ты слишком быстрый для меня, Кроули.

Азирафель выбрался из машины и проводил взглядом «Бентли», рванувшую с места так стремительно, будто за ней гнались все демоны Преисподней. Или в этом случае уместнее говорить об ангелах? На душе было очень неспокойно. Азирафель мог лишь надеяться, что поступил правильно, и его решение никак не отразится на благополучии Кроули.

Минувший век что-то неуловимо изменил в мировоззрении Азирафеля, и он стал позволять себе некие вольности, которые и не думал согласовывать Наверху. Но если передача смертным огненного меча когда-то терзала его почти два тысячелетия, то отдавая Кроули святую воду, он не испытал ни тени сожаления. Более того, его совершенно не волновала возможность наказания за столь вопиющий проступок, и Азирафель был уверен, что его новые знакомства тут ни при чём.

Когда-то он уверял Кроули, что человек может быть плохим или хорошим по собственному выбору, в то время как ангелам и демонам раз и навсегда предначертан определенный путь. Однако за последний век взгляды Азирафеля подверглись серьёзным испытаниям, и сейчас он бы уже не мог утверждать это без определённых оговорок. Но тогда пришлось бы переходить на персоналии, и если отличие Кроули от прочих демонов лишь украшало его, то собственная непохожесть на остальных ангелов заставляла задуматься. 

Вообще последние пару-тройку десятилетий Азирафель слишком много думал, приходя подчас к очень странным выводам и не торопясь от них отказываться. Особенно много размышлений вызвали два очень странных знакомства. И если поначалу Фрэнсис Леннард Уоллес казался немного чудаковатым библиофилом, то после появления в книжном Лайонела Фокса Уокера Азирафель заподозрил у себя паранойю. С чего бы ещё ему понадобилось вспоминать давно уже почившего Феликса Льюиса Уайта и вздрагивать от странных ассоциаций и нехороших предчувствий? Азирафель ощущал себя в центре довольно загадочной мистификации, в которой никак не мог разобраться, потому что не понимал главного — зачем?

Даже если предположить невероятное и на миг поверить, что Враг рода человеческого выбрался на Землю, то объяснить его интерес к заурядному ангелу было невозможно. Хотя Азирафель и понимал, что несколько отличается от прочих ангелов, но всё равно не видел повода для такого интереса. Единственной зацепкой в его случае становилось то самое Соглашение с Кроули, но обольщаться не стоило — даже меньшей договорённости хватило бы для серьёзных последствий для них обоих. Но тогда что?

Хуже всего было то, что Кроули подтвердил догадки Азирафеля, и теперь списать всё на собственную мнительность уже не представлялось возможным. Стало быть, предстояло найти ответы на вопросы, которые множились в какой-то странной прогрессии, и понять, что со всем этим делать. 

Фрэнсис приходил по средам. Он с удовольствием рассуждал о книгах, театре, живописи, пытаясь убедить Азирафеля в том, что новомодные течения в искусстве скоро умрут, и приглашая поехать куда-то в Западную Европу, чтобы смотреть фрески. 

Лайонел появлялся, когда ему вздумается, и как только с горячностью принимался защищать все веяния прогресса, становился неуловимо похожим на Кроули. Хотя, возможно, Азирафель просто скучал по своему старинному врагу, который оказался большим другом, чем все остальные коллеги. Именно Лайонел однажды подарил Азирафелю проигрыватель виниловых пластинок, сделанный «под старину». После чего их встречи стали проходить под очень мелодичную музыку, и их можно было даже назвать приятными. Отчасти. Потому что тревожные мысли никуда не делись, и Азирафель по-прежнему ждал какой-то провокации.

— Фелл, а почему бы вам не закрыть свой магазин?

— А чем я тогда буду заниматься, Лайонел? — нахмурился Азирафель. — Кроме того, мне всегда нравились книги.

— Это-то как раз понятно: книги, картины, всё тихо-пристойно. Но я же не говорю о том, чтобы снять вывеску и заколотить двери. Нет. Вы умеете танцевать? 

— К чему такой вопрос? Я чувствую какой-то подвох.

— Ох, дорогой мой Фелл, — рассмеялся Лайонел. — Ваша подозрительность растёт день ото дня. Вчера вы обвиняли меня в распространении копий синглов и отказывались признать чистоту моих намерений. Что будет завтра?!

— И всё же?

— Я просто хотел вас пригласить в один клуб. Танцевальный.

— Я когда-то посещал один такой. В молодости. Клуб «Ста гиней», не слыхали?

— А вы проказник, Фелл! Слава этого клуба дошла даже до меня, хотя такими танцами я не особо увлекаюсь.

— Какими именно? — холодно поинтересовался Азирафель. — Вас не привлекает гавот?

— Исключительно как прелюдия к чему-то более интересному. Если вы понимаете, о чём я.

— Не имею понятия. Но танцевать мне понравилось.

Разумеется, в этот момент доиграла последняя мелодия на пластинке, и Лайонел встал, чтобы поставить новую. Продолжать разговор в таком тоне он не стал, отчего Азирафель насторожился ещё больше. Что же ему надо? Что?! Не соблазнить же ангела, в самом-то деле? Это было бы слишком глупо.

В очередную среду Фрэнсис принёс альбом с репродукциями и с менторскими интонациями принялся рассказывать о полотнах да Винчи в коллекции Лувра. Азирафелю показалось, что Фрэнсис ждал от него какой-то особой реакции на свои слова и несколько разочаровался, не дождавшись. Ехать во Францию Азирафель тоже отказался, усугубив это разочарование.

Ситуация становилась всё более странной и абсурдной, а терпенье Азирафеля было всё-таки не безграничным. Инструкция предлагала ему единственный выход — сообщить Наверх и ждать помощи. Наверное, Азирафель так бы и сделал, если бы не было той сомнительной истории с Феликсом, напустившем туману, а главное — Соглашения с Кроули. Поручиться, что затеянное им служебное расследование не зайдёт слишком далеко, Азирафель не мог, а стало быть, никакие инструкции не могли ему помочь.

И тогда он решил рискнуть. Открыть карты и поговорить с Сатаной начистоту и напрямую, но для этого ему надо было вывести Кроули из-под возможного удара и обеспечить ему страховку. Всё было просто, если бы только эта страховка не могла уничтожить Кроули навсегда. Однако пока Азирафель решался, завербованный им по случаю младший капрал Шедвелл доложил о готовящемся ограблении церкви. Кроули не сидел без дела! И хотя можно было себя успокаивать тем, что демон всё равно бы добился своего, но в глубине души Азирафель точно знал, кто именно сделал выбор дать Кроули святую воду. И кто именно это осуществил. Не сказать, что это приводило в восторг, но все остальные варианты развития событий были ещё хуже.

«Страховка», — напомнил себе Азирафель. Это только страховка. Не идиот же Кроули, чтобы пускать её в дело?! 

«Страховка!» — твердил себе Азирафель, провожая взглядом уносящуюся в даль «Бентли». Еще немного, и он в это поверит сам. Должен поверить. Кто, как не он обязан всех убеждать в том, что всё будет хорошо? Согласно инструкции.

***

Спешить Азирафель не любил. Он просто не видел в этом смысла: какая разница, когда он попадёт из точки «А» в точку «Б», если у него в запасе есть всё время мира? Конечно, в случаях со смертными это самое время, как физическая величина, обретало какой-то смысл, поэтому он просто предпочитал не иметь с ними дела. С Сатаной же любая спешка могла обернуться катастрофой, так что Азирафель стал действовать крайне неторопливо и размерено, присматриваясь к противнику в поисках слабых мест. Они у него, определённо, были, иначе бы он не пал, утянув за собой всё своё войско.

— Лайонел, а вы любите играть?

— Нечестно, Фелл, — довольно рассмеялся тот, — это был мой вопрос. И сдаётся мне, прежде чем его задать, вы уже припасли шахматную доску и разжились фигурами. Я прав?

— Нет, — Азирафель развёл руками. — Я уважаю эту игру, но она не совсем подходит, чтобы развлечься.

— Нет? Но как же мы будем сидеть друг напротив друга с умными лицами, изредка прикладываясь к бокалу Гран крю Шабли?

— Мне показалось, что вам по нраву что-нибудь повеселее.

— Чем «Ле Прёз»? Я так не играю, — Лайонел капризно надул губы, но не выдержал и вновь рассмеялся. — Выкладывайте, Фелл, чем вы собираетесь меня соблазнить.

— Ох, Лайонел, похоже, мы с вами играем в разные игры, — Азирафель изобразил добродушную улыбку. — Вы сильно разочаруетесь, если соблазнения не будет?

— Да как вам сказать? После того вашего _танцевального_ клуба я жду от вас всего. Вернее, готов ко всему.

— Ну, хорошо, — Азирафель довольно потёр руки, — тогда мы с вами будем играть в Тик-Так.

— Но... — Лайонел недовольно поморщился, — это же быстро и довольно уныло.

— Это будет весело, — пообещал Азирафель. — И ничуть не быстро. Для этого я предлагаю расширить игровое поле.

— Это как?

Вместо ответа Азирафель положил на стол квадратный листок, расчерченный на девять одинаковых квадратов.

— Следите за руками, Лайонел. Перед вами малое игровое поле. Казалось бы, всё просто: мы с вами по очереди расписываем его, и кто первый соединяет линией три клетки, тот и побеждает. А теперь доведём количество таких полей до девяти. Правила те же, но здесь линию рисует победитель на малых полях. Как вам такой вариант?

— А вы затейник, Фелл! — Лайонел азартно прищурился. — Так действительно гораздо интереснее.

— И больше вариантов, — скромно добавил Азирафель. — Что вы готовы поставить на кон?

Теперь пришла очередь Лайонела задуматься, и, надо сказать, Азирафель ждал его ответа в огромном напряжении. Пожалуй, это был самый простой способ выявить его истинный интерес или хотя бы угадать его направление. Лайонел устало потёр переносицу, затем встал и неторопливо подошёл к проигрывателю, чтобы заменить пластинку. Азирафель тем временем разлил вино и притворился, что больше всего на свете его занимает игра света в бокале. Все эти блики, эффекты преломления...

— Раз уж вы так ставите вопрос, дорогой мой Фелл, то давайте играть по высоким ставкам.

— А именно?

— Откровенность на откровенность. Проигравший отвечает на вопрос победителя. Честно.

— А как мы будем проверять эту честность? — Азирафель прикусил губу, чтобы не выдать переполнявших его эмоций.

— Никак, — Лайонел пожал плечами и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Честность, честь... нет ни одного надёжного способа проверить. Тем интереснее игра.

— О доверии, как я понимаю, речь не идёт?

— Мы с вами взрослые люди, чтобы доверять просто так. Хотя я иногда предпочитаю рискнуть. А вы?

— А я вам на это отвечу, если проиграю.

— Игра ещё не началась, а я уже получаю огромное удовольствие, — Лайонел отсалютовал Азирафелю бокалом. — Вы достойный противник, Фелл.

— С вами тоже интересно играть, — согласился Азирафель, салютуя в ответ. — Очень.

— Начнём?

Азирафель пронумеровал игровые поля, чтобы не возникло разногласий, запоздало понимая, что Сатане не составит большого труда изменить порядок листков. Впрочем, озвученные ставки его не сильно беспокоили. Даже наоборот — по вопросам Лайонела сразу станет ясно, чего от него ждать, и ради такого можно даже пару раз проиграть. Хотя кто сказал, что одного раунда им хватит?

Первый же вопрос Лайонела поставил Азирафеля в тупик.

— Что вы любите, Фелл?

— В каком смысле?

— В самом общем. Я уже выяснил, что редкие книги, хорошая музыка и дорогое вино доставляют вам удовольствие, но что из этого вы любите настолько, что не смогли бы обойтись или отказаться?

Вообще-то Азирафель не собирался отказываться ни от чего из перечисленного. А, кроме того, ещё были десерты, сёмга под укропным соусом, устрицы, радужная форель на углях...

— У вас сейчас такое выражение лица, дорогой мой, что мне становится немного не по себе. Неужели вы предпочтёте книги?

— Я предпочту всё! — в доказательство Азирафель облизал остатки маскарпоне с десертной ложки. — Почему я должен от чего-то оказываться?

— А как же чревоугодие? Или сладострастие? Или вы считаете, что покаяние избавляет вас от грехов?

— Вот уж чего я не замечал в вас, Лайонел, так это излишней религиозности. Неужели я ошибался?

— У вас есть шанс это узнать, — искушающе улыбнулся Лайонел. — Для этого надо только выиграть.

Разумеется, после таких слов право задавать следующий вопрос перешло к Азирафелю.

— Итак, Лайонел, расскажите-ка о своей вере. Вы придерживаетесь какой-то конфессии? — Азирафель заметил, как тот скрывает улыбку, и переиначил вопрос: — Вы вообще верите в Бога и Изначальный замысел?

— Не то чтобы очень... — Лайонел усмехнулся. — Я лишь слышал о Непостижимом плане, да в школе меня заставили выучить десять заповедей и «Отче наш». Ничего интересного.

Азирафель так не считал. Вообще Сатана, рассуждающий о Ней за бокалом вина, вызывал у него огромный интерес, как и то, зачем он вообще затеял этот разговор. Искушает? Или тут что-то другое?

— И какая из заповедей вам особенно близка?

— Это уже второй вопрос, но я всё же отвечу, — Лайонел отпил из бокала и, бросив быстрый взгляд на Азирафеля, принялся поглаживать хрустальную ножку, декламируя: — _Смотри, не вступай в союз с жителями той земли, в которую ты войдешь, дабы они не сделались сетью среди вас. Жертвенники их разрушьте, столбы их сокрушите, вырубите священные рощи их, и изваяния богов их сожгите огнём, ибо ты не должен поклоняться богу иному, кроме Господа, потому что имя Его — ревнитель. Он Бог ревнитель. Не вступай в союз с жителями той земли, чтобы, когда они будут блудодействовать вслед богов своих и приносить жертвы богам своим, не пригласили и тебя, и ты не вкусил бы жертвы их._

А вот это уже пугало. Азирафель разглядел в этих словах намёк на его Соглашение с Кроули, и ему показалось, что кресло под ним закачалось. Или всё-таки в этом приступе головокружения виновато Гран крю Шабли?

— А мне ближе последняя заповедь, — Азирафель кивнул в такт своим мыслям.

— _Не вари козлёнка в молоке матери его_? Тоже неплохо.

К счастью, было уже слишком поздно, и игру пришлось прервать. Азирафелю было над чем подумать. Он сдержал порыв немедленно отправиться к Кроули и задать ему несколько вопросов. Сейчас это было слишком опасно и могло навлечь на его голову большие неприятности, если бы вдруг Сатане захотелось навестить своего представителя на Земле. Как же всё было непросто! Дьявольски непросто. Но всё это не мешало Азирафелю продолжать игру. Ему казалось, что совсем скоро он докопается до истины, но уже сейчас было очевидно, что интерес Сатаны направлен на их отношения с Кроули. 

  
***

Посетителей своего магазина Азирафель не то чтобы любил, скорее терпел. И уж точно не собирался с ними любезничать. Ни с кем из них.

— Мистер Фелл, мне вас порекомендовали как человека, который может помочь...

— Вы же знаете, в наше время никому нельзя верить, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Дело в том, что я пишу научную работу, — уходить этот несостоявшийся покупатель не собирался. — Исследую пророчества.

— Похвальное занятие для джентльмена вроде вас.

— Знали бы вы, как тяжело найти материал! Мне сказали, что если где-то в Англии и есть экземпляр пророчеств матушки Шиптон, то только у вас.

— Увы.

— Не лишайте меня последней надежды. Эта книга ведь может у вас появиться?..

— Может, — немного легкомысленно согласился Азирафель.

— Тогда можно я вам буду звонить? Нечасто. Раз в месяц. 

И это у него нечасто? Потрясающая назойливость! Пора бы уже его и осадить.

— Простите, но мне некуда звонить. 

— Как? У вас такой замечательный магазин, но нет телефона? Но как же вы договариваетесь о встречах с поставщиками? Узнаёте о налоговых проверках? Договариваетесь о посещении аукционов? Резервируете место в гостиницах?

Говорить в данный момент о чуде было не то чтобы неуместно... неосмотрительно. Да и вообще, какое кому дело, как Азирафель решает такие мелкие проблемы? Хотя, с другой стороны, если налоговики оповещают о своих визитах по телефону...

— Вам обязательно нужно провести себе телефон, — не унимался исследователь пророчеств.

— Обязательно, — согласился Азирафель. — Как-нибудь обязательно.

Посетитель всё-таки ушёл, однако его идея упала на благодатную почву. Мало того, что проблемы можно было решать, не выходя из лимита чудес, так ещё и договориться с Кроули о встрече — если вдруг, как он говорил, «запахнет жареным», — будет парой пустяков. А этим, учитывая внезапную активность Сатаны, пренебрегать точно не стоило! Азирафель снова назначил встречу демону, лишний раз порадовавшись его предусмотрительности, и сосредоточился на чуде, чтобы переместить записку по нужному адресу. Не самый удобный способ, если разобраться.

К назначенному часу Кроули уже расхаживал по беседке и казался взволнованным вне всякой меры.

— Что случилось, ангел?!

Это было даже мило. Азирафель улыбнулся:

— Ничего страшного, дорогой мой, я просто размышлял о прогрессе.

— Что?! — Кроули ошарашенно замер, словно налетел на стену. — Ты сейчас серьёзно, ангел?

— Разумеется, это всегда были твои слова, но я тут подумал...

— Продолжай. 

Кроули изо всех сил старался понять, но было очевидно, что у него ничего не выходит. Тогда Азирафель решил ему помочь, так сказать, навести на мысли.

— Нам с тобой нужна связь.

— Нгх... 

Всё же иногда Кроули спешил так, что всё упускал. Или понимал что-то не то. С чего бы ему ещё вдруг так отчаянно смущаться? Как уже успел заметить Азирафель, уши у демона краснели в исключительных случаях.

— Связь, дорогой мой, — Азирафель слегка стиснул предплечье Кроули. — Просто связь.

Кроули сначала просто беззвучно шевелил губами, но потом у него стало получаться выдавливать из себя отдельные слова:

— Связь... ага... я понимаю... крепкая такая... ничего личного... связь...

— Именно. Для тех случаев, когда «запахнет жареным», как ты метко подметил. Всё же вода — это совсем уже крайний случай. 

— Вода... ну да... вода... святейшая... — Кроули покрутил головой и доверительно сообщил: — Я её спрятал.

Он явно ничего не понимал! Азирафель вздохнул:

— Кроули, иногда могут случиться такие ситуации, когда мне или тебе вдруг понадобится срочно сообщить что-нибудь важное, а договариваться и дожидаться встречи не будет времени. Тогда мы должны иметь возможность быстро связаться друг с другом и переговорить.

Кроули выдохнул так шумно, что не осталось сомнений в том, что всё это время он не дышал. Кажется, до него дошло.

— А-а-а! Ты об этой связи.

— Разумеется, дорогой мой. У тебя уже есть телефон?

Кроули медленно кивнул.

— Да! — и немного хвастливо добавил: — Я собираюсь завести автоответчик.

— Вот видишь, дорогой мой! — обрадовался Азирафель. — Как всё удачно складывается. Я тоже заведу себе телефон, и мы сможем иногда друг другу звонить. По делу, разумеется.

— Исключительно по делу, — согласился Кроули.

Азирафель знал, к кому обращаться со своей небольшой проблемой. Через день Кроули не только принёс в книжный телефонный аппарат, но и подключил его, записав первым в телефонную книжку номер Азирафеля и настоятельно порекомендовав его выучить.

— А какой у тебя номер? На всякий случай.

Кроули хитро улыбнулся и, высунув кончик языка от старания, вывел ряд цифр.

— На букву «А»? — удивился Азирафель.

— Аштарот, — скромно представился Кроули. — Для конспирации.

— Точно! А на какую букву ты запишешь меня?

— Не на какую, — буркнул Кроули. — У меня нет телефонной книжки. Да и несколько цифр я вполне могу запомнить.

Так или иначе, Азирафелю было приятно, что кроме него Кроули не собирался переговариваться ни с кем. Что-то в этом, определённо, было. А вот у самого Азирафеля неожиданно образовалась масса телефонных контактов. И самым частым его абонентом оказался тот самый младший капрал Шедвелл, который немного помог с передачей святой воды Кроули. Самую малость, но Азирафель был ему благодарен и всегда предпочитал платить по счетам. Правда, младший капрал почему-то видел это как-то по-своему.

— Мистер Фелл, у меня к вам дело, — начал он без обиняков.

— Интересно, какое?

— Помните, я вам рассказывал про армию ведьмоловов?

— Целую армию?

— Да. Вам как человеку, далёкому от военной темы, это покажется странным, но согласитесь, иметь под рукой целую армию такому джентльмену как вы очень удобно. Кто знает, когда вам понадобится помощь? Или защита? А тут целая армия.

— Да, наверное, это очень удобно, — согласился Азирафель.

Не то чтобы ему была нужна защита, но мало ли как обернётся их дело с Кроули? Сатану, конечно, никакой ведьмолов не задержит, но вот какого-нибудь рядового демона... не факт, конечно, но вдруг? Чем, как говорится, чёрт не шутит? Да и мелкие поручения вполне можно было раздать людям.

— Вооот! — обрадовался Шедвелл. — С понедельника наша армия выезжает на маневры.

— Очень рад за вас. Очень.

— Полевая работа очень тяжела, — вздохнул Шедвелл. — А сколько хлопот нужно, чтобы всё организовать? Закупить продукты, найти повара, чтобы варить кашу и какао по утрам.

— Вы любите какао? — Азирафелю были близки простые радости армии ведьмоловов.

— Очень. Особенно если положить побольше сахара. А сахар нынче кусается.

— В смысле?

— Ох, мистер Фелл! Вы видели эти цены? Было время — хотя и недолгое, — когда охотников за ведьмами уважали повсеместно...

— Да что вы говорите!

— Истину... в середине семнадцатого века Мэтью Хопкинс, генерал Армии ведьмоловов, ловил ведьм по всей восточной Англии, взимая с каждого городка или деревни по девять пенсов за штуку.

— За одну ведьму? — удивился Азирафель.

— А кому тогда было легко? — вздохнул Шедвелл. — В том-то и была загвоздка. В Армии ведьмоловов не действовала система почасовой оплаты труда. Любой охотник за ведьмами, целую неделю проверявший местных старушенций, а затем доложивший мэру: «Все в порядке, сэр, ни одной остроконечной шляпы», получал полную долю благодарностей, миску супа и выразительное пожелание счастливого пути.

— В этом был смысл.

— Эх! — Шедвелл помолчал и, похоже, шмыгнул носом. — Поэтому для получения хоть какой-то выгоды Хопкинсу пришлось найти приличное количество ведьм. Что сделало его, мягко выражаясь, непопулярным в муниципалитетах и сельских советах, и его самого повесили как ведьмака в одной восточно-английской деревушке, жители которой рассудили, что могут сократить накладные расходы, устранив посредника.

— Какая ужасная история!

— Да, мистер Фелл. Нам, ведьмоловам, приходится нелегко.

— Сочувствую.

— Сочувствия мало. Вот если бы нашёлся хотя бы один спонсор, с кем можно было бы разделить финансовое бремя, — Шедвелл засопел в трубку. — Скажем, небольшой взнос... сколько вам не жалко...

Азирафель трезво оценил свои финансовые возможности и жалость, которую удалось пробудить в его сердце младшему капралу. Да и иметь под рукой смертных, которые могли бы помочь с решением некоторых проблем...

— Я пожертвую на ваши маневры пятьдесят фунтов.

Шедвелл пришёл в неописуемый восторг:

— Спасибо, мистер Фелл! Армия ведьмоловов вас не забудет! Следующую ведьму мы сожжём на костре в вашу честь.

В отличие от него, Азирафель не только прекрасно знал, что последнюю ведьму в Англии сожгли в 1656 году, но и помнил её имя. Агнесса Неттер, та самая, чью книгу пророчеств он безуспешно пытался отыскать вот уже более трёхсот лет. 

— Договорились, мистер Шедвелл.

— Младший капрал Шедвелл! 

— Я запомню.

  
***

« _51-38-16_ »

Кроули словно специально выбрал для номера Азирафеля цифры, лишённые красоты и гармонии. Как такие запомнить?! Не удивительно, что через полгода пользования телефоном выяснилось, что всем своим потенциальным абонентам Азирафель давал не тот номер. И ладно бы, по собственной прихоти! Но не лезть же каждый раз в телефонную книжку? Азирафель всегда гордился собственной изобретательностью, вот и сейчас он просто наклеил табличку с номером на диск телефона, и сразу же всё наладилось.

Лайонел долго смотрел на этот номер, явно запоминая, а потом вдруг достал из внутреннего кармана блокнот и быстро вписал в него шесть цифр, затем аккуратно вырвал листок и протянул Азирафелю. Почерк Феликса узнавался мгновенно, — уж очень характерным он был! — и Азирафель лишний раз убедился в правоте своих выводов.

— Мне кажется, вам будет не лишним знать мой номер, — Лайонел улыбнулся кончиками губ. — На всякий случай.

— Но я вовсе не собираюсь вам звонить.

— Не зарекайтесь, дорогой мой. В нашей жизни бывает всякое. Даже внезапные звонки.

Спорить с этим было как-то глупо, и листок с номером удачно поместился за обложку записной книжки. На всякий случай. В очередную среду Фрэнсис разразился гневной речью на попирание Азирафелем устоев, заигрывание с прогрессом и зачем-то приплёл Макиавелли, после чего ушёл, громко хлопнув дверью. В принципе, в его слова можно было и не вслушиваться, чтобы понять — теперь Лайонел станет приходить чаще. Прогноз оказался точным. Очевидно, что игра начинала всё больше и больше нравиться Сатане, чтобы размениваться по мелочам.

— Скажите, Фелл, а вы верите в любовь?

Азирафель от удивления так и замер с ложечкой во рту. Сам по себе вопрос был вполне себе обычным, но когда его задаёт Владыка Ада, поневоле начнёшь задумываться и подбирать слова для ответа.

— В библейском смысле? 

— В библейском я знаю, — Лайонел, скучая, покачивал бокалом. — Вы мне ответьте в общем. Без этого библейского лицемерия.

— Верю.

— Но как? — по лицу Лайонела пробежала тень сомнения. — Все преследуют собственные интересы, говоря о высоком. Власть, жажда обладания... возможно, похоть. Где та божественная искра, о которой все твердят? Только не надо мне приводить примеры из литературы. Люди любят сначала придумывать сказки, а потом верить в них.

— Возможно, вы и правы... а возможно, им просто нравится украшать свои чувства. Любоваться ими.

— Какая чушь! Фелл, вы сами-то в это верите? Украшать, да. Но лишь затем, чтобы ввести в заблуждение, соблазнить, лишить собственной воли. Вы же не думали, что все эти уговоры «отдаться» предполагают любование?

— Вы смотрите на всё...

— С высоты собственного опыта, — перебил его Лайонел.

— Возможно, у вас было мало материала для изучения?

Лайонел расхохотался:

— Вы уж поверьте мне на слово, материала для изучения у меня было предостаточно. Вы никогда не задумывались, почему самые страшные деяния свершаются из-за этой вашей любви? Нет? И жуткие уродства, и ненависть, и гнев всегда прикрываются любовью, — Лайонел осушил свой бокал и с грустью взглянул на его дно. — Нет ни одного смертного греха, который бы не прикрывался любовью. Не задумывались почему?

— И почему же?

— Потому что, по мнению обывателей, любовь оправдывает всё. Они ссылаются на все эти священные книги и с пеной у рта доказывают свою правоту. Вы всё ещё не видите здесь ничего странного?

— Я всё ещё вижу здесь обычную человеческую слабость и желание оправдаться любой ценой. И всё ещё не понимаю, зачем вы смешиваете оболочку и суть.

Лайонел наполнил бокал и снисходительно улыбнулся:

— И вы, и я знаем, что я прав.

— Вы правы, — согласился Азирафель. — Потому что говорите о чём угодно, только не о любви.

— Я прав, потому что вы не можете доказать обратного. Кроме общих фраз и расплывчатых описаний странных ощущений у вас ничего нет, — Лайонел начинал выходить из себя.

— Нет так нет, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — В этом вопросе каждый решает для себя сам.

— Как это удобно!

К этому разговору Лайонел вернулся через неделю, попытавшись зайти с другой стороны. Он дождался выигрыша на очередном поле и хитро взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Что вы думаете о чувственности?

Это уже становилось забавным.

— Вам дать классическое определение? — усмехнулся Азирафель.

— Это не интересно. Даже если это определение претендует на звание истины в последней инстанции. Я спрашиваю о другом.

— А именно?

— Вы, дорогой Фелл, вне всякого сомнения, любите удовольствия. Вино, деликатесы, музыка, книги, удобное кресло, приятное для глаз освещение...

— Да, я получаю от всего этого удовольствие.

Азирафель всё ещё не понимал, куда он клонит. Лайонел отставил в сторону бокал и потянулся, разминая плечи.

— А вы не хотите провести один эксперимент?

— Какой именно?

Лайонел легко поднялся и в пару шагов оказался за спиной Азирафеля.

— Вы позволите завязать вам глаза? — прошептал он, наклонившись к самому уху.

— Конечно, нет.

— А просто коснуться вас? Определённым образом?

Азирафель не был поклонником таких игр, но всё-таки решил уточнить. Наверное, из вежливости... или от любопытства.

— Каким именно?

— Я бы хотел немного ослабить узел вашего галстука и слегка помассировать вам кожу головы. 

— И зачем это вам?

— Прикосновения тоже могут быть источником удовольствия. Хотите убедиться?

— Нет, Лайонел. Точно нет. Мне дорог узел моего галстука, и я убеждён, что невозможно испытать удовольствие, не испытывая желания.

— Стало быть, дело в желании? — Лайонел выглядел озадаченным.

— И в нём тоже.

Лайонел обошёл кресло Азирафеля и снова уселся на диван, подхватывая бокал.

— Знаете, Фелл, вы всё больше напоминаете мне ангела из сказки. С одной стороны, ведёте разговоры о любви, а с другой — сама безучастность и холодность. Как вам это удаётся?

— Легко, — Азирафель пожал плечами. — Примерно как вам отыгрывать роль искусителя.

— Но вы же понимаете, что я не ставил себе такой цели?

— Разумеется. Приписывать вам эту цель — всё равно что убеждать читателей в отсутствии второго дна в рассказах Льюиса Кэрролла.

Лайонел подозрительно прищурился:

— А при чём здесь этот странный писатель?

— Я был дружен с ним, — Азирафель поджал губы и несколько раз кивнул, прежде чем продолжить: — Да и вы должны его помнить, Феликс, для смертного он был очень неоднозначным и интересным.

— Я вас не понимаю, Фелл.

— Действительно, неловко вышло, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Но было бы неплохо, если бы вы подсказали, как к вам обращаться. По имени слишком фамильярно, пусть мы и находимся в неформальной обстановке. А звать вас «Владыкой» мне как-то не с руки — мы с вами всё-таки не в тех отношениях. 

— Действительно... — Лайонел прокашлялся. — Мы с вами не в тех отношениях.

Молчание грозило затянуться, но Азирафель не спешил его нарушить. Он не был уверен, что выбрал идеальный момент, чтобы раскрыть карты.

— Простите, но мы с вами начали обсуждать слишком личные темы, так что было бы слишком нечестно держать вас и дальше в неведении.

— А разве кто-то говорит о честности? Или о доверии?

— Мы с вами взрослые люди, чтобы доверять просто так. Хотя я иногда предпочитаю рискнуть. А вы? — Азирафель наполнил бокал и сделал несколько глотков, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло.

— Вы возвращаете мне мои же слова? Да вы наглец!

— Так уж вышло, — Азирафель скромно пожал плечами. — Не желаете десерт?

— В другой раз!

Выдохнуть Азирафель смог лишь тогда, когда хлопнула входная дверь. Пожалуй, этот раунд стоило записать за собой, но игра всё ещё не была окончена.

***

Азирафель не воспринял буквально предложение о «другом разе», но всё-таки был уверен, что Лайонел появится у него в ближайшие месяцы. Ну, хорошо, через пару-тройку лет он точно должен был заглянуть, хотя бы для того, чтобы доиграть партию. Однако, похоже, тот никуда не торопился, и пытка неизвестностью оказалась для Азирафеля хуже всего. Иногда ему казалось, что он замечает за окном знакомый силуэт, но почти всегда тот скрывался в тумане, прежде чем удавалось что-либо предпринять.

Азирафель даже задумался о привлечении к наблюдению за своим домом младшего капрала Шедвелла, — ведьмолов он, или кто?! — но всё же эта идея не выдерживала никакой критики. И никакие пятьдесят фунтов не могли окупить всех рисков, о которых стоило предупредить охотника на нечистую силу. Да и, если быть до конца честным, наблюдение за Сатаной было лишено смысла — тот появлялся и исчезал, как ему того хотелось, и следить за его перемещениями... это даже звучало как-то жалко. Зато был отличный способ убедиться, что у Кроули всё хорошо.

Телефонные гудки, очевидно, отсчитывали те самые звонки, что так злили Азирафеля, когда исходили от его аппарата. Кроули взял трубку только на восемьдесят третьем:

— Да? — голос был какой-то странный.

— Кроули?

— Ангел?! Что-то случилось?

— У тебя всё хорошо?

Несколько минут Кроули молчал, а потом зашептал в трубку:

— Через пятнадцать минут на месте номер два.

— «Два» — это какое? Беседка?

— Скамейка, ангел, — почти прорычал Кроули. — Тебе до неё идти как раз пятнадцать минут. Выходи.

Азирафель не сразу сообразил, какая именно скамейка имелась в виду, и лишь по времени догадался, что местом встречи будет Сент-Джеймсский парк. Хотя про четверть часа Кроули ему, пожалуй, польстил. Азирафель поправил галстук, слегка почистил летнее пальто, потом всё же заменил галстук тонким шейным платком, для чего расстегнул пуговицу тугого воротника, и оглядел себя в зеркале. Он решил отказаться от перчаток — пусть без них образ и был не столь законченным, но они сейчас повсеместно вышли из моды. Летом, разумеется.

Кроули, похоже, сидел на скамейке уже очень давно. Если судить по старательно взрыхлённой почве, на которой он палочкой выводил одному ему известные знаки. Заметив Азирафеля, он ощутимо обрадовался, будто уже не чаял его увидеть. И это из-за каких-то дурацких десяти минут?

— Ангел, что у тебя случилось?

— Я просто решил проверить, что у тебя всё хорошо.

— В пять утра?

Признаваться, что он просто не взглянул на часы, прежде чем набрать номер, не хотелось. Хотя, с другой стороны, этот этикет точно не распространялся на эфирные и оккультные сущности, которыми они, по сути, являлись. 

— Кроули, дорогой мой, если у тебя всё будет хорошо в это время, то и весь день будет удачным.

— Ах, да... ты ведь не спишь... — поморщился Кроули. — Зря.

— А ты спал? Тебе же не нужно спать. Как и мне. Зло никогда не спит, а Добродетель вечно на страже.

— Зло вообще — возможно. А вот такое воплощение Зла, как я, обрело привычку время от времени преклонять голову.

— Но зачем?

— А зачем ты ешь блинчики?

— Но ведь это вкусно...

— Вот и я поэтому, — пробурчал Кроули. — Так что у тебя случилось?

— Я просто подумал... что-то тебя давно не было видно...

— Ты меня раньше столетиями не видел, и ничего.

— Так когда это было!

— Ангел, серьёзно? Ты просто так позвонил мне? В пять утра?

— Ну да. Мне надо было убедиться.

— В чём? — Кроули сдвинул очки на кончик носа, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Азирафелю.

— Что твоя работа тебя не доконала. Что ты по-прежнему на Земле, и что вместо тебя не прислали никого другого.

Не рассказывать же ему о собственных страхах? Сатана, если разобраться, не самый лояльный работодатель и вполне мог отыграться на Кроули, если бы вдруг счёл себя достаточно оскорблённым.

— Да нет, всё по-прежнему, — Кроули поёжился, покрутил шеей и поправил воротник пиджака. — Всё как обычно... работа, отчёты... Я тут видел план развития Лондона, и у меня возникла одна интересная идея.

— Какое-нибудь казино или стриптиз-бар в Сохо?

— Ой, да чего уже в твоём Сохо не видели! Дорожное строительство — вот где можно развернуться.

— Демону? — ехидно поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Демону особенно. Все эти сметы, подряды... Ты, кстати, эскалаторы видел?

— В метро?

Кроули как-то странно взглянул на Азирафеля. Разочарование в его взгляде было настолько же непривычным, как и инородным.

— Так... — он побарабанил пальцами по коленям. — Ты Наверху давно был?

Азирафель зажмурился, пытаясь сосчитать.

— Не то чтобы очень... наверное, лет пятьдесят назад... или семьдесят, — признаваться, что без крайней нужды он зарёкся туда ходить, Азирафель не собирался. — Я отправляю отчёты почтой.

— Не иначе как голубиной, — фыркнул Кроули. — Там сейчас полностью перестроили вход. Лифт сделали, эскалаторы, подсветку. Тебе понравится! Так вот, я был директором строительного департамента.

— Что это такое?

— Ну, в смысле я всё это построил.

— Сам?

— Не то чтобы лично, — Кроули поморщился и поправил очки. — Я руководил строительством. Все эти сметы, технадзор, забухавший кладовщик, срыв сроков, планы организации строительства, охреневшие подрядчики...

Звучало немного странно, но по интонациям Кроули Азирафель понял, что тот ждёт восторженных откликов или чего-то похожего. В принципе, ему это было нетрудно устроить:

— Вау! — кивнул Азирафель. — Это круто.

— И всё?! Я провёл Вниз электричество, запустил эти чёртовы эскалаторы, реконструировал канализацию, а тебя хватило только на «вау»? Да ты Шекспиром восхищался больше, когда он писал свою нудятину. Это не просто круто! Это мегакруто. Видел бы ты их восторженные рожи, когда дали свет!

Всё же хвалить себя Кроули умел. Не зря он за столько лет ни разу не прокололся в отчётах и даже умудрился получать награды за то, чего не делал.

— Я думаю, мне надо самому взглянуть на твою работу, чтобы адекватно оценить.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, что тебе это понравится. К тому же тебе теперь не придётся подниматься по этой дурацкой лестнице. Эскалатор... ты даже не представляешь, как это удобно...

— Я был в метро, Кроули, — напомнил ему Азирафель.

— Это не то!

И пусть Кроули казался воодушевлённым и жизнерадостным, Азирафель не мог забыть про термос в его тайнике и о недовольстве Сатаны, которое в любой момент могло спровоцировать трагедию. Поэтому надо было кое-что прояснить... кое-что очень важное.

— Дорогой мой, а что тебя связывает с Владыкой Ада?

Настроение Кроули мгновенно поменялось:

— Ты хочешь от меня услышать, что я тёмная тварь и заслуживаю всё... 

Кроули прикусил язык, но и без того всё было ясно! Азирафель пожалел о своём вопросе, потому что больше не смог вставить и слова. Кроули разразился долгой и прочувственной речью, из которой следовало, что он сам прекрасно решает свои проблемы, а Азирафелю не стоит лезть, куда не просят. Он говорил всё громче и громче, почти переходя на крик, а потом махнул рукой и, развернувшись на каблуках, умчался прочь. Всё оказалось даже хуже, чем Азирафель мог себе представить, и винить в этом можно было лишь своё неосторожное поведение. Разумеется, Сатана ничего не прощал и не забывал...

Азирафель вернулся домой и долго сидел в кресле, рассматривая листок с номером, который достал из-за обложки записной книжки. Конечно, это противоречило всем правилам, но чем чёрт не шутит? К тому же Сатана показал себя игроком, так почему бы эту игру не продолжить? Азирафель решительно поднял трубку и набрал номер, не сильно представляя, как это может сработать. Однако после третьего гудка в трубке раздался вкрадчивый голос:

— Не спится, ангел?

— У нас осталась не доигранная партия. Не желаете продолжить?

Азирафель ждал ответа, затаив дыханье, однако услышал только тихое хмыканье, за которым последовали гудки. Что ж, теперь оставалось лишь подождать. Почему-то не было никаких сомнений, что Сатана придёт доиграть. Рано или поздно.

«Рано или поздно», — твердил Азирафель, вешая на стену новый календарь. «Рано или поздно», — напоминал он себе, когда его слишком сильно начинали терзать тревожные мысли. Кроули тоже не появлялся, но его автомобиль довольно часто проезжал мимо окон книжного магазина, чтобы начинать волноваться всерьёз. Несколько раз Азирафель поднимал трубку, собираясь набрать номер Кроули, но потом отказывался от этой идеи. Кое-кто должен немного остыть.

— Добрый вечер.

Этот вкрадчивый голос слишком часто был поводом для тревоги Азирафеля, поэтому совсем не удивительно, что его сердце пропустило пару ударов.

— Удивительно добрый, — согласился он, оборачиваясь к внезапному визитёру. — Феликс, какая неожиданность!

— У нас осталась не доигранная партия. Надеюсь, вы не уничтожили игровые поля?

— Как бы я мог! Вина или чего-нибудь покрепче?

— Пожалуй, «Шато Лафит» урожая 1855 года задаст неплохой тон нашей игре, — Сатана даже не думал скрывать улыбку, наблюдая за небольшим чудом Азирафеля. — Как, оказывается, всё просто. У вас нет лимита на чудеса? У нас с этим строго.

— Раз в столетье я могу себе такое позволить, — скромно улыбнулся Азирафель. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Не откажусь от сыра... на ваш вкус.

Азирафель выполнил пожелания гостя и, разложив игровое поле так, как в их последнюю встречу, уселся в своё любимое кресло. Сатана невозмутимо отпил вино и, положив на язык кусочек сыра, прикрыл глаза.

— Не устаю вам удивляться, Фелл. Нигде больше на Земле я не пробовал сыра с таким интересным вкусом. Вы любите пикантную остринку?

— Возможно. Полагаю, спрашивать о делах и вести с вами диалоги о погоде несколько неуместно?

— Разве кого-то здесь ещё волнует погода? Ваш ход, Фелл.

Незатейливая игра давно уже стала чем-то большим, нежели обычное развлечение, и из вежливости Азирафель решил дать гостю небольшую фору. Ну и, конечно же, узнать, поменялся ли интерес Сатаны.

— Какая незадача! — Азирафель сокрушённо вздохнул. — Что ж, ваша очередь задавать вопрос, Феликс.

— Вам нужно больше репетировать, Фелл. Пока ещё не слишком убедительно. Добавьте мимики. Постарайтесь играть лицом.

— Так? — Азирафель виновато улыбнулся.

— Уже лучше. Работайте над собой, и у вас всё получится.

— Не сомневаюсь. Вопроса не будет?

— Ну, почему же? Мы с вами, помнится, не договорили о чувственности.

— Разве? Я запомнил, что речь шла об удовольствиях. И о желании.

— Чувственных удовольствиях и чувственном желании. Мне казалось, что вас, уж извините за прямоту, как ангела, такие вещи не должны интересовать в принципе, но когда я вспоминаю ваши десерты... Вам не приходило в голову, что столь явное удовольствие может быть порочным?

— А может быть просто удовольствием. Радостью. Оттенком любви.

— Удобное объяснение, — Феликс взял кусочек сыра и, прежде чем положить на язык, сначала вдохнул его аромат, а потом невесомо провёл им по губам. — Я что-то делаю не так?

— Всё так, — Азирафель пригубил бокал и улыбнулся, смакуя вино. — Любовь не может быть порочной.

— Ох, Фелл! Вы всё же романтик и идеалист. И даже не представляете, о чём говорите.

— Вы не хотите меня услышать, как и не замечаете очевидных вещей.

— Куда уж мне. Однако я заметил, что вы общаетесь с одним из моих демонов... кажется, Кроули?..

Вот он. Момент истины. Азирафель похолодел, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать своего волнения. Неужели Сатана сейчас расскажет о том, чего добивается? Или хотя бы даст понять... намекнёт...

— Да. Мы с ним иногда встречаемся.

— Зачем?

— Когда он не строит свои козни, то может быть интересным собеседником.

— Собеседником? — Феликс от души расхохотался. — Это всё, что он может от тебя получить? Парочку душеспасительных бесед? Я был о нём лучшего мнения.

— Я вас не понимаю.

— Очевидно. Что ж, я тебе расскажу о некоторых отличиях демонов от ангелов. Возможно, это тебе поможет перестать видеть в демоне то, что не свойственно его природе. И разглядеть что-то другое, — Феликс поиграл бровями.

— Спасибо, я вижу всё, что мне интересно, — Азирафель попытался уйти от чрезмерной откровенности. Если первой заповедью любого ангела было не верить демону, то что можно сказать о словах Владыки Ада?

— Нет, ангел, я всё же расскажу тебе, что бывает, когда Кроули приходит ко мне.

— По своей воле, я полагаю?

— Ты сомневаешься? — Феликс презрительно скривился. — Ему просто необходимо знать, что он пробуждает желание, искушает, соблазняет... и заметь, дорогой мой, ему важно быть уверенным, что он делает это успешно. Он может быть податливым, может быть дерзким, но при этом всегда готовым доставить и получить удовольствие. То самое порочное удовольствие, которое тебе недоступно.

— Он тебе не игрушка.

— Ты так думаешь? — усмешка Феликса стала мечтательной — Мне так не кажется. Разве ты не заметил, как он любит играть?

— Любит, но не так.

— Нет, дорогой мой, именно так! У него очень чувствительное тело. Такое гибкое, такое отзывчивое. Ты и представить себе не можешь, сколько в нём огня, страсти — настоящей демонической страсти, а не той жалкой пародии, что привыкли называть страстью смертные.

— Допустим, но...

— Нет, дорогой мой ангел! Ни черта ты не понял, если вдруг придумал себе красивую историю про трепетного и романтичного Кроули. Демона Кроули. Одного из лучших демонов. Не думаешь же ты, что я держу его под рукой за красивые глаза? Он может развлечь даже меня, а уж я, поверь, пробовал всякое.

— Кроули не игрушка. Даже для тебя.

— Откуда тебе знать, от чего именно он получает удовольствие и как? Но у тебя в запасе несколько ходов, и ты вполне можешь задать мне эти вопросы. И я тебе на них отвечу. Не без удовольствия.

— Спасибо, но мне это не интересно.

— Неужели? Тебе не интересно узнать, что могу дать ему я, но не можешь ты? В любовной игре он с лёгкостью уступает. С завидной лёгкостью, я бы сказал... а что он позволяет с собой делать...

— Всё это, конечно, познавательно, но не означает, что ему это нравится, — Азирафель с жалостью взглянул на Сатану. — Поэтому я дал ему то, что мог дать только я.

— И что же это такое? Книгу? 

— Святую воду.

— Зачем? — улыбка медленно сползла с красивого лица Феликса, сделав его похожим на карнавальную маску.

— Чтобы у него была возможность выйти из игры, — Азирафель вернул Феликсу лживую улыбку. — Когда эта игра станет для него по-настоящему невыносимой.

— И чем ты руководствовался?

— Любовью. А что ещё остаётся ангелу?

— Не хотел бы я, чтобы меня любили столь убийственно. Ты видел, что делает святая вода с демонами?

— Да.

— И ты дал её Кроули? Эту гадость?

— Не гадость. Я дал ему возможность выбора. На случай, если ты перегнёшь палку.

— И давно ты это сделал? — в голосе Феликса послышался едва сдерживаемый гнев.

— Нет. Совсем недавно.

— А ты не боишься, что за такие игры с демоном тебя накажет Гавриил?

— За то, что я дал демону святую воду? Не думаю.

Азирафель блефовал. Он не был уверен ни в чём и даже представить не мог, как общаются их конторы в таких случаях. Он мог лишь надеяться.

— Что ж, этот раунд за тобой, но предупреждаю — игра ещё не окончена! — аккуратно расчерченные листки вспыхнули от одного взгляда Сатаны. — Следующий ход мой. Ты не представляешь, как я буду смеяться, когда ты пойдёшь на Кроули с мечом. Разумеется, если его к тому времени не убьёт кто-то другой... Армагеддон — настолько же изысканное зрелище, насколько и непредсказуемое, а ты, похоже, об этом совсем забыл. Не провожай меня.

Дверь за Владыкой Ада закрылась мягко, не издав ни звука.

  
***

Азирафель не мог придумать, чем интересным и особенным может себя занять. Он попробовал ходить на выставки, но теперь в каждом смертном, который пытался с ним заговорить, видел происки Сатаны, так что любое общение сводилось к неловкому молчанию. Посетителям книжного он тоже, понятное дело, не доверял, и даже радость от выгодного приобретения редкого издания старинной кулинарной книги была омрачена разыгравшейся паранойей. Конечно же, он отвык быть в изоляции и, конечно же, успел соскучиться по общению с Кроули. 

— Привет, это Энтони Кроули. Вы сами знаете, что вам делать, так сделайте это стильно!

Голос, несомненно, принадлежал Кроули, но с ним, определённо, что-то было не так. Он ведь не мог так быстро ответить?

— Кроули, это ты? — осторожно начал Азирафель. — Это я.

— Я уже понял, ангел! Что-то случилось?

Теперь это уже точно был Кроули, но как ему сказать, что именно случилось?

— А сначала это тоже был ты?

— С сотворения мира, — Кроули довольно фыркнул. — Это автоответчик, ангел. Чертовски удобная штука.

— Я заметил. 

— Что-то случилось?!

Как же с ним непросто! Азирафель вздохнул:

— Я тут подумал, Кроули, почему бы нам с тобой вместе не пообедать?

— Пообедать?

— Ну да. Я бы заказал форель, ты ещё чего-нибудь. Возьмём к этому пару бутылочек молодого Пино Гриджио...

— Звучит заманчиво, — Кроули замолчал, а потом с подозрением выдохнул: — Ты получил повышение?

— Нет, что ты, я просто приглашаю тебя в ресторан. Провести вечер. Поговорить о том, о сём...

— Ага... вечер... поговорить... во сколько?

Похоже, он был готов встретиться хоть сейчас, но Азирафель всё же решил это уточнить:

— Сегодня?

— Ну да. Или у тебя были другие планы?

— Нет, всё тип-топ.

— Тип-топ?

Азирафель улыбнулся, представляя, как от этих слов скривился Кроули.

— Именно, дорогой мой. Встречаемся в «Ритце» в семь. Я забронировал столик на имя мистера Фелла.

Конечно же, Азирафель не успел забронировать столик, но ему было совсем не жаль небольшого чуда на это, несомненно, благое дело. Собирался он очень обстоятельно, несколько раз меняя галстук на шейный платок и обратно. Потом всё же решил, что платок — это чересчур, и убрал его подальше. Всё-таки публика в «Ритце» большей частью отличалась снобизмом.

До ресторана Азирафель дошёл пешком. Он любил такие неспешные прогулки, во время которых хорошо думалось. Сейчас он никак не мог решить, рассказывать Кроули о своих беседах с его шефом или всё-таки не стоит. Пока он больше склонялся к тому, что лучше о таком не умалчивать, но сомнения его терзали нешуточные. Кроули точно не могло понравиться, что его обсуждали, да ещё в таком оскорбительном ключе, но без этого никак не объяснить, почему зашёл разговор про святую воду. А Кроули способен подолгу обижаться, но накануне второго раунда им лучше держаться вместе, хотя бы в рамках Соглашения.

Точно! Азирафель почувствовал, как с души упал огромный камень. Соглашение давало прекрасный повод быть вместе, не выбалтывая ничего лишнего, и это — чёрт возьми! — было прекрасно. Быть рядом и при случае прийти друг другу на помощь. Прекрасный план! Азирафель некстати вспомнил о написанном, но так и не отправленном отчёте Наверх и остановился, понимая, что в нём он написал гораздо меньше, чем даже собирался сказать Кроули. Как же всё это было непросто! Кроули называл такие нюансы «особенностями полевой работы» и, скорее всего, был прав. 

— Привет, ангел! Отлично выглядишь.

— Спасибо, — Азирафель улыбнулся помимо воли. — Это мой цирюльник предложил такую причёску.

— Она разве другая? — от удивления Кроули выпятил нижнюю губу и застыл почти что изваянием.

— В прошлый раз у меня была совершенно иная стрижка.

— Прости... я что-то совсем забегался... устал, наверное.

Немудрено! Сам-то Кроули менял причёски гораздо чаще, чем Азирафель, и, надо сказать, нынешние отросшие волосы выглядели очень неплохо. На непритязательный вкус Азирафеля, конечно. Хотя усы лучше было бы сбрить. Совсем.

— Тебя часто вызывают в твою контору? — Азирафель выразительно опустил взгляд.

Кажется, от этих слов Кроули сразу стало неуютно. Неужели Сатана продолжил свои игры? Не мог же Кроули сам... или мог? 

— Ангел, у тебя такой вид, будто тебя это шокирует! К тому же меня давно не вызывали, я занят одним интересным проектом здесь, и Вниз отправлюсь только с отчётом о проделанной работе.

— Что за проект?

Азирафель спросил из вежливости, вовсе не ожидая получить в ответ подробный рассказ о дорожном строительстве, с объяснением, что такое реперы и показом нескольких планов и чертежей. Кроули явно был в ударе.

— Я всё понял. Давай всё-таки закажем что-то ещё помимо вина.

— А... Тебе не интересно?

— Только не делай такой обиженный вид, — нахмурился Азирафель. — Мне очень интересно, но не стоит забывать об ужине.

— Ну да... если выбирать между стройкой и ужином, твой выбор слишком очевиден.

— Меня просто поражает твоя страсть к работе.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — Кроули поморщился. — Просто мне дали полный карт-бланш. Отпустили, так сказать, в свободное плаванье. Сказали: «Больше никаких заданий, Кроули. Полагаемся на твою изобретательность».

— Сам?

— Не то чтобы Сам... Вельзевул тоже умеет говорить напутственные речи.

Азирафель взглянул на Кроули поверх бокала и, сам того не желая, вспомнил вдруг вкрадчивое: « _У него очень чувствительное тело. Такое гибкое, такое отзывчивое_ ». Что за чёрт?! А Кроули, как специально, принял несколько провокационную позу, скорее всего, даже не думая об этом... Азирафель помотал головой, желая избавиться от навязчивых образов, а в ушах продолжало шуметь: « _Ты и представить себе не можешь, сколько в нём огня... страсти... настоящей демонической страсти_ ».

— Ты чего, ангел? У тебя такой взгляд...

— Прости, задумался.

Азирафель действительно задумался о том, какие желания мог испытывать Кроули. Кроме, разумеется, устраивания своих козней. Наверное, ему бы понравились ласковые прикосновения... вот, например, помассировать кожу головы, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, кажущиеся такими шелковистыми... Чёрт! Да что такое творится? Если Сатана и хотел соблазнить Азирафеля, то у него вышло нечто совсем странное, потому что желание прикоснуться к Кроули, возникшее спонтанно, никуда не девалось. « _Он может быть податливым, может быть дерзким, но при этом всегда готовым доставить и получить удовольствие. То самое порочное удовольствие..._ » Азирафель столь поспешно осушил бокал, что закашлялся.

— Да что с тобой сегодня, ангел?

— Продолжай, дорогой мой. Мне нравится твой рассказ.

— Мне показалось, что ты меня совсем не слушаешь.

— Что ты! Подрядчики все поголовно сволочи и ублюдки, и когда они попадут Вниз, то ты точно на них отыграешься.

— Ну да, — согласился Кроули. — Редкостные гады.

Он выглядел слегка озадаченным, и чтобы его отвлечь, Азирафель сменил тему:

— А ты знаешь, дорогой мой, что растения умеют слышать?

— Кто?

— Растения. Все эти комнатные герани, бегонии, драцены. С ними даже полезно говорить. Они от этого лучше растут.

— Правда, что ли? — недоверчиво прищурился Кроули.

— Истинная правда! Учёные выяснили. Если хочешь, я подарю тебе цветок.

— Ты мне? Цветок? — Кроули замер, осмысливая услышанное. — В горшке, что ли?

— Конечно. Выберу самый красивый... 

Азирафель вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать Кроули какой-нибудь комплимент. Слишком банальный, слишком невозможный... чересчур непостижимый. И желание накрыть его ладонь своей стало от этого лишь острее. « _Откуда тебе знать, от чего именно он получает удовольствие и как?_ » Когда Азирафель объявлял Сатане о своей любви к Кроули, он не имел в виду ничего подобного и даже не задумывался о чём-то ином, кроме душевной близости. Но сейчас его переполняли мысли и образы, от которых начинала слегка кружиться голова. Пожалуй, самым разумным было бы избавиться от всего этого раз и навсегда, но впервые Азирафелю не хотелось поступать разумно. Возможно, он ещё пожалеет об этом. А возможно и нет!

— Знаешь что, Кроули? 

— Что? — Кроули подался вперёд, обращаясь в слух.

— Я подарю тебе фикус!


	7. Кроули

Цветов Кроули не дарил никто. Вообще демон с цветами — это парадокс и, возможно, одна из тех непостижимостей, о которых так любит рассказывать Азирафель. Но не отказываться же?

— В горшке? — только и сумел уточнить Кроули.

— Да, — Азирафель кивнул, промокнув губы салфеткой. — В большом таком. Тебе придётся заехать за ним ко мне.

— Хорошо.

Азирафель выглядел так, будто только что урвал на аукционе какую-то пыльную редкость, и Кроули снова попытался сообразить, что, собственно, происходит. Разумеется, он доверял этому ангелу, но всё равно тот был сегодня каким-то странным. Мало того, что первым позвонил после ссоры, чего никогда не делал, так ещё и постоянно улыбался каким-то мыслям, будто что-то задумал. И это точно был не фикус для Кроули!

— Ангел, а почему ты вообще решил, что мне нужен цветок?

— Но это же красиво! И тебе точно понравится о нём заботиться... и вообще цветы создают уют. Тебе ведь нужен уют?

Вообще-то на уют Кроули было начхать. И на цветы тоже, особенно в горшках, но когда инициатива исходила от Азирафеля, он мог принять от него всё что угодно.

— Нужен же? — с лёгким нажимом повторил Азирафель, чуть склонив голову.

— Нужен, разумеется, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Всегда мечтал... уют, плед... и всё такое...

Кроули заткнулся, вовремя сообразив, что ещё немного, и он начнёт описывать интерьер книжного, который в глубине души всегда считал средоточием уюта. Цветов, кстати, там никогда не было.

— Вот! — обрадовался Азирафель. — Я тоже об этом подумал. Поэтому завтра заезжай ко мне. За подарком.

Всё же он был сегодня слишком странный. Мало того, что никаким подаркам в их отношениях не было места, так ещё и эта улыбка, мечтательная и немного смущённая, словно предназначенная одному Кроули. Одному во всём мире. Да за такую улыбку не только фикус возьмёшь, но и к нему ещё что-нибудь такое же нелепое. Кошку, например, наличие которой подозревал Шедвелл.

— Конечно, заеду. А ты точно больше не хочешь слушать про дорожное строительство?

— В другой раз, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Хорошего понемножку.

После ужина Кроули довёз Азирафеля до книжного и пообещал приехать «завтра в это же время» за фикусом, с которым, как предполагалось, надо будет ещё и разговаривать. Домой он вернулся быстро, и если сначала собирался уснуть, то теперь вместо этого принялся расхаживать по коридору от статуи до статуи. Интересно, а они привносят в дом уют? Хотя бы по мнению ангела?

Каменная птица глядела куда-то вдаль и ни о каком уюте не помышляла. Кроули щёлкнул её по клюву, подозревая в ней соучастника. Почему-то в ту ночь уцелели только они втроём: Азирафель, Кроули и эта странная птица, а всё остальное обратилось в прах. Думать о том, что было бы, если бы он не рискнул войти в церковь, Кроули не любил, но это не мешало ему относиться к дурацкой статуе почти с нежностью. Только потому, что она тоже видела тот взгляд ангела...

Вторую скульптуру Кроули не то чтобы не любил. Он прекрасно понимал и иронию Люцифера, и его насмешку, но это ничуть не мешало фантазировать. Например, о том, как бы вытянулось лицо Владыки, окажись он случайным свидетелем чего-нибудь подобного.

— Тебе бы точно понравилось, — ни к кому не обращаясь, прошептал Кроули, касаясь крыла ангела. 

Ангел молчал, как и положено хорошему ангелу, но это не мешало мечтать, какие слова нашёл бы Азирафель, чтобы прокомментировать ситуацию. Кроули вздохнул, в который раз недовольно скривившись от плодов своей неуёмной фантазии. Пора бы уже угомониться, так нет! Он решительно направился в спальню и улёгся на стене, чтобы как-то отвлечься. Немного повозившись, он перебрался на потолок, но замёрз и вернулся под одеяло, где мгновенно заснул, ничуть не опасаясь проспать. До завтрашнего вечера время было!

После некоторых событий Кроули опасался появляться в книжном. Вот и сейчас он просто собирался забрать этот чёртов фикус, сердечно поблагодарить — эту часть он старательно отрепетировал перед зеркалом! — и уйти. Ничего сложного, правда?

— Заходи, дорогой мой, — улыбкой Азирафеля можно было освещать целый квартал Сохо. — Твой фикус тебя ждёт.

Фикус поджидал. Похоже, Кроули ему не понравился с первого взгляда. Ну, или что там бывает у растений? А Азирафель, ничего не замечая, продолжал:

— Это каучуконосный фикус Абиджан. Мне сказали, что он неприхотлив. Главное, его правильно поливать, чтобы не пересушить и не перелить, опрыскивать листья и раз в год пересаживать. Очень просто, правда?

— Угу. Абиджан — это его имя?

— Нет, скорее, это его порода. Они бывают разные, если тебе очень надо, я уточню, но вот этот конкретный — Абиджан. И ты поймёшь, что ему что-то не нравится, по пятнам на листьях.

— Ему ещё что-то может не нравиться? — искренне изумился Кроули.

— Ну да. Помнишь, я тебе говорил про беседы с растениями? Они приносят несомненную пользу для всех.

— Для всех?

— Всех участников, — улыбнулся Азирафель, назидательно поднимая палец. — У тебя есть возможность высказаться, а у него есть шанс послушать. Все довольны.

— Угу...

— Разве это не чудесно?

— Это великолепно, — выдавил из себя Кроули. — Пожалуй, мы с Абиджаном пойдём. Нам ещё надо побеседовать.

— И ты даже не выпьешь?

— Выпью! — заверил Азирафеля Кроули. — Вместе с Абиджаном. После беседы.

Его переполняло множество самых противоречивых эмоций, с которыми он рисковал просто не совладать, поэтому оставалось радоваться, что Азирафель этого не замечал. И осторожно пробираться к выходу. Вместе с Абиджаном. 

Кроули ещё раз заверил Азирафеля, что не допустит никаких пятен на листьях, после чего устроил фикус на переднем сиденье «Бентли» и зловеще ему усмехнулся:

— Никаких пятен, понял?!

Фикус понял, но всё ещё проявлял склонность к сопротивлению, и Кроули решил закрепить эффект, слегка повысив голос:

— Правила просты. Я говорю, ты слушаешь. И делаешь всё так, как я говорю! Пятна на листьях строго запрещены. Ты меня понял?

Видимо, для растений был важен не только строгий тон, но и тембр голоса. Абиджан был впечатлён твёрдостью Кроули и всю дорогу домой лишь подрагивал кончиками листьев, выражая готовность к сотрудничеству. Цветоводство начинало понемногу нравиться Кроули. Ему оставалось лишь отыскать какой-нибудь справочник, а ещё лучше — сходить в цветочный магазин и узнать из первых рук всё о правильном поливе. Там же работали специалисты, которые наверняка изучили все эти справочники. Что бы ни говорил Хастур, Кроули всегда очень ответственно относился к делу. 

В цветочном магазине, мимо витрины которого Кроули ходил лишь для того, чтобы оценить своё отражение, работали настоящие мастера своего дела. Пусть они и выглядели, как две болтливые девицы, но они не только сумели рассказать Кроули всё, чего он даже не планировал узнавать о поливе и о подкормке — кто бы мог подумать, что растения надо кормить?! — а ещё продали ему эту самую подкормку, пульверизатор для опрыскивания листьев и ещё один фикус. Робуста.

Впрочем, о ещё одном фикусе Кроули заговорил сам. Минувшим вечером он слишком разошёлся, объясняя Абиджану его права и обязанности, но вспомнив, кто его подарил, немного смутился. Азирафель бы такого не одобрил. Категорически. И пусть он ни о чём не узнает, осадочек-то оставался. И чтобы не чувствовать себя плохо, крича на подарок ангела, Кроули решил завести ему компаньона. Со временем. Как-нибудь потом. Кто ж виноват, что это время неожиданно наступило в цветочном магазине?

Когда Кроули решил пересадить Абиджана и Робусту, он снова отправился в цветочный магазин и принёс оттуда ещё один фикус. Мелани. После чего уже целенаправленно купил Монстеру, исключительно потому, что понравилось название. Потом были Диффенбахия и кофейное дерево Фрам. Таким образом, где-то за полгода он собрал неплохую коллекцию растений, среди которых положение Абиджана было чуть привилегированнее прочих, как дань дарителю, но это ничуть не мешало Кроули воспитывать его, как и остальных. В этом, определённо, был смысл! Ещё через полгода его растения стали самыми роскошными, зелеными и красивыми во всем Лондоне. И самыми запуганными. Всё потому, что он держал их в страхе Божьем. Точнее, в страхе перед Кроули. И это было стильно!

  
***

Когда Кроули сообщили, что квартальные отчёты больше не будут принимать по почте, его охватил самый настоящий ужас. Почему-то он сразу же и очень отчётливо вспомнил о многочисленных — чего греха таить! — приписках и художественных домыслах, которые не то чтобы сильно искажали картину мира, но всё же многое преувеличивали. Очень многое. Неужели они наконец-то решили проверить? Поэтому с первым отчётом он шёл словно на казнь. Даже бесшумно работающий эскалатор его не порадовал, как и тусклые лампочки под самым потолком. 

Кроули представлял, как он будет объяснять несоответствие отчётов фактам, и к горлу подступала тошнота. Чёрт бы с тем, если бы его просто высекли. А что? Без затей, розгами, как воспитывали Эриков, хотя, конечно, их провинности даже глупо сравнивать с косяком Кроули. Большим таким косяком. И почему-то не было ни капли сомнений, что к его наказанию приложит свою руку Люцифер. А может, и не только руку — с фантазией у него было неплохо, как и с возможностями для её воплощения. За те восемьсот тридцать четыре шага, что отдаляли эскалатор от зала заседаний, Кроули успел мысленно повисеть на дыбе, а горностаи прогрызли в его животе огромную дыру. И как после такого удержаться и не открыть эту дурацкую дверь пинком?

— Всем привет!

— Демон Кроули, — у Вельзевул дёрнулся глаз. — З-з-заходи!

— У вас есть вопросы к моим отчётам? — начал Кроули. — Готов отчитаться по всем пунктам и всё разъяснить.

Однако, к его огромному удивлению, от него потребовали лишь отчитаться за проект с окружной дорогой. От радости Кроули не просто собрал подобие кинопроектора из подручных средств, но и устроил отличную презентацию для коллег, выдохнув от облегчения, когда понял, что Люцифера на собрании не будет.

— Итак, благодаря трём атакам хакеров, парочке взяток и перемещению строительных маркеров М25, кольцевая автодорога Лондона, которая должна была выглядеть так, — повинуясь его жесту, проектор показал первоначальный план автодороги, — будет в момент своего открытия такой! Её очертания образуют ужасный знак «одегра», что на языке Черных жрецов древнего Му означает: «Слава Великому Зверю, Пожирателю Миров».

Кроули очень гордился своей задумкой, и ему хотелось поощрения, которого он заслужил не только шикарной идеей, но и её блестящим исполнением. И это он ещё сильно поскромничал, рассказывая о своих заслугах. Строительные маркеры пришлось перемещать вручную безо всякого чуда. Ночью. Дождливой ветреной ночью, на минуточку! 

— Ну и где же овации?

Такие тупые взгляды можно было наблюдать в Сохо у завсегдатаев стриптиз-бара, выпивающих по шоту с каждой снятой вещью, и недовольных, когда танцовщица нарушала ритм. Кроули решил помочь коллегам оценить красоту замысла:

— Когда дорога будет построена, миллионы водителей, газующих в пробках, образуют молитвенное колесо и начнут изливать ядовитый туман низкопробного зла, который словно бадана окутает весь Лондон...

Наконец-то хоть у кого-то в глазах мелькнула искра понимания. Кроули приосанился:

— Да, герцог Хастур?

— Что такое «хакер»?

Разочарованию Кроули не было предела. Если сам герцог Преисподней задаёт такие вопросы, то что говорить об остальных?! Не то чтобы Кроули считал Хастура гением, но — чёрт бы их всех побрал! — он был удивлён. Некоторые вещи могли удивлять его вечно, как, например, непроходимая ту...

— Да, Кроули, объяс-с-сни нам про эти атаки, — взгляд Вельзевул пробирал Кроули до печёнок, сразу напоминая о горностаях.

Даже равнодушие Азирафеля к строительству дороги не вызвало столько досады. А ведь, казалось бы, это коллеги, связанные какой-то общностью... потрясающие идиоты! Кроули тяжело вздохнул и принялся объяснять сначала про хакеров, потом про компьютеры, потом про искусственный интеллект и полёты к звёздам.

— Дос-с-статочно! — хлопок Вельзевул по столу заставил вздрогнуть внимательных слушателей и разбудил невнимательных. — С-с тобой вс-с-сё яс-с-с-сно.

— Я могу ещё рассказать про технологию заливки лифтовой шахты, — Кроули подмигнул Хастуру.

— Лучше расскажи про трубы, — мгновенно вызверился этот придурок. — Что за лотки ты там вычеркнул из проекта?!

— В час-с-стном порядке, — от взгляда Вельзевул заткнулся даже Хастур. — Вс-с-се с-с-свободны! 

И всё? На мгновение Кроули даже почувствовал себя обманутым — ни разборок, ни пыток, ни Люцифера... где это всё? Но, с другой стороны, всё шло просто шикарно — ни разборок, ни пыток, ни Люцифера... интересно, надолго ли?

— Кроули! — Хастур настиг его у самого эскалатора. — На два слова.

— Только быстро, я опаздываю...

Договорить Кроули не успел, потому что Хастур вышиб из него дух, впечатав спиной в стену:

— Подождёшь! — Хастур зло щурился. — Я не шутил про лотки.

— Да неужели?! — Кроули вывернулся из цепких объятий. — А кто не помещался в смету?

— Ты!

— Да ну! — Кроули довольно оскалился. — «Вычеркни всё ненужное!» Это разве я говорил? «У нас перелимит, сделай что-нибудь, Кроули!» Я и сделал! Вычеркнул ненужное и дорогое. 

— Но там близко вода, грунт вымывается, трубы рвёт...

— И что я теперь могу сделать? Подсыпайте.

— Да я тебя! — Хастур попытался схватить Кроули за шею.

— А кто подписал смету без лотков? — разозлился он. — Скажешь, тоже я?

— Там факсимиле Вельзевул!

— И?! Причём здесь я? Или ты мечтаешь о новой реконструкции?

Хастур мгновенно отскочил, ошалело мотая головой:

— Змей! Подлый и коварный!

— Вот вы где! — Лигур выплыл из мрака и встал рядом с Хастуром. Плечом к плечу.

Такой расклад сил был уже далеко не в пользу Кроули.

— Какие-то проблемы, Лигур? Иди куда шёл.

— А я как раз шёл к вам. Поговорить про трубы, — Лигур мрачно усмехнулся, и его глаза полыхнули красным.

Хастур так часто закивал, что жабу на его голове едва не укачало:

— Трубы рвёт. Грунт вымывается. Вода близко.

— Я это уже слышал, — Кроули медленно отодвигался от стены, стараясь не делать резких движений. — Подсыпайте! И знаете что, парни?

Хастур и Лигур уставились на него, едва ли не открыв рот. Кроули проворно шагнул в сторону и, оказавшись уже на середине эскалатора, весело прокричал вниз:

— Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной!

Пожалуй, впервые за всё время Кроули возвращался Снизу в таком превосходном настроении. Он дважды проехал мимо окон Азирафеля в надежде, что тот заметит его и пригласит зайти... ну или они опять вместе сходят в ресторан. Однако, похоже, ангел опять корпел над каким-то старьём и даже не удосужился выглянуть на улицу. Что ж! Самое время поговорить с цветами. Дверь хлопнула чуть громче обычного, закрываясь за Кроули, когда он вернулся домой.

— Абиджан, какого чёрта ты столько пьёшь? Я поливал тебя только вчера, а у тебя в горшке недельная засуха. 

Листья Абиджана почтительно затрепетали, но остановить Кроули в разгар педагогического воздействия не смог бы никто... из смертных... если бы нашёлся такой идиот. Но не полить этого идиота Кроули не мог. Разумеется, сопровождая полив строгим взглядом.

— Теперь ты, Робуста. Что это за скукоженные листья? Что значит «новенькие»? Ты старенькая и должна уже всё знать про листья! Они должны топорщиться прямыми.

Кроули расправил плечи, прохаживаясь по своей оранжерее. Азирафель снова оказался прав: забота о растениях нравилась Кроули всё больше и больше. Он взял пульверизатор и принялся окутывать растения вуалью из тончайшего тумана.

— Мелани! — строго заговорил Кроули. — Так не пойдёт. Один лист за четыре недели. Ты рискуешь меня _разочаровать_.

Вместе с Мелани затрепетали и остальные, даже не охваченные воспитанием Монстера, Диффенбахия и Фрам, но поскольку те проявили себя неплохо, Кроули не стал делать им замечания. Всё-таки он всегда выступал за справедливость.

— Все помнят про пятна на листьях? Их быть не должно, иначе вы узнаете о боли всё!

Кроули на прощанье ещё раз всех опрыскал и с чувством выполненного долга отправился спать. Цветоводство ему явно удавалось.

***

С некоторых пор квартальные отчёты начали доставлять Кроули даже некое удовольствие. Всё же не у каждого демона есть возможность послать в жопу герцогов Преисподней. Причём с улыбкой и без катастрофических для себя последствий. Спасибо Люциферу. Но Кроули не обольщался — он прекрасно понимал, что получил лишь отсрочку, и платить по этому счёту всё равно придётся. Рано или поздно. Теперь ему всё чаще снились кошмары, в которых он был заперт в тёмной комнате, на двери которой огнём пламенело: «Я всё ещё хочу, чтобы ты сам пришёл ко мне, когда тебе захочется ласки. И сам попросил. Я могу дать тебе всё, что ты хочешь». И Кроули отчётливо понимал, что другого выхода нет — он может навсегда сгинуть, если не откроет ту дверь. И почему-то знал, что откроется она очень легко. Без единого звука. Стоит только к ней прикоснуться.

Но самое страшное было в том, что в этих кошмарах грань между сном и реальностью была очень условна. И дверь эта совершенно точно где-то была. Потому что у Люцифера хватило бы и фантазии, и сил, чтобы создать ситуацию, в которой Кроули сам бы приполз за этой чёртовой лаской. И сам бы попросил... Просто почему-то Владыка Ада до сих пор играл честно, что само по себе пугало до дрожи. Разумеется, был ещё вариант, что он просто утратил интерес к Кроули, но в такие чудеса верить уже не получалось из-за того, что Люцифер втянул в свою игру Азирафеля. Как же всё было непросто!

К счастью, Кроули умел отвлекаться от того, что считал бесполезным или неприятным, и не думать, что будет, если вдруг... вот когда случится, тогда он и подумает, а любой передышкой надо пользоваться себе на благо. И для удовольствия. Его личное удовольствие начиналось с шести цифр. « _51-38-16_ »

— Привет, ангел, я тут подумал...

— О! Кроули, ты как раз вовремя. Что ты скажешь про четвёртое место встречи?

Четвёртым местом был девятнадцатый автобус, в который, чтобы встреча состоялась, надо было сесть в определённое время и в определённом месте. И Кроули сильно сомневался, что с рассеянным ангелом это удастся проделать без долгой подготовки. Хотя вполне возможно, что он просто перепутал места.

— Это старая беседка, девятнадцатый автобус или кафе в Британском музее? — решил всё-таки уточнить Кроули.

— Дорогой мой, это автобус!

— Но ты точно помнишь, как...

— Кроули, разумеется, я всё помню. И через четверть часа я сяду в этот автобус на остановке Баттерси-Филдс. Не опаздывай.

Кроули мог бы ответить, что никогда не опаздывал на их встречи, но гудки в трубке дали понять, что разговор ангел уже закончил. Кроули покрутил в руках трубку, задумчиво разглядывая мембрану, и аккуратно положил её на место. Разумеется, он знал, что этот ангел полон сюрпризов, но не настолько же! Или он чего-то опасается? Но чего конкретно? Слежки? Преследования? Мести? Неужели опять куда-то вступил? Но куда?

Мучимый самыми невероятными предположениями и фантазиями, Кроули едва не пропустил нужный автобус. Азирафель сидел у окна, внимательно изучая газетный листок сквозь совершенно прозрачные стёкла очков.

— Но тебе же не нужны очки, — прошептал Кроули, усаживаясь рядом.

— Я к ним привык.

Азирафель делал вид, что читает газету, но Кроули отлично видел, куда был направлен его взгляд. Вниз! Туда, где их колени почти соприкасались. Автобус тряхнуло, и Кроули вжался в ангела со всей силой инерции, будь она трижды благословенна. На мгновение он забыл, как дышать, и даже замер. В себя его привёл тихий шёпот:

— Дорогой мой, не мог бы ты перебраться на своё сиденье?

— Нгх...

Конечно же, Кроули перебрался. Мгновенно и окончательно. С огромным трудом переживая потерю этого почти мимолётного контакта и обещая себе, что впредь будет садиться за спиной Азирафеля. Так гораздо проще вести разговоры, изредка допуская маленькие шалости вроде долгого взгляда на губы Азирафеля... или на его ухо... или шею... а сейчас даже глаза заболели — сколько можно косить?!

— Что ты на это скажешь?

Кроули был пойман врасплох. Он полностью всё прослушал и даже не понял, о чём шла речь.

— Я с тобой абсолютно согласен!

Азирафель с интересом взглянул на Кроули и отложил дурацкую газету:

— Но я просил тебя выбрать.

— Тогда первое.

— Кроули, — Азирафель улыбнулся, — теперь, когда ты, наконец, начал слушать, я спрошу снова.

— Я весь внимание! — заверил его Кроули, опуская взгляд на колено Азирафеля.

— Я хотел знать, куда бы ты хотел со мной сходить. В театр или кинотеатр. Просто так.

— Просто так?

— Просто.

— Ничего личного, правда?

В ответ Азирафель лишь улыбнулся:

— Мне тут недавно рассказали про чудесный фильм. «Звуки музыки». Ты слышал о таком?

Такую фигню Кроули точно не стал бы смотреть по доброй воле, но представив себя рядом с ангелом в зале, где только что выключили свет...

— Говорят, там неплохая музыка, — согласился Кроули.

— Правда?

Ради такой улыбки Азирафеля Кроули мог пожертвовать чем-то посерьёзнее трёх часов своего дурацкого времени. Например, он мог бы отдать свою руку. Легко! Но кому она нужна?

— Когда ты хочешь пойти, ангел?

— Но мы ещё можем посмотреть этот мюзикл на сцене...

— Не-не-не! — Кроули представил темноту кинотеатра, профиль увлечённого просмотром Азирафеля и бутылочку колы. — Мы же уже договорились.

— Тогда хорошо... ну, я пойду?

— Угу... конечно, иди, — Кроули не понимал, чего от него хочет Азирафель. — Хоть прямо сейчас.

— Так, может быть, ты меня выпустишь, дорогой мой?

— Да... да... конечно...

Конечно же, когда Азирафель протискивался мимо него, автобус вновь тряхнуло, и Кроули уселся на своё место, переполненный таким множеством ощущений и эмоций, что пришлось дважды проехать маршрут номер девятнадцать, чтобы окончательно успокоить расшатанные нервы и разыгравшееся воображение. Только оказавшись дома, Кроули задумался о том, кто рассказал Азирафелю про этот фильм. Неужели Люцифер? 

Название кинотеатра, которое Азирафель упомянул по телефону, показалось смутно знакомым. И точно — после пары вопросов выяснилось, что это тот самый облюбованный Кроули кинотеатр, куда он собирался пригласить ангела смотреть на Джеймса Бонда. Что ж, «Звуки музыки» — это, конечно, не «Живёшь только дважды», но тут ведь главное начать! Кроули не сомневался, что кино понравится Азирафелю, а значит, такие походы могут стать традицией. Почему нет? В свободное от работы время.

Когда заиграла музыка, и свет в зале начал медленно гаснуть, Кроули сунул в руку Азирафеля бутылку колы и замер от предвкушения. Наверное, с таким чувством смертные разворачивают подарки или слушают сказки. Или делают ещё что-то такое же бессмысленное, но приносящее удовольствие. Кроули не собирался пропустить ни минуты. Он развалился в кресле с таким расчётом, чтобы видеть Азирафеля, и когда на экране что-то запели, от души отхлебнул из своей бутылки. Конечно же, напиток был немного странным, но почему-то именно его подавали в кинотеатре, и если распробовать, то он был совсем не плох. Азирафель, как гурман, точно должен был оценить такое.

В то, что происходило на экране, Кроули не вникал. Он удобно устроил ноги на спинке кресла перед собой, и ему ничто не мешало наблюдать за Азирафелем. Экран причудливо освещал его лицо, и можно было разглядеть каждую эмоцию: предвкушение, радость, сопереживание, недоумение, веселье, удивление, разочарование — чего там только ни было! Он смотрел на экран, словно пытался разглядеть бриллиант, затерявшийся в песке, и это, определённо, было лучшее зрелище за многие годы. Для Кроули точно. На последних кадрах Азирафель со вздохом отпил колу и скривился, будто съел лимон:

— Это не вино?!

— Это кола, — терпеливо начал объяснять Кроули. — Её пьют в кинотеатрах.

— Понятно... 

Азирафель вернул Кроули бутылку и встал, как только зажегся свет. Он выглядел озадаченным.

— И как тебе? — не выдержал Кроули.

— Очень сладко, — поморщился Азирафель.

— Я не про колу.

— Я тоже.

Всё-таки надо было идти на «Живёшь только дважды»!

  
***

Кроули уже устал жалеть о том, что дал Азирафелю колу. Кто знает, окажись в той бутылке вино, может быть, и отношение ангела к кинематографу было бы другим. А ведь каким перспективным мог бы стать просмотр фильмов! Эта мысль настолько прочно угнездилась в голове Кроули, что он решился на ответный шаг. Должен же кто-то реабилитировать «фабрику грёз»? Кто-то, кто владел секретным кодом доступа? Всего-то и надо было, что набрать цифры « _51-38-16_ » и дождаться ответа.

Казалось бы, простое действие, но Кроули несколько раз замирал на цифре «38» и опускал трубку обратно на аппарат. Пришлось напомнить себе, что демонам такая нерешительность не к лицу, зло оскалиться в зеркало и написать нужные слова на бумажке, чтобы не забыть их в неподходящий момент. Азирафель снял трубку после восьмого гудка.

— Ангел, привет, как ты относишься к Джеймсу Бонду?

— Кроули, ты, что ли?

— Да.

— А кто это такой? Этот мистер Бонд.

Ответ на этот вопрос Кроули не предусмотрел, поэтому пришлось импровизировать:

— Ну, такой... «Доктор Ноу» там... «Голдфингер»... такое...

— Дорогой мой, не мог бы ты изъясняться понятнее?

Куда еще понятнее?

— «Шаровая молния»!

Ответом ему стал тяжкий вздох.

— Кроули, я уже плохо отношусь к этому господину.

— Почему?

— Потому что у меня сбежало какао. Хорошего дня!

Кроули с недоумением уставился на трубку, из которой доносились короткие гудки. Это значит «нет»? Но он же ещё не успел рассказать про лихо закрученный сюжет! Не говоря уже про машины! «Санбим Альпин», «Бентли», «Астон Мартин» — у мистера Бонда был хороший вкус. И Кроули хотел рассказать ещё про все эти системы и примочки, которыми оснастил Бонда Кью. А после ненавязчиво показать, что и в «Бентли» тоже появилось кое-что новенькое. Однако звонить второй раз он уже не стал, отправившись вместо этого в кино сам. Один. Под стать настроению сегодня показывали фильм ужасов под странным названием «Знамение».

Кроули не пожалел чуда, чтобы остаться в зале в одиночестве. Зачем ему в зале кто-то ещё, если он не Азирафель? Однако когда начался фильм, Кроули порадовался, что смотрит это безобразие без ангела, потому что смертные задумали снять кино о начале Армагеддона, и их версия заслуживала определённого внимания. С чем-чем, а с фантазией у людей всё было в порядке. Американский посол, адская гончая, принявшая вид пристойного ротвейлера, демоническая няня, мистические смерти, и в центре всего этого — Антихрист, которого можно было опознать по специфическому родимому пятну. С этим Кроули мог бы и поспорить, — ведь вся суть в том, что Антихриста невозможно опознать по внешним признакам! — как и со скелетом шакала в могиле матери мальчика. Слишком нарочито. А вот в остальном... Люцифер бы одобрил и, наверное, даже посмеялся.

Из кинотеатра Кроули вышел несколько озадаченным и на всякий случай разузнал всё, что смог, и об этом фильме, и об актёрах, и о режиссёре, и об авторе сценария. М-да! «Оскар» за саундтрек, «Золотой глобус» за лучший дебют, «BAFTA» за лучшую женскую роль второго плана и кассовый сбор шестьдесят миллионов. Куда катится мир?

Ответ, впрочем, Кроули знал. Армагеддон неизбежен, Земля сгорит в огне, Последняя битва, Непостижимый план... Кроули даже не был против всего этого, как ему и полагалось по его демонической природе. Был не против, но когда-нибудь потом. Очень сильно потом. Пара-тройка тысячелетий в Непостижимом плане — такая мелочь, что ничего не значит и не решает. Так какого чёрта?! А смертным всегда нравилось себя пугать страшными сказками, просто сейчас те обрели иную форму.

На всякий случай, Кроули решил расспросить кого-нибудь знающего Внизу, не слышно ли чего про Апокалипсис. Так, чисто на всякий случай. Чтобы не совсем зря таскаться с очередным докладом.

— Демон Кроули, — улыбка Вельзевул не предвещала ничего хорошего. — Очень кс-с-стати. Сегодня мы как раз с-с-собирались раз-з-зобрать жалобу герцога Хас-с-стура.

— На кого? — опешил Кроули.

— А ты догадайся!

Кроули оглянулся. Хастур сидел за столом такой довольный, что не оставалось никаких сомнений, на кого этот идиот написал донос. Даже жаба на его голове раздувалась от самодовольства. Что ж!

— И в чём же он меня обвиняет?

— В разрушении канализации.

— Пф-ф! Все вопросы к проектировщику, — Кроули одарил фискала презрительным взглядом.

— Ты нарушил проект! — Хастур принялся обличительно тыкать пальцем в сторону Кроули.

— Может, мы взглянем, чья подпись стоит на изменениях в проекте? — ласково поинтересовался Кроули.

— Это ты совсем запудрил мне мозги!

— Было бы что пудрить, — Кроули отвесил почти почтительный поклон в сторону начальства. — Лорд Вельзевул, прошу обратить ваше внимание на то, что это герцог Хастур добивался этих изменений.

— Ты сказал, что так будет дешевле!

— Да. И разве я обманул? Так действительно стало дешевле.

— Но трубы теперь рвёт! И я постоянно должен это всё ремонтировать.

— А разве я давал гарантии? Я же так и говорил...

— Кроули! — взревел Хастур. — Ты меня обманул.

— Так ведь я демон, — улыбнулся Кроули. — А ты был представителем Заказчика.

Вопли Хастура пресёк хлопок по столу. Терпенье Вельзевул было на исходе.

— Это ещё не вс-с-сё, демон Кроули. Герцог Хастур с-с-сообщил, что ты пропагандировал любовь. Как ты можешь объяс-с-снить такое?

— У меня есть свидетель, — важно отозвался Хастур. — Герцог Лигур тоже всё слышал.

— И разум его не помутился...

— Что ты сказал, Кроули?

— Я промолчал, — Кроули улыбнулся. — А это нелепое обвинение не стоит выеденного яйца!

— Ты с-с-сказал... — взгляд Вельзевул заскользил по подмётной грамоте Хастура. — «Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной». Как можно ещё трактовать твои слова?

— Пф-ф! Вы тут совсем от всего отстали. Это эвфемизм, — Кроули важно кивнул. — И означает он предложение потрахаться. Типа, зачем эти злые взгляды, драки, когда можно просто засадить...

— Понятно. Проверим, — вздох Вельзевул красноречивее слов сообщил Кроули, что пора сваливать, но у него оставались вопросы.

— А можно, я пообщаюсь с герцогом Хастуром наедине? — Кроули пошёл ва-банк.

— Со мной? — Хастур уставился на Кроули, будто у него выросла вторая голова.

— Именно! Я хочу всё объяснить.

— Дис-с-сциплинарное з-з-заседание окончено. Демон Кроули получает выговор в ус-с-стной форме. Герцог Хас-с-стур — выговор с з-з-занес-сением в личное дело.

— А я-то за что?!

— З-з-за доверчивос-с-сть!

Решение Вельзевул едва не спутало Кроули все карты. Он поспешил ухватить Хастура за рукав и вытащить в коридор, пока тот не схлопотал что-нибудь посерьёзнее.

— Кроули, что ты делаешь?

— Вызволяю тебя из неприятностей.

— Да если бы не ты, у меня бы их не было!

— Ага! Вот как думаешь, что было бы, если бы ты сейчас высказал Вельзевул всё, что думаешь о выговоре? — Кроули изобразил тревогу. — Мне кажется, это бы уже тянуло на карцер.

— Тебе-то какое дело?!

— Ну, знаешь ли, ты меня всё-таки носил на руках и подал стакан воды, когда я в нём нуждался.

— Не напоминай!..

— Да будет тебе! На вот покури, — Кроули достал из кармана пачку сигарет, появившуюся там самым чудесным образом. — Сейчас уже не стройка, можно.

— Не напоминай! — прорычал Хастур, но сигареты взял и даже затянулся, удовлетворённо прикрывая глаза. — И откуда ты такой выискался? Жопа и та худая...

— То ли дело у Лигура, — подмигнул Кроули.

— Да пошёл ты! — Хастур уже выплеснул свой гнев и теперь был безобиднее котёнка.

— Пойду, ага... ты, кстати, ничего не слышал про Армагеддон?

— Он будет! — Хастур важно кивнул. — Это будет славная битва, но для кого-то она станет последней.

Похоже, он ни черта не знал! Но были нюансы.

— А может, тебе просто ничего не говорят? 

— Я бы знал. К любой битве надо готовиться.

— А разве все эти шесть тысяч лет мы не готовились?

— Как тебе сказать? Мечи бы поточить не мешало. Пики эти... навострить... дел полно. Но пока тихо.

— Спасибо тебе, Хастур! — Кроули от души похлопал его по плечу. — Береги Лигура.

В ответ Хастур лишь сплюнул себе под ноги и закурил вторую сигарету.

***

И всё-таки Хастур был прав, когда говорил, что никакой Армагеддон в ближайшее время не грозит. А это означало, что никто не мог помешать Кроули наслаждаться пребыванием на Земле, которое по мере развития технологий становилось всё интереснее. Взять ту же связь! Где все те аппараты, накрепко привязанные проводами к одному месту? На смену им пришли маленькие коробочки, говорить в которые можно хоть с вершины горы, хоть из леса, а хоть намертво застряв в пробке. А самое главное — тебя всегда слышали!

Впрочем, Кроули точно знал, где есть тот самый старинный телефон с проводами и анахроничным диском, на котором был трогательно наклеен номер, забыть который, пожалуй, смог бы только. Хастур. « _51-38-16_ ».

— Ангел, привет. Встречаемся через час на месте номер пять.

— Это...

— Скамейка в парке, — подсказал Кроули.

— До встречи.

Азирафель настолько не любил телефонные разговоры, что можно было заподозрить у него побуквенный тариф. Вот что ему мешало сказать на пару слов больше? Ему не трудно, а путнику, застрявшему в пробке, — какая-никакая радость. Но нет... Кроули вздохнул и от души погудел клаксоном, звук которого у его «Бентли» был особый для каждого случая. Вот сейчас его винтажная красотка очень правильно излила гнев на какого-то мудака, который попытался выехать на обочину. Вообще-то смертные в основной своей массе старались сохранять хотя бы видимость законопослушности, но встречались и исключения — как говориться, в стаде уток не без гадкого утёнка. Или у уток стаи? Нет! Стаи у волков... как всё непросто-то!

После окончания строительства М25 Кроули, на зависть Хастуру, объявили благодарность и оставили в покое. Конечно, такой покой можно было бы назвать подозрительным и всё такое, но Кроули предпочитал не задумываться и просто получал удовольствие от жизни. Мало того, он уже такое бессчётное количество раз нарушил приказ Люцифера не появляться у ангела, что если бы за ним по-прежнему следили, то никаким выговором это бы не обошлось. Даже близко. И всё это помогало Кроули увериться в том, что Люцифер окончательно утратил к нему интерес. И к Азирафелю тоже. Ну и слава... кого там принято славить в исключительных случаях? 

С этими дурацкими пробками Кроули едва не опоздал, но всё-таки не только успел занять скамейку первым, но и развалиться на ней с таким скучающим видом, будто ждал целую вечность. Впрочем, этот трюк с Азирафелем никогда не проходил. Тот просто спокойно подвинул колено Кроули и уселся рядом, жмурясь на ярком солнце.

— Один из посетителей забыл у меня шляпу, — доверительно сообщил он. — Я, конечно же, повесил её на вешалку...

— Дай угадаю! — оживился Кроули. — Сейчас ты расскажешь о поисках хозяина?

— Не совсем, — Азирафель казался смущённым. — Как ты думаешь, будет очень плохо оставить её себе? Разумеется, если хозяин не объявится.

— Конечно, не будет, — заверил его Кроули. — Ты собираешься её носить?

— Нет, конечно! — возмутился Азирафель. — Как ты мог подумать?! Она чёрная.

— Тогда зачем она тебе?

— Это совсем не важно. Лучше скажи, по какому поводу ты назначил встречу?

Азирафель умел так перевести тему разговора, что Кроули не сразу находился с ответом. Ангел проделывал подобный фокус мастерски и далеко не первый раз, но привыкнуть к этому было невозможно. Сколько бы лет ни прошло. Поэтому Кроули ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— Ангел, тебе не кажется всё это подозрительным?

— Что именно, дорогой мой?

— Всё вот это, — Кроули зачем-то указал подбородком в сторону пруда. — Ты получаешь какие-нибудь задания?

— Нет. Но я и раньше особо...

— Вот и я тоже. По-моему, это подозрительно.

Азирафель внимательно оглядел Кроули и улыбнулся:

— Прогулки на свежем воздухе очень полезны для здоровья. По крайней мере, так утверждают смертные.

— В смысле?

— Я всё равно не зря прогулялся. И погода сегодня на удивление хорошая.

— Так может, тогда покормим уток?

— Это запретили. Не так давно.

— Правда?

— Ты должен был заметить табличку. Я, кстати, давно у тебя хотел спросить, как там поживает фикус?

— Абиджан? У него всё хорошо. Никаких пятен на листьях. Передавал тебе привет. Знаешь, мы по вечерам с ним иногда беседуем. Он очень умён!

Азирафель улыбнулся и ласково потрепал Кроули по колену:

— Мне нравятся твои шутки!

Разумеется, это были вовсе не шутки! Абиджан был умён хотя бы потому, что не допускал пятен на листьях и скромно ими трепетал, когда Кроули беседовал с его друзьями. Разумеется, ничего личного... но Азирафель не стал бы это слушать, к тому же он уже встал, собираясь домой.

— Я жду важный звонок, — сообщил он тоном, будто это могло всё объяснить.

— Да? И от кого же?

— От букиниста. Он был лично знаком с одним американским коллекционером, который утверждал, что у него есть редкая книга пророчеств. Практически Святой Грааль среди подобных...

Конкуренции с этой замшелой ерундой Кроули не выдерживал никогда.

— Ну, может, мы с тобой сходим пообедать? — выбросил он последний козырь.

— Не сегодня, дорогой мой. Дела.

Кроули проводил Азирафеля взглядом и, сцепив пальцы в замок, зловеще похрустел суставами:

— Знаю я этих букинистов... звонок у него... важный...

Мстительное желание сорвать этот дурацкий звонок не пойми от кого привело к рождению гениального и по-настоящему демонического плана. По сути, после М25 Кроули расслабился и отлынивал от дел, предпочитая приятное безделье, которое один ангел называл релаксацией. Отличное слово, объясняющее всё! Хотя Кроули гордился и его синонимом, бывшим по совместительству смертным грехом.

План был прост и изящен — заблокировать телефонную связь в центре Лондона. В отчёт пойдут миллионы смертных, поддавшихся от этой шутки самым разнообразным грехам, от гнева до уныния. Кроули потёр руки — когда он получит очередную благодарность, Хастур обзавидуется. И ведь ещё как стильно это будет! Одним лёгким движением Ад получит миллионы душ, и — заметьте! — все по собственному выбору. Ювелирная работа!

Первым делом Кроули изучил объект злодеяния, используя весь свой богатый строительный опыт и бездну фантазии. Ну, может, не бездну, но около того. Привлечь крыс не додумался бы никто из всех демонов Ада, а вот Кроули — пожалуйста! И одно это уже кроме благодарности тянуло на премию — и отпуск. Не то чтобы Кроули требовалось отдохнуть, или он ощутил какую-то усталость, нет! Всё дело в принципе. Ну и в премии, конечно!

Девица, чьей задачей было всё это охранять, сама проводила Кроули в центр управления. Крыс она боялась просто панически, а потому сбежала при первой же возможности, предоставив специалисту делать своё дело. Удача сама шла в руки Кроули, и он её взял. Он улыбнулся крысам и даже побеседовал с ними гораздо мягче, чем со своими растениями, после чего, поблагодарив за отличную работу, вылил на пульт управления автоматикой весь свой запас кофе.

Девица-охранница задала Кроули пару каких-то совершенно дурацких вопросов и с важным видом заполнила журнал отработки заявок на дератизацию. Кроули не сомневался, что у него всё получилось, но когда, выйдя на улицу, убедился, что прохожие вокруг злятся в безуспешных попытках кому-то позвонить, не смог сдержать довольной улыбки. Он избавился от спецовки и зашёл в первый же паб, где наливали виски. Любая победа была достойна того, чтобы её хорошенько отметить.

— Повторить! — Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, требуя ещё одну бутылку.

Бармен быстро поставил перед ним «Голд Лейбл» и пару бокалов взамен разбитого и щедро оплаченного. Он уже собирался уходить, но Кроули удачно ухватил его за пуговицу:

— Понимаешь, у него всегда есть дела поважнее... всегда... а как же я? Я же могу быть делом? 

— Да, — коротко кивнул бармен.

— А я могу быть ангельским делом?

— Разумеется.

За такую благую весть Кроули заплатил пятьдесят фунтов, засунув их в карман этого милого смертного, и уже хотел рассказать про коварного букиниста, но тут перед ним вдруг появился конверт. Чёрный.

— Ты его тоже видишь? — уточнил Кроули.

— Да.

Делать было нечего, пришлось доставать письмо, некуртуазно разорвав конверт зубами.

« _Через час. Заброшенное кладбище восточнее Слау на окраине Солт-Хилл_ ».

Почерк Вельзевул был неизменным во всех мирах и на всех языках. Отказаться от сомнительной чести посетить заброшенное кладбище не было ни малейшей возможности. 

Кроули скривился и лёгким движением пальцев не только испепелил послание, но и развеял пепел по ветру. Трезветь он не стал принципиально.

— И ещё одну «Голд Лейбл» с собой!

  
***

Кроули понимал, что опаздывает, поэтому решил ускориться. Почти сразу же непонятно откуда возникла машина с синими мигалками и начала его преследовать, наверняка желая приятно разнообразить жизнь ему и себе. Одной рукой удерживая руль, Кроули приложился к горлышку бутылки и сделал несколько глотков, после чего вытер подбородок и втопил в пол педаль газа. Его «Бентли» с ревом промчалась по выездному пандусу, заложив вираж на двух колесах, и рванула по усыпанной листьями дороге. Полицейские не отставали.

— А как вам такое?

Несколько крутых виражей, которым бы позавидовали гонщики Бруклендса, тоже не помогли избавиться от «хвоста». Конечно, можно было привести полицейских с собой на заброшенное кладбище и повеселиться по-настоящему, но Кроули считал это неспортивным. К тому же парни отлично показали себя в гонке с преследованием и явно не заслужили такого конца. Поэтому он просто щёлкнул пальцами, превращая двигатель полицейской машины в бутылку «Голд Лейбл». Всё-таки жадным он никогда не был!

На кладбище его уже поджидали Хастур с Лигуром. Кроули не стал гасить фары, полагая, что дело, ради которого его оторвали от приятного занятия, не займёт много времени. Хастур заметил его первым, поднимая руку в официальном приветствии:

— Слава Сатане!

— Слава Сатане! — вторил ему Лигур.

Всё так официально? Да неужели?!

— Приветик, — Кроули небрежно помахал рукой. — Уж извините за опоздание, но сами знаете, у Дэнхема пробки, так что я попытался срезать, а потом...

— При встрече положено обсудить деяния минувшего дня.

Если Хастуру сказали соблюдать протокол, то пытаться сбить его с толку было равнозначно попытке остановить поезд. В принципе можно, но результат выходил слишком уж сокрушительным. Кроули поморщился, настраиваясь на деловой лад.

— Конечно, деяния... да... — согласился он.

— Я искусил священника, он шёл по улице и засмотрелся на красоток. Я заронил в его душу Сомнение, — Хастур хвастливо усмехнулся. — Он мог бы стать святым, но лет через десять будет наш.

— М-да... миленько, — одобрил Кроули и выжидательно взглянул на Лигура.

Тот не заставил себя ждать, начиная заученно перечислять свои подвиги:

— А я совратил политика. Внушил ему, что в небольшой взятке нет ничего страшного. За год он будет наш.

Кроули захотелось рассмеяться в лицо этим напыщенным индюкам! Кто так работает? По одной душе в десять лет... да он!..

— Вам это понравится, парни. Сегодня я заблокировал мобильную связь в центре Лондона.

— И что? — Хастур непонимающе взглянул на Лигура. 

Как ни печально было констатировать сей факт, но оба герцога Преисподней не блистали умом. Не то чтобы для Кроули это было открытием, но...

— Это было нелегко, — тяжело вздохнул он, всё ещё надеясь на чудо.

— И как это приведёт к нам грешников? — продолжил занудствовать Хастур.

— А вы подумайте! Пятнадцать миллионов людей изливали свой гнев.

— Не вижу особого умения, — решил внести свои пару серебряников Лигур.

И почему Кроули должен всё это терпеть? Пора бы уже поставить этих ретроградов на место.

— В конторе вроде бы довольны. Внизу меня обожают, парни. Времена меняются. Итак, в чём дело?

— А вот в чём! — торжествующий Хастур протянул Кроули корзинку.

Почему-то не было ни малейшего сомнения в её содержимом.

— Нет!

— Да! — мрачно подтвердил страшную догадку Лигур.

— Уже?! — только и смог спросить Кроули.

— Да! — Хастур выглядел так, будто его наградили.

— И я должен... 

— Да!

— Это не совсем моё амплуа, — Кроули попытался увернуться от сомнительной чести.

— Твоё! — Лигур явно испытывал особое удовольствие от происходящего. — Твоя звёздная роль! Бери.

— Ты сам сказал, что времена меняются, — мрачно усмехнулся Хастур.

— Но почему я?

— Внизу тебя обожают, — улыбка Хастура стала глумливой, и он явно намекал на Люцифера.

Этот мстительный герцог Ада потребовал от Кроули подписать бумаги по особому циркуляру — огнём. Будто сомневался, что Кроули сможет. Ха! Да чтоб ты провалился!

— И что дальше?

— Дальше ты получишь инструкции! — осознание важности собственной миссии произвело на Хастура неизгладимое впечатление. — Не хмурься! Близится час, ради которого мы трудились столько веков. И ты станешь орудием великой судьбы! 

Кроули подхватил корзинку с огромными неприятностями и, пожелав, кажется, доброго вечера, отправился к машине. Он чувствовал себя раздавленным. Одно дело знать, что Армагеддон когда-то наступит, мир сгорит в огне и всё такое, и совершенно другое — это всё приближать. Он с ненавистью взглянул на эту дурацкую плетёную корзину, которая сейчас служила люлькой для истребителя рода человеческого, и запихнул её на заднее сиденье. Дверью он хлопнул чуть сильнее обычного и, сев за руль, сразу же нажал на газ. От приятного состояния опьянения, когда мир кажется самым чудесным местом, не осталось и следа.

— Черт-черт-черт... Ну почему именно сейчас? Почему я?

Динамик ответил ему вкрадчивым голосом Люцифера:

— Потому что ты заслужил это, Кроули. Не так ли? 

Кроули заложил слишком крутой вираж, от которого корзинка с сыном Владыки проехала по сиденью и открылась, отчего ребёнок закричал. Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, закрывая крышку и возвращая тишину.

— Премного благодарен, Владыка, — скривился он.

— Я всегда верил в тебя, Кроули, — от этого ласкового голоса волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

— Благодарю, Владыка.

— Ты получил важное задание, Кроули. 

Будто он идиот!

— Да понял я, понял.

Ему хотелось выть, а Люцифер продолжал, не повышая голос:

— Чрезвычайно важное, Кроули. 

Ответ здесь мог быть лишь один:

— Положитесь на меня, Владыка.

— Что я и делаю, Кроули. И если что-то сорвется, все причастные сильно пострадают. Даже ты, Кроули. Особенно ты. 

— Понятно, Владыка.

— Ты же понимаешь, что круг причастных у нас очень ограничен? Это я, ты и один ангел. Азирафель, кажется?

— Понимаю... — пальцы, сжимающие руль, побелели.

— Но если ты всё сделаешь правильно, получишь награду. И тебе о ней даже не придётся просить. Я позабочусь о тебе, дорогой мой. Как бы ты хотел, чтобы это было?

— Быстро! 

Кроули прикусил язык, но было уже поздно. На секунду ему показалось, что он видит взгляд Люцифера из этого дурацкого приёмника, что ещё миг, и Повелитель появится в машине и тогда... Додумать и как следует испугаться не получилось: Люцифер захохотал. Отсмеявшись, он выдохнул:

— Ты такой забавный, Кроули. Такой открытый... такой горячий... такой трепетный...

Кроули едва успел отвернуть руль и не въехать в огромную машину. Лоб в лоб. Хотя в его случае это было бы даже неплохо и, возможно, несколько отодвинуло бы Армагеддон. Ненадолго. Но, скорее всего, навсегда лишило бы возможности встречаться с Азирафелем. Вряд ли Кроули после такого кто-то выдал бы тело, даже за былые заслуги.

— Вот твои инструкции, Кроули.

Инструкции были точны и настолько понятны, что с делом справился бы и Хастур. Но, очевидно, в том, что конец света запустит именно Кроули, была особая прелесть. Последние несколько столетий все шло так прекрасно, а что в итоге? Стоило вообразить, будто счастье возможно, как на тебе — Армагеддон, Великая война, Последняя битва. Рай против Ада, три раунда, одно Падение, апелляции не принимаются. И всё. Мир закончится, и останутся лишь вечные Небеса или вечный Ад. И еще неизвестно, что хуже.

Однако Кроули удалось собраться и выполнить задание, несмотря ни на что. Он без проблем доехал до монастыря, где, собственно, его миссия заканчивалась, и вручил корзинку с сыном Владыки Ада монашке, чтобы та подменила им сына американского дипломата. Всё было просто и до противного обыденно. Так, наверное, чувствуют себя разносчики пиццы, доставляя заказ, только вот пицца приносит радость. Кому-то. Тому, кто её ест.

Кроули сел за руль и первым делом нажал кнопку вызова:

— Позвонить Азирафелю.

Однако вместо гудков в динамиках раздалось стервозное:

— Извините, все линии временно заняты.

Чёрт! Ну, конечно! Не он ли сам обрушил связь в Лондоне? Но кто ж знал! Кто?! В отчаянии Кроули чуть не проехал мимо телефонной будки. Вот оно! « _51-38-16_ » — и подождать...

— Боюсь, что мы сейчас закрыты.

— Ангел, это я. Надо поговорить.

— Думаю, надо, — мгновенно согласился Азирафель. — Поговорить про...

— Армагеддон, — подсказал Кроули.

  
***

К встречам в Сент-Джеймсском парке Кроули всегда относился настороженно. Ему никогда не нравилась шляющаяся там публика. Раньше только утки примиряли с необходимостью «не нарушать приличия», а теперь даже с ними не развлечься. 

Хотя разве об этом сейчас надо думать? Близость Армагеддона должна была помочь мобилизоваться, собраться, так сказать, с силами и решить, что со всем этим делать. Кроули даже не сомневался, что Азирафель что-нибудь придумает. Кто, если не он? И тем ужаснее оказалось услышать:

— Мы победим, разумеется, — Азирафель сжал губы и кивнул, подтверждая сказанное.

— Ты в это веришь? — опешил Кроули.

— Безусловно! Небеса возьмут верх над Адом, — Азирафель ещё раз кивнул и улыбнулся, добивая: — Это будет мило.

Кроули настолько растерялся, что вместо заготовленной речи про Антихриста и необходимость ему помешать, объединившись, заговорил про музыку, которую любил Азирафель, на что тот лишь поморщился. Но и это вселяло надежду, что всё небезнадёжно, и Кроули горячо продолжил перечислять потери Азирафеля от этого дурацкого конца света:

— Ни малосольной семги под укропным соусом. Ни уютных ресторанчиков, где тебя знают в лицо. Ни кроссвордов в «Дэйли телеграф». Ни антикварных магазинчиков. Да и букинистов не останется. Никаких раритетных первоизданий. Никаких, — запас знаний об увлечениях Азирафеля стремительно заканчивался, — серебряных табакерок эпохи Регентства.

— Зато после нашей победы жизнь станет лучше! — из голоса Азирафеля пропала былая уверенность.

— Но уже не будет такой интересной, — решил поднажать Кроули. — Слушай, ты ведь понимаешь, что я прав. С арфой в руках ты будешь так же счастлив, как я с вилами.

— Ты же знаешь, мы не играем на арфах, — снова поморщился Азирафель.

— Как и мы не пользуемся вилами. Я выражался риторически.

Однако сдаваться Азирафель явно не собирался и решил попросту уйти. Сбежать от Кроули! Это было настолько же нечестно, насколько и нарушало все их многовековые договорённости и даже ставило под сомнение существование Соглашения. Это было уже чересчур! Кроули догнал Азирафеля у выхода из парка и просто пошёл следом, лихорадочно подбирая аргументы:

— Ещё одиннадцать лет, и всё закончится. Нам нужно действовать сообща.

— Нет, — Азирафель был непреклонен.

— Речь идёт о конце света, а не о мелком грешке, который нужно прикрыть. Не смей отказываться! — Кроули начинало овладевать отчаяние.

— Нет!

— Но мы сможем что-то сделать.

— Нет! Меня это не интересует, — Азирафель поднял ладони, полностью отвергая план, который пока даже не родился.

Он уходил так быстро и стремительно, что это уже начинало походить на бегство. Как ни странно, это дало Кроули новую надежду — Азирафель не стал бы сбегать, если бы был убеждён в своей позиции! И тогда Кроули достал из рукава козырь, напомнив, что всё ещё должен Азирафелю обед. Уточнять, когда он задолжал этот обед, было бессмысленно — поводов было слишком много. Взять ту же воду... и не только. К счастью, Азирафель всё прекрасно домыслил сам, почему-то решив, что Кроули намекает на Париж. Кто бы стал спорить?

В обеде с Азирафелем Кроули находил настоящее эстетическое удовольствие. Ведь можно было бесконечно смотреть, как ангел наслаждается десертом. И это было абсолютно безопасно, потому что увлечённый десертом Азирафель не замечал ничего — ни чересчур пристального взгляда, ни нервных движений кадыка Кроули, ни его пересохших губ. Десерты стоило придумать лишь для того, чтобы увидеть, как один ангел получает ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Азирафель промокнул губы салфеткой и улыбнулся: 

— Чего бы взять ещё?

— Спиртное, — от совершенного во всех отношениях зрелища Кроули растерял те крохи самоконтроля, что у него ещё оставались, и добавил, стукнув ложечкой по бокалу: — В абсолютно неприличных количествах.

Если бы он знал, что после этих слов Азирафель пригласит его к себе, чтобы продолжить, Кроули бы уже давно предложил напиться. И не только.

— У меня в задней комнате есть запас «Шатонёф-дю-Пап», — доверительно сообщил Азирафель, когда они уже подходили к его книжному. — Я взял дюжину ящиков в двадцать первом и оставил пару для особых случаев.

«Особых случаев»? Кроули не знал, что на это ответить, потому вернулся к Апокалипсису:

— На небесах вино не жалуют. Там не будет ни «Шатонёф-дю-Пап», ни односолодового виски, ни затейливых коктейлей с зонтиками.

— Кроули, повторяю, я не стану тебе помогать, — мгновенно помрачнел Азирафель. — Мне неинтересно. Мы просто общаемся. Я ангел, ты демон. Мы извечные враги.

Однако что-то мешало Кроули в это поверить. Слишком нарочито оно было и слишком уж расходились слова Азирафеля с его взглядами и улыбками. Что-то явно шло не так. И Кроули решил не спешить, чтобы хоть один раз сделать всё правильно. 

Азирафель принёс ящик вина и бокалы, совершенно не озадачиваясь закуской. Действительно, зачем она нужна после таких десертов? А Кроули и вовсе мог обходиться без неё. Всегда. После первой — на худой конец второй! — бутылки он собирался вернуться к волнующей теме и совсем не ожидал, что Азирафель заговорит о конце света сам, без особого восторга начиная представлять, как оно будет. Кроули подхватил, благо воображение никогда его не подводило. Он даже успел рассказать про китов и горилл, попутно пугая Азирафеля бесконечным просмотром «Звуков музыки», фанатом которых оказался Гавриил.

— Мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе, но повторяю, я не могу не делать, что велено...

Алкоголь уже достаточно затуманил мозг Кроули, чтобы тот зло расхохотался: 

— «Не делать, что велено»? Да что ты об этом знаешь, ангел?! Что могут повелеть у вас?

— Ну, знаешь ли, дорогой мой, Гавриил тот ещё педант... бесконечное переписывание отчётов и прочее... да он мне все мозги вые... вытра... — Азирафель потёр лицо ладонью: — В общем, вынес.

— Мозги?! Радуйся, ангел, что он хотя бы не обладает фантазией и не может сделать с тобой всё что хочется. То, что ему хочется, — Кроули пьяно икнул и приложился к бутылке. — Он не может взять и объявить тебя своим... просто так... потому что может... потому что хочет... потому что... просто так...

— Дорогой мой, ты сейчас говоришь о...

Каким бы пьяным ни был Кроули, он точно знал, о чём не стоит болтать никогда и в чём он никогда не признается даже под пытками... даже Азирафелю. Особенно Азирафелю.

— Я говорю гипо... гипотетически! — перебил его Кроули. — Гавриил у вас там, конечно, не самый лучший шеф, но и не самый... самый... ус-с-страшающий...

— Я не должен об этом говорить... так... Мне нужно протрезветь!

— Мне тоже, — согласился Кроули.

Изгнание алкоголя из организма никогда не было приятным, и Кроули предпочитал обходиться без таких изысков. Однако сейчас в этом была крайняя необходимость. Армагеддон на носу, а они с Азирафелем всё ещё топчутся на месте и ни до чего не договорились, не говоря уже о каких-то планах. Впрочем, ангел, казалось, начал колебаться:

— Даже если бы я хотел помочь, я не могу помешать божьему замыслу, — Азирафель мучительно скривился. — Это всё равно что пойти против Неё.

На Кроули снизошло озарение. Он почувствовал себя игроком, вытащившим в последний момент козырную карту:

— А как на счет дьявольского? — Кроули заговорил тихо, боясь спугнуть удачу. — Препятствуя мне, ты выполняешь божий замысел. Тебе же положено мешать нечистой силе при каждом удобном случае?

— Ну, — почти согласился Азирафель.

— Видишь козни — препятствуешь. Так?

— В широком смысле я побуждаю людей препятствовать.

— Но Антихрист уже родился. 

— Что-то в твоих рассуждениях не так, — нахмурился Азирафель. — Не сходится.

— Только не говори мне о генах. При чем тут они? — Кроули испугался, что опять всё испортил, и постарался вспомнить всё, что когда-нибудь слышал о биологии. — Возьми хоть... нашего Владыку. Создан ангелом, а вырос Главным Врагом. Уж если вспоминать о генетике, то можно с тем же успехом сказать, что этого малыша ждет ангельский чин. В конце концов, его отец когда-то был большой шишкой на Небесах. И думать, будто он вслед за папочкой станет демоном, все равно что ждать, когда у мыши с обрезанным хвостом родится бесхвостый мышонок. Чепуха. Все дело в воспитании. Уж ты поверь.

— Но... — снова засомневался Азирафель.

— Главное — воспитание. Влияние извне. Дьявольское влияние по моей части. И будет жаль, если кто-то мне помешает. Очень жаль.


	8. Азирафель

— Если подумать, наши не будут против, если я тебе помешаю, — уверенности в том, что Гавриил одобрит такую инициативу, не было никакой: с него стало бы и разозлиться, что сам не додумался ни до чего подобного.

— Нет! Ещё и перо тебе позолотят, — Кроули многообещающе улыбнулся.

К этому Азирафель совершенно не стремился, но сознаваться в ужасе, охватившем его от слов Кроули, он не собирался. Возможно, он был не совсем трезвым, но не идиотом точно. А так как говорил Кроули о себе, любой другой выбор оказывался невозможным. Азирафель прекрасно понимал, в чей замысел собирается вмешаться, и мог надеяться лишь на снисхождение. Он никогда не мечтал о свободе выбора, более того, был уверен, что до добра она не доведёт, но сейчас не мог поступить иначе.

Азирафель рассчитывал, что его участие в этом деле пойдёт только на пользу. Он не собирался нарушать Её заповеди и мог оградить от этого Кроули. Теоретически. А ещё он не понимал, почему забыл о происках Сатаны? Ведь было же очевидно, что тот продолжит партию, просто Азирафелю и в голову не могло прийти, что это будет так. Изящно, если подумать... запустить Армагеддон руками Кроули, а потом свести его с Азирафелем в бою. Можно было не сомневаться, каким будет приказ. 

— Мы станем его крёстными отцами, — Кроули изобразил руками что-то вроде сердца. — Духовными наставниками. Если всё получится, то он не вырастет плохим или хорошим. Просто обычным.

— Может сработать, — Азирафель постарался улыбнуться. — Крёстные отцы... будь я проклят!

Он не сразу сообразил, что только что сказал, но было уже поздно. Однако Кроули понял его правильно и даже постарался утешить:

— Это вовсе не так страшно.

Разумеется, это было не страшно. Это была бы полная катастрофа. Крах. Падение. Но сдаваться Азирафель не собирался. Сатана своим ходом сравнял счёт, но партия всё ещё не была закончена.

— Ангел, а с какого возраста можно уже воспитывать детей?

— В смысле?

— Смотри, если мы начнём его воспитывать прямо сейчас, он ничего не поймёт. Я его видел и знаю, о чём говорю, — Кроули поморщился, разводя руки где-то на пару футов. — Он сейчас примерно такой. И умеет только орать. Скажу больше, он нас с тобой не различит.

— Как? Такое возможно?

— Но ты же видел детей смертных. Они сначала все такие.

— Не то чтобы я их сильно разглядывал, — пожал плечами Азирафель. — Зато я где-то читал, что воспитывать нужно едва ли не с зачатия...

Кроули, как раз в этот момент собирающийся сделать глоток, натужно закашлялся, краснея от напряжения:

— Я не хочу об этом даже думать.

Азирафель о таком тоже не думал. Раньше. А зато теперь не мог перестать:

— Но не мог же он родить ребёнка сам?!

Кроули потрясённо на него уставился:

— Ты думаешь, он поэтому пропадал так надолго?

— А он пропадал? — Азирафель ощутил, как с его души падает огромный камень. — И как давно?

— Ну, я не видел его с сороковых годов, — Кроули поёжился. — Остальные вроде бы тоже. Ты уверен, что он мог?

— Он мог и не такое.

— Да, но вряд ли... с шакалом он бы тоже не стал... — на лице Кроули мелькнуло отвращение, быстро сменившееся сожалением: — Зря ты не ходишь в кино, ангел. У смертных есть очень занятный фильм про Армагеддон. Ты бы точно оценил.

Азирафель пожал плечами:

— Наверное.

С некоторых пор он старался не переусердствовать, разглядывая Кроули, но сейчас просто не мог удержаться. Слова Сатаны слишком глубоко проникли в душу, и теперь каждая встреча с Кроули была полна сюрпризов, потому что Азирафель узнавал много нового о себе. И если поначалу он в исследовательском порыве легко пошёл на телесный контакт, то быстро понял, что входит во вкус и рискует не остановиться, когда зайдёт слишком далеко. Не то чтобы он собирался, но грань между допустимым и недозволенным была слишком тонка и порой почти незаметна. А соблазн протянуть руку и коснуться Кроули был достаточно велик, чтобы смутить Азирафеля.

Казалось бы, в контакте двух телесных оболочек не было ничего особенного, но почему он так волновал? Конечно, не стоило отрицать, что прежде всего Азирафеля привлекала реакция Кроули на прикосновения, случайные и не очень, но он не привык себя обманывать. Он сам хотел этого не меньше. Не просто задеть, а убрать за ухо непослушную прядь волос, мимолётно приласкав щёку. Даже когда Азирафель просто представлял это нехитрое действо, его сердце сладко замирало, пропуская удар. Самым разумным было отказаться от этих странных желаний, и Азирафель даже несколько раз обещал себе, что именно так и поступит. Непременно. В самом скором будущем.

— Ангел, ты меня не слушаешь!

— Прости, дорогой мой, я немного задумался.

— Я тебе фильм рассказываю, а ты... тебе разве не интересно?

Если быть до конца честным, то Азирафелю действительно не был интересен никакой фильм, а вот то, как Кроули жестикулировал во время рассказа, и как он развалился на диване... и как... Пожалуй, пора себя как-то ограничивать — до добра этот интерес точно не доведёт!

— Расскажи мне лучше про ребёнка.

— Да что про него рассказывать? Маленький, крикливый... 

— И ничего особенного?

— Ничего! Монашка тоже была разочарована, не обнаружив «ни хвостика, ни копыток».

— Серьёзно?

— Зато у него были «ути какие пальчики».

Азирафель улыбнулся, представляя эту странную монашку, а Кроули с воодушевлением продолжил:

— И ты бы не почувствовал его сущности, даже если бы взял его на руки.

— Правда?

— Да!

Не то чтобы это сильно удивило Азирафеля. Свой шок он получил, когда понял, что Сатана превосходно умеет скрывать свою сущность. А здесь... яблочко от яблоньки недалеко падает.

— А его пальчики ты бы опознал?

Кроули ногтем поскрёб шею:

— Вряд ли.

— А как мы тогда его узнаем? — насторожился Азирафель.

— Именно для этого его и поместили в хорошую семью. Мы его опознаем по отцу. Ничего сложного! Перепутать невозможно.

Это Азирафель и сам знал, просто хотел лишний раз убедиться. Ну и отвлечься от созерцания быстро пропадающих красных полос не шее Кроули. В принципе, ничего сложного в этом не было. Не должно быть, если точнее.

— А когда мы приступим к роли крёстных отцов?

— Лет через пять. Больше вряд ли, — Кроули снова поскрёб шею. — Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в детях.

— А как тогда ты собираешься оказывать на ребёнка влияние?

— Я же буду его воспитателем!

— Кем? 

— Воспитателем.

— Но ты же не разбираешься в детях, дорогой мой!

— Чтобы их воспитывать, в них совершенно не обязательно разбираться, — улыбка Кроули стала немного хулиганской. — Но для этого надо, чтобы он хотя бы говорил. Понимая о чём. А то я видел и такое, что дети просто как попугаи всё повторяют за кем-то... жуткое зрелище!

В принципе, Азирафель был в чём-то согласен с Кроули. Сам-то он не собирался становиться няней, примеряя на себя роль мудрого наставника.

— Хорошо. Тогда сколько у нас есть времени?

— Лет пять, — довольно усмехнулся Кроули. — Или четыре. Не думаю, что мы опоздаем.

— А вдруг к тому моменту у мальчика уже будут воспитатели?

— Подвинутся, — тон Кроули не допускал возражений. — Да на такое никакого чуда не жалко!

  
***

— Привет, это Энтони Кроули. Вы сами знаете, что вам делать, так сделайте это стильно!

Иногда Азирафеля злил этот автоответчик — ну почему нельзя сразу ответить? — однако сейчас искушение не советоваться и самому сделать всё _стильно_ стало просто огромным.

— Привет, Кроули. Не смог до тебя дозвониться и поэтому...

— Ангел, что случилось?!

Наверное, Кроули действительно здорово разбирался в искушениях и чувствовал их даже на расстоянии.

— Я тут подумал... — говорить по телефону о важных вещах Азирафель считал неприемлемым: ему постоянно казалось, что его слышит кто-то ещё. — Ты мог бы подойти к третьему секретному месту встречи?

— Когда?

— Сейчас, разумеется.

— Отлично.

Как обычно, Кроули пришёл раньше него и теперь расхаживал по беседке, напоминая встревоженного тигра.

— Что случилось, ангел?

Азирафель успел всё хорошенько обдумать, поэтому не испытывал ни малейших сомнений. Но начать всё же решил издалека:

— Я тут подумал, что твои же знают о нашем плане?

— Нет, ангел, _мои_ ничего не знают о _нашем_ плане. Они уверены, что я выполняю _их_ задание.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Азирафель. — Стало быть, я должен получить аналогичное задание от своих.

Говорить о том, что Гавриил настоятельно рекомендовал следить за демоном Кроули, Азирафель посчитал неспортивным. В конце концов, это и заданием нельзя было назвать. Чисто технически. Так, просто совет. Кроули озадаченно надул губы:

— Наверное, ты прав. Будет очень подозрительно, если вдруг тебя не найдут в твоём магазине.

Всё же у него очень выразительное лицо, наблюдать за которым было крайне интересно.

— Вот именно! 

Кроули резко повернул голову, и Азирафель вдруг заметил, что его волосы частично собраны в подобие хвоста. Даже хвостика. Почему-то эта мелочь умилила настолько, что Азирафель лишь в последний момент удержался, чтобы не протянуть руку и не потрогать. Конечно же, он на себя разозлился — такое просто никуда не годилось! — и поспешил попрощаться.

— Мне пора.

— Уже? — удивился Кроули.

— Да. Дела.

— С тем букинистом?

— Что? — Азирафель не сразу понял, о ком речь, а вспомнив, поспешил развеять сомнения: — Конечно, нет. Я собираюсь написать отчёт.

— Понятно, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Наверное, только ты способен назначить встречу в три часа ночи, чтобы уйти после пары слов.

Азирафель взглянул на полную луну и немного виновато улыбнулся:

— Но ты ведь не спишь.

— Разумеется, — Кроули оскалился улыбкой. — Зло никогда не спит, добро всегда на страже, и прочая фигня. Тебя подвезти?

Азирафель представил, как сидит в футе от Кроули, стараясь не смотреть на его хвостик, и ему стало жарко.

— Нет, спасибо. Я прогуляюсь.

— Чудесный вечер, ага... ну, я пошёл?

— Да, конечно.

Те несколько мгновений, что Кроули нерешительно топтался на месте, прежде чем уйти, показались Азирафелю вечностью, потому что взгляд остановился на длинной и гибкой шее, не прикрытой никаким платком или воротником сорочки. Можно было сказать, что это происходило помимо воли, но, во-первых, у ангелов не предполагалось наличие этой самой воли, а во-вторых, любование шеей демона точно не входило в их круг интересов. Хорошо, что Кроули этого не замечал, потому что объяснить ему, в чём дело, Азирафель бы не смог.

— Ну... спокойной ночи!

— Сладких снов, дорогой мой.

— Угу...

Азирафель проводил Кроули взглядом и отправился домой, пытаясь разобраться в собственных чувствах. Получалось плохо. Если свою любовь к Кроули Азирафель мог признать хотя бы потому, что был знаком с этим чувством, то новые эмоции выбивали из колеи. Это, определённо, была не любовь, но что-то очень близкое и чем-то даже похожее. Назвать это чувство похотью казалось настолько же кощунственным и невозможным, как сравнить Деву Марию с вавилонской блудницей. Однако в основе этого странного чувства желание всё-таки было, как и ещё множество других эмоций. Тут были и нежность, и смущение, и какая-то хрупкая почти болезненная ранимость. А ещё страх.

Несмотря на то, что Азирафель прошёл мимо своего дома, и ему пришлось возвращаться, ничего путного он так и не решил, в себе не разобрался, а словно ещё больше увяз в этих чувствах, столь же удивительных, сколь и непостижимых. Теперь ему казалась довольно удачной идея воспитывать ребёнка Сатаны вместе с Кроули. Такой шаг должен здорово помочь разобраться в себе и избавить от излишних желаний, ведь если что-то становится рутиной, то лишний интерес пропадает сам собой. Именно так! Расстояние подстёгивает фантазию, а близкое общение притупляет чувства. Азирафель об этом много читал, а сейчас получил уникальную возможность проверить на практике.

Наверное, именно из-за этих мыслей он совершенно не волновался, собираясь Наверх. Говоря Кроули об отчёте, Азирафель слукавил — он зарёкся отдавать его лично в руки Гавриила. Голубиная почта работала отлично, а к моменту редких встреч скапливалось столько важных вопросов для обсуждения, что все огрехи оформления отчётов оставались без внимания. И это не могло не радовать!

Теперь каждый раз, оказываясь у главного входа в офис, Азирафель невольно вспоминал Кроули. Уж очень удобные получились эскалаторы, к тому же они ещё и выглядели представительно и красиво. А ведь где-то ещё был лифт!

— У нас теперь электронная запись, — удивил Азирафеля Сандальфон. — Жмёшь кнопку, получаешь талончик с номером и ждёшь, когда он высветится на табло. Для первого раза я могу тебе с этим помочь.

— Будь так любезен. Это действительно немного странно, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Преисполненный собственной важности Сандальфон потыкал в кнопки — похоже, что произвольно! — и назвал Азирафелю его номер:

— Двести двадцать три.

— А я сегодня успею? — опешил Азирафель.

— Сегодня ты первый! — Сандальфон блеснул золотым зубом и, покровительственно похлопав Азирафеля по плечу, ушёл восвояси.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Мелодично звякнул колокольчик, на табло замерцали цифры «223», и Азирафель, поправив галстук, отправился к Гавриилу. Тот сидел за огромным столом и, не поднимая головы, подписывал какие-то бумаги. Он кивнул Азирафелю на стул посетителя и, оставив ещё несколько росчерков золотым пером, вздохнул:

— Сегодня последний день сдачи авансовых отчётов. И все как один сдали их в последний час, когда совсем не осталось времени на проверку, — Гавриил растянул губы в дружелюбной улыбке. — С чем пожаловал, Азирафель?

— Помнишь, Гавриил, ты предостерегал меня о кознях демона Кроули?

— Как не помнить? Ты что-то узнал? Почему не отразил в отчёте?

— Не то чтобы я узнал, — Азирафель старательно изобразил самую почтительную из улыбок. — У меня есть догадки. И я бы хотел их проверить.

— Так в чём дело? Проверяй!

— Мне бы не хотелось действовать в одиночку...

— Помощи ждать неоткуда, Азирафель! — Гавриил проникновенно прищурился. — Все готовятся к Последней битве. Ты видишь, сколько работы?

Азирафель взглянул на кипу отчётов и виновато улыбнулся:

— Но я же не могу действовать на свой страх и риск. Нужен приказ. Возможно, мне придётся отъехать, чтобы обнаружить того-самого-ребёнка.

— Отличная идея! Тебе выписать командировочный талон?

— Было бы неплохо, — кивнул Азирафель. — И мне кажется, что отчёты об этой командировке я не смогу доверить бумаге.

— Да! — Гавриил размял пальцы, прежде чем макнуть перо в хрустальную чернильницу и поставить автограф на очередном бланке. — Только лично. 

— Пожалуй, я постараюсь познакомиться с этим мальчиком, чтобы узнать его поближе.

Гавриил задумчиво водил кончиком пера по губам, глядя куда-то вдаль. Выдержав паузу, достойную Шекспира, он взглянул на Азирафеля.

— Отличная мысль! 

— Я попытаюсь повлиять на мальчика.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы отвлечь его от Армагеддона. Разве это не самое достойное дело для ангела?

— Да... да, наверное, — Гавриил устало потёр лоб и вручил Азирафелю талон на командировку и кассовый ордер. — Даты впишешь сам, когда будешь отчитываться. Аванс получишь в бухгалтерии. И не забудь заполнить форму три.

— Форму три? — переспросил Азирафель, плохо понимая, о чём речь.

— Твоя личная карточка, — пояснил Гавриил. — Что там на тебе числится? А сейчас извини, дела. Увидимся, когда тебе будет, о чём рассказать.

Кабинет начальства Азирафель покидал в приподнятом настроении. Одно дело — действовать на свой страх и риск, и совершенно другое — будучи в служебной командировке по заданию. Хотя, конечно, лишний раз ворошить вопрос о мече, который, скорее всего, был записал в этой дурацкой форме, не хотелось. С другой стороны, сейчас вряд ли кто-то станет у него проверять этот меч. Вот и хорошо.

  
***

Что бы ни говорил Кроули о лёгкости воспитания, Азирафель собирался ознакомиться с теорией. Он точно знал, что на полках его магазина завалялось несколько книг подобной тематики. Всё же его посетители были большей частью людьми солидными, и вопросы воспитания их уже не занимали, а остальных интересовали лишь библиографические редкости. Поэтому Азирафель изучил всё, что у него было, и, пожалуй, впервые попал в ситуацию, когда книги не дали никакого ответа, лишь больше прежнего запутав его и озадачив. Выходило, что дети, с одной стороны — это невинность, чистота и подарки на Рождество, а с другой — их полагалось приучать к благонравию и трудолюбию, строгостью прививая моральные устои общества. Куча патетических рассуждений и ни одного толкового совета! 

Наказания, которыми предполагалось добиваться результата, не выдерживали никакой критики. Выставить на посмешище, лишить общения, дать горькое лекарство, вызывающее диарею «для очищения помыслов»... Азирафель отложил в сторону книгу, расстроенно потирая переносицу. От невесёлых рассуждений оторвал звонок.

— Мы сейчас закрыты, — начал Азирафель.

— Это я, — голос в трубке показался Азирафелю знакомым, но это точно был не Кроули.

— Кто именно?

— Младший капрал Шедвелл.

Пока Азирафель раздумывал, как изящнее расспросить Шедвелла о воспитании и получить пару отличных практических советов, тот успел рассказать об очередных учениях и попросить помощь в размере двухсот фунтов на «развёртывание полевой кухни». Азирафель не слишком увлекался всеми этими военными заморочками, но выражение было знакомым. Хоть ему и не было до конца ясно, как именно развёртывают эту кухню, но речь, несомненно, шла о питании войска, а это точно было благим делом и стоило некоторых вложений.

— Скажите, любезный, а сто фунтов не помогут как следует развернуть эту кухню?

Шедвелл немного покряхтел в трубку и согласился. Теперь настало время Азирафеля задавать вопросы.

— А не дадите ли вы мне, уважаемый младший капрал Шедвелл, парочку советов о воспитании детей?

— Что?! — Шедвелл замолчал так основательно, что Азирафелю почудился скрежет шестерёнок в его мозгах. — У вас есть дети?

— Племянник, — решил слукавить Азирафель. — Милый сорванец, которого надо немножечко воспитать.

— Розги! — уверенно выдохнул Шедвелл. — Старые добрые розги. И карцер.

— Простите?

— Построже с ними надо! — Шедвелл чрезвычайно оживился. — А то потом сядут на голову! И оставить без сладкого. На неделю! А ещё...

В мысли Азирафеля закрались сомнения:

— А у вас есть дети?

— У меня? — Шедвелл снова впал в ступор, но скоро отмер. — Скорее всего, нет.

— Вы не уверены?

В ответ тот начал рассказывать запутанную историю о молодости и манёврах, из которой Азирафель понял, что когда Шедвелл был юн и свеж, он был ого-го какой ловелас.

— Всё это, конечно, поучительно, но, может быть, вы всё же подскажете мне достойного автора?

— Автора?

— Книги по педагогике, — подсказал Азирафель.

— Сроду не читал такую мурню! И вам не советую. Так когда мне лучше зайти за деньгами?

— Завтра с утра.

Сам того не ведая, Шедвелл подсказал ещё один путь: можно было сходить в книжную лавку и попросить совет. Наверняка продавцы в таком заведении начитаннее младшего капрала славной армии ведьмоловов.

Таким образом, через неделю «Социальная педагогика» окончательно запутала Азирафеля, и он решил прекратить самообразование в таком деликатном деле. В конце концов, именно Кроули будет няней, а стало быть, пусть он и выкручивается! А садовник вполне может просто советовать мальчику правильные книги и рассказывать добрые сказки.

— Привет, это Энтони Кроули. Вы сами знаете, что вам делать, так сделайте это стильно!

— Привет, Кроули, — перебил автоответчик Азирафель. — Есть дело.

— Какое? — мгновенно отозвался знакомый голос.

— Ты не мог бы приехать ко мне?

— Зачем?

— Чтобы обсудить детали одного дела.

— Какого? 

Иногда Кроули бывал невыносим! Азирафель понизил голос до почти интимного шёпота:

— Того самого дела!

— Когда?

— Сейчас, разумеется, — Азирафель взглянул на часы, понимая, что близится полночь. — Зло ведь ещё не успело заснуть?

То, что Кроули неразборчиво пробурчал в ответ, Азирафель решил считать согласием и, довольно улыбнувшись, положил трубку на аппарат. Теперь оставалось немного подождать.

Минуты ожидания Азирафель скрасил сервировкой стола. К ней он решил подойти без затей: пара бутылок шотландского односолодового виски, пара бокалов и кусок шоколада, который он просто наколол. Такой минимализм Кроули явно оценил — одарив Азирафеля довольным взглядом, он развалился на диване и деловито кивнул:

— Выкладывай!

В общем-то, информации было не то чтобы много, поэтому Азирафель заговорил о педагогике, изредка вставляя в свою речь запомнившиеся термины. Кроули вроде соглашался, но обмануть Азирафеля ему не удалось: мало того, что он ни черта не слушал, так ещё его того и гляди укачает от частого кивания головой. Проверить это было совсем не трудно.

— Вот такой план, — подытожил Азирафель свой рассказ ни о чём.

Кроули мгновенно оживился:

— Одобряю.

— Полностью?

— Разумеется, ангел! Было бы забавно, если бы я чего-то не одобрил.

Такое доверие польстило Азирафелю, хотя, конечно, он сыграл немного нечестно. С другой стороны, кто мешал Кроули слушать? 

— И ты согласен быть няней? — Азирафель старательно изобразил удивление.

— Ну, если это надо для дела, — Кроули был сама невозмутимость. — Отличный план! Как раз хотел предложить тебе что-нибудь подобное.

— Чтобы сберечь твою репутацию, я выдам себя за твоего дядюшку, — Азирафель потёр лицо. — Старого и непривлекательного дядюшку.

— Зачем? — заинтересовался Кроули, почти укладываясь на диван.

— Чтобы люди не думали лишнего.

Кроули развеселился:

— Мне нравится, когда ты так поджимаешь губы. Какая репутация, ангел? Двадцать первый век, сексуальная революция в прошлом, никому ни до кого нет дела.

— Как нет дела?! Ты же будешь няней! Нянюшкой... 

— Ещё скажи «девственницей», — фыркнул Кроули.

— Но не собираешься же ты крутить романы с... — почему-то эта демоническая весёлость настолько дезориентировала Азирафеля, что он не смог подобрать подходящих слов.

— С охранником? — подсказал Кроули. — Или с водителем? А может быть, с мажордомом? 

— Дорогой мой, няня нашего мальчика должна быть безупречна.

— И что, она даже не сможет пропустить стаканчик-другой в компании своего дядюшки? — Кроули довольно оскалился и добавил: — Старого и непривлекательного.

— Я буду садовником, — насупился Азирафель.

— Тем лучше! Мы с тобой будем напиваться в зарослях роз.

— Нет, Кроули. Никаких роз. Мы не станем привлекать к себе внимание и кого-то шокировать. Просто работа!

Азирафель старался смотреть Кроули в глаза, но прекрасно видел, что его рубашка выправилась из брюк, обнажив живот. И почему-то тонкая полоска кожи, что виднелась в прореху, очень сильно отвлекала внимание.

— Уф! Ангел, ты меня сейчас успокоил. Я уже боялся, что ты скажешь «не станем пить». 

— Кроули, пожалуйста, будь серьёзнее.

— Обязательно. Ты ещё не видел меня в роли няни.

О том, что Кроули выглядел чересчур довольным, Азирафель предпочёл не задумываться, и, как оказалось, зря! Хорошо, что сначала он увидел эту няню издалека и сумел справиться с эмоциями. Элегантная шляпка вовсе не скрывала пышных волос, и пусть строгий чёрный костюм няни был застёгнут на все пуговицы, а на шее красовался красный бант, целомудрия в этом облике не было ни на грамм. Формально Азирафель не мог даже придраться к длине узкой юбки, но только Кроули умудрялся во всём этом выглядеть столь провокационно и соблазнительно... черти б его побрали! И как с ним после такого общаться?

Впрочем, с общением как раз Кроули быстро всё расставил по местам. В первую же ночь на новом месте в домик садовника пробралась няня, которая мгновенно избавилась от строгого пиджака, забросив его куда-то на вешалку. Кроули развязал бант и почесал шею, жалуясь:

— Я так долго не выдержу, ангел. Мне надо выпить!

— А что случилось?

Он молча осушил первый бокал, налил себе ещё и, устроившись в кресле, выдохнул:

— Ну, слушай!

Кроули принялся расхаживать по комнате, изливая гнев на всё, что его окружало, кроме, пожалуй, Азирафеля, и суть его претензий сводилась к одному:

— Няни — самые бесправные существа на земле!

— Но почему?

— Мало того, что розги, как оказалось, уже запрещено даже упоминать, так ещё и каждый норовит ущипнуть тебя за задницу!

— Каждый?

— Почти!

Азирафелю стало не по себе:

— Что ты с ними сделал, дорогой мой? Надеюсь, ничего...

— Ничего _слишком_ плохого, — улыбка Кроули была по-настоящему демонической. — Боюсь, что похоть надолго оставит стены этого дома. Между прочим, я делаю за тебя твою работу — искореняю грехи. Тебе придётся заняться их насаждением, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Что смертных грехов больше одного, а вина у тебя, похоже, маловато.

Рассуждая о том, что в чём-то Кроули прав, и пьянство — отнюдь не добродетель, Азирафель принёс припасённый ящик «Пьер Ла Гранж».

— Другое дело! — одобрил Кроули.

Теперь, когда вспышка демонического негодования поугасла, Азирафель решил перейти к делу.

— Ты начал говорить о мальчике. И как он?

— Не то чтобы мне было с чем сравнивать... — Кроули отбросил в сторону очки. — Но видел бы ты его игрушки!

— Игрушки?

— Да, — Кроули мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Я даже не думал, что такие есть. Уорлок показал мне, как это работает.

— Уорлок?

— Так зовут мальчика. Было бы странно, если бы я называл его «Антихристом», ты не находишь?

— Похоже, вы подружились, — предположил Азирафель.

— Разумеется. Я могу быть очень дружелюбным и очаровательным.

О! Это-то как раз Азирафель прекрасно знал.

— Но как тогда вы дошли до разговоров про розги?

Кроули потёр шею, которую слишком долго стягивал тугой воротничок.

— А как, по-твоему, можно ещё уложить спать чересчур расшалившегося ребёнка?

— Не знаю.

— Вот и я не знал, — вздохнул Кроули.

— И как ты выкрутился? — теперь уже Азирафелем овладел исследовательский интерес.

— Я спел ему песню.

— Что?!

— Ой, ангел, только не притворяйся глухим, — Кроули раздражённо поморщился. — Я видел такое в кино. Детям поют колыбельные, если ты вдруг не прочитал это в своих книгах.

Кроули оказался полон сюрпризов.

— Но откуда ты узнал слова? Выучил в кино?

— Откуда-откуда... — ворчливо отозвался Кроули. — Я спел ему песню «Квин». Слова, конечно, пришлось немного переделать, но вышло даже неплохо.

Похоже, что Кроули хотел похвастаться, и Азирафелю было нетрудно ему в этом подыграть. Совсем нетрудно, особенно когда это отвлекало от слишком пристального разглядывания няни. Кроули совсем не смущало, на нём сейчас была узкая юбка, которая вела себя несколько иначе, чем привычные брюки. Особенно если сесть в кресло боком, задрав ноги на подлокотник. Очень длинные и изумительно красивые ноги. Азирафель никогда не позволял себе никаких замечаний про позы, удобные для Кроули, и сейчас боролся с собой, чтобы не нарушать традиций, но это становилось всё труднее. А уж когда показалась резинка чулок...

— Понимаешь, — расслабленно рассуждал Кроули, — оказалось, что я довольно хорош в общении с детьми. Но было бы неправильно, если бы моё влияние стало решающим. Я же демон, поэтому есть риск, что возникнет тот самый перекос, которого мы собирались избежать. Тебе надо срочно знакомиться с ребёнком.

Кружевная резинка чулок оказалась шире, чем Азирафель мог себе представить, поэтому он совершенно потерял нить разговора, когда, наконец, обнажилась кожа, показавшаяся ослепительно белой на фоне чёрных чулок и юбки.

— ... поэтому тебе придётся рассказывать сказки, — закончил Кроули, допив вторую бутылку прямо из горлышка.

Азирафель облизнул пересохшие губы, чувствуя неутолимую жажду, и согласился:

— Хорошо, сказки...

— Вот и отлично! — обрадовался Кроули. — А какие сказки ты знаешь?

Вопрос застал врасплох.

— Разные.

— Ангел, твои сказки должны быть интереснее всех этих гаджетов, в которые мы играем с Уорлоком.

От резкого движения Кроули чулок слегка сполз, и Азирафель тут же припал к горлышку бутылки, представляя, как ощущается прикосновение к порозовевшей коже, немного раздражённой резинкой. Наверняка она становится чувствительнее...

— Давай проверим это на мне!

Кажется, Азирафель что-то упустил.

— Прости, дорогой, но что именно?

— Ангел! — нахмурился Кроули. — Ты сегодня какой-то рассеянный. Соберись уже!

— Хорошо!

— И расскажи мне, наконец, эту чёртову сказку.

— Тебе-то зачем?! — искренне удивился Азирафель.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул и с жалостью взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Мы с тобой весь вечер это обсуждаем. Я — демон, ты — ангел, а наше влияние на ребёнка должно быть равнозначным. Поэтому, если я буду с ним играть во все эти современные игры, ты будешь рассказывать сказки.

Звучало логично, только вот, как назло, Азирафель и близко не мог вспомнить ни одной сказки. Он сам себе казался жертвой фокуса с гипнозом, когда перед глазами раскачивают маятник, погружая в транс, только вместо маятника перед ним двигались ноги Кроули, стянутые тонким шёлком чулок. Он потёр лицо и виновато улыбнулся:

— Я подготовлюсь.

Кроули одарил его недоверчивым взглядом и покачал головой:

— Ты же должен разбираться в детских книгах?

— Безусловно.

Заверив Кроули, что непременно прочитает то, что подходит их случаю, а потом заинтересует ребёнка, Азирафель перевёл разговор на приятные вещи.

— Дорогой мой, раз уж это так хорошо, то не могли бы мы с тобой сходить в кино?

— На «Казино «Рояль»?

Азирафель не возражал, но решил уточнить:

— Это точно о детях?

— А при чём здесь дети? — Кроули даже привстал, отчего юбка опустилась до почти приличного уровня.

— Ну как же, ты ведь сам говорил, что научился общению с детьми в кино. Может, мы узнаем что-нибудь ещё?

В кино договорились пойти в первый же выходной Кроули. И, в общем, вечер стоило бы признать плодотворным, если бы Азирафель так сильно не отвлекался. Пожалуй, он узнал о деталях дамского туалета гораздо больше, чем хотел бы, а когда Кроули вытащил из волос какие-то металлические штуки, Азирафель и вовсе не смог поддерживать беседу. Наверное, когда-нибудь он всё-таки решится и дотронется до этих огненно-рыжих локонов и, может, даже пропустит их сквозь пальцы, массируя кожу головы. Ну а пока им с Кроули ничто не мешает получать удовольствие от компании друг друга и неплохого бургундского вина.

Когда дело дошло до сказок, Азирафель немного растерялся. Мало того, что это был не совсем его профиль, так он ещё и не представлял интересов ребёнка, которому Уайльд мог показаться слишком неспешным, а читать Стивенсона было всё-таки ещё рановато. Немного подумав, Азирафель остановил свой выбор на «Алисе в стране чудес», вспоминая Льюиса Кэрролла с сентиментальной грустью. Его сказки точно должны были понравиться маленькому мальчику. Там была мораль, которую хотелось бы донести до не совсем обычного ребёнка. А ещё там были очень красочные картинки — Азирафель любил хорошие издания.

Наутро книга покоилась в корзинке, которой Азирафель слегка покачивал, прохаживаясь вдоль оранжереи. Сюда ребёнка должен был привести Кроули, чтобы иметь передышку от его воспитания. Привести и ненадолго исчезнуть, давая Азирафелю возможность познакомиться. В принципе, всё должно было пройти неплохо — Кэрролл в своё время произвёл впечатление на всех, а на крайний случай всегда была малая толика благодати. Пусть это и было немного неспортивно, но вопрос был слишком важным, чтобы пренебрегать мелочами.

— Знакомься, Уорлок, это брат Франциск, — представил Азирафеля Кроули.

— А чей он брат?

— Если захочешь, то будет твой, — Кроули улыбнулся одними губами, — он любит брататься.

— Здравствуй, Уорлок, — Азирафель предпочёл не обращать внимания на колкость. — Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку?

— Нет. Я не люблю сказки.

— А книжки? Ты любишь книжки? С картинками?

— М-м-м... дай подумать... — мальчик явно копировал чью-то манеру поведения, стараясь выглядеть старше и солиднее. — Даже не знаю.

— Тогда смотри! 

В воздухе запахло благодатью, аромат которой смертные часто путали с ароматом роз. Но им это было простительно. 

***

Тихая жизнь садовника даже начала приносить Азирафелю удовлетворение. Не то чтобы раньше у него не было возможности насладиться хорошей книгой в тишине, зато теперь он мог получать удовольствие или в розарии, или среди зарослей жасмина, или в питомнике орхидей. Бутылка вина была приятным бонусом, потому что воспетый ещё первыми людьми напиток способствовал лирической расслабленности и философским размышлениям. И именно в этом Азирафель нуждался больше всего, находясь в опасной близости от няни Ашторет. Сейчас он был в шаге от разочарования книжной мудростью. Подумать только! Расстояние подстёгивает фантазию, а близкое общение притупляет чувства... ну да, ну да... Азирафель мог лишь надеяться, что Внизу автора этих сомнительных откровений встретили с распростёртыми объятьями.

Близкое общение с Кроули будоражило фантазию и разжигало чувства. Вряд ли Сатана добивался именно такого эффекта, но Азирафель чувствовал себя пчелой, попавшей в сироп — он мог лишь наблюдать, не делая резких движений, чтобы не увязнуть полностью. И надо сказать, что объект наблюдений из Кроули вышел эффектным: слишком ярким, слишком необычным и чересчур интересным.

Вот и сейчас Азирафель всего лишь следил взглядом за Кроули, изредка прикладываясь к бокалу, чтобы утолить жажду. Их ночные встречи уже успели стать традицией. Было что-то очень приятное в том, чтобы за дегустацией хорошего вина обсуждать минувший день. Разумеется, если не обращать внимания на некоторые нюансы, что удавалось Азирафелю всё хуже и хуже. Ну как сохранить стройность мыслей, если взгляд не может оторваться от остроносой туфли, которой Кроули играет, покачивая ногой. Туда-сюда... снял-надел... до бесконечности. И эта резинка чулка волновала Азирафеля ничуть не меньше, как, впрочем, и разметавшиеся по плечам огненно-рыжие волосы, за которые Тициан мог заложить душу.

— Ангел, я точно не ожидал от тебя такого!

— Почему? 

Поддерживать разговор, постоянно отвлекаясь на разные _детали_ , было непросто, но Азирафель старался, как умел.

— О чём ты думал, подсовывая ребёнку эту книгу?

— Что она отвлечёт его от твоих гаджетов? — предположил Азирафель.

— Вот только не надо делать такое невинное лицо! — раздражённо фыркнул Кроули. — Ни за что не поверю, что ты проделал это без злого умысла.

— Но это классика, дорогой мой. Льюис Кэрролл. Он полон аллюзий и тайного смысла.

— Неужели? — Кроули так извернулся в своём кресле, что юбка собралась складками едва ли не у самого живота, слегка прикрывая то, что, собственно, и должна была прикрывать.

— Конечно! — Азирафель кивнул, отставляя бокал в сторону и жадно припадая к горлышку бутылки.

— И зачем эти аллюзии ребёнку?

— Чтобы научить хорошему, — заученно ответил Азирафель.

— Ну да... очевидно, то, что я полдня копал кроличью нору, должно было означать победу над злом. Окончательную.

— Вы копали вместе... — Кроули одарил его сердитым взглядом, а Азирафель с улыбкой продолжил: — Хотя ты мог бы доверить эту миссию кролику.

— А я пытался! — Кроули снова покрутился в кресле, устраиваясь удобнее. — На что Уорлок мне ответил, что в нору, которую прокопает кролик, пролезет только кролик, а мы нет.

— А зачем вам туда лезть?

— А зачем ты дал ребёнку эту книжку? Твой Кэрролл слишком сильно влияет на неокрепшие умы.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, дорогой мой.

— Я преуменьшаю, — проворчал Кроули. — Кстати, у меня через два дня выходной.

— Поздравляю, — улыбнулся Азирафель, не понимая, как это связано с играми на свежем воздухе.

— А это значит, что мы с тобой идём в кино.

— Уже?

— Конечно. Я уже купил билеты, так что не вздумай отказываться, — Кроули поёрзал в кресле и вздохнул: — Ты обещал, помнишь?

Азирафель помнил. И он не собирался отказываться от своих слов:

— Это будет фильм о воспитании?

— Разумеется.

Улыбка Кроули показалась Азирафелю чуточку зловещей, но, с другой стороны, разве не так положено улыбаться демону?

Так или иначе, чудесным выходным днём Азирафель снова оказался в своём доме и с удовольствием вернул собственный облик. Как же, оказывается, он соскучился по своим вещам! Азирафель поглаживал немного потёртые полы жилета кончиками пальцев, получая от этого ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. И почему раньше он не обращал внимания на плюшевую мягкость ткани? Азирафель достал из кармана часы и, погладив их круглый корпус, убедился, что до встречи с Кроули он ещё успеет выпить какао.

К кинотеатру он подходил в отличном настроении, решив отказаться от колы, если Кроули ещё раз предложит эту гадость.

— Ангел, привет! — Кроули появился как из-под земли и, подхватив Азирафеля под локоть, увлёк его к входу в кинозал. — У нас мало времени. Ты же можешь поторопиться?

— Кроули, но почему ты... в таком виде? 

— Тебе не нравится? — он надул губы, окрашенные в вызывающе алый цвет.

— Но... я думал...

Азирафель был уверен, что Кроули захочет отдохнуть от образа няни, но, очевидно, это была ошибка.

— Тебя что-то смущает? 

— Нет, но...

— Вот и отлично!

Ради похода в присутственное место Кроули принарядился. Он по-прежнему не изменял своим любимым цветам — его узкое короткое платье было таким же чёрным, как и чулки, туфли и кружевные перчатки, — но вот шею украшал алый шёлковый шарф. Кроули даже отказался от шляпки, причудливо сколов волосы какой-то штукой с ажурным пером.

— Ты так смотришь... — Кроули усмехнулся. — Тебе нравится?

— Вызывающе, — только и смог выдохнуть Азирафель.

— Я так и думал, — улыбка Кроули стала самодовольной. — Всем нравится.

— Но зачем?

— Что бы ты понимал, ангел! Это стильно.

Наверное, так оно и было. А может быть, Кроули просто любил восхищённые взгляды? Так или иначе, Азирафелю понадобилось небольшое чудо, чтобы поумерить интерес публики, да и немного подсократить количество зрителей. Хорошо, что Кроули ничего не заметил, увлечённо покупая колу.

— Я же не пью такое, — Азирафель попытался увернуться от бутылки со сладкой дрянью.

— Это вино, — с нажимом прошептал Кроули. — Маленькое чудо от меня.

А вот это уже было приятно. Очень.

— Спасибо, дорогой мой.

— Не за что. Не только же тебе тут чудесить.

Всё-таки заметил. Азирафель решил не развивать скользкую тему.

— А какой фильм мы будем смотреть?

Похоже, Кроули давно ждал этого вопроса, потому что его улыбка стала просто неприлично дьявольской.

— «Алису в Стране чудес». Всё, как ты любишь, ангел.

Разумеется, это была не та Алис». Вернее, не Алиса Льюиса Кэрролла. Сначала Азирафель хотел возмутиться подделкой, но потом неожиданно увлёкся. Он даже перестал пялиться на колени Кроули и забыл о своём намерении как бы невзначай взять его за руку. Потому что тема непростого выбора и самостоятельного принятия решений оказалась слишком острой и болезненной для Азирафеля, чтобы отвлекаться на что-то ещё. Проблемы бунтующей и отвергающей правила Алисы показались очень близкими, и он поймал себя на том, что задался тем же самым вопросом: кто он? И даже крамольнее: его ли на самом деле видят и представляют себе окружающие? Кто он на самом деле?

Это действительно получилась совершенно новая история с оригинальными персонажами, но в то же время в ней прекрасно узнавались элементы и идеи того самого Чарльза Доджсона, с которым Азирафель пил чай в компании Сатаны. И когда на экране появились титры, стало немного жаль, что сказка закончилась.

— И как тебе? — Кроули с интересом вглядывался в лицо Азирафеля.

— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, погорячился, когда говорил, что мне не нравится кино. 

— А что я говорил? — обрадовался Кроули. — И это ты ещё Бонда не видел!

— Ну, раз ты так его нахваливаешь, надо будет посмотреть, — Азирафель кивнул, подтверждая сказанное.

— За это стоит выпить! — Кроули отсалютовал ему бутылкой.

Вино оказалось довольно неплохим, и Азирафелю захотелось обсудить увиденное. Летний вечер располагал к прогулкам, и скоро они с Кроули оказались на скамейке в Сент-Джеймсском парке.

— И кто из героев тебе понравился? — завёл разговор Азирафель.

Кроули закашлялся, явно не ожидая такого интереса.

— Нивенс МакТвисп, — наконец выдохнул он.

— Почему?

— Очень похож на тебя. Жилет, часы, но особенно голос.

И вот как с ним можно вести беседы об искусстве? Не говоря уже о том, что у Азирафеля не было ничего общего с кроликом-провокатором, заманившим Алису в Страну чудес.

***

Постепенно Азирафелю стало казаться, что так было всегда. Даже домик садовника-отшельника со временем заполнился книгами, приняв обжитой и уютный вид, а ещё какие-то неуловимые черты книжного магазина. Кроули что-то говорил о похожем запахе, но, скорее всего, дело было всё-таки в привычке. Азирафель банально сроднился с неспешным образом жизни на лоне природы. Ну, если такое вообще можно было сказать о поместье Даулингов, расположенном в пределах кольца трассы М25.

Уорлок оказался неплохим ребёнком — в меру пытливым, в меру осторожным и в меру активным. Если забыть о его отце, то и вовсе складывалось впечатление, что это самый обычный мальчик, а не тот, кого стоило бы назвать Врагом Рода Человеческого, Разрушителем Царств, Ангелом Бездны, Великим Зверем, имя коему Дракон, Князем Мира Сего, Отцом Лжи, Порождением Сатаны и Владыкой Тьмы. Впрочем, это лишний раз убеждало Азирафеля в том, что они с Кроули всё делают правильно. Абсолютно всё!

— Ангел, а что у тебя с отчётностью? — Кроули уже собирался уходить и крутился у зеркала, поправляя причёску.

Вопрос застал Азирафеля врасплох, потому что он, мучительно морщась, боролся с желанием самому вставить в волосы Кроули все эти шпильки. Но, во-первых, у него бы не вышло так красиво, а во-вторых, такой шаг мог окончательно разрушить то хрупкое равновесие, которое установилось в душе Азирафеля и которое постоянно подвергалось проверке на прочность провокациями Кроули. Неосознанными и оттого более опасными.

— Я договорился, что буду докладывать лично, — Азирафель покрутил в воздухе рукой. — Знаешь, ненавижу эту бумажную волокиту.

— А когда ты последний раз отчитывался?

— Ну...

Пожалуй, самым честным ответом был бы «ни разу», но он мог бы подорвать авторитет конторы Азирафеля в глазах Кроули, а потому не стоило слишком много говорить.

— Я тоже давно, — скривился Кроули. — И как раз собираюсь. У меня завтра выходной, хочу прокатиться до Лондона. Могу подвезти.

— О! — обрадовался Азирафель. — Это было бы чудесно. 

— Договорились, — Кроули воткнул в волосы последнюю шпильку и одёрнул юбку. — Тогда в полдень я буду ждать тебя на дороге.

— А ты... будешь нянюшкой? — вопрос вырвался у Азирафеля прежде, чем он успел подумать, что Кроули может всё не так понять.

— Вот ещё! Вниз я иду по совершенно другому делу, и там такое будет неуместно.

— Ну да, могут неправильно понять, — подсказал Азирафель.

— Именно, — Кроули мрачно усмехнулся. — Надеюсь, ты меня не забыл. Ну... как я выгляжу.

Азирафель мог бы сказать, что никогда его не забудет, но это прозвучало бы настолько же пафосно, насколько неуместно, и он промолчал. А ещё на душе стало значительно легче от осознания, что Сатана не увидит Кроули в таком образе, чересчур вызывающем и соблазнительном. Он бы точно не устоял, желая проверить « _от чего именно он получает удовольствие и как_ ». Азирафель устало потёр лицо и запоздало улыбнулся закрывшейся двери.

В окно было отлично видно, как уходит Кроули. Не оглядываясь. И почему-то от этого стало немного грустно. Хотя... ему совершенно не обязательно знать, что его провожают. Перспектива предстоящего доклада немного нервировала. С одной стороны, Азирафель прекрасно знал, о чём станет говорить и как, но почему-то сейчас он впервые задумался о том, как будет выкручиваться Кроули, и ему стало не по себе. Одно дело — играть с Сатаной почти на равных, а совсем другое — находиться от него в полной зависимости.

Напрасно Азирафель успокаивал себя тем, что за всё это время не случилось ничего страшного. Он не мог этого утверждать наверняка. Особенно после разговоров с Сатаной. Особенно после того, как тот сделал ответный ход. Азирафель умылся холодной водой и решил, что не случится ничего страшного, если дом садовника он покинет в своём собственном облике. Мало ли кто мог прийти к нему в гости? Да и для того, чтобы отвести глаза чересчур любопытным, всегда хватало самого маленького чуда, практически незаметного.

«Бентли» Кроули уже ждала на дороге и рванула с места, стоило закрыть за собой дверь. Азирафель скосил глаза, разглядывая Кроули в том образе, от которого почти отвык. Конечно, няня Ашторет была прекрасна, но и самый обычный Кроули был ничуть не хуже. И как же ему был к лицу этот хвостик!

— Ты чего-то хочешь, ангел?

— Нет, что ты. Просто задумался.

— У тебя точно нет проблем с твоими? 

— Следи за дорогой, Кроули.

— Я всегда за ней слежу, — он демонстративно отпустил руль.

— Ты нас убьёшь... развоплотишь самым неприятным способом...

— Да ну тебя!

Надо ли говорить, что до парадного входа в офис они доехали в рекордные сроки? Вообще и Наверх, и Вниз вело множество путей, но для доклада было принято появляться через главный. И впервые Азирафель входил сюда вместе с Кроули. Плечом к плечу. И это почему-то взволновало. Будто они вместе шли в бой. Глупости, конечно! Кроули по-прежнему был демоном, Азирафель — ангелом, и любая общность между ними была невозможна. Так было заведено. В этом был смысл. Только вот, когда они шли рядом нога в ногу, этот смысл немного терялся. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Удачи, ангел!

— И тебе, дорогой мой. 

В отзвуке шагов и шуме эскалаторов никто не услышал их слов. И в этом тоже был смысл. Азирафель поднялся Наверх и взял талончик к Гавриилу, даже не рассчитывая, что очередь подойдёт быстро. Однако не прошло и пары минут, как электронное табло показало, что номер «333» готовы принять прямо сейчас. Азирафель выбрался из мягкого кресла для посетителей и, поправив галстук, поспешил в кабинет Гавриила. Его там, похоже, ждали.

— Азирафель! Давно тебя не было. Ты готов доложить о своих успехах?

— Да, Гавриил, понимаешь...

— Минутку! — Гавриил предупреждающе поднял палец, прежде чем несколько раз ткнуть в кнопки селектора: — Михаил! Уриил! Сандальфон! В малый зал. Сейчас. На два слова.

— Но...

— Пойдём! — Гавриил поднялся и стремительно устремился к выходу из кабинета. — Пойдём, Азирафель. Я хочу, чтобы твой доклад был услышан.

Азирафель пожал плечами. Он не готовил никакой доклад. Так, короткое сообщение, однако когда они оказались в малом зале, и Гавриил жестом дал ему слово, улыбнулся:

— С гордостью заявляю, что в данный момент дитя Антихрист находится под влиянием светлых сил.

Лица архангелов остались бесстрастны.

— Похвально, Азирафель. Ты молодец, — наконец заговорил Гавриил. — Как всегда.

— Но мы с пониманием воспримем твою неудачу, ибо войны нужно выигрывать.

Слова Михаил зародили в душе Азирафеля нехорошие предчувствия, которые усилила многозначительная реплика Уриил:

— А не избегать.

— Неудачу? — Азирафеля прошиб холодный пот. — Но её нельзя допускать!

— Азирафель, твои деяния похвальны, — Гавриил прохладно улыбнулся и продолжил: — но ты обречён на провал. Однако, как любит говорить Всевышняя, покори все вершины!

— Перейди все ручьи, — добавил Сандальфон.

Архангелы переглянулись и ушли, оставив Азирафеля одного в этом дурацком малом зале. Складывалось впечатление, что все только и ждут момента, когда Антихрист обретёт силу и запустит Армагеддон. Но такое было просто невозможно! Такое точно не могло быть Великим замыслом! Она бы такого не допустила...

— Да, Азирафель, — Гавриил вернулся и теперь снисходительно улыбался. — Мы решили, что с твоей командировкой пора заканчивать.

— Но... как же... влияние... — от неожиданности Азирафелю показалось, что он начал захлёбываться воздухом.

— Влиять можно и будучи на расстоянии. По крайней мере, не будет столь обидно за неудачу.

— Но почему?! Почему я должен потерпеть неудачу?

— Это приказ, Азирафель! Тебе нужно быть на посту и готовиться к Последней битве. И, разумеется, нашей победе. Ну же! Не вешай нос!

— Но я не хочу сдаваться.

— И правильно. Не сдавайся. Наблюдай за ребёнком издалека. Это приказ.

На Землю Азирафель спускался в отвратительном настроении, не понимая, что происходит. Ему совсем не хотелось оставлять дело, особенно на полпути к победе. Да и Кроули бросать без поддержки было немыслимо. В принципе, в приказе наблюдать за ребёнком издалека не было оговорено расстояние, да и самого приказа Азирафель так и не увидел... 

Сомнения Азирафеля развеял Кроули, появившийся следом за ним. Он поморщился и, глядя куда-то в сторону, сообщил, что не вернётся к Даулингам, а вместо него за Уорлоком будет приглядывать кто-то другой. Что ж, и как после такого не договориться наблюдать за ребёнком издалека? Вместе. Разумеется, теперь у них не было поводов проводить каждый вечер за бутылкой бургундского, но это ничуть не мешало встречаться в давно определённых секретных местах. Оркестровой беседке, Сент-Джеймсском парке, кафе Британского музея и девятнадцатом автобусе. Исключительно для того, чтобы поделиться результатами наблюдений.

На этот раз в автобусе Кроули сел сзади:

— Мальчик слишком нормален, — прошептал он в шею Азирафеля.

— Отлично! Получается! Небесное влияние нейтрализует адское. У нас ничья.

— Надеюсь, ты прав. Осталось четыре года, — Кроули откинулся на спинку сиденья, скрещивая руки на груди.

Азирафель немного помолчал, прежде чем задать вопрос, который мучил его всё больше и больше:

— Кроули, если... он обретёт свою полную мощь, как нам его остановить?

— До этого не дойдёт!

Кроули всегда был оптимистом.

*** 

Азирафель не мог избавиться от мыслей, как быть, если вдруг их план не сработает или сработает как-то не так. Им с Кроули совершенно точно нужен был запасной вариант, но придумать что-то стоящее не получалось. Разумеется, всегда можно было обратиться Наверх, переложив бремя решений на Гавриила, но после последнего доклада у Азирафеля зародились некоторые сомнения. Конечно же, Гавриил — архангел, и он всегда трепетно относился к смертным как к самому потрясающему проекту. Её проекту. Но в то же время Гавриил оказался солидарен с Михаил в жажде победы, совершенно забывая о том, что Последняя битва уничтожит всё. Вообще всё!

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Она не допустит такого исхода, но чем ближе приближался роковой день, тем тревожнее становилось. А вдруг Она просто отвернулась от всех? Устала? Надоело? Решила отвлечься? Разумеется, на самый крайний случай у него была возможность поговорить с Ней напрямую, минуя канцелярию и Гавриила, но злоупотреблять таким не стоило. Может, Непостижимый план как раз и состоял в том, чтобы все проявили себя? Почему нет?

И всё же ждать и надеяться на чудо для Азирафеля оказалось чересчур сложно. А из головы всё не шли слова Кроули про ту яблоню. «Слишком нарочито для Неё». Вот и сейчас... Ах, если бы только удалось разгадать Изначальный план! Азирафель выглянул в окно. Дождь почти закончился, и сквозь тучи уже пробивалось солнце. Он вдруг замер и потрясённо уставился на радугу. Ну вот же! Это ли не знак? Или обещание никого не топить вовсе не означает, что всё не сгорит? В такие минуты рука сама тянулась к телефону.

— Привет, это Энтони Кроули. Вы сами знаете, что вам делать, так сделайте это стильно!

— Кроули, возьми трубку!

— Ангел, ты? Что-то случилось?

— Надо поговорить.

— Когда?

— Прямо сейчас.

— Где?

Дождь за окном полил с новой силой. Ни беседка в парке, ни уж тем более скамейка не подходили для встречи. Да и проделывать этот трюк с автобусом было проблематично.

— Приезжай ко мне.

В такую погоду посетителей не было и не ожидалось, но Азирафель всё равно повесил табличку «Закрыто», прежде чем отправиться в дальнюю комнату за вином, в котором собирался немного притопить тревогу. Кроули появился быстрее, чем Азирафель успел протереть бокалы.

— В чём такая срочность?

Азирафель смотрел на него, стараясь не выдать разочарования. Нет, конечно, никто не ожидал, что Кроули будет носить одну причёску слишком долго, но зачем отстригать хвостик накануне Армагеддона? Да и вообще, он никогда ещё не стригся столь коротко.

— Что-то не так, ангел?

— Твоя причёска... — Азирафель развёл руками, едва не выронив бокал. 

— Тебе не нравится?

— Нет. Я этого не говорил. Привыкну.

Хвостик, конечно, было жалко, но ведь Кроули не перестал быть самим собой. В конце концов, он постоянно менял образы. Одна няня Ашторет чего стоила! Перед мысленным взором замаячил подол юбки, едва прикрывающий резинку чулок, и Азирафель устало потёр глаза:

— Я по случаю купил ящик «Базиликата».

— О! Так у нас дегустация? — Кроули мгновенно оказался на диване, устроив ноги на подлокотнике. — А я-то думал...

— Это не помешает нам кое-что обсудить.

— Разумеется, не помешает, ангел. Когда нам мешало вино?

Всё-таки пить в компании Кроули было гораздо приятнее, чем в одиночестве. Если, конечно, не отвлекаться на разглядывание его шеи, которую новая причёска выставила на обозрение. Задача непростая, но выполнимая, хотя Азирафель всё ещё не решался завести откровенный разговор о запасном плане.

— Как поживают твои цветы?

Кроули заметно оживился:

— Рад, что ты спросил про Абиджана. Видел бы ты его листья! Ни одного пятна. Я за этим слежу.

— Протираешь листья? — Азирафель пытался вспомнить, что ещё делают с домашними растениями. — Поливаешь?

— Поливаю, — кивнул Кроули, — и беседую. Нам удалось друг друга понять.

— Это так здорово, — обрадовался Азирафель. — А я недавно беседовал с Уорлоком.

— Правда? И о чём?

— Я навестил его в школе. У него есть друзья...

— Разве не этого мы добивались?

— Ну да, — Азирафель сделал глоток, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло, и продолжил: — Ему скоро исполняется одиннадцать лет.

— Ты хочешь купить ему торт?

— Не знаю... наверное. Он меня не узнал.

— Ещё бы! Ты мало похож на брата Франциска.

— Ты на няню тоже... но не в этом дело. Ты не думал, что будет, если мы вдруг облажались?

— Ангел, скажи это ещё раз! Мне нравятся твои попытки осовременить речь.

— Я серьёзно, Кроули. Пусть он и кажется слишком нормальным, но...

— У нас всё получится, ангел. Даже не сомневайся.

Как же Азирафелю иногда не хватало этого оптимизма, которым так щедро делился Кроули. В такие минуты казалось, что всё будет хорошо, однако стоило остаться в одиночестве, как в ушах начинал звучать вкрадчивый голос: «Следующий ход мой!» И расслабляться точно не стоило. Азирафель придумал уже около сотни разнообразных способов решения этой проблемы, но ни один из них не выдерживал критики. Было бы слишком просто полагать, что, вмешавшись в процесс воспитания, всё можно исправить.

Одиннадцатый день рождения Антихриста стремительно приближался. Азирафель назначил Кроули встречу в Сиденхеме на юге Лондона. Как раз там, куда Гарриет Даулинг привела на прогулку юного Уорлока. Наблюдать за ними, сидя на скамейке, было удобно, и ничто не отвлекало от дела. Кроули так и вовсе не замечал ничего подозрительного, пытаясь успокоить Азирафеля:

— Мы сделали всё, что могли. Осталось дождаться его дня рождения. Цербер станет знаком. Он появится в среду в три часа.

— Ясно, — план начинал обрастать деталями. — Ты ничего не говорил о цербере.

— А-а... да... — Кроули поморщился. — Они пришлют цербера, чтобы тот везде сопровождал ребёнка и охранял. Самого громадного.

Поистине адский размах. Азирафелю стало немного не по себе:

— А разве люди не заметят появления здоровенного пса? Его родители, к примеру?

— Никто ничего не заметит. Это же реальность, ангел, а Уорлок может делать с ней что угодно, сам того не зная, — Кроули поёжился. — С этого всё и начнётся. Он даст ему имя. «Ночной охотник», «Потрошитель» или вроде того. Но если мы всё сделали правильно, он отправит его обратно без клички.

— А если нет? — Азирафель вернулся к худшему варианту.

— Мы проиграли. Он обретёт свои силы — и привет, Армагеддон, — Кроули изо всех сил изображал спокойствие.

— Должен быть способ остановить его, — не мог успокоиться Азирафель.

— Если бы не было мальчика, процесс бы прервался.

Слишком очевидно. Чересчур немыслимо.

— Да, но мальчик есть! Вон он, — Азирафель кивнул в сторону Уорлока. — Пишет гадкое слово на табличке к динозавру.

— Сейчас мальчик есть, но это можно изменить, — Кроули прищурился, продолжив с нажимом: — С ним может что-то случиться. 

Азирафель старательно избегал взгляда Кроули, делая вид, что не понимает намёков, которые становились всё откровеннее. Должен быть иной способ...

— Ты мог бы убить его! — не выдержал Кроули.

— Вообще-то я никогда не убивал, — Азирафель почувствовал, что не может вдохнуть, но сумел взять себя в руки, чтобы закончить: — И вряд ли смог бы.

— Даже для спасения всего сущего? Одна жизнь за всю Вселенную, — не унимался Кроули.

Это всё уже зашло слишком далеко. Азирафель решил сменить тему:

— Этот цербер появится на празднике?

— Да.

— Тогда и мы там будем. Может, я смогу остановить пса и развлечь детей.

Трюк сработал. Кроули, скривившись, стал протестовать против фокусов, доказывая, насколько это унизительно, но Азирафель не слушал. Могло получиться даже интересно. Разумеется, не помешала бы небольшая тренировка. «Делай, как знаешь!» — сдался Кроули.

Но на празднике всё пошло не так. Кроули в белом фраке официанта поеживался от сочувственной неловкости за буфетной стойкой, изредка поглядывая на часы в ожидании цербера. Дети же следили за фокусами Азирафеля с пренебрежительным недоумением. Кто из них первым бросил пирожное, уследить не удалось, однако скоро целая толпа детей — двадцать мальчиков и семнадцать девочек, если точнее! — бесновалась, бросаясь едой, и не обращала на фокусника никакого внимания. Даже спрятанный в рукаве голубь перестал подавать признаки жизни.

— Просто катастрофа, — пожаловался Азирафель Кроули, выбравшись из этого бедлама.

— Вздор. Это был незабываемый праздник, — Кроули уселся за руль «Бентли» и, поморщившись, добавил: — Кстати, последний в их жизни.

Азирафель вытащил из рукава сомлевшего голубя и попытался его оживить, бормоча сам не зная о чём:

— Слишком поздно.

— Он сдох у тебя в рукаве, — кисло заметил Кроули.

— Нет, — голубь наконец-то ожил, и, подкинув его повыше, Азирафель сел в машину, констатируя очевидное: — А цербер опаздывает.


	9. Кроули

Ответить Кроули не успел, потому что внезапно музыка в машине смолкла, и сквозь помехи послышался строгий голос.

— Привет, Кроули. 

Голос был довольно узнаваемый, но уточнить всё же не мешало.

— Привет, кто это?

— Дагон, повелитель глубин, владыка боли.

Отлично! Кроули почувствовал, как где-то внутри него скручивается пружина:

— А-а... кстати, на счёт цербера...

— Он уже должен прибыть, — отозвалась Дагон, тут же насторожившись: — А почему вопрос? Что-то не так? Кроули?..

Проклятье! Взгляд Азирафеля отражал ту же тревогу, что мешала дышать Кроули. Надо было срочно выкручиваться.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Что может быть не так? Ага... а вот и он. Хороший пёсик. Просто жуткий. Приятно было поболтать, — Кроули отключил приёмник. 

— Пса нет, — выдохнул Азирафель.

— Пса нет.

— Мальчик не тот.

— Не тот, — согласился Кроули.

Признать очевидное было просто, но вот что теперь с этим делать? Кроули въехал в Лондон, не прекращая давить в пол педаль газа. Должно же быть какое-то объяснение?! Ну, хоть какое-то... Азирафель молчал, похоже, тоже не зная, что делать. Должен же быть какой-то выход?! Должен... «Бентли» остановилась напротив книжного.

— Пойдём!

Кроули уставился на Азирафеля, не понимая, чего он хочет, а тот снова повторил:

— Пойдём.

— Куда?

— Ко мне. У меня есть виски. Односолодовый, как ты любишь.

Не то чтобы Кроули как-то по-особенному относился к односолодовому виски, но вино в этом случае проигрывало с разгромным счётом. Хорошо, что Азирафель не собирался сыпать соль на его рану, а лишь подливал виски и слушал. Так внимательно, как умел только он.

— Грядёт Армагеддон, а мы потеряли Антихриста, — жаловался Кроули. — Зачем? Зачем силы Ада втянули меня в это?

— Насколько я понимаю, ты сам посылал им рапорты о том, как замечательно у тебя идут дела.

— Это я виноват в том, что они не проверяли?! — возмутился Кроули. — Все немного привирают в рапортах. Ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

— Да, но ты сказал им, что придумал испанскую инквизицию и начал Вторую мировую.

Чёрт бы побрал Азирафеля с его памятью! А ведь мог бы просто промолчать.

— Смертные меня обскакали. Что поделать, — Кроули принюхался, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и понимая, что это начало конца. — Что-то изменилось.

— Новый одеколон. Совет цирюльника, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Как он мог не понимать? Не чувствовать очевидного?!

— Не ты! Я знаю, как ты пахнешь, — Кроули понял, что намёки не помогут. — Цербер нашёл своего хозяина.

— Ты уверен?

— Я чувствую. Стал бы я тебе врать?

— Конечно, ты же демон, тебе положено.

— Я не вру. Пёс у мальчика, кем бы он ни был. Он получил имя. Всё! Мальчик обретёт свою силу. Мы обречены.

— Что ж... вот и конец света.

Однако вместо того, чтобы поддаться панике, Азирафель снова выпил, явно намереваясь как следует надраться напоследок. В принципе, наверное, это было единственное здравое решение... из доступных. Кроули решил его в этом поддержать.

— Знаешь, дорогой мой, нам надо понять, в какой момент что-то пошло не так, — Азирафель внимательно изучал содержимое бокала. — Вспомни всё с самого начала.

— Можно подумать, такое возможно забыть, — пробурчал Кроули, стараясь не выдать дикой радости от этого простого «нам». 

— Ты потерял ребёнка...

— Мы потеряли!

— Ребёнок был потерян, — согласился Азирафель. — Осталось определить, в какой момент. Он не мог выпасть у тебя из машины?

— А кого я, по-твоему, вручил? Уж я-то должен знать, верно?

— Значит, вмешался еще кто-то.

Звучало логично, если бы не одно «но»:

— Да не было никого больше! Только мы с тобой! Добро и Зло. 

— Наши или ваши, — уточнил Азирафель.

Кроули охватило отчаяние:

— Ты даже не представляешь, что со мной могут сделать там, Внизу.

— Думаю, примерно то же, что сделают со мной Наверху, — поморщился Азирафель.

— А, брось ты. У вас же там непостижимое милосердие.

Не рассказывать же ангелу про адские развлечения? Только вот у Азирафеля было своё мнение:

— Да? А ты, случаем, в Гоморре никогда не бывал?

— Как же, как же, — Кроули вспомнил, что там была отличная маленькая забегаловка, где подавали потрясающий коктейль из перебродивших фиников с мускатным орехом и толченым лимонником...

— Я имею в виду после.

Замолчали оба. И похоже, ангел, как и Кроули, прикидывал невеселые перспективы. Мало того, что Армагеддон теперь не остановить, так ещё и перед начальством как-то отчитываться надо... Ну, хоть Азирафель не сильно в этом замешан. Что ему? Может доложить, что по результатам наблюдений всё пошло не так. Ему ничего за это не будет, и пока для Кроули это была единственная отрада. В принципе, ничего и не случится, если ангел сейчас просто выйдет из игры... наверное, так будет лучше. Кроули уже открыл рот, чтобы это предложить, но Азирафель его опередил:

— Должно быть, что-то случилось в той богадельне.

— Да быть того не может! Там же было полно наших!

— Чьих именно? — Азирафелю каким-то непостижимым образом удавалось сохранять невероятное спокойствие.

— В смысле, моих, — поправился Кроули. — Точнее, не совсем моих. Ну, ты понимаешь. Сатанистов.

— Ага, — Азирафель многозначительно хмыкнул. — Эти могли всё перепутать.

А ведь действительно! Эти могли... тогда получается...

— Нам надо туда поехать и выяснить всё на месте. Наверняка у них должны сохраниться бумаги, регистрационные записи... не думаю, что их бюрократия чем-то отличается от нашей.

Если Кроули и раньше ни в чём не мог отказать Азирафелю, то сейчас и подавно. В конце концов, ангелу эта поездка ничем не грозит, а вдвоём они точно справятся со всем гораздо быстрее.

— Точно! Регистрационные записи! Сейчас?

— Полагаю, нам следует поспешить.

Всю дорогу Азирафель странно поглядывал на Кроули, но так ничего и не сказал. Но не спрашивать же о таком? Однако слишком долго молчать ангел не захотел:

— Ты узнаёшь места?

— Вообще-то да. Где-то здесь есть авиабаза, — заметив вопросительный взгляд Азирафеля, Кроули пояснил: — Жена дипломата вряд ли станет рожать в больничке при монастыре чёрт знает где, верно? Всё должно было произойти естественно: она прилетела, начались схватки, а больница на базе не готова. И тут наш человек говорит: «О, тут поблизости есть родильный дом», и вуаля! Неплохой план. 

— Безупречный, — ехидно отозвался Азирафель.

— Он должен был сработать.

— Зло всегда содержит ростки саморазрушения, — пафосно начал Азирафель. — Как бы ни был продуман и надёжен злокозненный план, каким бы успешным он ни казался до поры до времени, всё равно он разобьётся о скалы неправедности и сгинет! 

— По-моему, кто-то просто накосячил, — опустил его на землю Кроули. 

Монастырь выглядел немного странно. Ну или, может быть, Кроули не совсем хорошо разглядел его той ночью. Всё же ему было немного не до того. А странности продолжались. У самых ворот Азирафель остановил его:

— Я ощутил любовь... всполохи любви...

— Какую любовь? — насторожился Кроули.

— Знаешь выражение «жуть берёт»? Так вот это наоборот!

— А я люблю, когда берёт жуть! — упрямо усмехнулся Кроули, шагнув в арку ворот.

Остановил его довольно ощутимый удар, сопровождавшийся звуком выстрела. Что за чертовщина? И вот это ангел ощущает как любовь? Кроули коснулся пальцами кровавого пятна на груди, не сразу сообразив, что это всего лишь краска. Злость и досаду удалось удачно выместить на идиоте, бегающим с этим ружьём, заряженным краской. Кстати, очень интересной конструкции... Пока Кроули изучал оружие, Азирафель попытался разглядеть своё испачканное синей краской пальто. Похоже, он расстроился гораздо больше, чем хотел показать, но проблема была совершенно пустячной, и Кроули решил её крошечным чудом. Хотя за улыбку, которой его одарил Азирафель, вполне мог пожертвовать чем-нибудь ценным.

Кроули замер, представляя, как однажды не выдержит и поцелует Азирафеля, когда тот ещё раз так улыбнётся. Вот просто прижмёт к стене и... вот просто медленно и вдумчиво... очень осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть... Что будет дальше, Кроули пока не придумал, но эта фантазия сильно согревала то, что, наверное, можно было бы назвать душой. 

— Я уже видел такие, — Азирафель всё ещё крутил в руках ружьё. — Оно не настоящее. Стреляет шариками краски.

Он был преисполнен такой гордости за свои познания, что сердце Кроули сжалось от нежности и ещё чего-то такого же глупого. С этим надо было что-то делать.

— Разве ваши одобряют оружие? — Кроули подхватил ружьё и в шутку навёл его на Азирафеля. 

— Только в праведных руках, — поморщился он. — Тогда оно придаёт вес духовным аргументам. Видимо.

— Духовным аргументам? Серьёзно? — Кроули удалось рассмеяться и отбросить в сторону глупую железку, потому что это было единственное, что он мог отбросить.

До монастыря они дошли в полном молчании. Азирафель с интересом разглядывал обстановку, немного странную для такого места. Если честно, то Кроули не мог вспомнить, были ли здесь раньше эти маскировочные сетки, бочки из-под горючего и мешки с песком. Да и звуки выстрелов как-то не слишком сочетались с атмосферой монастыря, пусть даже сатанинского ордена.

— Ты узнаёшь эти места?

— Вообще-то да, — Кроули узнал вход, около которого курил отец предполагаемого второго ребёнка, и поморщился. — Нам сюда!

Внутри здания ничего не напоминало о монашках, родильном доме и прочих прелестях появления Антихриста: та же маскировочная сетка, агитационные плакаты и набор кубков в стеклянном шкафу у стойки. Откуда-то появилась взбалмошная девица в камуфляже и затараторила про неведомую Мэри из бухгалтерии.

— Все проиграют, — утешил её Кроули, не скупясь на чудо для шутки.

— Что ты наделал? — всполошился Азирафель, выглядывая в окна, звуки выстрелов за которыми стали гораздо громче.

— Они хотели настоящее оружие и получили его.

— Но они... — лицо Азирафеля вытянулось от ужаса. — Стреляют друг в друга!

— Это придаёт вес их духовным аргументам, — Кроули пинком открыл дверь, убеждаясь, что никакой канцелярии за ней нет. — У всех есть право выбора, включая право на убийство.

— Они убивают друг друга! — Азирафель переводил неверящий взгляд от окна к Кроули.

— Нет... никто никого не убьёт. Все они чудом уцелеют. Иначе в чём прикол?

— Знаешь, Кроули, я всегда говорил, что в глубине души ты всё же хороший...

Азирафель светло улыбнулся и взглянул на Кроули таким многозначительным взглядом, что можно было подумать... можно... да всё что угодно! И это была бы самая чудовищная ошибка в жизни. Кроули сам не понял, как оказался совсем рядом с Азирафелем, и не просто рядом, а вжимая его в стену и почти рыча от убийственного разочарования и бессилия:

— Заткнись! Я демон! Я не хороший! Понял? Забудь это слово!

На какой-то миг Кроули взглянул в глаза Азирафеля и окончательно пропал. Разумеется, он видел в его взгляде лишь отражение собственных эмоций, но как же хотелось в них поверить... хоть на мгновение... Азирафель и не думал защищаться или уворачиваться — он безмятежно расслабился в руках Кроули, словно так и надо, словно не возражает. Более того, его взгляд дрогнул и опустился, останавливаясь на губах Кроули, а его собственные губы чуть приоткрылись, выпуская удивлённый вздох... едва слышный... проклятье!

— Простите, господа, что прерываю интимный момент. Могу я вам помочь?

Кроули едва ли не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и повернулся к идиотке, посмевшей помешать, мечтая откусить ей голову. Он бы...

— Ты?! — от узнавания у него перехватило дыханье.

— Святые демоны, это господин Кроули... 

Мерзавка его тоже узнала. Тем лучше! Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, погружая её в транс для допроса: церемониться с ней он не собирался. Краем глаза он увидел, как спокойно и сдержанно Азирафель поправляет свой дурацкий галстук-бабочку, и почему-то от этого накатило такое отчаяние, что захотелось постучаться головой об стену. Что мешало этой бывшей монахине появиться чуть позже?!

— Не обязательно так делать. Ты же мог просто спросить, — невозмутимо вмешался Азирафель.

И как ему только удаётся так... или Кроули всё себе выдумал? И про взгляд этот? И про губы? И про...

— О! Ну да... конечно... простите, мэм, мы сверхъестественные существа и ищем сына Сатаны, — Кроули вложил в слова весь оставшийся яд. — Не поможете ли нам с поисками?

Вот только Азирафеля таким было не пронять. Он лучезарно улыбнулся и начал беседовать с этой дурой про её бытность в монастыре. Она охотно отвечала на вопросы, но помочь ничем не смогла: архив сгорел, а про ребёнка она помнила, что у него были «милые пальчики». Армагеддон она точно заслужила!

— Он должен как-то объявиться. А мы его как-то обнаружим, — не отчаивался Азирафель.

— Он не объявится. И точно не нам! Это маскировка. Такая же, как у его отца.

— Представляю... — Азирафель переменился в лице. — Но должен же быть способ...

Он отвернулся, и Кроули показалось, что тот не договаривает что-то очень важное, но отмахнулся от этой мысли. Ангелы — самые бесхитростные создания во Вселенной, пусть даже Азирафель от большого ума и научился немного лукавить.

— Одному небу известно, — Кроули скривился. — Армагеддон бывает только раз, и второй попытки нам никто не даст. Но я знаю одно: если мы его не найдём, то кончится всё! Совсем всё...

Сумерки быстро сгущались, и уже скоро «Бентли» мчалась по узкой грунтовой дороге в темноте. На Азирафеля Кроули старался не смотреть, потому что тот принялся рассуждать о каких-то вспышках любви, а после того происшествия в монастыре даже думать о чём-то подобном было чертовски больно. Хотя, конечно, вспышки любви многое объясняли. Стал бы иначе Кроули прижиматься к Азирафелю? И теперь никогда не узнать, чему помешала та бывшая монашка. А может, её появление вовсе не было случайностью? А что? Типа такого огненного знака «Осторожно, Кроули! Ты ступил на опасную территорию!»

— Что за глупость! — фыркнул он, стараясь избавиться от наваждения. — Любви нам только не хватало.

Именно в этот момент перед стеклом что-то мелькнуло, и машину сотряс ощутимый удар. Азирафель побледнел:

— Ты в кого-то врезался.

— Нет! — сдаваться Кроули не собирался. — Кто-то врезался в меня.

Оказалось, они сбили какую-то придурочную американку на велике. Была бы она нормальной, точно не выскочила бы под колёса! Разумеется, Азирафель не смог остаться в стороне. Он не только срастил ей переломы и залечил ушибы, но и, исправив её дурацкий велик, предложил подвезти. Всю дорогу Кроули старался быть очень любезным, только, похоже, этого никто так и не заметил. Американка с великом осталась у своего коттеджа, а Азирафель о чём-то размышлял до самого Лондона. Пусть бы лучше рассуждал о любви! 

— Знаешь, можно привлечь к поискам людей! — ангел внезапно нарушил молчание, многозначительно взглянув на Кроули. — Люди умеют находить других. Они много практикуются, а ребёнок частично человек. Может, они смогут?

— Он же Антихрист! У него автоматическая защита... самая лучшая защита... — Кроули вспомнил Люцифера и поёжился. — Наследственная.

— Есть идеи получше? — Азирафель начал раздражаться, и в его голосе зазвенел металл: — Хоть одна идея получше?

Кроули промолчал, признавая свою несостоятельность. Ему было нечего предложить, и тем удивительнее для него прозвучали слова Азирафеля:

— Я давно хотел тебе кое-что сказать, — он слегка поморщился. — У меня есть сеть хорошо обученных человеческих агентов, раскинутая по всей стране. Я могу отправить их на поиски...

Азирафель был полон сюрпризов. Неужели он так и не наигрался в шпионов и влез куда-то ещё? С его активностью такое было вполне возможно. Подумать только! Целая сеть. Хотя... у Кроули же был этот... как его? Младший капрал Шедвелл, которого Кроули прикармливал как раз для такого случая. И у него была целая армия! Точно!

— Правда? У меня тоже есть агенты-смертные.

— Боже! — по тону Азирафеля было не разобрать, похвалил он или усомнился. — Они смогут работать вместе?

Кроули вспомнил Шедвелла. М-да... к агентам Азирафеля такого точно нельзя подпускать. 

— Вряд ли это удачная мысль. Мои весьма примитивны.

Азирафель отозвался о своих тоже без особого восторга. Но всё же решили, что они вполне себе могут действовать параллельно, а Кроули с Азирафелем станут их направлять и координировать действия. План был не самый удачный, но определённо лучше, чем ничего. 

Кроули высадил Азирафеля у его книжного и даже почти не удивился, когда тот, обнаружив забытую американкой книгу, вызвался её вернуть. Он был ангелом даже в таких мелочах... Теперь больше всего хотелось вернуться домой и выпить, вспоминая те несколько мгновений до появления идиотки-монахини. Там было что вспомнить!

Пить Кроули решил в кабинете, под выпуск вечерних новостей. Почему-то не верилось, что обстановка в мире осталась неизменной, ведь где-то уже седлали коней всадники Апокалипсиса, готовые явиться на зов. Такие вещи должны оставлять след, если, конечно, смертные опять чего-то не напутают. Кроули потянулся за бутылкой и замер, понимая, что вместо телевизионных ведущих видит на экране Хастура и Лигура.

— Привет, Кроули, как дела? — улыбку Хастура можно было назвать довольной. — Милое кресло.

Да чтоб его Люцифер! В жопу! И с фантазией.

— Привет, парни.

— Мы насчёт Антихриста, — оскалился Лигур.

— Славный малыш, похож на папу, — Кроули стиснул зубы.

— Наши люди в Госдепе отправляют семью мальчика на Ближний Восток, там его и цербера доставят в долину Мегиддо, четыре всадника прибудут туда, — начал методично перечислять Лигур.

— Ура! — Кроули отсалютовал ему кулаком.

— Начнётся Армагеддон, Последняя битва, — Хастур едва не лопался от переполнявшего его величия, пафосно продолжив: — Мы готовились к ней после нашего восстания, ибо мы — Падшие! Не забывай об этом!

— Такое забудешь... 

— Я не доверяю тебе, Кроули, — Хастур даже привстал, наверняка чтобы казаться больше.

— Всё идёт по плану.

Уточнять, что этого плана не знает никто, Кроули не стал. Для получения такого известия Хастур был слишком впечатлительным. Да и, в конце концов, раз уж все так носились с Непостижимым замыслом, то почему бы не довериться ему? И эта чёртова непостижимость вполне могла объяснить творившуюся неразбериху. Всё идёт по плану, разве не ясно? Непостижимому такому.

Настроение провести вечер в компании виски пропало безвозвратно — спасибо тебе, Хастур! — и Кроули решил заняться делом. Зря, что ли, они с Азирафелем обсуждали поиск людей людьми? Шедвелл, конечно, специализировался по ведьмам, но Антихриста тоже можно было отнести к этой категории. С натяжкой, естественно, но это уже будет проблемой Шедвелла.

« _51-38-16_ »... Кроули положил трубку и зашипел помимо своей воли. Он обязательно позвонит Азирафелю, но потом. Чтобы сообщить, что нашёл этого чёртового ребёнка. А для этого ему надо мобилизовать армию ведьмоловов.

— Привет, дорогуша, — томно проворковал голос в трубке, — интересуешься досугом?

— Нет. Меня интересует, что делает младший капрал Шедвелл в этом борделе.

— О! Так вам нужен мистер Ша?

— Именно, дорогуша. И побыстрее.

— Наглец!

Девица не повесила трубку, и Кроули оставалось лишь подождать в надежде, что она всё-таки позовёт Шедвелла. Не прошло и пяти минут, как послышались тяжёлые шаги, и трубку взял сам младший капрал:

— Кто это?

— Кроули.

— О! Рад, что вы находитесь в добром здравии, я как раз собирался отправить вам отчёт...

Что там собирался Шедвелл, Кроули мало интересовало, как, впрочем, и его отчёты, написанные до уныния аккуратным почерком потомственного бюрократа. Он их никогда не читал, но требовал предоставлять, справедливо полагая, что тем самым держит ведьмолова в тонусе.

— Отдадите лично. Через полчаса в том самом кафе.

— Но я...

— Я там пробуду десять минут.

Кроули положил трубку, не собираясь тратить время на переговоры. Если Шедвелл хочет получить свои деньги — а он хочет! — то успеет, а разговаривать с ним больше необходимого у Кроули не хватало терпения. Годы стремительно превращали бравого капрала в нудного старикана. И, разумеется, Шедвелл успел.

— Младший капрал Шедвелл, — поприветствовал его Кроули, на минуту отвлекаясь от газеты, которую взял ради соответствия образу.

— Сержант, с вашего позволения.

— Сержант Шедвелл, — усмехнулся Кроули, взглядом указывая на стул напротив.

— Мистер Кроули, чудесно выглядите.

— Непорочная жизнь.

— А ваш батюшка? Как он? Вы очень на него похожи.

— Мне все так говорят. Он жив, здоров.

Шедвелл достал из сумки амбарную книгу:

— Я подготовил ведомость. Парням надо платить, ваша честь... ведьмоловам приходится нелегко в этот век дегенератов.

Разбираться в его бухгалтерии Кроули не собирался. Тем более, условия их небольшой сделки не менялись уже полвека:

— В этом нет нужды. Двести пятьдесят фунтов. Я привезу их вам в субботу.

— Наличными. В конверте. Карты не принимаем.

Будто Кроули когда-то платил картой!

— Вы меня удивляете! Итак. В Оксфордшире есть деревня Тадфилд. Направьте туда лучших людей. Мне нужен мальчик одиннадцати лет. Других сведений нет. Ищите что-нибудь _странное_. 

— Этот мальчик колдун? — Шедвелл сделал стойку.

— Мы выясним, — с нажимом ответил Кроули. — Но сначала его нужно найти.

Сержант начал что-то бормотать про лучших оперативников, но Кроули его уже не слушал. Приказав Шедвеллу звонить, когда что-то раскопает, Кроули вышел из кафе, не сомневаясь, что так оно и будет. Что-что, а работать со смертными он умел!

Кроули вернулся домой и первым делом наорал на Абиджана и Робусту. А потом принялся бродить по квартире, не находя себе места. Несколько раз он усаживался за стол, намереваясь записать план действий или предсмертную записку Азирафелю. Но, во-первых, в ящиках стола не нашлось и клочка бумаги, а во-вторых, найти подходящие слова для такой записки тоже не получалось. Кроули сложил ноги на стол и начал раскачивать кресло, мечтая его сломать. 

Когда-то он был ангелом. И ни о каком Падении даже не помышлял. Просто связался не с той компанией, а дальше понеслось. То... сё... И Люцифер тогда казался неплохой альтернативой Ей, потому что он не отмахивался от вопросов. Наоборот, поощрял... «Кроули, ты молодец!» «Кроули, ты это здорово придумал!» И вот однажды это всё превратилось в «Тебе надо только попросить». Как? Когда?! Впрочем, Падение изменило их всех, сделав возможным и всё остальное. «Признай, что ты мой... признай, что ты это делаешь для меня... признай, что ты этого хочешь...»

Армагеддон станет лишь новой вехой, после которой не останется ничего, чем Кроули дорожил и ради чего был готов рискнуть всем. Интересно, а захочет ли Азирафель для себя жизни Наверху? Он ведь тоже не в восторге от тех порядков. Кроули зажмурился, представляя, как Азирафель берёт его за предложенную руку, и они вместе мчатся туда, где не будет этой дурацкой Последней Битвы, сторон, обязательств...

— Ты думаешь, что всё хорошо придумала, да? Что твой Непостижимый план — высшая ценность? Да не нужен он никому! Мы просто развернёмся и уйдём! Понятно Тебе?! Уйдём! Вместе!

Гулкое эхо его крика всё ещё носилось по комнатам, отражаясь от стен. Или это просто шумело в ушах? Кроули прислушался, ожидая ответа и не надеясь его услышать.

— Да пошла Ты! Мы не нужны Тебе, а Ты не нужна нам! Зачем надо было создавать это всё? Чтобы потом уничтожить?! Какой в этом смысл?! Ты сама не знаешь, что делаешь, а твой План — полное дерьмо!

Кроули достал из ящика стола бутылку и, припав к горлышку, осушил её. Стало чуть легче, и он вышел из дома, решив немного прокатиться по городу. Только чтобы развеяться. Счёт времени он уже давно потерял, просто зная, что сейчас где-то в долине Мегиддо решается не только судьба человечества, но и его личная судьба. Он нащупал в кармане телефон, нажимая на имя того, кого хотел услышать больше всего на свете.

— Это я! Жди меня на третьем месте встречи.

— Это старая беседка, автобус или кафе в Британском музее?

Азирафель был неисправим.

— Беседка! Через пятнадцать минут.

Разумеется, Кроули появился на месте первым. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на что-то другое. Азирафеля он увидел издалека, и когда тот подошёл поближе, начал без церемоний:

— Есть новости?

— Какие именно? — Азирафель натянуто улыбнулся.

— Ты узнал имя пропавшего Антихриста, его адрес и размер обуви?

— Размер обуви? — разумеется, Азирафель слышал лишь то, что хотел. — Зачем он мне?

— Я шучу! — Кроули поморщился, не зная с чего начать. — У меня тоже ничего нет.

— Это Великий замысел, Кроули...

Да что ж такое-то?!

— Этот ваш Великий замысел — извращённая тлетворная хрень!

— Да простит тебя Господь.

— Не простит! Никогда! В том-то и смысл. Мне положено быть Непрощаемым.

— Но ведь ты был ангелом.

— Очень давно. Мы найдём мальчика. Мои агенты смогут.

— И что потом? Мы его убьём?

— Кому-то придётся. Лично я не готов.

— Но ты демон! Если ты это сделаешь, мир будет в безопасности, а небеса не замарают руки.

Они с Азирафелем ссорились не в первый раз, но отчего это было так больно?! Они выкрикивали друг другу какие-то нелепые обвинения, и Кроули отчётливо понимал, что все его мечты сбежать вместе лишены всякого основания... беспочвенны... глупы... наивны и совершенно нелепы.

— Я пошёл! — не выдержал Кроули.

— Ты не можешь уйти! — голос Азирафеля срывался. — Идти некуда.

— Вселенная огромна! Даже если всё превратится в кипящую лужу, мы свалим вместе!

Разумеется, это надо было говорить не так и, быть может, не в такой момент, но тянуть дальше уже не было никакого смысла. Кроули застыл в ожидании приговора.

— Свалим вместе?

Неужели возможно?! Кроули сделал шаг навстречу, пытаясь качнуть чашу весов в свою сторону:

— Как долго мы дружим? Шесть тысяч лет?

— Но мы не друзья! — упорства в Азирафеле было на десятерых. — Мы ангел и демон! У нас нет ничего общего! Ты мне даже не нравишься!

И это после того, как совсем недавно в монастыре...

— Нравлюсь!

— Если бы я знал, где Антихрист, я бы тебе не сказал! Мы по разные стороны!

— Мы на нашей стороне!

— Нет никакой нашей стороны, Кроули. Больше нет... всё кончено!

Слова Азирафеля, словно огромные горностаи, рвали внутренности Кроули в клочья, жадно урча от жажды крови.

— Ладно! — больше слов не было. Никаких — Тогда пока... Удачного Судного дня!

Уходя, Кроули всё ждал, что Азирафель его остановит, вернёт, скажет, что пошутил... чёрт бы его подрал! И он бы прибежал, примчался, приполз, попросил о чём угодно... Вот только вслед ему не донеслось ни звука. Совсем.

*** 

Кроули вернулся к себе. Точнее, он заполз в свою нору, чтобы выдохнуть и принять решение, которое давно назревало. На что он надеялся? Конечно, Азирафель не захочет пасть, принимая участие в сомнительных авантюрах. Тем более в компании демона. Тем более накануне Последней Битвы. Он и без того сделал слишком много такого, о чём мог пожалеть. Конечно, он никогда не выберет Кроули. Никогда!

Старый атлас с красочными иллюстрациями пришлось распотрошить. Надо было выбрать, куда податься. В какую нору ещё заползти, чтобы переждать бурю. Разумеется, его будут искать, но пару тысячелетий можно позволить себе поскитаться по галактике. Не то чтобы это принесло какую-то радость. Не то чтобы куда-то хотелось. Кроули прекрасно понимал, что всего лишь тянет время, не находя в себе сил уйти. Из дома. От Азирафеля. 

— Что, думаешь, Ты победила? И что ты будешь делать с этой дурацкой победой? 

Кроули изо всех сил ударил по зависшему в воздухе глобусу, запуская его в полёт:

— Ладно, мы, но их-то за что?! Ты же вроде бы как обещала больше никогда... радуйся теперь!

Стены, которые должны были гарантировать некую безопасность, давили, делая пребывание в квартире невозможным. Кроули строго оглядел свои растения, посоветовав им вести себя хорошо, и вышел из дома. Идти было некуда — не на Альфу же Центавра, в самом-то деле?! — но в таких случаях всегда выручала «Бентли». Фредди Меркьюри пел о любви, а Кроули мчал по Лондону, не разбирая дороги. Проезжая мимо любимого кинотеатра, он затормозил так резко, что едва не вылетел в лобовое стекло. Почему бы нет?

Мультфильмы он смотрел в пустом зале, справедливо рассудив, что любая компания сейчас будет лишней. Не успел он подумать, что здесь ему точно никто не помешает, как мультяшный кролик принялся снимать с себя голову, превращаясь в подобие Хастура:

— Кроули, что, Рай тебя возьми, происходит? Что ты натворил?!

— Хастур, привет. Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— О мальчике по имени Уорлок. Мы привезли его на равнину Мегиддо. Пса нет! Мальчик не знает, что грядёт война! Он не сын Владыки! Он сказал, что я воняю дерьмом.

— Он прав.

— Ты труп, Кроули. Тебе конец. Оставайся на месте. Мы придём за тобой.

Пс-с! Ага! Вот просто идеальный план — дождаться Хастура, ничего не делая. Кроули вспомнил про свой тайник и решил забрать оттуда святую воду. На всякий случай. Который может быть очень разным. Он выбежал из кинотеатра и, вскочив в «Бентли», рванул с места. Кроули не сомневался, что успеет удрать, но сначала тайник.

Он не выбирал маршрут, действуя по привычке, и, разумеется, выехал на улицу, где был книжный Азирафеля. А трижды проклятая сентиментальность не позволила отвернуться, и, конечно же, он увидел ангела. Может, ещё не поздно?! Уйти вместе...

— Ангел! Прости меня! Всё, что я сказал, было не со зла. Отреагируй хоть как-нибудь! — Азирафель моргнул, и рассудив, что это вполне себе знак, Кроули распахнул перед ним дверь «Бентли»: — Садись!

— Что? Нет...

— Силы Ада узнали о моём косяке, но мы можем сбежать вместе! На Альфу Центавра, там куча свободных планет! Нас никто не найдёт!

В каком бы отчаянии ни был Кроули, он прекрасно видел, что Азирафель сжал губы, намереваясь отказать. И точно!

— Кроули, это просто смешно. Нет никаких сомнений, что если я обращусь к кому нужно, то смогу всё уладить.

— Обращаться не к кому! Есть лишь Та, чьи пути неисповедимы, но с нами Она не общается!

— Именно поэтому я поговорю с Ней, и всё будет исправлено.

— Чёрта с два! Ты же умный! Как такой умник может быть таким глупцом?!

— Я прощаю тебя.

Это был конец! Не так Кроули представлял себе прощание с Азирафелем, но было ли хоть что-то, в чём он не прокололся?

— Я еду домой, пакую вещи и рву когти, — даже горностаи были милосерднее одного ангела! Даже Люцифер не причинял столько боли. — И когда я буду среди звёзд, я даже не вспомню о тебе!

Кроули ворвался в квартиру и, уже доставая святую воду, понял, что не успел самую малость. Что-что, а не заметить приближение двух герцогов Преисподней было почти невозможно. От них не уйти... проклятье! Взгляд остановился на термосе, и Кроули понял, что улыбается. Что ж! Святая вода давала ему шанс, и вовсе не тот, которого так опасался Азирафель. Тот совсем уже на крайний случай... как-нибудь потом...

Когда требовалось, Кроули умел действовать очень быстро и точно. Он мгновенно сотворил себе резиновые перчатки и фартук и с величайшей осторожностью открыл термос. Он не только успел перелить святую воду в ведро, из которого устроил над дверью ловушку. Настоящую демоническую ловушку. Последнюю. Кроули даже успел снять фартук и перчатки и усесться за стол, придав себе до крайности деловой вид. Звонок в прихожей возвестил о начале маленькой пьесы, которую Кроули собирался разыграть на своих условиях.

Лигуру не повезло — он шёл первым, и Хастур явно не ожидал ничего такого. В принципе, это шоу стоило устроить лишь для того, чтобы услышать, как визжит герцог Ада.

— Это же... это же... — и без того невеликий словарный запас Хастура истаял, как Лигур в святой воде. — Поверить не могу, что демон смог... святая вода... он же ничего тебе не сделал...

— Пока, — уточнил Кроули, направив на Хастура пульверизатор Абиджана. 

— Я не боюсь тебя.

Кроули блефовал и надеялся лишь на удачу. Ну и на не самую лучшую сообразительность Хастура. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят! Но он проиграл — Хастур каким-то невероятным чутьём распознал блеф с пульверизатором и уничтожил мнимую угрозу, окатив Кроули водой. Обычной водой. Ладно! Переиграть Хастура теперь стало делом чести, и пока Кроули лихорадочно соображал, что делать, зазвонил телефон. На это можно было не обращать внимания, если бы это был не Азирафель, который по привычке не стал дожидаться приветствия, начав наговаривать на автоответчик:

— Кроули, я знаю, где Анти...

Чёрт бы его побрал! Не при Хастуре же! Кроули схватил трубку, обрывая Азирафеля на полуслове. Взгляд остановился на автоответчике, и родился тот самый план «С», которого так не хватало. Он должен был сработать!

— Собирайся, Кроули, — начал Хастур.

— Ты выдержал испытание, — заткнул его Кроули, — и готов к игре в высшей лиге. Владыки Ада хотели убедиться, что тебе можно доверять, прежде чем отдать под твоё начало легион проклятых в грядущей войне.

Лицо Хастура просветлело — он купился! Как дитя, честное слово! Кроули вскочил на кресло и, сделав вид, что звонит в Тёмный совет, набрал собственный номер, а потом, дождавшись, когда пошёл вызов, нырнул в телефонный кабель. Он точно не знал, как это работает, но мог себе представить что-то необычное, быстрое... и куда Хастур точно бросится за ним. Точно!

— Тебе не уйти от меня, Кроули!

Не очень-то и хотелось. Кроули считал гудки, и когда, наконец, включился автоответчик, просто вернулся обратно, оставив Хастура вновь и вновь крутиться на кассете, прослушивая последнее сообщение. Можно было, конечно, эту кассету уничтожить, но, во-первых, уже не было святой воды, а во-вторых, не было времени. Азирафель ясно дал понять, что нашёл Антихриста.

Теперь у Кроули был шанс успеть, и он не собирался от него отказываться. Конечно же, Азирафель передумал! И если он нашёл этого проклятого ребёнка и позвонил, то это означало, что он не собирался отказываться от Кроули. Что бы ни говорил! А на улице уже начинался настоящий ураган, тот самый, последний перед концом света. Где-то должен был уже случиться дождь из рыбы, и кракен наверняка поднялся на поверхность, а всадники Апокалипсиса уже точно мчались к цели. Теперь всё зависело от скорости.

Квартал перед книжным перекрыли пожарные машины, и Кроули пришлось изловчиться, чтобы проехать между ними, а потом застыть в ужасе. Книжный горел. Горел так, что не было ни капли сомнений в поджоге, но самое страшное — Кроули не чувствовал присутствия Азирафеля. Он сам не понял, как выскочил из машины и оказался в горящем магазине.

— Азирафель! Азирафель, где же ты, идиот?! Отзовись! Ради Бога! Дьявола! Да кого угодно! Где ты?!

Струя из брандспойта ударила ему в живот, отбрасывая на пол. Кроули ударился головой, но не почувствовал боли. Он больше ничего не чувствовал — только пустоту. Всеобъемлющую пустоту, которая поглощала его, как огромная чёрная дыра. Всё было кончено! Всё!

— Тебя нет! Они убили моего лучшего друга! Сволочи! Все вы! И Ты тоже! 

Кроули грозил кулаком небесам, захлёбываясь собственным криком и срывая голос. Слёз тоже не было. Кажется. Он ударил кулаком по полу, чувствуя, что под рукой оказалась какая-то книга. Что же могло быть ещё?! 

— Ненавижу! Ненавижу вас всех!

Книгу он решил забрать. Просто как память... тем более, это была та самая книга чокнутой американки, которую она забыла в тот день, когда... Кроули вспомнил взгляд Азирафеля, его губы в дюйме от собственных, его спокойствие и невозмутимость. Крик сменился воем, диким и безнадёжным. Больше у Кроули не осталось ничего, и чем отчётливее он это осознавал, тем меньше верил в происходящее. Зато можно больше не бояться конца света, который уже наступил — более того, этот конец света стоило как следует отметить. Дверь в бар Кроули открыл ногой.

На улице бушевала настоящая буря. Это было понятно по редким посетителям, которые вваливались в бар, полностью промокшие и растрёпанные ветром. Впрочем, Кроули не было до них никакого дела. Он старательно напивался, чтобы встретить конец света. Не тот, который уже размазал его по усыпанному пеплом полу, а формальный: с фанфарами, фейерверками и прочей хренью. Показуху любили и Сверху и Снизу. Сейчас Кроули было абсолютно всё равно, что сделает с ним Люцифер, более того — он наконец-то собирался его попросить. О небольшой услуге. Ведь кто может уничтожить лучше и основательнее, чем Владыка Преисподней? То-то же!

Когда закончилась вторая бутылка — или третья, кто ж считал? — Кроули понял, что рассказывает историю своего падения. А главное, его совсем никто не слушает! Всем плевать, да... а единственный достойный собеседник умер... погиб... развоплотился... мать бы его! Сверкнула очередная молния, и Кроули понял, что допился — потому что за его столиком вдруг появился Азирафель. Слегка призрачный Азирафель.

— Ангел? Ты здесь? — Кроули даже снял очки, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Хороший вопрос. Не уверен... я такого раньше не делал... Ты меня слышишь? — Азирафель выглядел удивлённым.

— Конечно!

— Боюсь, я натворил дел...

Чем дольше говорил Азирафель, тем сильнее Кроули убеждался в том, что это не выдумка и не порождение затуманенного алкоголем разума. Ангел был сосредоточен и казался воплощением надёжности, островком стабильности в этом рушащемся мире. Он спросил о книге, и Кроули был готов помолиться кому угодно за то, что из всех чёртовых книг магазина прихватил именно ту, что нужно. А за такую улыбку Азирафеля Кроули мог бы вернуться на пожар и натаскать ещё десяток таких книг или даже сотню.

Оказалось, Азирафель всё разгадал — и имя мальчика, и его адрес, и даже то, что Армагеддон начнётся на авиабазе в Тадфилде. Именно это он собирался сообщить Кроули, когда припёрся Хастур. А ещё у Азирафеля был план. Жаль, конечно, что ангелу требовалось найти какое-то тело, а Кроули не мог предложить своё, но, с другой стороны, теперь появилась надежда. И Кроули собирался удержать её любой ценой. Пусть даже и зубами!

— Тадфилд! Авиабаза, — ещё раз напомнил Азирафель, перед тем как исчезнуть.

Можно подумать, такое кто-то забудет! Трезвел Кроули уже на пути к «Бентли» — времени оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Он не сомневался, что успеет. Должен успеть, иначе в чём прикол? И он точно не оставит Азирафеля в одиночку разбираться со всем этим дерьмом. Хотя бы потому, что тот вернулся! Смог вернуться. Пусть и без тела... не в теле счастье, знаете ли!

Выезд из города оказался запружен машинами, и Кроули с трудом пробирался между ними, пока окончательно не встал. Такой пробки ему ещё не доводилось видеть и уж тем более в такой застрять. Бросать «Бентли» он не собирался, а стало быть, ему был нужен план!

— Ну почему именно я?! Почему сейчас?! — Кроули в отчаянии хлопнул по рулю, не ожидая ответа.

— Потому что придуманная тобой шутка с М25 была демонически прекрасна, — отозвался знакомый голос из магнитолы.

— Повелитель?

— Откуда такая неуверенность, Кроули? Попробуй ещё раз!

— Рад вас слышать, Владыка.

Люцифер довольно рассмеялся:

— Впервые вижу демона, не умеющего врать.

— Я не...

— Замолчи, Кроули. И не говори того, о чём тебе придётся пожалеть.

Кроули прикусил язык, разглядывая, как неторопливые дворники размазывают по стеклу потоки дождя. Спорить с Люцифером было не просто бессмысленно — опасно.

— И куда это ты собрался, дорогой мой?

— Я был в баре, а сейчас еду припарковать машину, чтобы ничего мне не помешало принять участие в Последней Битве.

— Ты мог бы и бросить машину, но я готов простить твои мелкие капризы. Не хочу портить тебе настроение.

— Спасибо, Владыка.

— И жду того же от тебя. Не разочаровывай меня, Кроули.

— Как можно?!

— Очень просто, дорогой мой. Ты можешь сбиться с дороги и выехать из Лондона.

— С чего бы я так поступил, Владыка?

— Вот и я так думаю. С чего бы? Поспеши, Кроули, если не хочешь познать мой гнев.

Голос в динамике смолк, и через мгновение Фредди снова обещал раскачать всё, что возможно.

— К чёрту!

Кроули вывернул руль и вдавил педаль газа, выезжая на тротуар. После сгоревшего книжного терять ему было уже нечего, зато Азирафель назначил встречу на авиабазе, и хрен теперь кто остановит Кроули! Ему почти без проблем удалось пересечь Лондон, но перед выездом на М25 он притормозил. Сплошная стена огня! И как её преодолевать? Кроули начал листать книгу, пытаясь найти ответ у Агнессы Неттер, и не заметил, как в машине появился Хастур, который не просто пренебрёг личными границами, но и снял очки. С Кроули.

— Тебе не выбраться из Лондона, Кроули! И никому...

— Хастур! И как тебе в автоответчике?

— Ха-ха! Шути, сколько хочешь. Бежать некуда, — Хастур мрачно усмехнулся.

— Разве ты не должен готовиться к Битве?

— Ад не забудет. Ад не простит. Ты ведь знаешь, где Антихрист? Тебе не попасть туда! Тебе конец, Кроули. Ты можешь сколько угодно крутить своей тощей жопой перед Повелителем, но ты заплатишь за то, что сделал с Лигуром. Надеюсь, тебя отдадут мне.

— Мечтай!

Смех Хастура и в обычное время был испытанием не для слабонервных, а сейчас и вовсе звучал какой-то адской какофонией. Этот придурок тыкал пальцем в стену огня и глумливо приговаривал:

— Видишь это? Бежать некуда!

Наверное, только Хастура и не хватало Кроули, чтобы решиться. Он усмехнулся и направил машину прямо в огонь. Хастур что-то бормотал, но кто бы его стал слушать?! Когда «Бентли» охватило пламя, этот герцог Ада просто сбежал, но Кроули было не до него. Он должен был добраться до авиабазы. Любой ценой! Конечно, это требовало усилий — дьявольских усилий! — но у него была цель. Цель и ангел. Ангел, который вернулся и назначил встречу. Что ему какой-то огонь?!

Дорогу до авиабазы Кроули запомнил плохо — от напряжения у него едва не шла из ушей кровь. Он даже чуть не сбился с пути, но всё обошлось. Он успел! Хотя, подъезжая к воротам, чуть не развоплотился, и на этот раз от радости — Азирафель уже был там! И он даже нашёл какое-то тело. К удивлению Кроули, рядом с Азирафелем маячил Шедвелл, странно поглядывая на собственную руку. Впрочем, он всегда был довольно странным, а вот сомнения в его умственных способностях, похоже, были напрасны. Наверняка нашёл мальчика!

— Кроули! — улыбку Азирафеля было невозможно не узнать даже в чужом женском обличье.

— Ангел! Вижу, тебя подвезли. Классный прикид, тебе идёт, — Кроули не умел делать комплименты, но очень старался.

Улыбка Азирафеля засияла ещё ярче, но это не помешало ему вспомнить о деле:

— Этот молодой человек нас не пропускает, — пожаловался он. — Сделай что-нибудь.

Кроули вступил в переговоры с охранником исключительно для того, чтобы порадовать Азирафеля. Так-то у него не было никакого желания разговаривать со смертным, вооружённым автоматом — куда проще было отправить его на край света, в какой-нибудь Висконсин. Однако вся его инициатива была загублена на корню появлением четвёрки детей на велосипедах, рядом с которыми прыгала небольшая шавка с грязными лапами — не иначе адская гончая. И это самая огромная? Совсем обмельчал Ад. 

Кроули собирался спросить Азирафеля, кто из детей был тем самым, но ему помешал взрыв. Поверить в то, что от его красавицы «Бентли» осталась лишь груда покорёженного металла, было непросто, но это так и было...

— Он в нас целится, Кроули!

Как не вовремя-то!

— Не видишь, я переживаю драматический момент?!

Конечно, Азирафель и сам прекрасно разобрался с охранником, дав Кроули время, чтобы пережить потерю. Всё-таки это была не просто машина — «Бентли» верой и правдой служила ему почти век и никогда не подводила, вот и сейчас вывезла его из пламени и успела в срок... Поэтому набежавшие людишки с автоматами были как нельзя кстати. Кроули не только разобрался со всеми, но и завладел их машиной — ничего особенного, военный джип! — что позволило без проблем добраться туда, где Антихрист знакомился с четвёркой всадников Апокалипсиса. 

Всё-таки Кроули с Азирафелем успели! Да и Шедвелл тоже, хоть и путался у всех под ногами, тыча пальцем по сторонам. Видимо, умственное перенапряжение, связанное с поисками Антихриста, окончательно подорвало душевное равновесие сержанта армии ведьмоловов. С другой стороны, даже в таком состоянии он прекрасно мог справиться с ролью убийцы Антихриста, избавив от этой участи и Азирафеля, и Кроули. Наверняка ангел думал точно так же, потому и вручил Шедвеллу это старинное ружьё — и где только взял такое?! Разумеется, его надо было направить, и Кроули решил, что уж с этим-то он точно справится.

Выделить Антихриста из четырёх одинаковых детей оказалось проще простого. Видимо, из-за начавшегося Апокалипсиса защита спала, и мальчик теперь очень выделялся среди прочих, словно солнце в окружении звёздной пыли.

— Вот он! Кудрявый! — крикнул Кроули Шедвеллу. — Застрели его! Спаси мир!

Но Шедвелл медлил, и тогда Азирафель выхватил у него оружие, явно собираясь сделать то, чему столько противился. От потрясения Кроули шагнул к нему, собираясь забрать эту недо-пушку и избавить ангела от участи убийцы. Наверное, у Антихриста была какая-то защита и на этот случай, но он ничего не делал. Просто стоял, с интересом глядя на странную женщину, в теле которой сейчас пребывал ангел.

— Нельзя убивать детей! — закричала вдруг эта женщина и, направив ружьё вверх, нажала на спусковой крючок, разряжая его.

От потрясения Кроули забыл все слова, что когда-то знал. Угораздило же Азирафеля найти такую идиотку! Однако Антихрист повёл себя совершенно непредсказуемо. Вместо того чтобы ударить в ответ в лучших традициях своего папочки, он светским тоном поинтересовался, зачем в одном теле пребывают двое, и с лёгкостью разделил их, без всякой бюрократической возни вернув Азирафелю его привычное тело. 

Но странности на этом не закончились. Пока Кроули переживал окончательное возвращение Азирафеля, этот странный мальчик разделался со всадниками Апокалипсиса. Не без помощи друзей, конечно, но... они же ещё дети! Наверное, именно это и имел в виду Кроули, когда утверждал, что смертные способны удивлять... но не настолько же! Не так же!

Когда появилась эта чокнутая американка, хозяйка книги, Кроули понял, что головоломка наконец-то сошлась, только вот понятнее она не стала. Шедвелл, женщина-пацифистка, велосипедистка с книгой и её парень, которого она цепко держала за руку — очень странная команда для предотвращения конца света, но ведь получилось! Что тогда говорить об Антихристе, который только что нарушил все возможные планы? Да и друзья у него не промах. И всё-таки кого-то не хватало. 

Именно в этот момент в землю ударила молния, являя архангела Гавриила, рядом с которым в тот же миг земля разверзлась, полыхая огнём. Вельзевул — кто же ещё? — князь Преисподней. Теперь, кажется, все были в сборе. Не хватало лишь Люцифера, но без него вполне можно было обойтись.

— Лорд Вельзевул, какая честь, — Кроули изобразил поклон, особо не усердствуя: все маски были сброшены на выезде из Лондона.

— Предатель Кроули, — у Вельзевул дёрнулся глаз.

— Какое неприятное слово.

— Ос-стальные ещё хуже. Где мальчик?

— Вот он! Адам Янг, привет, — оживился Гавриил. — Юноша, Армагеддон нужно запустить снова. Временные неудобства не должны стоять на пути высшего блага.

— На пути чего — ещё неиз-звестно, — поддержала его Вельзевул, — но Битва должна разраз-зиться. Это твоё предназ-значение. Так что давай начинай войну!

Когда Вельзевул говорила таким тоном, даже сиятельные герцоги Ада предпочитали склонить голову в почтительном поклоне, однако этот Адам Янг не спешил сдаваться:

— Вы желаете конца света, чтобы решить, чья банда лучше?

— Именно! Таков Великий план, главная причина сотворения Земли.

— Поз-зволь мне, — вмешалась Вельзевул и подошла поближе к мальчику, улыбаясь столь же дружелюбно, как голодная акула: — Адам, когда всё закончится, ты будешь править миром. Разве ты этого не хочешь?

Ответа Кроули ждал с замиранием сердца, и мальчик не подвёл! Он заговорил про важность игр с друзьями так спокойно, будто привык отказываться от всемогущества, с завидной лёгкостью отрицая свою сущность. Это было сильно! Кроули поймал взгляд Азирафеля и увидел в нём отражение собственного восхищения. Ведь чем больше бесились Вельзевул с Гавриилом, тем уверенней становился Адам.

— Твоё рождение, твоя судьба — часть Великого плана, — попытался надавить на чувство ответственности Гавриил.

И тут уже не сдержался Азирафель. Он встал за спиной у мальчика и поинтересовался, вроде бы даже вполне искренне:

— Позвольте, вы постоянно твердите о Великом плане...

— Азирафель, тебе лучше помолчать, — попытался заткнуть его Гавриил.

Но ангел его словно не слышал, невозмутимо продолжая:

— ...но ведь Божий замысел непостижим?

— Великий план предначертан! — повысила голос Вельзевул. — Миру отпущено шесть тысячелетий, и он с-с-сгорит в огне!

— Похоже, это он и есть, — не сдавался Азирафель. — Я просто хочу знать, он всё ещё непостижим?

— Это одно и то же, — развёл руками Гавриил.

— Вы не знаете! — Кроули встал рядом с Азирафелем и, чувствуя его поддержку, продолжил: — Было бы очень прискорбно, если бы вы думали, что следуете Великому плану, а на самом деле следуете вразрез Непостижимому! Великий план всем известен, да? — Кроули ощутил внимание публики, и его понесло: — Но Божий план ведь непостижим, не так ли? Его нельзя знать по определению!

— Но так предначертано, — уверенности в голосе Вельзевул значительно поубавилось.

— Бог не играет в игры со Вселенной, — попытался поддержать её Гавриил.

— Да очнись уже! — оборвал его Кроули. — Признай, что вы накосячили!

Теперь для него было очевидно, что у них всё получилось! Они с Азирафелем стали той соломинкой, что сломала хребет верблюду. Образно выражаясь, конечно. Мальчик силён, и они не дали ему в этом усомниться. Это же... настоящее чудо. То самое! Непостижимое. И почему оно не может быть Великим планом?

Вельзевул с Гавриилом совещались недолго, но всё же решили отступить, напоследок сообщив Адаму, что он «непослушный маленький засранец», и об этом непременно будет доложено его отцу. Как Кроули мог о таком забыть?! Не прошло и минуты после эффектного исчезновения руководителей противоборствующих контор, как тело скрутило невыносимой болью, а в голове зашумел голос Владыки:

— Ты разочаровал меня, Кроули, и ты заплатишь за всё, но сначала я покончу с мятежом сына.

Кроули упал на бетонное покрытие, понимая, что это настоящий конец. И бежать больше некуда... от такого не убежишь... 

— Но ты не можешь сдаваться, Кроули! — Азирафель попытался его успокоить.

— Это сам Сатана, ангел! К чёрту Армагеддон! Это личное! А мы в заднице! 

Но Азирафель поднял свой Огненный меч, который обронила развоплотившаяся Война, и Кроули оставалось только встать с ним рядом, наплевав на всё. В общем-то, о таком конце можно было лишь мечтать! Чтобы успеть выработать хоть какой-то план и посоветоваться, надо было выиграть пару минут, и Кроули сильно постарался, создавая временной пузырь и затягивая туда Азирафеля и Адама. Кроули собирался рассказать Адаму, с чем ему придётся столкнуться, чтобы он хоть как-то подготовился, но Азирафель заговорил с мальчиком о другом:

— Я боялся, что ты станешь воплощением Ада и хотел склонить тебя на сторону Небес. Но ты ни то и ни другое: ты намного лучше. Ты — воплощение человека, Адам.

Звучало неплохо! Чертовски неплохо. И если бы в нужный момент кто-нибудь поговорил с Кроули таким тоном, то он бы... но была ещё одна маленькая деталь.

— Реальность подвластна тебе, Адам! — напомнил Кроули. — Ты можешь всё изменить.

— Что бы ни случилось, мы будем рядом!

Азирафель взмахнул мечом и взял Адама за руку. Кроули ничего не оставалось, как стиснуть вторую ладонь мальчика, мысленно обещая всю поддержку, на которую способен. Время вышло, Вселенная замерла в ожидании исхода, и в ней больше не осталось места ни страху, ни сомнению. Временной пузырь лопнул, возвращая всех на авиабазу.

Когда начал трескаться бетон, Кроули ожидал чего угодно, только не явления жуткого монстра. Как?! Люцифер мог принять любой облик, но всегда предпочитал подчёркивать своё происхождение, выбирая образы, соответствующие его критериям красоты. Кроули ни разу не видел его таким — даже после Падения Люцифер сохранил себе ангельскую внешность, которая придавала особый шарм его демонической силе и мощи. Или он рассчитывал запугать Адама? Так или иначе, но у него ничего не вышло.

Всё-таки не зря Кроули говорил о воспитании! С родителями Адаму явно повезло. Ещё неизвестно, что выросло бы из парня, если бы они с Азирафелем приложили к этому руку. Можно, конечно, тешить себя иллюзиями, но зачем? Адам трижды сравнил Люцифера со своим приёмным отцом и трижды отрёкся. Гениальная простота! 

Кроули не мог поверить, что всё случилось именно так, как не мог перестать искать в этом подвох. Конечно же, он понимал, что лично для него ничего не закончилось, и теперь уже не был уверен, что и Азирафеля оставят в покое. Уж слишком красноречивым и многообещающим был взгляд Гавриила. И всё-таки этот бесконечный день подошёл к концу, Армагеддон то ли отложился до лучших времён, то ли просто не состоялся, а у них с Азирафелем появился наконец-то шанс понять, друзья они или кто. 

Они сидели на остановке, передавая друг другу бутылку вина, и обсуждали всё что угодно, кроме главного. Больше всего на свете Кроули хотелось вцепиться в Азирафеля и не отпускать его до самого конца, который уже был слишком близок, чтобы мечтать о чём-то ещё. Хотя нет, ещё хотелось услышать от него, что они всё-таки на одной стороне. Азирафель ведь признал это, когда они встали плечом к плечу против Вельзевул и Гавриила. А когда появился Люцифер, Азирафель и вовсе взял Кроули за руку. Так почему бы об этом не сказать? Это ведь не так много... а умирать уже станет не страшно, потому что... да потому что они с ангелом были вместе, пусть даже в самом конце.

Когда показался автобус, который довезёт их до Лондона, Кроули решился и предложил Азирафелю пожить у себя, ни на что особенно не рассчитывая. И точно. Азирафель виновато улыбнулся:

— Вряд ли моим это понравится.

Да сколько можно-то?! Сил, чтобы бороться и что-то доказывать, уже не осталось, но Кроули всё-таки попробовал:

— Брось! У тебя больше нет «твоих», как и у меня «моих». Мы теперь сами по себе.

На несколько мгновений Азирафель замер, а потом кивнул, то ли соглашаясь с Кроули, то ли принимая какое-то решение. Он вошёл в автобус следом за Кроули и впервые не только сам сел рядом, но и взял его за руку. Осторожно, словно боясь обжечься.

— Нам с тобой надо поговорить, — шепнул он на ухо Кроули, и от его многообещающих интонаций даже волоски на шее встали дыбом.

— Тогда ко мне? — уточнил Кроули.

— Да, — Азирафель слегка стиснул его ладонь. — Да, дорогой мой.

Дорога до Лондона показалась слишком быстрой, хотя они больше не разговаривали. Да и зачем тут слова? Горячая ладонь ангела была красноречивей любых откровений.

Азирафель обошёл квартиру Кроули, с интересом разглядывая всё вокруг. Он, несомненно, узнал птицу из той разрушенной церкви, потому что не только погладил каменное крыло, но и, похоже, одарил её порцией благодати. Скульптурная композиция борьбы ангела и демона заставила его улыбнуться, а вот стол и кресло определённо навели на некоторые размышления. Совершенно лишние, кстати! А кровать вызвала понимающее фырканье.

— Ну как тебе, ангел, моя нора?

— Очень стильно.

— И всё?

— У тебя есть гостиная? — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— У меня не бывает гостей, ангел.

— Теперь будут. Ты же не...

— Нет, ангел! Ты — исключение из всех правил.

Разговор не клеился, и Кроули предложил выпить, потому что обычно алкоголь способствовал общению, делая его более простым, что ли.

— Не сегодня, дорогой мой.

— Но...

— Боюсь, у нас с тобой больше не будет времени, чтобы подготовиться.

— К чему? К бесславному концу?

— Ох, дорогой. Ты слишком торопишься.

Азирафель превратил кровать в удобный с виду диван, достаточно широкий, чтобы на нём было комфортно сидеть вдвоём, даже не соприкасаясь друг с другом. Не успел Кроули оценить новшество, как Азирафель снова взял его за руку и усадил рядом с собой. Совсем рядом. Не выпуская руки.

— Я снова слишком быстрый для тебя, ангел? — прохрипел Кроули.

— Нет. Не так. Я хотел сказать, что ты совершенно напрасно готов сдаться.

— А разве есть варианты?

— Я же показывал тебе пророчество, выпавшее из той книги? Мне кажется, оно было для нас.

— «Выбирай обличья с умом, ибо играть с огнём будешь»? Тебе не кажется это немного бессмысленным?

— Нет, Кроули. Не кажется.

Пальцы Азирафеля, осторожно поглаживающие ладонь, мешали сосредоточиться, но Кроули постарался:

— Ангел, если бы нам с тобой даже удалось занять чьи-то тела, скрыть свою сущность у нас просто не хватит сил... ну и умений к тому же. Нас узнают, понимаешь? Узнают, схватят, и...

— Вот именно, дорогой мой. Всё так и будет. Твои заберут тебя, мои — меня.

— И мы ничего не сможем сделать! — Кроули махнул свободной рукой. — Последняя ночь, ангел. Давай напьёмся?!

Азирафель улыбнулся и медленно покачал головой:

— Мы с тобой поменяемся.

— Чем?

— Обликами.

— Это же так просто! — ехидно пробормотал Кроули. — Иногда ты меня удивляешь.

— Нет, дорогой мой, это не будет слишком уж просто. Мы поменяемся, и твои заберут меня, а мои тебя.

— А в чём смысл?

— На меня не подействует святая вода.

Кроули с ужасом уставился на Азирафеля:

— Это ты сейчас о чём?!

— Чем можно казнить демона? Только святой водой. Точно так же, как ангела — адским огнём. Всё просто. С нами не станут церемониться, а по-быстрому уничтожат, так сказать, в назидание, — Азирафель поморщился. — Поэтому, если мы с тобой поменяемся телами, то эти эффективные казни на нас не подействуют. Ты же понимаешь, что они рассчитаны не на плоть? Я всё продумал. Ты поднимешься Наверх в моём облике, а я спущусь вниз в твоём. Всё просто.

— Нет!

— Кроули, но почему?! Это же...

— Ты не пойдёшь Вниз в моём облике! Никогда!

Кроули чувствовал себя тем самым кракеном, который поднялся из глубин, чтобы встретить конец света, а его шибануло круизным лайнером. Ну или выброшенным на берег китом... или...

— Кроули, ты меня слышишь? — встревоженный Азирафель пытался поймать его взгляд.

— Конечно, слышу! — Кроули дёрнул плечом, пытаясь отстраниться. — Ты туда не пойдёшь, ангел!

— Но почему?

— Это слишком опасно.

— Не опаснее, чем тебе подниматься Наверх, дорогой мой.

Азирафель совершенно точно не представлял того, с чем ему придётся столкнуться, но Кроули прекрасно узнавал это упрямое выражение лица, означающее, что переубедить его почти невозможно. Разумеется, если не предоставить неоспоримые аргументы. У Кроули такие были, но делиться ими с ангелом казалось немыслимым. Нет-нет-нет! Ну почему, когда только всё начало налаживаться... хорошо, не налаживаться! Почему, когда появился шанс прикоснуться к мечте — пусть ненадолго и перед смертью! — снова появляется тень Люцифера, и всё летит в тартарары?

Кроули точно знал, почему Азирафелю не стоит даже думать о том, что он может спуститься Вниз в его облике. Он даже мог представить, что там ждёт ангела. Беда заключалась в том, что сказать об этом было гораздо хуже, чем просто бесславно сдохнуть, даже не попрощавшись с Азирафелем. Потому что тогда оставался шанс на хорошие воспоминания. А так... о чём вспомнит ангел? Кроули затошнило.

— Ты не понимаешь! Тебе нельзя туда! Ад ничего не забывает и не прощает.

— Не думаю, что Небеса будут ко мне благосклонны. Тебе тоже придётся несладко. Я полагаю, это и будет нашей платой за то, чтобы нас оставили в покое, — Азирафель принялся рисовать на ладони Кроули какие-то тайные знаки.

— Да нет же! Какая благосклонность?! Тут другое! Тебя будут пытать.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что меня это должно напугать?

Какой же он упрямый!

— Я тебя не пугаю, ангел! Я не могу позволить, чтобы ты мучился по моей вине.

— Но ведь тебе придётся платить по моим счетам. В том-то и смысл!

Кроули хотелось побиться головой о стену, но ещё больше ему хотелось, чтобы Азирафель не отпускал руки, продолжая поглаживать так ласково... так нежно... будто Кроули какая-то чёртова драгоценность... Но он-то прекрасно знал, что стоит только открыть рот и рассказать хотя бы малую часть того, что ждёт Внизу, как всё это прекратится. Для ангела это будет слишком грязно. 

— Всё будет хорошо, дорогой мой, вот увидишь! Я не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось, едва начавшись. И я готов рискнуть ради этого. Ради нашей стороны. Вот увидишь, у нас получится. Я хочу умирать не больше твоего.

Интересно, знал ли Азирафель, какое влияние оказывает его голос на Кроули? В этот голос хотелось завернуться, как в самое мягкое одеяло, и наслаждаться ласковыми прикосновениями, которых было так много, что невольно верилось в счастье, столь же близкое, сколь и невозможное. 

— Ты не умрёшь, ангел! Ты можешь сбежать на Альфу Центавра. Тебя там точно не найдут!

— А ты?

— А я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы твое исчезновение не заметили.

— Но... разве ты не хочешь уйти со мной? — губы Азирафеля дрогнули от обиды.

— Хочу... хочу, ангел... больше всего на свете хочу, — наверное, Кроули стоило откусить себе язык, потому что молчать он больше не мог. — Ты — смысл моей дурацкой жизни, ангел, без тебя мне просто незачем жить... я для тебя сделаю всё что угодно... только попроси...

Глаза пекло так, будто в них попал песок, и Кроули радовался, что очки скрывают от ангела эти глупые слёзы. 

— Но, дорогой мой... почему? Ты зря думаешь, что нас сумеют узнать. Они очень привыкли полагаться на оболочку.

Слушать эти рассуждения было невыносимо, однако Кроули понял, что надо делать. Всё просто! Ангелу надо уйти — и он сделает это скорее, если всё узнает, ведь у него появится моральный повод не церемониться с Кроули. Так будет лучше, особенно если об этом захочет рассказать Люцифер... а уж он-то найдёт способ...

— Только моя оболочка не подходит для тебя, ангел, — Кроули постарался отодвинуться как можно дальше и следил, чтобы не дрогнул голос. — Совсем не подходит.

— Ты боишься, что я не смогу ходить, как ты? — Азирафель сосредоточенно нахмурился. — Возможно, если я немного потренируюсь...

— Дело не в этом! — перебил его Кроули. — Видишь ли, там Внизу не принято перечить Люциферу, вот я и не перечил, — он с сожалением отпустил руку Азирафеля и отодвинулся, пытаясь сесть как можно ровнее. — Так получилось, ангел... но я всего лишь его игрушка, с которой он может сделать всё что угодно. Поверь, ты не захочешь узнать о его предпочтениях. И я не могу поручиться, что он не захочет развлечься напоследок. Тебе нельзя идти Вниз в моём облике. Это слишком опасно.

Вот и всё! Кроули сделал это. В очередной раз сломал свою дурацкую жизнь, но сейчас это хотя бы принесёт кому-то пользу. На Азирафеля он старался не смотреть, чтобы не расстраиваться. Хотя... ангел же всегда называл его демоном, а стало быть, вполне мог иметь в виду что-то подобное.

— Кроули, — тихо позвал Азирафель. — Дорогой мой...

Ангелам, наверное, положено быть добрыми и всепрощающими — никто ж не знает, каков был изначальный замысел. Вот только Кроули оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что Азирафель подвинется ближе и осторожно коснётся его щеки кончиками пальцев.

— Можно?

Кроули кивнул, не понимая, на что соглашается. Да и какая разница? Разве он не сказал Азирафелю, что примет от него всё? Однако то, что тот захочет снять с него очки, всё же было неожиданно. Кроули зажмурился, боясь увидеть во взгляде ангела осуждение, или — что ещё хуже! — сомнение.

— Можно?

Будто ещё непонятно... Кроули попытался кивнуть и вздрогнул, ощутив на лице тёплое дыханье. Он успел открыть глаза, прежде чем Азирафель неловко поцеловал его в бровь.

— Ты...

Азирафель серьёзно кивнул и поцеловал Кроули в сомкнувшиеся веки:

— Дорогой... мой...

Азирафель прижал голову Кроули к своему плечу и принялся шептать ему в макушку, задевая губами чувствительную кожу:

— Мы сделаем это. Нас никто не остановит.

— Ангел, ты разве не понял?

— Я всё понял и обещаю, что всё будет хорошо.

— Но...

— Ты мне доверяешь, Кроули?

Ответ на это мог быть лишь один:

— Больше, чем себе.

— Да, — прошептал Азирафель, — я тоже. Там Наверху не будет никакого Непостижимого милосердия, но я не сомневаюсь, что ты справишься.

— Но ты...

— Разве ты сомневаешься во мне?

— Нет, но...

— Именно так, дорогой мой. Мы или доверяем друг другу полностью и выигрываем, или...

— Но...

— Я не хочу жить без тебя, Кроули. Я выбрал.

— После всего...

— Именно после всего! Мы победим.

Иногда для этой самой победы не хватает как раз пары слов, сказанных в нужное время и без тени сомнения. 

— Мы сделаем это, — Кроули чуть отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Азирафеля. — Да!

За такую улыбку можно было и умереть, но как же сильно теперь хотелось жить! Ещё никогда Кроули не был таким собранным и сосредоточенным на цели. Обликами им удалось обменяться без труда, и оставалось лишь привыкнуть к отражению в зеркале, ну и к подтяжкам для носков. Разумеется, Кроули знал, что это такое, но ему никогда не приходилось видеть ничего подобного.

— Ангел, это...

— У меня есть привычки, — пожал плечами Азирафель. — Ничего особенного.

Кроули мог возразить про особенное, но не стал. Теперь, когда у него появилась надежда, он был готов подождать сколько угодно, чтобы потом показать, насколько возбуждающими могут быть некоторые «привычки». Так или иначе, они сделали это, и если зеркала не врали, то никто и ничего не заподозрит!

— Удачи! — пожелал Азирафель.

Наверное, это было именно то, в чём они с ангелом нуждались больше всего. Именно это пожелание твердил себе Кроули, когда оказался в восстановленном книжном. Именно это напоминал себе, когда ангелы уводили его Наверх. «Удачи!» — когда его привязали к стулу, а во взгляде Гавриила мелькнуло брезгливое сожаление. О том, что сейчас происходит с Азирафелем, Кроули боялся даже думать. Он мог лишь мысленно пожелать ему той же удачи, которая появилась Наверху вместе с Эриком.

— Красивый вид. У нас Внизу нет такого, — деловито заговорил тот, поглаживая бока горшка, который слишком явно боялся выпустить из рук.

Ангелы хранили презрительное молчание, которое нарушил только Сандальфон:

— Принёс? — поинтересовался он.

— А, да. Услуга за услугу. Впервые за все время.

Эрик снял с горшка крышку, и старое доброе Адское пламя полыхнуло до самых небес. Фигурально выражаясь. Ангелов, кстати, зрелище пробрало — только Гавриил смог остаться на месте, а остальные слегка качнулись, почти отступив. Эрик деловито устроил пламя в круге камней и полюбовался содеянным — в белоснежных помещениях Небес Адское пламя казалось настолько же чужеродным, насколько и завораживающим. Словно несло в себе жизнь. Кроули больше не сомневался, к чему всё идёт, и ещё раз восхитился умом Азирафеля, который сумел всё просчитать. Надежда на то, что он не ошибся и с казнью в Аду, только окрепла, но Кроули всё равно мысленно пожелал ему удачи. Наверное, именно так молятся смертные... наверное...

— Можно?.. — снова заговорил Эрик. — Могу я попросить об одолжении?.. Можно мне ударить его? Всегда мечтал ударить ангела.

От возмущения Кроули чуть было себя не выдал. Канализацию бы лучше научился чинить, чем проявлял такую инициативу! И снова Кроули удивил Сандальфон:

— Просим, — фальшиво улыбнулся он.

Эрик подошёл ближе, и Кроули поймал его взгляд. Даже находясь в крайне уязвимом положении, он не собирался подставлять вторую щёку или кого-то прощать. Мрачно усмехнувшись, Кроули представил, как расправляется с Эриком и поёт «Интернационал» над его прахом.

— Я... пожалуй, лучше пойду, — голос Эрика дрогнул. — Я вернусь забрать Адское пламя, ну, через час?

— Барбекю к тому времени будет окончено, — кивнула Уриил.

Кроули дождался, когда его отвяжут — пафосно разрубив верёвки мечами! — и поправил галстук-бабочку тем невозмутимым жестом, что так привлекал его в Азирафеле.

— Я так понимаю, что переубеждать вас бессмысленно?

С ним старались не встречаться взглядами. Лживые ублюдки!

— Я хотел сказать, мы же хорошие парни, ради Бога, — ещё раз попытался Кроули, чувствуя кураж.

— И ради Бога мы наказываем предателя, — оскалился Гавриил. — В пламя!

— Ладно. Что же, рад был знать всех вас. Возможно, мы еще встретимся в более приятных обстоятельствах, — натянуто улыбнулся Кроули.

— Не встретимся. Это Адское пламя. Оно уничтожит тебя целиком, полностью и навсегда, — Гавриил явно испытывал мстительное удовольствие. — А теперь заткни свой глупый рот и сдохни уже, наконец.

Что ж! Кроули предвкушал отличное шоу и не прогадал. Когда он шагнул в пламя, ангелы моргнули, но вот когда это пламя не причинило ему никакого вреда, на их лицах отразился настоящий ужас.

— Всё ещё хуже, чем мы думали, — пробормотал Гавриил.

— Что он такое? — со свистом прошептал Сандальфон.

Кроули испытал истинное удовольствие, наблюдая за их страхом, и решил немного усугубить ситуацию, пыхнув огнём в их сторону. Это точно была победа!

Когда Эрик пришёл забирать Адское пламя, ангелы находились уже в таком взвинченном состоянии, что не сказали ни слова, когда Кроули поправил бабочку и весело помахал им рукой, направляясь к эскалатору:

— Всем пока! Не могу сказать, что обрадуюсь, встретив вас вновь.

Эскалатор тихо гудел, спуская Кроули на Землю, и чем ближе к цели он был, тем страшнее ему становилось: а вдруг Азирафелю не повезло? Вдруг что-то случилось? Зато и радость, когда он увидел поднимающегося навстречу Азирафеля, была просто дикой. Что-то здесь говорить было опасно, но взгляды сказали обо всём красноречивее любых слов. У них всё получилось! Они выжили! Всё позади, и теперь, наконец, можно просто жить... просто... Кроули не выдержал и взял Азирафеля за руку, сжимая ладонь.

— Его не было! — едва слышно шепнул ангел.

Кроули зажмурился и, ни к кому не обращаясь, пробормотал: «Спасибо!» Но, кажется, его услышали.

— Всё хорошо, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Всё!


	10. Азирафель

Конечно, Азирафель здорово перенервничал, не зная, всё ли правильно рассчитал, и не проявят ли Небеса то самое непостижимое милосердие, о котором всегда трубили, превращая казнь отступника в ссылку или заключая под стражу на несколько тысячелетий с желанием «исправить». Поэтому он выпустил руку Кроули, только оказавшись на скамейке в Беркли сквер. Несколько минут, а быть может часов, они просидели в тишине, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга и, кажется, всё ещё не веря, что всё позади.

— Думаешь, нас оставят в покое? — нарушил молчание Кроули.

— Скорее всего. Они захотят всё замять, — Азирафель поёрзал, оглядываясь. — Ладно. Никто не смотрит?

— Никто, — Кроули вновь протянул ему руку. — Меняемся?

Обратный обмен обликами прошёл гораздо легче, чем когда они только постигали это нехитрое искусство. Наверное, если немного потренироваться, они с Кроули смогут проделывать это, не касаясь друг друга, но это уже будет не столь волнующе. Впрочем, зачем бы им это делать? Кроули поправил воротник пиджака и, возвращая отвороту кроваво-красный цвет, весело фыркнул:

— В клетку? Серьёзно?

— Шотландка всегда в моде, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — И это стильно!

Не сознаваться же, что просто немного экспериментировал и забыл кое-что поправить? Да и вряд ли Кроули оценил бы костюм в клетку и галстук-бабочку, хотя, на вкус Азирафеля, всё это было ему к лицу. Как, впрочем, и лёгкий румянец смущения от некоторых не совсем уместных мыслей, возникших в ходе эксперимента. Но думать об этом сейчас Азирафель не собирался. Тем более что ему хотелось поделиться пикантными подробностями своего путешествия Вниз.

— Итак, последнее пророчество Агнессы попало в точку. Я попросил у Вельзевул резиновую уточку и заставил Михаил сотворить мне полотенце.

Кроули оценил красоту момента и рассмеялся так заразительно, что Азирафель тут же его поддержал. Как же всё здорово закончилось! И как хорошо, что можно вот так смеяться над ситуацией, жмурясь на солнце. Вдвоём. Вместе с Кроули.

— Они оставят нас в покое. На время, — Кроули стал серьёзным. — Думаю, что обе стороны воспользуются передышкой перед главным сражением.

— Мне казалось, это и было главное, — вздохнул Азирафель.

— Нет... главная заварушка начнётся, когда все наши объединятся и выступят против них.

— Что? Небеса и Ад против человечества?

— Ладно, пойдём-ка отсюда, — Кроули развернулся, с вызовом глядя в глаза Азирафеля. — Позволь мне искусить тебя обедом.

— Соблазн слишком велик, — поддержал игру Азирафель. — Как на счёт «Ритца»? Там только что чудесным образом освободился столик на двоих.

Кроули не возражал. Интересно, а помнит ли он про обещание поужинать в «Ритце»? А сходить на пикник? Это должно быть даже мило. Хотя так далеко Азирафель не заглядывал, предпочитая наслаждаться текущим моментом. Впервые за долгое существование он оказался никому ничего не должен и мог делать исключительно то, чего хотелось. Волшебное ощущение. Тем более что Кроули, похоже, хотелось примерно того же самого, и никто не мог помешать им экспериментировать, пробуя что-то новое.

Азирафелю хотелось рассказать Кроули о своих метаниях, закончившихся развоплощением, и о нелёгком выборе между долгом, предназначением и чувствами. Вот только почему-то сейчас всё это казалось неважным. Зато колоссальное значение приобрели вещи, незначительные прежде. Точнее, недооцененные. И быстрые взгляды Кроули поверх очков, и его срывающийся на шёпот голос, и дрогнувшие от случайного прикосновения пальцы, и паузы в разговоре, становящиеся всё многозначительнее.

— Так как, ты говоришь, попросил уточку?

— О! Это было чертовски забавно. Для начала я разделся, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Что? Разделся?! Ты?!

— Ну да, я так и сказал, что не хотелось бы портить новый костюм.

Кроули расхохотался:

— Воображаю лицо Вельзевул!

— Хастур тоже выглядел не очень, — доверительно сообщил Азирафель. — Итак, я разделся...

— Полностью?

— Не совсем. Бельё и носки я оставил... знаешь, где-то я читал, что в таких случаях надо оставлять простор для фантазии.

— А ты затейник.

— Но я же был в твоём облике, дорогой мой. Мне это показалось уместным.

— А дальше?

— Я сложил вещи на стул, который попросил мне принести...

— И они принесли?

— Хастур дал свой.

Кроули явно всё это представлял, прикусив губу, чтобы сдержать смех. Его чёлка упала на глаза, и как бы Азирафелю ни хотелось её убрать, он сдержался, пообещав себе непременно потрогать волосы Кроули чуть позже. В приватной обстановке. Всё-таки зрителей он не любил.

— А как ты нырнул в эту ванну?

— Разумеется, стильно! Сначала я сел на бортик и посочувствовал зрителям, потому что фильмы о Джеймсе Бонде гораздо интереснее этого убожества, — Азирафель не сдержал смешок. — Я раскритиковал интерьер.

— Но ты же не видел этих фильмов!

— И что? Во-первых, мы с тобой непременно их посмотрим, а во-вторых, ты так здорово рассказывал про мистера Бонда, что я его отлично сумел себе представить.

— Ангел, ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять!

— Это ещё что! — Азирафель вспомнил о скромности, но решил обойтись без излишеств. — Так вот, я помахал Вельзевул, послал воздушный поцелуй Хастуру и просто скользнул в воду.

— О да! — Кроули довольно потёр руки. — А что они?!

— Публика неистовствовала, — подтвердил Азирафель. — А вот у Вельзевул нервы ни к чёрту.

— С чего ты взял?

— Глаз дёргается, да и заикание это... — фыркнул Азирафель, прежде чем продолжить. — Вода, конечно, показалась мне немного холодной, я всё же предпочитаю потеплее, но в целом всё вышло даже неплохо.

— И ты попросил уточку?

— Да. Я же помню о твоём интересе к этим пернатым. И представляешь, у них не нашлось! На всех девяти кругах Ада. Мне кажется, это большая недоработка.

— Нет, ангел! Недоработка у них — канализация, а уточка — фигня!

— Возможно, — Азирафель мечтательно улыбнулся, вспоминая перекошенные физиономии обитателей Преисподней. — И тут я заметил, что Михаил вернулась, чтобы забрать воду.

— Её, кстати, не было на твоей казни, — заметил Кроули.

— Ей было не до того. Она не просто сотворила мне полотенце, но ещё и подала... я думаю, потому что хотела разглядеть меня поближе. Похоже, она до последнего не верила своим глазам и подозревала какой-то розыгрыш, — Азирафель промокнул губы салфеткой и довольно улыбнулся. — А как прошла твоя казнь?

— По сравнению с тобой скучно и уныло. Я всегда говорил, что лучшие шоу устраивают Внизу, — вопреки его словам лицо Кроули напряглось, и улыбка вышла какой-то вымученной. — Просто разожгли огонь и предложили мне туда войти. Самому. Раздеть меня никто даже и не подумал.

— Ну, в общем-то, я сам проявил инициативу.

— А я не стал. Всё-таки подтяжки для носков не каждому можно показать.

— Почему это? — насторожился Азирафель.

— А кого там соблазнять? Не Сандальфона же. Да и Гавриил ни фига не ценитель!

Похоже, что-то сильно расстроило Кроули помимо казни, но расспрашивать Азирафель не стал. Пока. Вместо этого он поднял бокал шампанского:

— И всё-таки мне хочется думать, что нас бы постигла неудача, если бы в глубине души ты не был бы чуточку хорошим.

Интересно, а Кроули помнит, как после таких слов впечатал его в стену? Та сатанистка, конечно, здорово подпортила картину — Азирафелю нравилось размышлять о том, что было бы, если бы она подошла позже или вообще не появилась...

— Возможно, — Кроули улыбнулся, — что если бы ты... в сокровенных недрах твоей души... не был бы чуточку сволочью, чтобы стать достойным любви, у нас ничего бы не вышло.

Кажется, это было признание. Азирафель спрятал улыбку в бокале и согласился:

— За этот мир!

Вечер был удивительно хорош, и Азирафелю даже почудились трели соловья, когда они оказались на улице. Глупости, конечно, откуда в Лондоне соловьи? Азирафель слегка протянул руку и удивился тому, как легко в его ладонь легли пальцы Кроули. Словно они всегда так делали.

— Ты же проводишь меня, дорогой мой?

— Разумеется.

Они шли по улицам, непринуждённо болтая, и словно даже не замечали, что держатся за руки. Однако отпустить Кроули хоть на миг Азирафель оказался не готов. Именно поэтому, когда они оказались, наконец, у дверей книжного, он тихо спросил:

— Ты ведь зайдёшь ко мне?

И совсем не удивился, услышав в ответ:

— Конечно.

Азирафель знал, что его книжный горел и Адам всё исправил, однако ощутить лёгкий запах палёной бумаги оказался совсем не готов. Шедвелл, конечно, неплохо проявил себя на авиабазе, когда казалось, что Апокалипсис неминуем, но прощать ему развоплощение и поджог уникальной библиотеки даже по ангельским меркам было чересчур. И всё-таки отпускать руку Кроули, чтобы обойти всё и оценить возможный ущерб, было плохой идеей.

— Ты не представляешь, что здесь было, ангел, — пробормотал Кроули, останавливаясь. — А тебя нигде не было. Нигде.

Азирафель снова стиснул холодные пальцы, пытаясь немного утешить бедолагу.

— Всё уже хорошо, дорогой мой.

— Наверное... определённо... да...

— Я сварю тебе какао, — пообещал Азирафель. — С маленькими зефирками.

— Можешь бросать туда что угодно, если разбавишь всё коньяком. У тебя был, я помню.

Конечно, когда в прошлый раз они выпили весь виски, у Азирафеля ещё оставался коньяк, и Кроули это запомнил. Он вообще был очень внимательным к мелочам.

— Устраивайся на диване, я быстро.

Когда Азирафель вернулся в комнату с подносом, на который пристроил не только две чашки какао и бутылку коньяка, но и коробку шоколада, он обнаружил Кроули на диване. С совершенно безучастным видом тот смотрел перед собой и казался таким потерянным, что его немедленно захотелось утешить. Азирафель устроил поднос на журнальном столике и, сделав вид, что не заметил виноватой улыбки Кроули, уселся на диван.

— Не возражаешь?

— Что ты, ангел... нисколько.

Однако соседство Азирафеля ничуть не успокоило Кроули: он даже стал казаться более взвинченным.

— Возьми какао, дорогой мой.

Кроули послушно взял чашку, обхватив её длинными пальцами, явно пытаясь их согреть, и даже не вспомнил про коньяк.

— Теперь пей, — напомнил Азирафель.

— Думаешь, поможет? — Кроули попытался улыбнуться.

— Мне всегда помогает.

Кроули осушил кружку одним глотком, даже не собираясь ощутить вкус, и замер с чашкой в руках, глядя куда угодно, только не на Азирафеля.

— Кроули... всё хорошо.

— Да, конечно... И что мы будем делать теперь? — он наконец-то поставил чашку на стол и, зажав ладони коленями, принялся разглядывать их, будто ничего интереснее не видел.

У Азирафеля, разумеется, были идеи, но, во-первых, он не был уверен, что они столь хороши, как казались ещё несколько минут назад, а во-вторых, он просто не представлял, с чего начать. Почему-то вдруг вспомнился Феликс с его «я не сделаю ничего такого, что вам не понравится, и вы в любой момент можете всё остановить». Звучало, конечно, неплохо, только вот Кроули заслуживал большего... Поэтому Азирафелю оставалось лишь положиться на удачу.

Он сел поближе и, попытавшись взять Кроули за руку, просто устроил ладонь на его остром колене:

— Дорогой мой, ты имеешь в виду, что мы будем делать теперь, когда у нас в запасе есть всё время мира и нас никто не будет останавливать?

Кроули вздрогнул:

— Мне кажется, что я тебя неправильно понимаю, ангел.

— Почему? — Азирафель погладил колено.

— Потому что ты ангел и не можешь иметь в виду... то, что мне кажется.

— Но ты ведь не возражаешь? — Азирафель принялся поглаживать обтянутое узкими брюками бедро.

— Нет... тебе... никогда... если тебе это вдруг интересно...

— Интересно, — Азирафель дотронулся до щеки Кроули, лаская тонкую кожу кончиками пальцев. — Знаешь, я никогда...

Кроули не возражал, когда Азирафель стянул с него очки. Он лишь зажмурился и, казалось, перестал дышать. 

— Дорогой... мой...

— Ангел, я ведь не железный, — жалобно прошептал Кроули.

— Я помню, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Ты демон и ты не хороший. Но это не важно...

Он хотел поцеловать Кроули в щёку и совсем не ожидал, что тот резко повернётся, и его губы окажутся совсем близко... как тогда... в монастыре... Дальнейшие разговоры были откровенно бессмысленны, потому что зачем портить словами то, что можно просто чувствовать? Сейчас Азирафель начинал понимать смертных, которые уделяли поцелуям так много внимания. Они того стоили!

— Ангел, я... 

— Ты...

Волосы Кроули оказались именно такими мягкими, как представлял Азирафель, а осторожное поглаживание кожи головы рождало такую гамму звуков, от которой в животе что-то сладко замирало, а сердце, наоборот, начинало бешено колотиться. И это было настолько хорошо, что Азирафель не понял, почему вдруг Кроули застыл, а потом и вовсе попытался отстраниться.

— Что случилось, дорогой мой?

— Ангел, ты сейчас пробуешь новый десерт? — Кроули тяжело дышал, и каждое слово давалось ему с огромным трудом. — Или ты действительно хочешь?..

Вопрос был немного странным, но Азирафель честно попытался на него ответить:

— Я действительно хочу. Только я прежде никогда не делал ничего подобного...

Не успел он договорить, как Кроули оказался у него на коленях и, прижимая его к дивану, горячечно зашептал:

— Я не смогу... остановиться...

Будто это кому-то было нужно! Азирафель совсем не возражал, когда Кроули избавил его от галстука и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы с таким сосредоточенным видом, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Услугу явно стоило вернуть, и Азирафель не только помог ему выпутаться из пиджака, но и сам стянул с него дурацкую облегающую рубашку.

— Ангел, зачем ты на меня столько всего нацепил? — прорычал Кроули, самостоятельно выпутываясь из майки и стягивая с плеч Азирафеля сюртук вместе с рубашкой.

Как же хорош он был! Дьявольски хорош... на ангельский вкус... хотя... какие они после всего случившегося ангелы-демоны? Одно сплошное недоразумение. Азирафель поцеловал острую ключицу, слизнув с неё капельку пота, к восторгу Кроули, настолько безудержному, что захотелось немедленно повторить.

— Ангел... ты что творишь?

Азирафель мог лишь догадываться, что творил он именно то, что надо. И от этого немного кружилась голова. Кроули целовал его шею, прихватывая губами кадык, и одновременно пытался расстегнуть ремень на его брюках. Он даже что-то пробовал говорить, правда, слова у него больше не выходили, но и так было понятно, насколько он заинтересован. Кроули с такой жадностью искал прикосновений, что остановиться казалось немыслимым, но всё-таки он смог.

— Ангел... ты не... ты не хочешь?

Азирафель не сразу понял, откуда вдруг взялся такой вывод. Хорошо, что Кроули попытался объяснить, указывая взглядом на приспущенные брюки и бельё.

— А что не так?

— У тебя не стоит...

— А должен? 

Кроули сполз с его колен и, прикрывая собственный пах рукой, попытался что-то объяснить, но кроме вопроса о приложенных усилиях Азирафель не разобрал в его спиче ни слова. Вернее, не уловил смысла.

— Конечно, я приложил усилия. Сразу же, как получил тело. Для гармонии. Возможно, я что-то сделал не так, но результат этих усилий меня ни разу не подводил. И не тревожил.

Кроули несколько раз моргнул, соображая, а потом вдруг довольно улыбнулся, явно разобравшись, в чём дело.

— Ангел... какой же ты ангел... «не тревожил»... это не так работает...

— А как?

— Ты должен захотеть... почувствовать... 

— Но я и так всё чувствую... здесь, — Азирафель коснулся своего виска. — И здесь, — он положил руку на грудь.

— Нет, не так... тебе это должно доставлять колоссальное удовольствие... не только эмоции... 

В его словах, определённо, был смысл. Вкус пищи Азирафель тоже распробовал не сразу, а лишь попытавшись почувствовать... Неужели и здесь? Так просто? Кроули явно оценил перемену настроения, потому что осторожно накрыл член Азирафеля ладонью и слегка погладил. То ли от этого простого движения, то ли всё же в результате приложенных усилий, но центр удовольствия Азирафеля явно сместился. Это было...

— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, дорогой мой...

На этом умение связно мыслить его оставило. Кроули и не думал останавливаться, а для Азирафеля весь мир сошёлся в одной точке, где сосредоточилось всё: разнообразные вкусы, потрясающие запахи, многообразные цвета и, конечно же, удовольствие, то самое, неизведанное и чуточку пугающее своей мощью. Это было чертовски много и ангельски мало... это было...

— Кроули... да...

Мир рассыпался сияющими осколками, собираясь вновь во что-то совершенно волшебное. Оно всегда вот так?! Когда Азирафель сумел открыть глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Кроули, то едва удержался от повторного срыва в эту бездну: Кроули не просто смотрел на него с нескрываемым обожанием, но и облизывал собственные пальцы, будто любимое ванильное мороженое. Азирафель медленно наклонился к нему и тоже лизнул его руку, прежде чем поцеловать. 

— Ты как, ангел? — прошептал Кроули между поцелуями.

— Божественно...

И это не было преувеличением.

***

Азирафель никогда не спал, просто потому что не нуждался ни в чём подобном, однако этой ночью решил сделать в устоявшихся правилах небольшое исключение. В общем-то, Армагеддон не каждый день случается, как и казни, и всё остальное. Наверное, именно это «всё остальное» и заставило его согласиться с предложением Кроули о «постельном отдыхе». Тот точно знал в таком толк! Недаром же спал десятилетиями, как выяснилось, хоть и рассказывал о командировках.

Лунный свет подчёркивал совершенство профиля Кроули, и Азирафель невольно залюбовался — какой же тот всё-таки красивый. Он спал так крепко, что казалось, будто почти не дышит, и сердце Азирафеля сжалось от нежности: устал... как же он устал... ещё неизвестно, что было бы с самим Азирафелем, обнаружь он залитый святой водой дом Кроули без следов хозяина. Жуть какая!

Даже думать о потере Кроули было больно, и чтобы отвлечься, Азирафель принялся вспоминать события минувшего вечера. Сложно представить, сколько всяких интересных моментов осталось не исследовано по какому-то глупому недоразумению. И ведь многое могло бы остаться недооцененным... да и Непостижимый замысел опять-таки... Азирафель улыбнулся, представляя, сколько всего ему ещё предстоит попробовать, однако он сильно подозревал, что открыл эту страницу своей жизни, будучи совершенно неподготовленным. 

Всё-таки действительность оказалась несколько не такой, как её описывали романисты... или, быть может, он просто читал не те книги? Азирафель сосредоточился, вспоминая многочисленные каталожные карточки, в ведении которых находил удовольствие, прежде чем Кроули ему раскрыл глаза на, так сказать, многообразие наслаждений. Всё-таки у него было что-то подобное... кажется, привезённое из восточных колоний... точно-точно! Там ещё были иллюстрации, которые Азирафель счёл недостоверными с физической точки зрения... надо бы сейчас взглянуть, в свете открывшихся нюансов.

Азирафель, стараясь не шуметь, выбрался из-под одеяла и отправился на поиски книги, название которой слегка стёрлось из памяти, зато вспомнился её каталожный номер, а стало быть, и место, где она лежит. Если, конечно, Адам ничего не перепутал, восстанавливая книжный. Пол почему-то оказался слишком холодным, и Азирафель скоро пожалел, что не удосужился сменить пижаму на что-то более традиционное, однако найденная книга полностью компенсировала неудобства. Всё-таки Адам воссоздал мир с потрясающей точностью. Азирафель забрался на свою любимую стремянку и погрузился в чтение.

— Вот ты где, ангел!

— Кроули, — смотреть на него, растрёпанного после ночи и отчаянно зевающего, без улыбки не получалось. — Ты меня потерял?

— Не то чтобы... — Кроули потёр шею, украшенную цепочкой засосов. — Но да. Потерял.

— А я тут решил по-быстрому кое-что проверить.

— По-быстрому? Кое-что? — глаза Кроули удивлённо округлились. — И поэтому ты читаешь с утра «Камасутру»?

— О! А ты говорил, что никогда не читаешь.

— Это «кое-что» я читал, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Я не думал, что у тебя есть что-то подобное... ты же ангел...

— Знания не делятся на демонические и ангельские, — назидательно начал Азирафель, но замолчал, когда горячая ладонь Кроули легла на щиколотку, а пальцы нежно, но настойчиво начали пробираться в пижамную штанину. — Ох, дорогой мой...

— Ещё?

— Погоди, я спущусь... хочу попробовать «Цветок лотоса».

— Обязательно, — Кроули прижался щекой к бедру Азирафеля. — Я тоже хочу попробовать... цветок... 

В свете открывшихся знаний Азирафель хотел было поправить Кроули, что эта позиция называется иначе, но когда тот уткнулся лицом в живот, задевая подбородком теперь уже нормально функционирующий член, стало не до разговоров. Не считать же хриплые просьбы беседой?

— Знаешь, дорогой мой... — Азирафель отщипнул кусочек булочки, задумчиво отправляя его в рот. — Та книга...

— Да? — Кроули отодвинул недопитую чашку кофе, с любопытством разглядывая Азирафеля.

— Я сделал там закладки...

— Да?!

— Именно, — Азирафель кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. — Я полагаю, нам следует начать с чего-то простого... 

Договорить он не успел, потому что Кроули ловко улёгся на стол, преодолевая разделявшее их расстояние, и смял губы Азирафеля требовательным поцелуем. Вероятно, это означало полное согласие, но уточнить всё-таки стоило. Всё же Азирафель ещё не до конца разобрался в этикете подобных отношений — наверняка там должны быть какие-то условности и всякие выражения для своих, для тех, кто в теме. Считать нормой немного архаичный язык найденной книги Азирафель пока не решался.

— Стало быть, ты не возражаешь?

— Ангел, похоже, чтобы я возражал или на что-то жаловался?

— Вот и отлично. Давай тогда навестим твою квартиру... ты ведь хотел взглянуть на машину? А потом вернёмся и продолжим. Пожалуй, я составлю список, чтобы ничего не забыть.

— Ангел, уверяю — ты этого не забудешь!

— Правда? — Азирафель улыбнулся и с жаром вернул поцелуй Кроули.

Наверное, стоило пережить Апокалипсис, чтобы теперь позволить себе всё. Совсем всё! Останавливаться Азирафель не собирался — в кои-то веки он имел возможность не только проверить теорию практикой, но и закрепить результат, и не один раз, если особенно понравится. И главное, не было никаких сомнений в самой горячей поддержке Кроули всех начинаний. Разве не чудо?

Кроули несколько раз обошёл свою «Бентли», словно сомневаясь — она ли это. Он касался фар, гладил ручки, пытливо изучал запасное колесо и, в конце концов, просто уселся в салон, прикрыв глаза и втянув воздух чувствительным носом.

— Ну как тебе?

— Она, — выдохнул Кроули, расцветая улыбкой.

Азирафель мог только любоваться, как тот отточенными движениями проверил бардачок, а потом включил музыку, довольно прикусывая губу.

— Она!

В квартире Кроули царил довольно приятный полумрак, и самым светлым местом была оранжерея, куда Азирафель направился в первую очередь.

— Только не надо их баловать, ангел! — вслед ему крикнул Кроули.

— Как можно? — отозвался Азирафель, поглаживая листья того самого фикуса, подарить который было его лучшей идеей. — Как ты его называешь?

— Абиджан... и лучше отойди от него.

— Почему?

— Если не хочешь оказаться мокрым. Я собираюсь его опрыскивать.

— Ты такой милый, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Я не милый, — прорычал Кроули, оттесняя его из оранжереи. — Совсем!

— Мне так не кажется. 

С того момента, как Азирафель увидел этот стол в кабинете Кроули, он не мог перестать думать, как сотворить с ним нечто... возмутительное, и вот сейчас, после знакомства с книгой, у него возникла отличная идея. Азирафель облизнул губы и, ухватив совершенно не возражающего Кроули за галстук, повёл его за собой. 

— Знаешь, дорогой мой, мне показалось, что у этого стола очень хлипкая конструкция.

— Ты серьёзно, ангел?

Азирафель снял с Кроули очки, чтобы взглянуть в глаза, и понял, что он на верном пути. Шальной от восхищённого азарта взгляд обещал ему все царства мира — и даже больше. Азирафель уселся на каменную столешницу и втянул Кроули в умопомрачительный поцелуй. Так, не прекращая целоваться, они оказались на этом чёртовом столе: Азирафель снизу, а Кроули у него на бёдрах.

— Ангел, твой энтузиазм выше всяких похвал, — пробормотал он, устраиваясь удобнее. — Мы идём по книге?

— Нет. Импровизируем.

Стянуть с Кроули узкие брюки было непросто, но Азирафель справился. В конце концов, за небольшие чудеса он теперь точно не собирался отчитываться, тем более что Кроули предпочитал всё делать самым естественным образом. У него не получилось развязать галстук, и он просто оставил его, избавив Азирафеля от рубашки и майки.

— Ангел... ангел... — твердил Кроули, покрывая поцелуями его грудь. — Я даже не мечтал, что ты будешь таким... у меня не хватало воображения...

Такие признания требовали самых решительных действий, и Азирафель попытался перевернуться, подмяв Кроули под себя.

— Дорогой... мой... — прохрипел он. — Только мой!

— Да! — Кроули всё-таки вывернулся и оседлал бёдра Азирафеля.

Брюки исчезли с Азирафеля самым чудесным образом, а вот носки Кроули принялся снимать с него очень вдумчиво, зубами расстёгивая клипсы подтяжек. И в этом была какая-то дьявольски порочная эстетика, заставляющая окончательно терять голову.

— Кроули, давай уже! — не выдержал Азирафель.

— Как же классно ты командуешь, — пробормотал он и почти мгновенно снова уселся верхом, едва касаясь члена Азирафеля, смазанного не иначе как чудом. — Да-а... так...

Азирафеля переполняли чувства и ощущения. Он боялся дёрнуться, чтобы не испортить красоту момента, но бездействовать он тоже не мог, поэтому ухватил Кроули за задницу, словно специально созданную для его рук, и медленно опустил его на себя.

— Так... — прохрипел Кроули... — Ещё!

Вверх... вниз... вверх... вниз... механика этих действий завораживала настолько, что Азирафель потерялся в ощущениях. Для него не осталось ничего, кроме восхитительного давления, потрясающих стонов и просьб и шалого взгляда Кроули, смотрящего прямо в душу. 

— Да! Да, ангел! Да-а!!!

Кроули выгнулся и замер, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Азирафель вновь ощутил то потрясающее состояние, когда мир становится таким же огромным, как в момент сотворения, чтобы потом явить звёзды.

Несколько мгновений реальности словно не существовало, а потом Азирафель снова ощутил приятную тяжесть Кроули на бёдрах, сухость в горле и какую-то влагу на лице и груди. Он вытер щёки и, облизав пальцы, узнал вкус.

— Кроули, — улыбнулся он. — Это божественно!

Наверное, можно было сказать что-то ещё, но не было ни сил, ни желания. Кроули рухнул сверху, целуя Азирафеля в плечо:

— Дьявольски прекрасно, — согласился он.

Азирафель принялся перебирать волосы Кроули, лениво думая о том, что получил именно то, чего хотел, хотя и мечтать не мог ни о чём подобном. Он собирался сообщить об этом Кроули, но его прервал стук дверного молотка.

— У меня есть звонок... — Кроули одним прыжком оказался на полу, натягивая брюки.

Азирафель последовал его примеру, с ужасом понимая, что если бы вдруг нерадивые смертные увидели тщательно замаскированную дверь, то они бы точно позвонили. И явиться в квартиру Кроули Сверху никто бы не подумал... оставались только...

— Повелитель? Какая...

— Неожиданная встреча, — закончил Сатана, появившись в знакомом Азирафелю облике Феликса.

— Не то чтобы мы ждали гостей, — холодно улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Не то чтобы я ходил по гостям, — усмехнулся Сатана. — Нам с вами необходимо кое-что обсудить и, если на то пошло, обозначить границы.

— Здравая мысль, — Азирафель застегнул последнюю пуговицу на рубашке и поправил галстук. — Границы нам очень необходимы.

— Не сомневался, что нам удастся сойтись по самым важным вопросам, — Сатана пристально оглядел комнату и усмехнулся, задержав взгляд на столе. — Особенно когда есть что терять. Не так ли, дорогой мой?

Кроули едва заметно побледнел, но вместо того, чтобы почтительно склонить голову перед своим Повелителем, встал рядом с Азирафелем:

— Только вместе с жизнью.

— Не дерзи, Кроули, — лениво отозвался Сатана, — тебе не к лицу.

— Вам придётся смириться, Феликс, — Азирафель, не глядя, коснулся руки Кроули, ободряюще сжав его пальцы.

— Иначе что?

— Иначе разговора не получится, — Азирафель старался говорить как можно спокойнее, мягче и тише. — Но не зря же вы поднялись на пятый этаж? Если честно, то ваше появление немного выбило нас из колеи...

— Забавное выражение. Это эвфемизм? — Сатана по-хозяйски обошёл комнату и уселся в кресло, по поводу которого у Азирафеля сразу возникло несколько идей. — Вам лучше присесть.

Сразу же после его слов в комнате материализовался диван, достаточно широкий, чтобы на нём можно было с комфортом разместиться втроём. Азирафель не стал выпускать руку Кроули, поэтому сели они так близко, как это только было возможно. В конце концов, даже смерть приятнее встречать плечом к плечу, а умирать Азирафель точно не собирался.

— Я мог бы предложить вам выпить, но обстановка не слишком располагает: вы вряд ли согласитесь пробовать то, что предложу вам я, а вам нечем меня удивить.

— Я мог бы угостить вас Гран крю Шабли. У меня ещё осталось пара бутылок, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Не сегодня, — Сатана задумчиво коснулся пальцем губ, словно проверяя, не растянулись ли они в улыбке. — Помнится, мы не договорили... о любви...

— Мне казалось, что мы поняли друг друга, — Азирафель слегка сжал холодные пальцы Кроули. — И каждый остался при своём мнении, Феликс.

— Зовите меня Люцифер, — недовольно поморщился он. — Если бы всё было так просто, меня бы здесь не было. 

Это Азирафель прекрасно понимал и сам, однако он не обладал достаточной информацией, чтобы делать какие-то выводы. Поэтому предпочитал слушать.

— Я не понимаю, — продолжил Люцифер, — в какой момент вы стали частью этого дурацкого Плана.

— Частью Плана? — Азирафель о таком точно не помышлял.

— Да бросьте! Не думаете же вы, что своими идиотскими поступками сорвали Армагеддон?

— Почему нет? — усмехнулся Кроули. — Это было несложно.

— Всё просто: доставь Антихриста, приглядывай за ним. Ничего сложного, — Люцифер с отвращением поморщился. — Такое ни один демон не провалит. Да, Кроули?

— Ребёнок был потерян, — Азирафель примирительно поднял ладони, — и, возможно, именно это и предполагал План.

— Допустим, — Люциферу потребовалось лишь поднять руку, чтобы в ней появился бокал, наполненный чем-то похожим на коньяк, — появления ещё одного ребёнка было не избежать, но почему бы не проследить за подменой? 

— Это всё сатанистки, — не выдержал Азирафель. — Отвратительные создания, так и норовят появиться в неподходящий момент и всё испортить.

Люцифер вздохнул:

— Ну ладно, Кроули... он демон и от него никто не ждёт чудес, только послушания. Но ты-то ангел! Тебе не положено отзываться так о...

— Божьих тварях? — подсказал Азирафель.

Люцифер ответил ему неодобрительным взглядом и вернулся к наболевшему:

— Возможно, мне не стоило доверять этого ребёнка кому попало, возможно даже, мне стоило самому заняться его воспитанием, но вы с таким энтузиазмом крутились рядом, — Люцифер указал бокалом сначала на Кроули, потом на Азирафеля и только после этого осушил его, — так старались... вам ещё хватало наглости отчитываться! «Оппозиция не в курсе. Всё под контролем!» Это был мой план! Я был уверен, что вы своими действиями подтолкнёте моего сына в нужном направлении... и что происходит?

— Что происходит? — эхом отозвался Кроули.

— Именно то, о чём предупреждал меня Хастур. Идеальный план превращается в фарс. 

— Может, всё-таки это был не ваш план? — осторожно начал Азирафель. — Тогда многое становится понятным.

— Допустим, — Люцифер снова наполнил свой бокал. — Мы с Ней спорили о любви, и Она пообещала меня убедить в силе этого «неземного чувства». И как этот чёртов Великий План мог меня в чём-то убедить? Только не надо приводить себя в пример, вы наглядно показали сферу своих интересов.

Азирафеля немного смутил выразительный взгляд Люцифера на стол, но разговор и впрямь становился интересным.

— А если зайти с другой стороны?

— С какой? — Люцифер иронично приподнял бровь. — Похоть, жажда обладания... это всё старо как мир.

— Да нет же! Я говорю об Адаме. Он же вырос в любви и был готов защищать свой мир, невзирая ни на что! Вы уж простите, Люцифер, но являясь к сыну в таком виде, на что вы рассчитывали? Просто запугать?

— И вы туда же! Если бы вы сами не нашли его в последний момент, я мог бы подумать, что именно вы подсунули ему этот образ, чтобы окончательно отвратить от «зла».

— Обошлось без нас, — согласился Азирафель. — Так это он вас таким сделал? Силён...

— У мальчика отличное воображение, — поморщился Люцифер, — и сил в избытке. Я постарался, не буду скромничать. И всё же. Фактов достаточно, цель ясна, но картина не складывается. Кто-то из вас говорил с Ней?

— Она никогда не отвечает! — возмущённо прошипел Кроули.

— И почему я не удивлён? — Люцифер пренебрежительно фыркнул. — Таким образом, господа, у нас с вами образовалась проблема.

— У нас? — удивился Азирафель.

— Разумеется, у нас. Раз уж мы все оказались деталями одного Великого Плана, и нет никаких гарантий, что такое не произойдёт вновь. Зная вас, я уверен, что марионетками вам нравится быть не больше, чем мне.

Теперь Азирафелю кое-что стало понятнее, но далеко не всё.

— Может быть, вам стоит поговорить с Ней? — предположил он.

— И как вы себе это представляете? Предложить Ей сыграть в шахматы? Или в эту вашу дурацкую игру на девяти полях? Это всего лишь задача, и способ решения существует.

— Но при чём здесь мы?

Люцифер взглянул на Кроули и ехидно улыбнулся:

— А вот ты, дорогой мой, всегда ухитряешься оказаться в центре событий, даже ничего для этого не делая. И когда я пойму, как это работает, то разберусь и с остальной системой.

Если Азирафель и считал Кроули идеальным объектом для изучения, то это вовсе не означало, что стоило поощрять чужие исследования. А значит, ему надо было предложить Люциферу какое-то решение. То, что они непостижимым образом стали частью Великого Плана, здорово помогло. Великий План потому и велик, что перечить ему слишком опасно. Если в любом другом случае Люцифер, не задумываясь, их уничтожил бы, то сейчас предлагал почти сотрудничество.

Разумеется, Азирафель слишком хорошо знал историю Восстания и последовавшего за ним Падения, чтобы вступать в альянс с Сатаной... разумеется! Но было в его словах и то, отчего просто так не отмахнуться. Если на всё взглянуть глазами Люцифера, то получалось, что без Её вмешательства казни прошли бы успешно, но тогда... Сколько же было в их действиях собственной воли, которой вроде бы не положено иметь ангелам, и которой демоны лишились после Падения? Или это тоже часть Плана?

— Знаете, Люцифер, мне кажется, что вы и сами всё поняли и теперь просто хотите лишний раз убедиться, — Азирафель щёлкнул пальцами, заполучая бутылку виски и два бокала.

— Поясните, — Люцифер отсалютовал бокалом.

— Вы с Ней спорили о любви, и Она показала вам, как это работает, на примерах — Адам, мы с Кроули, те смертные, что явились на авиабазу только для того, чтобы поддержать друг друга, зная, что грядёт конец света.

— Продолжайте.

— Это всё любовь, — пожал плечами Азирафель, прикладываясь к бокалу. — Без неё выбор каждого был бы совершенно иным. 

— Но ведь всё равно в основе всего лежит свободная воля! Без неё выбор в принципе был бы невозможен.

— Согласен. Но именно любовь задаёт направление этого выбора, — Азирафель поднял бокал, глядя в глаза Люциферу. — В этом-то и был смысл.

— А что скажешь ты, Кроули? Ты ведь демон. И ты лишён любви по Её воле. Когда ты, наконец, примешь это? Ангел может верить во что угодно, но мы-то с тобой знаем, как это бывает.

Азирафелю не надо было смотреть на Кроули, чтобы видеть, как сильно его задели слова Люцифера. Он почувствовал, как его дыханье стало поверхностным, а плечо словно окаменело. Азирафелю впервые за всё время захотелось раскрыть крылья, чтобы укрыть ими Кроули от всего... а ещё не помешал бы меч, чтобы защитить... Кажется, и Люцифер это понял, потому что в его взгляде мелькнула снисходительная насмешка.

— О да, — голос Кроули дрогнул. — Мы знаем. Но это не мешает мне раз за разом выбирать ангела... и приходить к нему... и просить, не чувствуя себя нищим... и отдавать всё, что попросит он. Возможно, это не любовь, но что-то очень на неё похожее.

Азирафель стиснул руку Кроули и, поймав взгляд Люцифера, подтвердил:

— Я выбираю его. А остальное не имеет значения.

Несколько долгих мгновений Люцифер разглядывал их так внимательно, будто не мог решить, что с ними делать, но потом вдруг рассмеялся:

— Всё это пафос и красивые слова. Но я оценил... да. Пожалуй, вы мне даже в чём-то помогли.

Люцифер легко поднялся, и не успел Азирафель выдохнуть, радуясь уходу незваного гостя, как тот вернулся:

— Чуть не забыл. Уточка у нас всё-таки была, ангел.

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, и Азирафель уставился на появившуюся в его руках резиновую утку — ярко-жёлтую с красным клювом и огромными голубыми глазами.

— Пиздец, — прошептал Кроули.

Азирафель был согласен с ним как никогда.

Итак, Люцифер знал о подмене. Знал — и ничего не сделал. Не покончил с Азирафелем на своей территории, но и не стал мешать казни. В общем-то, это доказывало, что их с Кроули действительно оставили в покое, и можно просто жить без оглядки на свои конторы. Однако всё было не столь однозначно, и чтобы окончательно расслабиться, следовало понять, почему так произошло. Кроме того, Азирафель не мог избавиться от ощущения, что о той пикантной подробности, на которую намекнул Люцифер, Вельзевул до сих пор пребывала в счастливом неведении. Как, впрочем, и Гавриил. 

Что и говорить, визит Люцифера оставил множество вопросов. К счастью, никто не ограничивал время на их решение. А, стало быть, прямо сейчас можно заняться чем-то другим, более приятным, а в случае с Кроули ещё и полезным, потому что его взгляд на оставленное Люцифером кресло внушал тревогу.

— Всё хорошо, дорогой мой, — Азирафель поцеловал его в висок, прямо туда, где красовалась татуировка.

— Ты уверен? — выдохнул Кроули, тяжело сглотнув. — Я не думал, что такое возможно...

— Что именно?

— Я только что отказал Ему.

— И?

— И ничего не произошло! Ничего, понимаешь? — Кроули не отводил взгляда от кресла. — Я мог сделать это раньше... хотя бы попробовать, а вместо этого...

— Ш-ш-ш, — Азирафель прижал к себе голову Кроули и, после недолгих раздумий, выпустил крылья, заключая его в подобие кокона. — Ты не мог, дорогой мой. Он бы тебе этого не позволил.

— Но сейчас же...

— Нет... ты ушёл... мы оба ушли на свою сторону. А ещё произошло что-то неизвестное нам, что-то такое, что заставило Люцифера считаться с нами и с нашими желаниями. Я непременно узнаю, что это, я разберусь, ты меня слышишь, дорогой?... Мой... всё позади... всё...

Азирафель шептал в растрёпанную макушку всё, что приходило на ум, обнимая напряжённое тело крыльями и чувствуя, как оно постепенно расслабляется. Наконец Кроули сумел справиться с болезненными воспоминаниями. Он немного отстранился и с усмешкой взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Ангел, давай сожжём это кресло? 

— У меня есть идея получше!

Азирафель поцеловал Кроули почти целомудренно в лоб и, поднявшись с дивана, прошёлся по комнате, неторопливо спуская с плеч подтяжки. Он выправил сорочку и позволил брюкам соскользнуть вниз и, вышагнув из них, принялся расстёгивать пуговицы, краем глаза отмечая восторг во взгляде Кроули.

— Что ты задумал, ангел?

Вместо ответа Азирафель подошёл к креслу и забрался на него, встав на колени. Затем обернулся и, поглаживая затейливую резьбу спинки, подмигнул Кроули:

— Ты ещё там? 

Большего приглашения не потребовалось. Кроули любил скорость, но сейчас превзошёл самого себя, оказываясь за спиной Азирафеля в тот же миг.

— Ангел?

— Именно, — Азирафель провокационно качнул бёдрами, потираясь о распалённого демона. — У тебя был слишком довольный вид... хочу попробовать...

Ответом ему стало потрясающий рык.

— Нгх! — Кроули впился поцелуем в его шею, пробираясь ладонями под сорочку и лихорадочно бормоча: — Мой... ты мой... мой... дорогой...

Руки Кроули были везде, лаская, удерживая, утешая и нежа. Азирафель прижимался спиной к горячему телу, чувствуя его силу, желание и любовь — конечно же, это была любовь, недоступная пониманию Люцифера, но от этого не становившаяся чем-то иным. И не требовались никакие слова для её подтверждения, они были бы только лишними, разве что...

— Да, Кроули... да, дорогой мой... да-а-а...

Можно ли когда-нибудь привыкнуть к этому ощущению? Азирафель собирался выяснить это на собственном опыте, а пока пальцем собрал с кресла следы своей страсти, с интересом пробуя на вкус.

— Ангел, — Кроули обхватил его палец губами, тщательно вылизывая и целуя в ладонь. — Ты меня с ума сведёшь.

— Не могу сказать, что подобное входит в мои планы, — улыбнулся Азирафель, расслабляясь в объятьях Кроули.

— Так это всё было по плану?!

— Разумеется, дорогой мой, — Азирафель с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй.

— Может, тогда поделишься? Что у нас идёт следующим пунктом?

— Пикник.

— Да?

— Именно! Помнишь, я обещал тебе?

— Такое забудешь, — от дыханья Кроули волоски на шее Азирафеля встали дыбом. — _Устроим пикник... поужинаем в «Ритце»_... Я больше не слишком быстрый для тебя?

— Я достаточно ускорился, — успокоил его Азирафель. — Поэтому нас ждёт пикник.

— И где же?

— В Тадфилде, разумеется.

Кроме собственно пикника Азирафелю хотелось навестить Адама, чтобы задать пару вопросов. Да и познакомиться с его родителями не помешало бы. Всё-таки они тоже причастны к неслучившемуся Армагеддону.

— И когда?

— Прямо сейчас. Зачем зря время тянуть?

Кроули довольно фыркнул:

— Что-то подсказывает мне, ангел, что в твоём плане очень много пунктов.

— Даже не сомневайся! И мы исполним все.

Кроули и не подумал возражать. Даже из своей обычной вредности. Вот что значит правильная мотивация, ну и отличный секс. Собрался Кроули тоже очень быстро — через пару минут он уже стоял у входа и поглядывал на свои манерные часы, по которым любой аквалангист даже на морском дне мог узнать, сколько же времени нынче в двадцати одной столице подлунного мира. Можно подумать, это столь важно. Впрочем, такая спешка совсем не помешала выехать через четверть часа.

Теперь уже Азирафель узнавал эти места и понимал, чью любовь чувствовал во время прошлых визитов. И вот интересно, прав ли был Люцифер, когда утверждал, что своим влиянием они бы подтолкнули мальчика в другую сторону? Вполне возможно, ведь победил, в конце концов, именно человек. С присущей ему свободой выбора и, конечно же, любовью.

— Останови здесь!

Кроули послушно припарковал машину на обочине и вышел, озираясь по сторонам:

— Если я тебе скажу, что никогда не понимал смысла в этих пикниках, ты сильно расстроишься?

— Нет, — Азирафель улыбнулся, потому что предполагал нечто подобное. — Я попытаюсь тебя переубедить... ну и если ты понесёшь корзинку. У тебя это отлично выходит.

— Не напоминай!

Азирафель точно знал, в какую сторону им надо идти, чтобы попасть куда следует. Похоже, теперь защита от эфирных и оккультных сил была снята за ненадобностью. Кроули шёл следом, старательно делая вид, что у него в руках нет никакой корзинки.

— Пожалуй, нам стоит расположиться здесь, — Азирафель указал на место под деревом.

— Чудесное место, — одобрил Кроули. — Обожаю яблони.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Доставай плед.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что мы сейчас просто так сядем на землю? На эту траву?

— Для этого у нас есть плед. Кроули, только не надо делать вид, что ты ни разу не сидел на земле.

— Я по ней ползал, — проворчал он. — Может, всё-таки найдём скамейку? Или я могу по-быстрому...

— Нет, дорогой мой. Смысл любого пикника в единении с природой, в обретении гармонии и релаксации, — Азирафель вдохнул полной грудью, жмурясь на тёплое солнце, и добавил. — Пожалуйста, достань бокалы и бутылку.

— О! — Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля поверх очков. — Это сильно меняет дело. Я большой сторонник гармонии и релаксации... ну и единения с природой тоже.

— Я же говорил, что тебе понравится. Там ещё где-то был сыр.

— Разве ты не хочешь закусить яблоком? Для настоящей гармонии? — Кроули поиграл бровями.

— Мне казалось, одного случая с яблоком в твоей карьере более чем достаточно.

Кроули улёгся на плед, вытягиваясь и устраивая голову на руках:

— Знаешь ли, просто хотелось соблазнить тебя по всем правилам.

— У тебя получается, продолжай, — Азирафель наполнил бокал вином и, стараясь не расплескать его, уселся рядом с Кроули.

— Тебе точно нравится?

— Очень, — Азирафель пригубил вино.

Кроули перевернулся на бок и, вытянув из корзины ещё одну бутылку, приложился к горлышку. Он бросил на Азирафеля несколько быстрых взглядов, и на его губах заиграла улыбка коварного обольстителя:

— А когда ты на меня впервые взглянул... с интересом?

— Когда? Дай подумать... ты мне всегда был интересен...

— Да нет же! С тем самым интересом.

Азирафель прекрасно понимал, о чём говорил Кроули, и не видел смысла делать из этого тайну.

— Сначала в ресторане. Помнишь, я решил подарить тебе цветок?

— Абиджана, что ли?

— Да, — Азирафель довольно кивнул. — Видимо, именно тогда я начал за тобой ухаживать... но это не точно...

— Ну, ты даёшь, ангел! — Кроули отпил из бутылки и удивлённо вытянул губы. — А я-то всё гадал, что это было... но про ухаживание не подумал.

— Разумеется. Я сам не сразу понял, — Азирафель облизал пересохшие губы и добавил: — А потом была няня Ашторет.

— Что?!

— Именно. Твоя манера сидеть в кресле... она, знаешь, очень волнующая. Я не предполагал, что чулки...

Кроули потрясённо уставился на Азирафеля:

— Тебе она нравилась? Так, может, мне...

— Нет-нет-нет! Сейчас меня всё очень устраивает. Хотя поход в кино стал одним из самых острых эротических переживаний на тот момент.

Кроули явно почувствовал себя польщённым. Он развалился на спине и, покачивая бутылкой, поинтересовался:

— Повторить не хочешь?

— Что именно?

Кроули резко сел, разумеется, облившись, но не обратил на это внимания, азартно потирая руки:

— Я приглашаю тебя в кино, ангел. Вернее, не я, а Ашторет... ну, ты понял! На «Казино «Рояль»! Тебе понравится.

Азирафель в этом ничуть не сомневался. Он как раз собирался обсудить некоторые детали, когда вдруг услышал знакомый голос:

— Добрый день! Вы приехали по делу или просто отдохнуть? Хотите яблоко?

Адам Янг стоял в тени старой яблони и улыбался им, как старым знакомым. Очень старым знакомым.

— Привет, мальчик, — мгновенно отозвался Кроули. — Адам, верно же?

— Верно, мистер Кроули. А у вас, я вижу, всё хорошо?

— Ты даже не представляешь как! А у тебя?

Адам пожал плечами, после чего подбросил яблоко, ловко его поймав:

— Вообще-то я наказан, — он внимательно оглядел яблоко, прежде чем откусить. — За то, что помню только я.

— И ты считаешь это справедливым?! — возмутился Кроули.

— А я не считаю себя наказанным. Просто небольшой отдых, — Адам довольно улыбнулся. — Мне разрешают гулять в саду и выходить, только если Бобик норовит сбежать. А он такой свободолюбивый.

— Как и положено адской твари, — пробормотал Кроули. — Кстати, где он?

— Гоняется за соседской кошкой. А вы ведь приехали ко мне? Правда, мистер Азирафель?

Азирафель не ожидал, что мальчик запомнит их имена — всё-таки тогда было немного не до соблюдения приличий! — и был приятно удивлён. Как и тем, что Адам вышел из своего сада, чтобы поговорить с ними. Значит, способности у него не пропали? Или осталась только такая необычная чувствительность?

— Правда. А как ты нас нашёл? — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Просто захотелось прогуляться. Вы очень удачно расположились, этого места не видно ни с дороги, ни от нашего дома, и нам точно не помешают.

— Сядешь с нами?

— Почему нет?

Адам уселся на плед с таким видом, будто всегда так делал, и, достав из кармана пару яблок, разделил их между Кроули и Азирафелем. Начинать разговор он точно не собирался, предпочитая подставлять лицо солнцу, жмурясь от яркого света.

— Спасибо тебе, Адам.

— Не за что... я не был уверен, что всё получится, оно как-то само. И хорошо, что вы оказались за моей спиной — было не так страшно. Он на самом деле мой отец?

— Да, — кивнул Азирафель. — Так вышло.

— И как он это сделал? Не сам же... если что, я читаю всякие научные журналы, и про тычинки-пестики мне можно не рассказывать.

— О! Приятно иметь дело с образованным молодым человеком, — похвалил Азирафель. — Нас с Кроули тоже это интересовало в своё время. Но мы так и не пришли к какому-то однозначному выводу. 

— Но я же на него даже не похож! Не похож ведь?

— Ничуть! — Кроули покачал головой. — Уж поверь мне, я его давно знаю. С самого сотворения. Хотя, конечно, в таком виде ни разу не видел.

— Жуть какая! — поёжился Адам. — Не, мои родители гораздо лучше!

— Даже если не предлагают все царства мира? — не удержался Кроули.

— А зачем они мне? Когда всё началось, я предложил своим друзьям целые континенты, но потом понял, что это полная фигня. Простите, пожалуйста.

— Да пожалуйста! — Кроули поправил очки. — Мы с ангелом ещё не так выражаемся. А в чём фигня-то?

— Да как бы мы стали дружить, находясь на разных континентах? Это ж целая история, чтобы собраться вместе... а потом, что ли, опять расходиться по домам? Да и друзья были не в восторге. Зачем нам эти континенты, если с ними такие сложности?

С этой точки зрения Азирафель на проблему не смотрел. А Адам продолжил:

— Армагеддон же бывает только раз?

— Вообще-то да, — Кроули уселся рядом с Адамом и откусил кусок яблока. — Так было предначертано, и все дела...

— Но ведь никто толком не знает этот План! Он же непостижим.

— Ты на что намекаешь? — Кроули перестал жевать.

— Ну, меня же больше не могут привлечь к этому делу? — Адам разглядывал свои руки, не поднимая взгляд. — Типа, я всё провалил, и надо теперь исправить.

— Полагаю, на тебя махнули рукой, Адам, — Азирафель постарался улыбнуться. — Как и на нас.

— Но это не точно?

— Прогнозы ангела сбываются с дьявольской точностью.

— Это хорошо, — Адам вздохнул. — Но не могли бы вы оставить мне свой номер телефона? Мало ли? На всякий случай, не с каждым же можно о таком говорить, а вы самые... — он поморщился, подбирая слово, — самые осведомлённые из всех моих знакомых.

Разумеется, Кроули немедленно вытащил свой телефон, куда записал номер Адама, и сразу же позвонил ему, давая определить свой номер.

— Если я вдруг не сразу отвечу, — Кроули деловито спрятал телефон в кармане, — то обязательно перезвоню. Я могу быть слишком занят.

— Понимаю, — хитро улыбнулся Адам, — и мистеру Азирафелю в это время тоже лучше не звонить?

— Но как ты догадался? — искренне изумился Азирафель, который даже представить не мог, что новая фаза их отношений с Кроули настолько заметна.

— Вообще-то это Язва, — сдержать довольную улыбку у Адама не получилось. — Мы с ней поспорили.

— Но... она же видела нас только на авиабазе. Тогда ещё ничего не было... я имею в виду такого...

— Ты ещё покрасней, ангел, — оживился Кроули и с вызовом взглянул на Адама. — Да, мы теперь вместе и иногда можем себе позволить разное. И что?

— И ничего, — Адам пожал плечами, — кто ж вам запретит.

— Вот именно! — подытожил Кроули и сменил тему. — А ты звони, если вдруг познакомишься с кем-то интересным. Люцифер может быть очень обходительным и щедрым, спроси хоть у ангела.

— Может, — подтвердил Азирафель. — И он может менять облики. На авиабазе просто ты сильно захотел, чтобы он был таким.

— Я?

— Ты, Адам. И он ничего с этим не смог поделать.

— Значит, я сильнее? — обрадовался он.

— Не думаю, что это работает именно так, — огорчил его Азирафель, — но ты, определённо, можешь с ним совладать, хотя бы потому, что он не собирается причинять тебе вреда.

— Не собирается?

— Это очевидно, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — А поблагодарил я тебя за то, что ты вернул всё в мире на один день назад. Мне бы очень не хватало моего книжного магазина, а Кроули его «Бентли». И я уверен, что кому-то повезло гораздо больше, чем нам.

— Разве? Я просто захотел, чтобы ничего плохого не произошло.

— И у тебя получилось! Ты уникальный, Адам. И можешь гордиться собой.

— Скажите это моим родителям, — усмехнулся он. — Они как раз сюда подходят. Я же вроде бы как нарушил обещание не выходить из дома.

— О! Они тебя, несомненно, простят, — Азирафелю совсем не было жаль маленького чуда для такого случая.

Родители Адама оказались самыми обыкновенными смертными. Они поначалу стали тревожно допытываться, что произошло и почему мистер Тайлер снова жалуется, но Кроули в своей излюбленной манере объяснил им, что не стоит ориентироваться на мнение унылого сутяги, которому давно пора уже дать отпор, будь он даже трижды внештатным председателем муниципалитета.

Адам ушёл вместе с позабывшими о его наказании родителями, и только Кроули немного расстроился, что ему не удалось увидеть адскую гончую, чтобы её как следует рассмотреть. Он уверял, что Люциферу стоило отступить сразу же после того, как Адам сотворил с ней такое. Наверное, он был прав. Так или иначе, пикник можно было считать удачным и вернуться домой. Тем более что и солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом.

— Ангел, ты насколько ускорился? — Кроули лихо крутил руль, объезжая кочки, которых на извилистой дороге было слишком много.

— Достаточно, чтобы ты не пытался так разгоняться. Если ты нас развоплотишь, то с новыми телами могут быть большие проблемы.

— Да я о другом! — Кроули досадливо поморщился. — Мы в кино пойдём сегодня или завтра?

Азирафель задумался. С одной стороны, ему хотелось снова увидеть нянюшку, образ которой обещал воссоздать Кроули, а с другой, этому походу лучше бы посвятить целый день. Да и этим вечером Азирафель собирался немного расслабиться.

— Завтра, дорогой мой, — решил он и, опуская ладонь на колено Кроули, добавил: — Следи за дорогой.

О том, чтобы расстаться, и речи не было. Кроули лишь поинтересовался: «К тебе или ко мне?» Как же Азирафелю нравилась эта определённость! Рядом с книжным нашлось место для «Бентли», и в магазин они ввалились, уже целуясь, благо в Сохо такими мелочами никого не удивишь.

Просыпаться в одной постели было даже лучше, чем вместе засыпать, и Азирафель откровенно наслаждался этими нехитрыми радостями, немного сожалея, что раньше они были ему недоступны. После завтрака Кроули ушёл, заявив, что ему надо подготовиться к просмотру фильма, и Азирафель устроился в своём любимом кресле, уже предвкушая результаты этой подготовки. Ему даже не удалось сосредоточиться на книге — мысли то и дело возвращались к воспоминаниям о нянюшке Ашторет. Было бы здорово, если бы Кроули ничего не забыл. То платье и шарф были чудо как хороши!

— Ну что, ангел, готов идти, чтобы увидеть прекрасное?

Наверное, Кроули имел в виду кино, но Азирафель смотрел на него и был уже согласен никуда не ходить. Зачем? Когда здесь уже всё хорошо видно. И строгий костюм с узкой и довольно короткой юбкой, и небольшая шляпка с короткой вуалью, и туфли на тонком и узком каблуке — кажется, такие называли «шпильками»? — и, конечно же, чулки, край ажурной резинки которых можно было увидеть в разрез на юбке, когда Кроули делал шаг, соблазнительно покачивая бёдрами.

— О! — только и смог выдохнуть Азирафель.

Кроули совершенно точно разглядел эффект, который произвёл, и сразу же попытался его усугубить, поднимая руку и облокачиваясь на стеллаж, отчего короткий пиджак слегка приподнялся, демонстрируя тонкую полоску кожи.

— О-о! — повторил Азирафель.

— Пойдём, ангел, нас ждёт искусство!

Очевидно, так оно и было, но всё же решение покидать дом, находясь в столь смятенных чувствах, оказалось опрометчивым.

Кроули уселся за руль «Бентли», а Азирафель закрыл за ним дверцу машины и перевёл дыханье, вспоминая, насколько нарушил этикет. Поделать с собой он всё равно ничего не мог, следуя за страстью, которая слишком долго копилась, чтобы с ней не считаться. Небольшая прогулка вокруг машины помогла перевести дыханье, но салон «Бентли» явно не был рассчитан на переполненного желанием Азирафеля. Или, может быть, он просто раньше не замечал, как мало расстояние между пассажирским сидением и местом водителя, как не мог и предположить, что колено Кроули идеально подходит для устройства правой руки в столь стеснённых условиях.

— Нгх... 

— Поехали, дорогой мой... мистер Бонд нас ждёт.

Манера вождения Кроули, кажется, изменилась к лучшему, потому что Азирафель не мог припомнить другого раза, чтобы они доехали так быстро и без каких-то эксцессов. Впрочем, он мог что-то упустить, потому что предмет его интереса находился несколько ниже лобового стекла. С другой стороны, аварию он бы точно заметил!

Кроули любезно постарался, чтобы они были единственными зрителями этого сеанса, хотя его выбор последнего ряда мест несколько озадачил Азирафеля.

— Может, сядем чуть ближе к экрану, дорогой мой?

— И нарушим все традиции?!

Азирафель не слишком разбирался в кинематографе, чтобы возражать, но оценил вид, открывающийся с последнего ряда — экран был как на ладони.

— Я не припомню, здесь дают звонки к началу?

— Нет, ангел, здесь просто начинают... после рекламы.

Кроули настолько провокационно улыбнулся и качнул бёдрами, что Азирафель не сдержался:

— Рекламы уже достаточно.

— А ты, я смотрю, ухватываешь суть, — Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, отчего свет в зале начал гаснуть, и объявил: — Рекламы не будет.

Зрелище захватило Азирафеля с первых же кадров, потому что Кроули устроил ноги на спинке сиденья, что было впереди. Разумеется, юбка натянулась и медленно поползла вверх, обнажив резинку чулок. А Кроули — будто этого было мало! — принялся покачивать ногой, отчего его обтянутая тонким шёлком пятка то выскальзывала из туфельки, а то вновь в неё ныряла, рождая бурю ассоциаций. Он томно развалился в кресле и старательно делал вид, что увлечён происходящим на экране. Тем лучше! 

Азирафель сел так, чтобы ничего не упустить, но при этом создать иллюзию, что смотрит кино, и, словно невзначай, положил руку на колено Кроули. Почти как в машине, с той лишь разницей, что позволил себе чуть больше, поглаживая широкую резинку и пробираясь под неё пальцами. Кроули едва слышно вздохнул и слегка раздвинул ноги, облегчая доступ. Большего нельзя было и желать!

К концу сеанса Азирафель был горячим поклонником кинематографа и мистера Бонда, хоть так и не разглядел его лица. В своё оправдание он мог сказать, что выражение лица Кроули было гораздо интереснее, особенно во время оргазма. Азирафель даже не сразу сообразил, что фильм закончился, и посетовал, что он был слишком короткий.

— Ангел, я и представить не мог, что ты такой...

— Киноман? — подсказал Азирафель.

— Почти... эротоман, — Кроули застегнул пиджак и отыскал на полу шляпку, которой удачно прикрыл беспорядок причёски.

— Ты ещё это... сотри или накрась... — подсказал Азирафель, разглядывая размазанную по его лицу помаду. — Хотя, мне кажется, что тебе очень идёт...

— Затраханность?

— Помада... впрочем...

— Не продолжай, ангел, если не хочешь остаться здесь ещё на один сеанс.

Предложение, конечно, было заманчивым, но кресла в кинозале не были рассчитаны на удобство для любви. Всё, конечно, было здорово и очень пикантно, но Азирафель уже успел ощутить себя приверженцем традиций, а потому мечтал о кровати. В крайнем случае, столе.

— Пожалуй, нам нужно срочно попасть к тебе. 

— Ты же планировал, что мы проведём вечер у тебя?

— К тебе ближе!

Кроули не надо было повторять дважды. Он привёл себя в относительный порядок щелчком пальцев и, схватив Азирафеля за руку, потяну его к выходу. В квартиру Кроули они ввалились через рекордные четыре минуты, начав раздевать друг друга, стоило переступить порог. Конечно, можно было и раньше, но у них были принципы. К тому же Азирафель не собирался портить репутацию Кроули, на создание которой ушли годы.

Кровать своим удобством превзошла все ожидания Азирафеля. Мало того, что она совсем не скрипела, когда матрас мягко пружинил, так ещё на ней оказалось очень комфортно лежать после. Азирафель перебирал слегка влажные волосы Кроули, изредка целуя его в висок с татуировкой, и ему казалось, что на большее не осталось сил.

— Никогда не думал, что ты такой затейник, ангел, — пробормотал Кроули, довольно улыбаясь. — Если бы у меня были силы, я бы начудесил вино.

— Ты тоже хочешь пить?

— Угу... горло пересохло...

Азирафель улыбнулся, чрезвычайно довольный собой, и скромно заметил:

— Ещё бы, так стонать и просить.

Кроули тихо фыркнул и слегка повернул голову, подставляясь под ласку. Азирафелю казалось, что так можно провести вечность — никуда не спеша, нежа друг друга под неторопливые разговоры.

— Кроули-и-и?.. 

Азирафель мгновенно уселся на кровати, замечая, как бледнеет Кроули.

— Это Хастур!

Второй голос походил на шипение:

— Он здесь. Чую скользкого гаденыша.

— Лигур! — выдохнул Кроули. — Не сдох-таки! — и громко крикнул: — Я здесь, парни!

Шёлковые простыни чудесным образом превратились в халаты, и Азирафель поспешил прикрыть наготу. Не то чтобы он испытывал стеснение, просто не хотелось щеголять в таком виде перед герцогами Ада.

— Нам бы словом с тобой перемолвиться, — прошипел Лигур.

— Да пожалуйста, — Кроули глумливо улыбнулся. — Можем обсудить купания. Мне понравилось, а тебе, Лигур?

— Ныне, когда мы встретились, наконец, — многозначительно прервал его Хастур, — нам должно отчитаться за деяния минувшего дня.

То, как сдерживались Хастур и Лигур, не оставляло сомнений, что пришли они не по своей воле, и мало того, будучи крайне ограниченными в проявлении своего отношения к Кроули. Тот, похоже, тоже это понял.

— А, ну да… деяния... и не надоело вам, парни? Вместо того чтобы заниматься всякой ерундой, вы могли бы чудесно провести время... вместе... — Кроули поиграл бровями. — Если вы, конечно, понимаете, о чём я.

Лигур ухватил Хастура за предплечье, явно удерживая от необдуманных действий, и оскалился, с ненавистью разглядывая Кроули:

— Именно так мы и поступим, но сначала выполним маленькое поручение Владыки.

Азирафель замер, ощутив в словах Лигура угрозу, а Кроули, наоборот, развеселился:

— Похоже, святая вода вымыла тебе последние мозги, иначе ты бы не забыл, что у твоего Владыки не бывает маленьких поручений...

— Я вот что тебе скажу, Кроули, — перебил его Хастур. — Ты можешь думать о себе что угодно и даже пудрить мозги наивному ангелу, но я-то знаю, какая у тебя тощая жопа... и как ты ею вертишь, в поисках приключений... и как ты их находишь... я даже понял, где ты мухлевал со сметами, если тебе это интересно...

— Поздравляю!

— Поэтому я скажу это не тебе, а твоему глупому ангелу, — с нажимом продолжил Хастур, впервые обратив внимание на Азирафеля. — Так вот, этот паршивец никогда не знал своего места. Ему нельзя доверять! Он даже умудрился разочаровать Владыку, который был к нему благосклонен и оказывал знаки внимания. — Хастур расправил плечи, повышая голос. — И я это видел! И знаю, о чём говорю! Так что, ангел, беги от него, пока не поздно! И не жди от него ничего хорошего... подумаешь, жопой крутит... может, это у него походка такая!

Азирафель считал себя очень терпеливым и благовоспитанным. Во всяком случае, никто из смертных не смог бы обвинить его в неучтивости, разве что кроме особо агрессивных особей. Однако сейчас его толерантность подвергалась серьёзному испытанию.

— Послушайте, любезный. Смею вас заверить, что я знаю Кроули гораздо лучше вас, восхищаюсь его походкой и очень одобряю его отношение к Люциферу. И если вам больше нечего добавить...

— Как это нечего? Мы с поручением, — Хастур приосанился. — Вот!

Только сейчас Азирафель заметил в его руках корзинку, очень похожую на ту, что смертные собирают на пикник. 

— О нет, — выдохнул Кроули.

— О да, — ухмыляясь, возразил Хастур. — Это от Владыки.

— Опять?!

— Именно. Ты должен это помнить. Свою звёздную роль.

— Но...

Лигуру надоели пререкания, и он без лишних слов отнял корзину у Хастура и вложил её в руку Кроули:

— Владыка выражает надежду на сотрудничество. Идём отсюда, Хастур, мы своё дело сделали!

Азирафель с удивлением наблюдал, как послушно Хастур пошёл следом за Лигуром и лишь слегка притормозил в коридоре, заметив чулок на дверной ручке. Впрочем, надолго этого послушания не хватило. Уже переступив порог, Хастур обернулся и, взглянув на Азирафеля, скривился:

— И всё же глупый ты ангел! Но я всё равно тебе скажу: беги! Пока не поздно, а то вляпаешься с концами!

Он с достоинством шмыгнул носом и захлопнул за собой дверь, на что Азирафель пожал плечами:

— И что это было? Дорогой мой...

Кроули задумчиво разглядывал содержимое корзинки, явно не зная, как реагировать.

— Что там? — не выдержал Азирафель.

— Подарки Повелителя, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Явно для нас с тобой.

В корзинке оказались бутылка вина и книга, но Люцифер наверняка вкладывал в это какой-то смысл, поэтому стоило внимательнее рассмотреть подарок. Кроули словно прочитал его мысли, потому что, доставая бутылку, прокомментировал:

— «Шато Лафит» урожая 1793 года с гравюрой Дюрера на этикетке... что-то я не припомню такой дизайн...

У Азирафеля 1793 год отлично ассоциировался не только с гравюрами Дюрера, но и с чудесным обедом в Париже после освобождения из Бастилии. Сейчас, конечно, точно уже не вспомнить, но, кажется, один из посетителей того ресторана как-то странно на них смотрел... и если вспомнить, что Люцифер мог менять обличья и скрывать свою сущность...

— А что за книга?

— «Алиса в Стране чудес», и в ней несколько закладок. Ты что-нибудь понимаешь, ангел?

— Позволь взглянуть.

В книгу действительно были вложены закладки в виде шёлковых лент — чёрных и красных, разумеется! — которые отмечали выделенные маркером фразы.

« _Рано или поздно все станет понятно, все станет на свои места и выстроится в единую красивую схему, как кружева. Станет понятно, зачем все было нужно, потому что все будет правильно_ ».

« _Ты всегда можешь взять больше, чем ничего_ ».

« _Мало кто находит выход, некоторые не видят его, даже если найдут, а многие даже не ищут_ ».

— И что ты об этом думаешь, ангел?

— Ну, очевидно, Люцифер ещё не наигрался. Зато Хастур в кои-то веки оказался прав.

— Хастур?

— Да, дорогой мой. Я действительно вляпался и ничуть об этом не жалею. Рассказать почему?

Конечно же, Кроули захотел это услышать. И Азирафель рассказал. С наглядными примерами и неоспоримыми доказательствами. Хотя и был твёрдо убеждён, что любовь в доказательствах не нуждается.


End file.
